Harry Potter y la Caja de Krotiev
by Lamia-Somniorum
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! Magia, intrigas políticas y estrategias militares conforman la guerra de los adultos en la que el trío está preparado para intervenir.Hx¿? RxHr
1. La desaparición

**Capítulo 1: La desaparición**

Cada vez que le dejaban solo en esa casa se acordaba de Sirius. El dolor ya no era tan agudo y había aprendido a ignorar la culpa, pero no podía evitar sentir cómo una pesada melancolía se acomodaba en la boca de su estómago. Conocía la sensación, pero eso no le hacía sentirse mejor. Se incorporó y fue hasta el piso superior.

El verano anterior Hermione había tenido una idea que de tan simple era brillante.

-Harry,- había dicho.- creo saber cómo solucionar nuestros problemas de comunicación.

Harry habría estado dispuesto a considerar cualquier posibilidad en ese momento. La comunicación entre los miembros de la Orden era lenta y por esa razón dos magos habían muerto días antes. Por supuesto había métodos mágicos como los pergaminos de Bhör, en los cuales escribías el mensaje y se escribía al mismo tiempo en diferentes pergaminos hermanos, o las velas que Bill había traído de Rumania. Si quemabas un mensaje en una vela de esas, el destinatario recibía el mensaje en forma de susurro dentro de su mente. Era práctico, pero no cuando te encontrabas en un lugar ruidoso. Y los espejos. Como el que Sirius le dio aquellas Navidades en esa misma casa... Pero eran objetos relativamente preciosos y no tenían suficientes para todos los miembros de la Orden.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó.

Entonces Hermione rebuscó en su mochila y sacó un teléfono móvil. Al principio la miró perplejo.

-¿Un móvil?

-¿Y por qué no? Nunca se imaginarán que utilizamos métodos muggles. Jamás se les ocurriría vigilar las líneas telefónicas, y mucho menos los satélites o Internet.

¿Sería posible? No pudo evitar sonreír mientras se imaginaba a una miríada de magos esparcidos por el mundo con una varita en una mano y un móvil en la otra.

-¿Te imaginas el Sr. Weasley?- preguntó Harry todavía divertido por la idea. Hermione rió.

-Sí, les resultará raro y muchos quizá lo rechacen, pero es un medio demasiado bueno para no aprovecharlo.

-Quizá, pero hay lugares en los que los aparatos electrónicos no funcionan por exceso de magia en el ambiente.

-Lo sé, pero no son la mayoría por los que se mueve nuestra gente, excepto algunas personas. Por ejemplo Dumbledore, los profesores, los topos del Ministerio y alguno más. El resto hace trabajo de campo, y en esta casa tengo cobertura.

Y la habitación que en tiempos fuera la que ocuparan Ron y él en sus estancias en la Mansión Black se había convertido en la centralita de operaciones de la Orden del Fénix, con 6 ordenadores conectados con todas las células de resistencia del mundo las 24 horas al día. Normalmente había una o dos personas frente a las 6 pantallas, pero justo cuando él llegaba de sus clases salía Holly, una de las chicas que se encargaba de la supervisión aquel día. No tardaría en regresar. Sin embargo...

Abrió la puerta y el aire caldeado por las 6 torres le dio la bienvenida junto con el leve ronroneo de los aparatos. Sin verdadero interés miró las pantallas.

Ventanas de documentos de texto, alguna de correo, páginas de Internet muggles que hablaban de fenómenos extraños... un solitario a medio hacer...

Miró el reloj. Eran las 5:30 y había tenido un día agotador. En su primer año de carrera para auror estaba teniendo que trabajar lo indecible sólo para poder ir sacando las asignaturas. Lo de que sólo terminaban los mejores no era broma. Aquel día, por ejemplo había tenido que habérselas con dos horas seguidas de Venenos y Sus Antídotos, asignatura que se le daba especialmente mal... Estaba claro que las pociones no eran lo suyo. Aunque lo que peor le sentaba era que en el colegio le podía echar la culpa a Snape de sus malas notas. Ahora no podía decir lo mismo de su profesor... Heyman era un hombre encantador, pero durísimo. Además había tenido que aguantar varias horas de estudio en la biblioteca del Ministerio reuniendo bibliografía para 4 trabajos a entregar en dos semanas. Y por si fuera poco, en Estrategias, le habían puesto examen para la semana siguiente. Harry estaba agobiadísimo y sólo era 8 de Diciembre. No quería ni pensar en cuando llegara Febrero y los primeros parciales.

Y eso sin contar con las cada vez más responsabilidades que Dumbledore sin prisa, pero sin pausa, le iba cargando con respecto a las actividades de la Orden.

Al principio se había vuelto medio loco tratando de tenerlo todo controlado, pero se había dado cuenta de las virtudes de la delegación. Después de 2 semanas de caos y de un gasto telefónico absolutamente insoportable había diseñado con ayuda de Hermione un sistema jerárquico que hacía que él sólo se encargara de supervisar lo que hacía un grupo reducido de personas que a su vez recibían información de otras muchas. El sistema de información seguía una corta cadena hasta que llegaba a él exceptuando momentos extraordinarios en los que ocurría algo verdaderamente grave. Entonces la comunicación era directa vía móvil o método mágico. De hecho Harry era uno de los pocos que tenía teléfono y espejo. Durante un tiempo se había enfadado con Dumbledore por cargarle con tanto trabajo, pero después pensó que al fin y al cabo tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

Su relación con el viejo director se había vuelto un tanto más fría desde aquella noche en la que Sirius cayó tras la cortina de terciopelo negro de la Sala de la Muerte del Departamento de Misterios. Mantenía una relación estrecha con él, y cualquiera diría que se comportaba igual, pero era evidente para los más cercanos notar una leve nota de cortesía forzada, de respeto profesional eficaz, pero frío. La admiración que Harry sentía por el anciano mago continuaba intacta. No en vano era el más grande de su época. Pero la información que aún sólo ellos dos conocían le hacía mirarle de diferente manera. No desde abajo, sino desde igual altura.

Harry había meditado mucho sobre ello. Quizá fuera arrogancia. Ser "el elegido" podía muy bien elevarle al pedestal en el que sólo magos de la talla de Dumbledore o Griffindor podían estar. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era arrogancia, sino todo lo contrario. Era resignación.

Entonces sonó su teléfono. No era buena señal. Los informes de la semana no le debían llegar hasta dos días después.

-Sí.

-Harry, ¿has visto a Moody?- era la voz de Ron.

-No.- Harry oyó una maldición apagada.- ¿Qué pasa, Ron?

-Estoy con mi padre en Oxford porque habían avisado en el Ministerio sobre unos "acontecimientos extraños".

-¿De qué se trata?

-No te lo vas a creer. Verás, aquí hay una universidad muggle y los "acontecimientos extraños" los causa el ojo mágico de Moody.

-¿Qué?

-Los estudiantes lo han encontrado y están experimentando con él o algo así. El caso es que ha reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Pero, ¿y Moody? ¿Cómo ha perdido su ojo? ¿Le habéis llamado?

-Sí, y no contesta.

-A veces se le olvida recargar el teléfono...

-No Harry, da señal, pero no lo coge.

-¿Has llamado a alguien más?

-Eres el primero.

-Vale. Voy a tratar de localizarlo. Entre tanto intentad recuperar el ojo.

-Pfffff... no sabes lo que estás pidiendo, pero vale. Avísame con lo que sea.

Los diez minutos siguientes fueron de llamadas por diferentes métodos a las personas inmediatamente por debajo de él para que rastrearan cualquier pista de Moody. Mientras esperaba los primeros resultados de la cadena de llamadas que supuso se estaba produciendo alrededor de medio globo envió un correo electrónico a la otra mitad para no dejar ninguna posibilidad. Unos 20 minutos después recibió 5 llamadas, todas negativas. Harry maldijo la manía de Moody de trabajar solo.

Nadie tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba el veterano auror. Harry se preocupó en serio. Nada menos que Ojoloco Moody estaba en paradero desconocido. Sonó su teléfono otra vez.

-Potter.- dijo la voz de Kingsley Sacklebott.- Katie y yo vamos a buscarle. Estamos cerca de Oxford.

-Vale. Contactad con Ron y el Sr. Weasley y que os pongan al tanto.

-De acuerdo. Te llamaremos.

-Muy bien. Adiós.

Colgó y se levantó de un salto de la silla. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer pero Moody era primero. Al acercarse al perchero Holly entraba en la habitación con una bolsa de papel que desprendía olor a comida. Al ver que Harry se marchaba le preguntó qué pasaba. En un par de frases Harry le puso al corriente.

-Bueno. Suerte.- contestó la chica forzando una sonrisa en su rostro visiblemente preocupado.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Harry señalando la bolsa de papel mientras se enfundaba el abrigo.

-No se lo digas a Molly.- dijo Holly azorada.- Se ofendería muchísimo si se enterara de que no como su comida.

-A quién se le ocurre trabajar en la Orden y ser vegetariana.- Harry sonrió y salió del cuarto.

Bajando las escaleras se encontró con Lupin.

-Hola Harry. ¿Te vas a Oxford?

-Sí. ¿Sabes algo?

-No. Me lo ha contado Tonks por teléfono. Acabo de llegar de Berlín.

-¿Qué tal?

-Duro. Están muy ofendidos y no es para extrañarse. Cientos de años marginados, despreciados...

-Bueno, ellos tampoco han sido muy agradables con los seres humanos.

-Sí, quizá. El caso es que los hombres lobo de Europa no saben a qué sombra arrimarse. Muchos han mostrado su buena voluntad, pero el resto alega que la comunidad mágica no les aceptaría de todos modos y que para vivir marginados les da igual con quién.

-Vaya, Hermione debe de estar decepcionada.

-Un poco. Pero ya está preparando otro encuentro para dentro de 2 meses en Viena. Está trabajando mucho. No es tarea fácil la que le ha tocado.

-Bueno, ya conoces su faceta "pro-criaturas mágicas".

-En carnes propias...- Lupin ahora trabajaba de nuevo como Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts tras 5 años de paro con un amplio apoyo del Consejo de Administración y padres de alumnos.- ¿Crees que su proyecto de Ley saldrá adelante?

-¿Con Fudge como Ministro?

-Ya, qué pregunta.- respondió Lupin irónico.- ¿Y los gemelos?

Harry sonrió. La tienda de artículos de broma de Fred y George había tenido tanto éxito que habían cruzado el Canal de la Mancha y habían abierto un par de franquicias en Francia... y de paso captaban aliados a la orden.

-Me mandaron el informe por e-mail la semana pasada. Si quieres míralo, pero ya sabes cómo son sus informes. Eso sí, han conseguido muchos adeptos a la causa.- dijo Harry con un deje de sarcasmo.

-Otra cosa no, pero son unos relaciones públicas excelentes.

-Me voy.- dijo Harry dando una palmada amistosa en el brazo a su antiguo profesor. Antes de tocar el suelo del hall ya había desaparecido.


	2. La mirada eléctrica

**Capítulo 2: La mirada eléctrica**

Hacía frío y lloviznaba cuando Harry llegó a las puertas de la Facultad de Medicina del Campus Universitario de Oxford, uno de los más exclusivos de Inglaterra y del mundo.

Aunque no era especialmente tarde, los jardines estaban desiertos y los edificios parecían completamente vacíos a excepción de algunas luces en las ventanas veladas por el vaho provocado por el calor del interior.

Ron le había dicho hacía un instante que se encontraban en el primer piso de la Facultad de Medicina lidiando con una de las mujeres más tercas del mundo (incluida su madre). Así que hacia allí se había dirigido el joven.

Al cruzar la puerta del edificio no pudo evitar acordarse de sus propias clases y de todo el trabajo que le esperaba dentro de su mochila en Grimmauld Place. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de ello y subió la escalinata de mármol que le llevaría al primer piso.

No necesitó buscar demasiado. Las voces que se medio oían desde la calle le condujeron rápidamente al lugar. En un pasillo amplio abierto a un patio interior una puerta de doble hoja se abría desparramando sobre el corredor una luz blanca sólo oscurecida por las sombras móviles de dos figuras. Harry se acercó.

-¿Pero es que no lo entiende, señora? No puedo dejar que se quede con ese objeto. ¡Es peligroso!- decía el Sr. Weasley ya con desesperación.

-¡El que no lo entiende es usted!- contestaba airada la mujer, de mediana edad y bata blanca.- ¿No comprende que si no sabemos qué es lo que ha provocado esa reacción no podemos dejarlo en manos de nadie? ¡Y por supuesto que es peligroso! Por eso lo tenemos que estudiar, señor mío.

-Pero pueden provocar más daños con una manipulación temeraria.- En ese instante el Sr. Weasley le vio. Harry encogió los hombros preguntando por Ron. El Sr. Weasley se limitó a hacer un gesto que indicaba que estaba dentro de la clase. Prosiguió su discusión con la mujer.- Por eso estoy aquí, señora, ya se lo he dicho mil veces. Además, no se pueden quedar con algo que no es suyo.

-¿Seguro que no son de Cambridge?

-Otra vez...- contestó hastiado el Sr. Weasley.- Que no, señora, que no.

-¡Pues ya pueden traer una orden del rector, del decano y de la mismísima Reina, porque no voy a dejar que se lleven el que puede ser el hallazgo del año!

Harry no les prestó más atención porque acababa de ver a Ron en pleno ataque. Conocía a su amigo y le dejó hacer a una distancia prudencial, mientras observaba.

Ron, con los años, se había vuelto un chico muy atractivo y a los 18 años se daba un aire a su hermano Bill que no había pasado inadvertido para buena parte de las alumnas de la profesora que aún discutía con el Sr. Weasley. Y el muy crápula lo había utilizado muchas veces en su beneficio. De hecho, en aquel instante estaba desplegando todos sus encantos sobre una muchacha que jugueteaba con una llave que, Harry dedujo, abriría una vitrina que se encontraba detrás de ella y que Ron de manera sutil señalaba de vez en cuando. La chica sonreía y miraba a Ron con timidez mientras le escondía la llave en su espalda para obligarlo a acercarse y cogerla. Harry alzó una ceja y se rió para sus adentros. "Ron, quién te ha visto y quién te ve", pensó admirado. Así que Ron, sin cortarse un pelo se acercó, incluso más de lo que la chica había calculado, hasta apoyarla contra la vitrina levemente, deslizar su mano hasta donde estaría la llave y susurrarle algo al oído. La muchacha se sonrojó y miró a Ron entre sorprendida y divertida y se apartó para que el chico abriera la vitrina y cogiera el ojo mágico de Moody guardado en una cajita de plástico con algodón. Entonces Ron hizo un gesto de despedida, y dejó a la chica con expresión alelada. Cuando el muchacho se volvió miró a Harry y sonrió satisfecho.

Cuando llegó a su altura, Harry le dijo en voz baja:

-Eres cruel.

-No amigo, soy eficaz.

-Mire señora, - dijo el Sr. Weasley cuando vio a los dos chicos acercarse a la puerta con gesto triunfal.- haga lo que quiera.

Y se marchó con los dos chicos dejando a la profesora en el más absoluto de los estupores. Cinco pasos después oyeron un grito de furia. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que el ojo ya no estaba en la vitrina. Los tres magos echaron a correr por la escalinata antes de que les alcanzaran.

Ya en la avenida arbolada que se abría desde los jardines de la facultad el Sr. Weasley se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Cómo lo habéis logrado?

-Cómo lo HA logrado, Sr. Weasley.- dijo Harry con una risita.

-Hablando se entiende la gente, papá.

-Ya...- contestó el Sr. Weasley no muy convencido. -Bueno, no importa, lo tenemos.

-¿Qué habéis averiguado?- preguntó Harry.

-Encontraron el ojo en un aparcamiento que está un poco más adelante.- comenzó Ron.- Al parecer una alumna lo vio, lo cogió y literalmente se frió.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Parece que al tocarlo recibió una especie de descarga "ecléctica".- explicó el Sr. Weasley con naturalidad.- La chica está bien, pero está en el hospital muggle de la zona. Tengo la dirección y el nombre.

-Mañana iremos a visitarla.- decidió Harry.

A la mañana siguiente el Sr. Weasley casi no podía disimular su emoción al entrar en el Hospital General de la ciudad de Oxford. Aunque era un hospital bastante normal, con sus paredes color crema, sus vestíbulos llenos de gente y ese olor a amoniaco tan característico, el padre de Ron no cabía en sí de gozo. Sin dilación se dirigieron al mostrador de la entrada para preguntar la habitación.

-Disculpe, - dijo Harry después de esperar una cola de 10 minutos.- ¿la habitación de Carol Hutcher?

-¿Son familiares?- preguntó la enfermera con voz monótona.

-No, amigos.

-Tendrán que firmar en el libro de visitas.

Lo hicieron.

-Bien. Es la habitación 503, ascensores A, C o D, corredor 1 a la derecha.

-Gracias.

Cuando se dirigían hacia los ascensores un cartel indicaba un pasillo que llevaba a las salas de Rayos X.

-¿Qué son?- preguntó el Sr. Weasley a Harry.

-Unas máquinas que hacen fotografías de los huesos.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es extraordinario! ¿Y sin tener que sacarlos? ¡Oh, magnífico! Vamos a verlas...

-Después papá.- dijo Ron en el momento en que el ascensor llegaba con un suave "plin".

Unos instantes después Harry encontraba la habitación seguido de los dos Weasleys. Voces femeninas salían de su interior. Harry dio unos golpecitos a la puerta y la conversación cesó de repente. Una mujer de, más o menos 50 años, con traje sastre y expresión severa apareció tras la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Buenos días. ¿Esta es la habitación de Carol Hutcher?- preguntó Harry.

-Sí. ¿Quiénes sois?

-Compañeros de clase.- añadió Ron con seguridad.- Hemos oído que estaba ingresada y hemos venido a ver qué tal estaba.

La mujer no terminaba de convencerse, pero tampoco hizo ningún gesto de negativa. Entonces posó lo ojos sobre el Sr. Weasley.

-Hola, señora Hutcher.- se apresuró el padre de Ron.- Soy Arthur Weasley, el padre de Ron. Les he traído hasta aquí. ¿Querría tomar algo? ¿Un café? ¿Té?

-Oh, no, muchas gracias.

-¿Podríamos entrar a verla?- preguntó Ron.

-Claro.

-Señora Hutcher, cuénteme, ¿cómo ocurrió?- preguntó el Sr. Weasley astutamente mientras la instaba a seguirle por el pasillo mientras Harry y Ron entraban en la habitación y cerraban la puerta.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?- preguntó Carol recelosa.- No os conozco de la facultad.

En aquel momento Ron sacó la varita e insonorizó la habitación. El recelo de Carol se convirtió en hostilidad manifiesta.

-¿Quiénes demonios sois? ¡Iros de mi habitación ahora mismo o llamaré a la enfermera!

-Tranquila Carol, no te vamos a hacer daño.- dijo Ron en el tono más manipulador que tenía.

-¡Y una mierda!

-Sólo queremos hacerte unas preguntas con respecto a tu accidente.- continuó Ron inalterado.

Carol no contestó porque toda su atención estaba concentrada en alcanzar el botón de llamada de la enfermera que Harry había fijado en el techo previamente. La chica les miró aterrada y se levantó de la cama a duras penas alejándose todo lo posible de los dos muchachos.

-¿Qué queréis?- trató de abrir la puerta sin conseguirlo.- ¡Dejadme salir!

-Cuando contestes nuestras preguntas.

-¡¡Mamáaaaa!!

-Esta habitación está insonorizada, Carol. Siéntate, tranquilízate y cuéntanos lo que ha pasado.- dijo Ron en el mismo tono persuasivo, pero empezaba a notársele un cierto temblor de impaciencia. Miró a Harry pidiendo ayuda.

La chica se giró y les hizo frente.

-Os denunciaré.- amenazó.

-Vale, pero antes cuéntanos cómo llegaste a este estado.- pidió Ron por enésima vez.

-¿Quiénes sois?

Ron suspiró hastiado pero Harry le puso una mano en el brazo y le dejó hablar.

-Carol, lamento todo esto, pero lo que te hizo eso - y Harry señaló sus brazos vendados.- es algo con lo que muy pocas personas están familiarizadas. Necesitamos saber qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió para poder ayudarte.

Carol le miró medio enfadada medio sorprendida. Aún no se fiaba de ellos, pero ya no estaba tan nerviosa.

-No nos hemos presentado.- continuó Harry en tono conciliador.- Éste es Ron y yo me llamo Harry. ¿Nos harías el favor de responder a algunas preguntas? Después te dejaremos en paz, te lo prometo.

-¿Cómo habéis podido insonorizar la habitación y haber cerrado la puerta sin tocarla? ¿Qué es eso que ha sacado tu amigo? ¿Un arma?

-Las respuestas están muy relacionadas a lo que te quemó los brazos, por eso necesitamos saber qué pasó.- contestó Harry.

La chica seguía asustada, pero ahora parecía más interesada por desvelar el misterio que por alejarse de los dos chicos.

-De acuerdo. Pero por cada pregunta que me hagáis yo os haré otra... y la tendréis que responder.

-Me parece justo.- contestó Harry. Ron se tensó a su lado. No le parecía del todo bien el trato.- Bien, Carol. ¿Cómo ocurrió?

-Ayer por la mañana, mi amiga Elizabeth me había traído desde mi piso en coche y cuando bajamos de él oímos un chasquido muy fuerte. Como un disparo. Miramos alrededor, pero no vimos a nadie. Además a esas horas el aparcamiento aún estaba muy vacío y había buena visibilidad. Nos asustamos un poco, pero no le dimos importancia. Entonces, cuando llegamos a la puerta de las escaleras de subida, de debajo de un coche salió rodando aquel ojo de cristal. A Lisa le dio cosa, pero me agache y lo cogí.

Harry asintió esperando que Carol continuara, pero supo que ahora ella quería preguntar.

-Bien, es tu turno.- dijo.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sacado tu amigo antes? Porque era una pistola de lo más extraña.

-No era una pistola.- Harry se metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo y sacó su propia varita.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Ron.

Harry le hizo una seña de calma y continuó.

-Es una varita.

-¿Mágica?- preguntó Carol fascinada y escéptica a la vez.

-Esa ya es una segunda pregunta. Me toca. ¿Quién llevó el ojo a la Facultad de Medicina?

-Lisa.- dijo Carol con hosquedad. Aún no había aceptado la artimaña de Harry.- Trabaja allí y le pareció extraño que una esfera tan pequeña construida en principio por cristal pudiera electrocutar a una persona.

-¿Y no le pasó nada?- preguntó Ron.

-¡Esa es una segunda pregunta!- protestó la chica.

-Para mí es la primera.- dijo Ron.

-¡No, no le pasó nada!

Harry le hizo otro gesto para que no la provocase más.

-Vale. Ahora pregunta tú.

-¿Qué es ese ojo?

-Es un objeto muy peligroso. Algo en fase experimental que fue robado hace poco tiempo de un laboratorio del Ministerio de Defensa. Y ahora que ha aparecido estamos tras la pista de los ladrones. Como comprenderás todo es absolutamente secreto y por eso hemos tomado tantas precauciones. Y me temo que no podré decirte más a riesgo de desvelar información reservada.

Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Ron le miraba perplejo.

-¿Qué sentiste al tocar el ojo?

-¿Sentir?

-Sí.

Carol le miró más sorprendida que extrañada. Harry supo que había dado en el clavo. La chica no contestó inmediatamente. Al contrario, trataba de recomponer sus ideas para poder expresarlas, aunque un leve fruncimiento del ceño le indicó que le costaba.

-Fue muy, muy raro. No sabría cómo decirlo. Sentí dolor, claro, pero a la vez... pensarás que estoy loca.

-Oh, en absoluto. Continúa.

-Fue como... es que... parece de locos.

-No te preocupes.- instó Harry. Carol le miró y suspiró sin tener muy claro por qué lo iba a contar.

-Bueno, fue como si... como si tuviera un sueño muy largo en un tiempo muy corto.

-¿Cómo fue?- preguntó tratando de ocultar la ansiedad en su voz.

-Me toca a mi preguntar.- Harry asintió y esperó.- ¿Cómo es posible que dos niñatos como vosotros trabajen para el Ministerio de Defensa?

-¿Niñatos?- saltó Ron enseguida.

-No trabajamos para el Ministerio de Defensa, sino para el Servicio Secreto. Aunque si seguimos contestando tus preguntas dejaremos de hacerlo.

-Hicimos un trato.- dijo sonriente la muchacha.

-Sí, pero comprenderás que no podremos contestar a todo ni aunque queramos. La seguridad nacional está en juego.

Aunque frustrada, Carol acabó asintiendo.

-Bien, Carol. ¿Qué soñaste?

-Eran como recuerdos de otra persona. Un hombre muy deformado estaba persiguiendo a un par de tipos muy raros. Entonces uno de ellos perdió algo. El deforme lo cogió y les siguió hasta el parking donde encontré el ojo. Allí luchan con esas... varitas. Uno de los que perseguía el hombre deforme cae y el otro dispara al deforme y le derriba. Después se oye el motor de un coche y todo se oscurece.

-Te toca.- dijo Harry impaciente por hacerle la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Qué pueden hacer esas varitas?- preguntó Carol.

-De todo. Pero también es información secreta. Lo siento.

-Ya...

-¿Recuerdas cómo era el objeto que el hombre deforme recogió?

-Era como una cajita, pero no sabría decirte. Eso sí, al parecer era algo muy importante. Algo que debía recibir una persona sin falta.

Harry se hacía una idea aproximada de quien era esa persona.

-¿Quién tú sabes, Harry?- preguntó Ron.

-Posiblemente.- Harry meditó un momento.- Moody estaba persiguiendo a Goyle padre. Es posible que ni siquiera supiera que Goyle tenía ese objeto ni su importancia cuando lo recogió. Así que le atrajeron a una trampa y... lo recuperaron.

-¿Crees que está muerto?

-No lo sé.

Carol los miraba con interés mientras hablaban. Entonces a Harry se le ocurrió algo.

-Ron, tenemos que ir a hablar con Dumbledore.- luego se giró a Carol mientras Ron deshacía el hechizo que insonorizaba y cerraba la habitación.- Carol, te dejo mi número de teléfono. Si se te ocurre algo más que decirme o ves algo extraño llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale.

Ron y Harry salieron de la habitación justo cuando el Sr. Weasley y la Sra. Hutcher se acercaban a la habitación conversando amistosamente.

-¿Os vais, chicos?- preguntó la mujer.

-Sí. Tenemos cosas que hacer y Carol ya se estaba cansando de nosotros.- contestó Ron con una sonrisa.

-Bueno.- contestó la madre devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Volved cuando queráis aunque como ya le he dicho a tu padre, posiblemente le den el alta en dos días.

-Entonces quizá nos pasemos.- dijo Harry.- Muchas gracias, Sra. Hutcher.

Mientras se dirigían a la parada de autobús que les llevaría al hostal donde estaban alojados Harry y Ron explicaron al Sr. Weasley lo que habían averiguado.

-Pero has corrido muchísimo riesgo, Harry.- reprochaba el Sr. Weasley.- ¡Has hablado con una muggle sobre las varitas!

-Cree que son armas del gobierno muggle super secretas. No te preocupes. No sabe nada importante.- respondió Ron.- Además, siempre podemos modificarle la memoria.

-Demasiado riesgo igualmente.- cuando llegó el autobús y se sentaron, el Sr. Weasley volvió a tomar la palabra.- ¿Qué quieres preguntarle a Dumbledore?

-Hay algo que no me cuadra en toda esta historia.- dijo Harry pensativo. Entonces su móvil empezó a sonar. Era Katie Bell.

-Hola. ¿qué tenéis?- preguntó tras descolgar.

-A Moody.

-¿Cómo está?

-Muy mal. Parece que un dementor le ha dado el beso.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estáis?

-En el polideportivo del Campus. Deberías venir.

-Estaré con vosotros en un rato. Nos vemos.

Harry colgó. Estaba muy preocupado. Hacía meses que Voldemort no daba muestras tan claras de estar preparando algo. Harry estaba obsesionado por tratar de adelantarse a los movimientos de su enemigo, así que se tiraba las horas muertas pensando en qué sería lo próximo que haría. En varias ocasiones había funcionado, como cuando trató de hacerse con el control de la Red Flu. Gracias a una labor diplomática excepcional habían conseguido convencer al aun Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, de que mantuviera una estrechísima vigilancia en toda la Red. Eso les había dado puntos de cara al Ministerio y habían dado un fuerte golpe a los planes logísticos de Voldemort.

Pero no era suficiente. Nunca lo era. Una vez fue evidente que se estaban tratando de hacer con la Red Flu también dieron la voz de alarma en el Departamento encargado de los trasladores y las desapariciones. Efectivamente poco después recibieron los primeros ataques. Pero estaban preparados.

Y todo en el plazo de 2 meses, Junio y Julio. Harry apenas pasó la nota de corte para auror. De hecho aún no podía explicarse cómo pudo aprobar, aunque podía imaginar la mano de la profesora McGonagall sobre su boletín de notas. Y ahora esto.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry?-preguntó Ron.

-Han encontrado a Moody. Un dementor le ha dado el beso.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- exclamó el Sr. Weasley. Ron frunció el ceño asqueado.

-Bien, vamos a organizarnos.- dijo Harry.- Sr. Weasley, habrá que llevar a Moody a San Mungo. En cuanto lleguemos al hostal desaparezca y ayude a Kingsley a llevarse a Moody. Dígale a Katie que me espere. Puede llevarse mi escoba. Ron, tú ve a Hogwarts e informa a Dumbledore de todo lo que ha pasado. Me reuniré con vosotros en el despacho de Dumbledore dentro de hora y media aproximadamente. ¿De acuerdo?

-Muy bien.- contestó el Sr. Weasley.- ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a hablar con los testigos.

Cuando bajaron del autobús cada uno fue en una dirección diferente.


	3. El cazador cazado

**Capítulo 3: El cazador cazado**

Los pasillos de la facultad de Medicina del Campus Universitario de Oxford estaban completamente llenos a esa hora de la mañana de los alumnos que iban a clase, profesores, alguna mujer de la limpieza y un par de guardias de seguridad. Así que Harry subió de 3 en 3 los escalones que le separaban del laboratorio 4 donde le habían dicho que Elizabeth estaba trabajando. Cuando encontró el aula entró y vio a la misma profesora de mediana edad con la que el Sr. Weasley había discutido la tarde anterior.

-Disculpe.- dijo Harry. La profesora ni siquiera alzó la mirada.- ¿Sabe dónde está Elizabeth?

-¿Elizabeth Dutton o Elizabeth Malkin?- preguntó la mujer sin dejar de mirar los papeles que leía. Harry se acercó a la mesa mientras se mordía la lengua por no haber preguntado el apellido.

-Busco a la Elizabeth que encontró el ojo de cristal.

-¿Quién la busca?

-El Ministerio de Defensa de Su Majestad.- respondió Harry harto de que apenas le hiciera caso.

La profesora, por fin, alzó la mirada.

-¿Tú?- preguntó burlona la mujer. Obviamente se acordaba de él como uno de los ladrones del ojo.

-Parece que no ha oído hablar del MI5, profesora.

-¡Oh, venga, muchacho! El MI5 recordaría un apellido.

Entonces Harry pudo ver la enseña que colgaba de la bata blanca de la profesora en la que ponía el nombre completo: "Elizabeth Malkin. Química orgánica". Harry sonrió para sus adentros.

-Por supuesto, así como un intento de obstrucción a una investigación oficial, ocultamiento de datos, robo de material militar y quizá, sólo quizá, un delito de alta traición.- dijo Harry sin asomo de sonrisa y muy calmado.- ¿Fue usted quién encontró el ojo?

-Nada se le puede ocultar al Servicio Secreto de su Majestad, ¿no?- comentó irónica la profesora.

-Así es.

-En realidad lo encontró Carol; yo sólo lo traje hasta aquí. Aunque supongo que ya ha hablado con ella.

-Quisiera escuchar su versión.- La profesora Malkin se recostó levemente en la silla y cruzándose de brazos y piernas comenzó su relato.

-Carol y yo llegamos al garaje a eso de las 9:30. Cuando salimos del coche hubo un ruido muy fuerte, como de un disparo o algo así, pero no había nadie en el garaje y apenas había coches. Entonces cuando llegamos a la puerta de las escaleras Carol dijo: "¡Ay va! ¡Un ojo de cristal!". Le dije que lo dejara, pero no me escuchó y lo cogió. Entonces recibió una descarga brutal y salió despedida hacia atrás unos 4 metros. Llamé a una ambulancia y me acerqué al ojo mientras esperaba. Y el iris destellaba como si tuviera electricidad, pero el cristal es un material que no conduce electricidad. Era imposible. Así que lo cogí y lo traje a la Facultad para analizarlo. Cuando conseguí el material y los ayudantes necesarios llegasteis vosotros y lo estropeasteis todo de la manera más sospechosa que jamás he visto, porque aún no he visto ninguna carta del rector que me prohibiera hacer las pruebas que tenía pensadas.

-¿Qué tipo de pruebas?

-¿Eso también incumbe al Servicio Secreto?- preguntó secamente la profesora.

-Usted misma ha dicho que nada se le puede ocultar.

-Eso parece... Bueno, en principio íbamos a hacer una radiografía y un escáner para conocer su estructura pues es evidente que no podía ser un ojo de cristal normal ya que, como te he dicho, el cristal no es un material electro conductor. A partir de ese momento optaríamos por lo que mejor se aviniera: disección y análisis de sus componentes además de una limpieza para ver si tenía alguna muestra orgánica de un portador o su último manipulante, obtener el ADN, el registro biológico y dar con su propietario.- la profesora Malkin hizo una pausa y sonrió.- Como ves, siempre tuvimos intención de devolverlo.

-Sí, pero después de destruir un valioso objeto, poner a más gente en peligro y además desvelar datos confidenciales. Lo devolvería, cierto, pero se le abriría un expediente que le impediría volver a trabajar en investigación o docencia para lo que le queda de vida profesional. ¿No vio nada más?

-No.- dijo la profesora lívida de furia.- Y si no te importa, tengo mucho trabajo.

-Buenos días, Profesora.

Harry, aún molesto por la conversación tan desagradable e infructuosa sacó el móvil y llamó a Katie.

-Estoy en el Campus, en frente de la facultad de Medicina. ¿Dónde estás?

-Detrás del campo de rugby hay unas casas bajas. Si bajas hasta él desde la avenida principal las verás al fondo.

-¿Se han llevado ya a Moody?

-Sí.- Katie resopló.- Es horrible, Harry... Cómo han podido...

-No te preocupes. Les pillaremos. Ahora te veo.

Harry encontró a Katie sentada sobre un bulto envuelto en una lona a la puerta de uno de los cobertizos que se alineaban a lo largo de la parte sur del campo de rugby.

-Hola.- dijo Katie.

-Hola. ¿Qué habéis encontrado?

-No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para saber que Moody se lo hizo pasar muy mal antes de caer. Ven.

Katie le condujo hasta el interior del cobertizo. Aunque había poca luz, los rayos de sol que lograban atravesar la mugre de los cristales lograban iluminar una estancia muy desordenada y con claros indicios de violencia. "Entonces se llevaron a Moody del aparcamiento a aquí", pensó Harry, "y le retuvieron hasta que vino el dementor...".

-¿Crees que le entregaron al dementor aquí?- preguntó Harry iluminando con su varita los aperos de jardinería esparcidos por todas partes.

-Es posible. Hay mucha humedad como para que sus huellas aguantaran hasta nuestra llegada, así que realmente no lo sabemos con seguridad.

-¿Dónde encontrasteis a Moody?

-Allí.- dijo Katie señalando la pared opuesta a la que estaba inspeccionando Harry.- Supongo que le inmovilizarían de alguna manera hasta que llegara el dementor.

Harry asintió y se acercó con cuidado al lugar tratando de no pisar alguna pista. El suelo alrededor del taburete estaba lleno de polvo removido. Era evidente que alguien había caído allí y se había revuelto con violencia. Algunas cajas alrededor tenían golpes y rotos y en la pared en la que había estado antes había encontrado una quemadura en la pared probablemente producto de algún maleficio fallido lanzado desde esa dirección. Efectivamente Moody había luchado, pero por fin le hicieron caer y le inmovilizaron como había sugerido Katie.

-¿Crees que los mortífagos llevan consigo dementores, Harry?- preguntó Katie con un deje de inquietud en su voz.

-No. Pero son aliados oficiales de Quien Tú Sabes, así que no me extrañaría que fueran con rapidez a donde se les convocara.

-Ya... pero nunca antes los habían utilizado. No de esta manera.

Harry no contestó, pero estaba de acuerdo con Katie. Debía ser realmente importante aquello que Goyle transportaba como para que se tomaran la molestia de convocar dementores, su arma más terrible. Ya antes los habían utilizado para sembrar el caos en lugares de mayoría muggle y así despistar a los miembros de la Orden, como medida de seguridad o como amenaza, pero nunca habían permitido que besaran a nadie. Hasta ahora.

-¿Sabes si ha habido algún robo últimamente?- preguntó Harry. Katie, negó con la cabeza sorprendida por la pregunta.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Algo como una caja pequeña.

-Una caja... No lo sé.- justo en ese momento Katie recibió una llamada.- He de irme, es mi compañera de trabajo. Me echan en falta. ¿Te importa?

-Claro que no, márchate. Y gracias.

Y desapareció. Harry se quedó un momento mirando el lugar donde había estado su ex compañera de Quidditch y volvió a examinar el cobertizo, pero sin éxito. Cuando se acercó a la puerta de salida algo le hizo parar en seco. Sacó rápidamente su varita y apuntó a un rincón de la habitación.

-¡Impedimenta!

Una varita saltó por el aire hasta sus pies y un golpe seco seguido de muchos ruidos indicó que alguien había chocado contra la pared tirando multitud de trastos por el camino. Harry se acercó al lugar e iluminó el cuerpo inconsciente.

-Hablando del Rey de Roma...- susurró.

Goyle padre yacía medio apoyado en la pared con la que se había golpeado y con varias cajas sobre su orondo corpachón. ¿Estaría espiando el lugar de su propio crimen? Una observación más detallada le hizo pensar que quizá hubiera caído durante la lucha con Moody y que no se hubiera recuperado hasta ahora porque tenía magulladuras en brazos y rostro y sus ropas parecían haber sido mordisqueadas por los ratones del lugar. Harry suspiró y haciendo un esfuerzo considerable sacó a Goyle a rastras del cobertizo y le sentó contra el bulto cubierto de lona. Cogió la varita del mortífago y la rompió. Después le ató las manos y los pies y llamó al Sr. Weasley.

-Tengo a Goyle inconsciente frente al campo de rugby del Campus de Oxford. ¿Puede venir alguien y llevarlo a un lugar seguro? Tendremos que hacerle algunas preguntas más tarde.

-Claro, claro. Déjalo en mis manos.

Harry observó a Goyle. Realmente tenía mal aspecto. Había recibido una buena antes de caer. Se acercó y rebuscó en los bolsillos de la gabardina, los pantalones y la chaqueta del hombre. No había nada. Ni siquiera un triste knut. Por un instante se compadeció de él. Sin duda había sido abandonado por sus compañeros dándole por muerto, pero no sólo eso: habían tenido la suficiente sangre fría como para acercarse y asegurarse de que el cuerpo no dejaba ninguna pista sobre ellos. Pero no había muerto. Harry sonrió levemente al pensar que este desliz quizá pudiera jugar a su favor. Entonces llegaron dos hombres en un coche que aparcó cerca del cobertizo levantando una nube de polvo.

-Hola, Potter.- dijo uno de ellos. Harry saludó con un gesto.- Adónde le llevamos.

-Al sótano de los gemelos Weasley.

Ambos hombres asintieron y entre los dos levantaron el cuerpo y se lo llevaron. Poco después de que el coche desapareciera de su vista Harry se desvaneció con un leve chasquido.


	4. La caída de la Atlántida

**Capítulo 4: La caída de la Atlántida**

Aunque sólo habían pasado 6 meses desde que abandonara Hogwarts ya sentía que había un abismo entre aquella etapa de su vida y la que vivía ahora. Mientras oía resonar sus pasos en los callados corredores que le conducían hasta el despacho de Dumbledore numerosos recuerdos, buenos y malos, volvían a su mente. Miró su reloj. Pronto sería la hora de almorzar y los pasillos se llenarían de las voces de centenares de alumnos.

-¡Harry Potter!- exclamó una voz a su espalda.- ¡Cuánto tiempo, querido muchacho!

-Hola Nick.- saludó Harry. El fantasma de Griffindor flotaba medio metro sobre el suelo y miraba a Harry amistosamente.- ¿Cómo te va?

-Bueno, tirando, ya sabes. Para un fantasma las cosas no cambian demasiado.

-Ya me imagino.- Harry ya había llegado a la puerta del despacho del director de la Escuela y la gárgola le miraba con interés.- Bueno, Nick, nos vemos.

-Adios, Harry. Cuídate.

Harry vio con melancolía cómo Nick se iba pasillo arriba. Entonces oyó toser a la gárgola.

-¿Vas a estar ahí todo el día?

Harry la miró con desgana y pronunció la contraseña: Palomitas de caramelo.

La puerta se abrió y entró en la escalera de caracol que le elevó hasta la puerta del despacho. Antes de poder agarrar el picaporte la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Ron muy nervioso.

-¿Hora y media, tío?

-Bueno, es que me he entretenido.

-Ya pensábamos que te habría pasado cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Siéntate Harry.- dijo Dumbledore.- Ron me ha hablado de lo que esa chica vio tras coger el ojo de Moody.

-¿Sabe qué es esa caja?- preguntó Harry.

-Más o menos.- contestó el anciano mago con un suspiro de preocupación.- Creo que nuestros últimos logros con la Red Flu y los medios de transporte instantáneos han puesto nervioso a Voldemort. Si esa caja es lo que creo que es puede que la batalla final se acerque.

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore se clavaron en Harry, que involuntariamente notó cómo un nudo se iba formando en la boca de su estómago. Ninguno de los dos había contado a nadie lo de la profecía y lo que la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente significaba. Lentamente Harry asintió.

-¿Qué es esa caja?- preguntó en una voz tan grave que él mismo se sorprendió.

-Un arma terrible que puede utilizar contra ti sin necesidad de enfrentar vuestras varitas.- explicó Dumbledore. Harry comprendió. La primera vez que se había enfrentado cara a cara con Voldemort, sus varitas, al ser hermanas, habían reaccionado gracias al Priori Incantatem que impedía que pudieran luchar la una contra la otra. En multitud de ocasiones Harry se había preguntado como sería al final pues no podrían luchar con varitas.- Pero que es lo suficientemente peligrosa como para que sus efectos sean incontrolados y pueda acabar con todo el mundo: mortífagos, no mortífagos, muggles y todo lo demás.

-¿Cómo es posible que exista algo así?- preguntó Ron en un hilo de voz.- Y si existía, ¿cómo es que nadie lo destruyó?

-No se puede destruir.- aclaró Dumbledore.- Esa caja es el principio de la leyenda de la Caja de Pandora. Existe desde el principio de los tiempos y ha sido custodiada por una orden secretísima en Siberia desde hace miles de años. Yo la conozco por casualidad. No puedo entender cómo Voldemort se ha podido hacer con ella.

-¿Qué hace exactamente?- preguntó Harry.

-Dicen que en su interior se encierran los horrores del infierno y el caos absoluto. Puede ser controlada, pero a un precio muy alto, por eso es tan peligrosa. La última vez que se quiso utilizar fue en la antigüedad, en una isla cerca del Estrecho de Gibraltar que fue destruida por completo por la erupción de su volcán.

-¿Está hablando de la Atlántida?- preguntó Ron boquiabierto. Dumbledore asintió.

-¿Cómo se lucha contra ella?- preguntó de nuevo Harry con voz monocorde.

-No se sabe.- dijo Dumbledore quitándose sus lentes de media luna y frotándose los ojos cansados.- Ningún mago sobrevivió para contarnos cómo ocurrió todo. Lo que sí está claro es que fue poco para lo que esa caja puede hacer. Debe existir algún modo de detener los efectos de esa caja porque se hizo entonces, pero no quedó ningún registro.

-Entonces sólo nos queda una opción.- dijo Ron. Tanto Harry como Dumbledore le miraron atentamente.- ¿No es obvio? Tenemos que quitarles la caja antes de que la utilicen.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Aquel lugar había sido especialmente diseñado para ser completamente indetectable tanto desde fuera como desde adentro. Estaba tan bien oculto que sólo los que colaboraban con la Orden del Fénix lo conocían.

Sus legítimos propietarios: los gemelos Fred y George Weasley.

Su ubicación: el sótano de la tienda de artículos de broma que los gemelos habían abierto años atrás en el callejón Diagon.

Estaba inmejorablemente situado para constituir uno de los centros neurálgicos de la Orden y uno de los escondites más idóneos para lo que en esos momentos se desarrollaba en su interior.

-Lo que no puedo entender, - decía Bill Weasley.- es cómo es que sigues encubriendo a quien te dejó tirado como un perro, herido, a merced de las ratas y de nosotros.

Goyle no abría la boca.

-Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo con él, Billy.- dijo Ron furioso. Sacó la varita y apuntó con ella al maniatado Goyle que dejó escapar un gemido de terror.- Hay métodos más eficaces de sacarle información a este cerdo.

Harry, oculto en un rincón bajo la capa invisible, observaba el trabajo de poli bueno poli malo que ejercían ambos hermanos. Ya llevaban 4 horas con él y aún no habían conseguido nada, aunque al parecer la amenaza de Ron había surtido un leve efecto pues el padre de su ex compañero de Hogwarts ya no mantenía su expresión de obstinada indiferencia. Ron debió notarlo también porque le presionó un poco más en la misma dirección.

-¿Ves Bill? Esta gente sólo reacciona ante la fuerza.- Ron se acercó bruscamente al hombre y le clavó la varita en la sien. El hombre temblaba y gotas de sudor se resbalaban por su frente magullada. Ron se inclinó y le susurró.- Conoces el procedimiento, Goyle, y sabes que es doloroso y a veces irreparable, así que ya estás hablando.

-Goyle, - dijo Bill.- ¿dónde escondéis esa caja?

-Mi Señor os destruirá a todos.- dijo Goyle en voz baja.- Yo sólo soy una baja.

Ron apretó la varita un poco más arrancando al hombre un gemido de dolor.

-Goyle, no me tientes.- amenazó.

-Te lo preguntaré de otra manera y te recomiendo que contestes. Conozco a mi hermano y sé de lo que es capaz.- dijo Bill.- La caja. Dónde está.

-¡Está donde el Señor Oscuro está y pronto seréis víctimas de su furia!- exclamó Goyle.

-Vale, tío, tú lo has querido.- dijo Ron propinándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula que casi le derriba de la silla.- La próxima será la definitiva y te sacaré la información a la fuerza.

Ron miró hacia el rincón donde Harry estaba. En realidad no esperaban llegar a ese punto. Sólo Hermione sabía hacer el hechizo que extraía a la fuerza los pensamientos y no estaría en Londres hasta la mañana siguiente. Sacó una mano y con un gesto les indicó que salieran.

-Tranquilo, Ron.- dijo Bill. Luego se dirigió a Goyle.- De momento te dejaremos que reflexiones sobre tus posibilidades. No van a venir a rescatarte Goyle, y en todo caso siempre te trataríamos mejor nosotros que tu amo si se entera de que has sobrevivido. Piénsalo.

Una vez fuera del cuarto oscuro y lóbrego que utilizaban como sala de interrogatorios, mazmorra y almacén (en tiempos más halagüeños) Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y miró a sus dos amigos.

-La cosa está bastante difícil.- observó Ron.

-Y eso que te has pasado 3 pueblos, tío.- dijo Bill.

-Yo era el poli malo, ¿no?

-No va a soltar prenda.- dijo Harry.- Habrá que llamar a Hermione.

-¿No crees que es una medida demasiado drástica, Harry?- dijo Bill.- Estaríamos utilizando sus mismos métodos. Quizá con un poco de tiempo...

-No tenemos tiempo, Bill. La situación es lo suficientemente peliaguda como para que ciertos remilgos morales sean pasados por alto. Intentad que hable, pero ahora mismo me voy a llamar a Hermione.

-¿Y crees que ella querrá hacerlo?- preguntó Ron escéptico.

-¡Pues tendrá que hacerlo! ¿Vale?- dijo medio gritando. Ron le miró ofendido.- Lo siento. Perdonadme.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se fue. Tenía que admitirlo. Tenía miedo. Estaba histérico. Ese hombre sabía dónde estaba el objeto que pondría en grave riesgo las vidas de ni se sabe cuántas personas, y mucho más importante, sabía dónde estaba Voldemort. Saliendo al callejón Diagon lleno de gente aquella tarde de miércoles cercana a las navidades, pensó en cómo demonios podría cumplir la profecía... Suspiró abatido. Cumpliría la profecía, para bien o para mal, aunque vistas las cosas como estaban...

Lo que más le inquietaba es que no hubiera sobrevivido nadie para relatar lo ocurrido la última vez que se neutralizó el poder de la caja. La Atlántida había caído bajo sus efectos, pero alguien había dado con la forma de detener la destrucción y concentrarla en una isla. El desastre debió ser tremendo porque la leyenda de su desaparición repentina y violenta bajo las aguas ha llegado viva hasta la actualidad. Y nadie había quedado para contarlo. Quizá ese fuera el desenlace final. Quizá para detener a Voldemort debiera morir con él. Entonces lo ideal sería atraerlo a un lugar alejado en el que estuvieran solos. Así no se correría el mismo destino que la Atlántida.

Entonces descubrió que, aunque tenía unos amigos maravillosos y que en lo más hondo de su ser no quería morir, si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría. Pero esa certeza no le liberó del peso enorme que sentía, no le alivió la carga de responsabilidad, sino todo lo contrario. Se paró en seco en mitad de la calle dejando que la multitud se chocara contra él, sin importarle lo más mínimo los codazos, los empujones o las palabras molestas.

Entonces sintió cómo alguien agarraba su brazo y le arrastraba hacia un lado de la calle. Cuando miró a su captor descubrió que era Ron. Se dejó arrastrar. Se sentía demasiado angustiado como para oponerse. Una vez salieron del río de gente Ron le apoyó en la pared y poniéndole las manos en los hombros le miró a los ojos.

-Harry, me ocultas algo. Me lo llevas ocultando desde hace años y te está superando.

-No, Ron...

-¡Venga tío, mírate! Dumbledore y tú os traéis un rollo muy misterioso relacionado con todo esto.- Harry alzó la mirada hasta su amigo. No pudo evitar que su visión se nublara por las lágrimas.- No estás sólo, ¿vale? Es incluso egoísta querer guardártelo para ti. Hermione y yo ya no sabemos qué historia inventarnos para poder explicar tu comportamiento desde la muerte de Sirius.

Harry sintió el último comentario como una bofetada. No supo qué decir, pero se sintió lo suficientemente ofendido para zafarse de las manos de su amigo y marcharse con paso firme. Pero Ron no se dio por vencido.

-¿Ves?- dijo enfadado.- Esa es la actitud de la que te he hablado. ¡Por el amor de Dios, mírame cuando te hablo!- y agarró fuertemente el brazo de Harry obligándole a pararse y darse la vuelta.

-Déjame en paz, Ron.

-De eso nada.- dijo Ron con determinación sin soltar el brazo de su amigo.- Tú y yo vamos a tener la conversación que debimos tener hace dos años.

Harry no pudo evitar ser arrastrado por Ron hasta la tienda de Fred y George. Bajaron las escaleras hasta el almacén donde los gemelos guardaban los artículos que vendían. Ron siempre había sido más fuerte que él y ahora lo notaba en carne propia. Su amigo cerró la puerta y miró a Harry fijamente.

-Bien, comienza.

-Por dónde quieres que empiece.- preguntó Harry sin ninguna gana de hablar.

-Por la noche en que murió Sirius.

Harry respiró hondo y comenzó a contarle todo lo que ocurrió después de los acontecimientos del Departamento de Misterios, toda la conversación con Dumbledore y lo referente a la profecía. Ron asentía de vez en cuando y hacía gestos de aquiescencia, como si la mitad de las cosas ya las hubiera deducido o se las esperara. Cuando Harry terminó se sintió agotado, pero el habérselo contado a Ron había tenido un cierto efecto balsámico que le hacía respirar algo mejor.

-Bueno, más o menos concuerda con lo que Hermione y yo habíamos supuesto...

Harry miró a Ron.

-Vale, lo que Hermione había supuesto. Pero he de reconocer que el detalle místico de la profecía y que fuera hecha por Trelawney... – Ron sonrió.- La verdad es que... Pero no me sorprende demasiado.

-No era mi intención contar una historia emocionante.

-No lo es. Es una putada.

-Vaya, gracias por tu comprensión.

-De nada, para eso estamos.- dijo Ron sonriendo. Harry se enfadó por su expresión, como si no importara, como si fuera una broma.- No te enfades, Harry. ¿No lo ves? Para eso estamos, para apoyarte. Desde luego el momento en que Quien Tú Sabes y tú os enfrentéis será sólo vuestro porque ese es vuestro destino, pero hasta ese momento nos tendrás a tu lado. Y no tienes por qué soportar la carga tú sólo todo el tiempo.

-Ya oíste a Dumbledore hablar sobre esa caja. Nadie sabe cómo neutralizarla, pero al parecer Voldemort sí sabe cómo utilizarla, aunque sea posible que se descontrole. Sabe más de esa caja que Dumbledore y no tenemos ni idea de dónde puede estar Voldemort ahora mismo. Si quiere abrir esa Caja de Pandora la abrirá y todo habrá acabado.

-Pues ya sabes qué tenemos qué hacer, ¿no?- dijo Ron.- Querido, esa aura negativa que te rodea puede traer consecuencias fatales.

Harry sonrió al reconocer la torpe imitación que Ron había hecho de Sybill Trelawney.

-Y qué es lo que tenemos que hacer.- preguntó algo más animado.

-Hermione y yo nos pondremos a investigar sobre esa caja.

-¿Y yo?

-Tú vas a localizar a Quien Tú Sabes y a sacarlo de su madriguera.

-¿Cómo?

-Con Goyle.


	5. La Orden de Krotiev

¡¡Hola!!

Eva, tranquila, que aquí vienen más, tú no te preocupes que éste fic lo actualizaré muy, muy rápido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capítulo 5: La Orden de Krotiev**

Harry llegó a Grimmauld Place casi tres cuartos de hora después. Había hecho gran parte del camino a pie y se había tomado el resto del viaje en metro con mucha calma. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. En menos de 24 horas Moody había caído y al parecer el horizonte que había estado temiendo durante dos años ya se vislumbraba... aunque cubierto de nieblas.

Se había hundido momentáneamente. Era un hecho. Pero Ron le había sacado del pozo oscuro de desesperación en el que había caído... otra vez. El verano de 5º a 6º pasó lo mismo. Casi no comía, todo le daba igual, no era capaz casi ni de levantarse de la cama. Durante las dos semanas y media que pasó en casa de los Dursley apenas habló con nadie, aunque recibía llamadas de sus amigos frecuentemente. Trataba de parecer calmado y relativamente bien, pero por dentro sentía que las entrañas le ardían de tristeza. Era llegar a la habitación y dejar que el temblor de piernas se apoderara de él, caer al suelo y permanecer sentado contra la puerta hasta la cena, que apenas probaba. Cuando Ron, el Sr. Weasley y Lupin vinieron a buscarle para llevarle a Grimmauld Place le vieron tan mal casi le mandan a San Mungo.

Pero Ron se negó. De alguna manera le mantuvo ocupado, le hizo volver a comer y de un modo que aún sorprendía al mismo Harry le volvió a dar sentido a su vida. Y supo que, aunque la pérdida había sido terrible, el mundo no se acababa y que aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Fue entonces cuando Dumbledore le empezó a introducir en las tareas de la Orden. Hasta ahora.

La bronca que le había echado su amigo le había espabilado y había recuperado el control sobre sí mismo. Sonrió. De vez en cuando necesitas que alguien te de un bofetón, se dijo.

Pero también había llegado a la conclusión de que lo cortés no quita lo valiente y que aquel día había faltado a un día completo de clase que, para colmo, incluía 4 horas de prácticas. En ellas aprendía a reaccionar adecuadamente con una mezcla de automatismo y creatividad que ponía a prueba los nervios del más templado. Le encantaban los circuitos que montaban sus entrenadores, en especial los de la Sra. Thompson, una mujer pequeña, de casi 80 años, pero con una astucia e inteligencia asombrosas. Retirada del servicio activo hacía ya una eternidad se dedicaba a entrenar a los futuros aurores. Y lo hacía a conciencia. Y aquel día había tenido clase con ella. ¿Qué excusa le pondría por no haber ido? No podía refugiarse en la multitud porque eran 5 en clase así que debería pedir a Lee Jordan unos caramelos para vomitar o algo así y decir que había estado enfermo. Se estremeció. La última vez que alguien hizo pellas en sus clases se encargó de preparar un circuito que le costó al infractor dos días de reposo absoluto y un mes de comidas blandas.

Meneó la cabeza para despejarse y abrió "_Métodos y técnicas de la investigación mágica"_ de Watson Harris. Mientras buscaba en el índice lo que le interesaba pensó que la metodología de los deberes no había cambiado en absoluto para su desgracia.

Alrededor de 5 horas después llamaron a la puerta del despachito donde se había encerrado a estudiar.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-¡Hermione! - Harry se levantó como por un resorte y se acercó a su amiga la abrazó.- ¿Qué tal? No te esperábamos hasta mañana.

-¿Estabas estudiando?- preguntó Hermione mirando a la mesa llena de libros y papeles y dirigiéndole una mirada de incredulidad.- Si molesto...

-No, tranquila. Ya lo iba a dejar. Además es tarde.- Harry miró su reloj. Realmente lo era. Casi la 1 de la madrugada.

-He hablado con Ron.- dijo Hermione sin preámbulos.- ¿Cómo estás?

Harry no contestó en seguida. La miró un momento y finalmente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien.

Hermione le miró a su vez. A lo largo de los años de amistad se había formado en torno a los tres amigos una especie de unión que hacía del refrán "A buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan" una realidad palpable. Hermione sólo tuvo que mirarle dos segundos a los ojos para saber que era cierto.

-Sé que es tarde, - dijo.- pero te invito a cenar.

El viaje en coche hasta la casa de Hermione fue silencioso. Sólo cuando estuvieron acomodados en el pequeño apartamento de la joven y con un sándwich en la mano no se decidieron a hablar.

-Sé cómo Voldemort ha conseguido la caja.- dijo Hermione. Harry esperó a que continuara dándole un gran mordisco a su bocadillo.- Los muggles la llaman la caja de Krotiev porque fue encontrada en un pueblo perdido de la estepa siberiana con ese nombre. Al parecer hubo una explosión en aquella zona y el pueblo quedó completamente destruido. La razón que se ha dado es una bolsa de gas subterránea. Pero ni siguiera los muggles lo tienen claro.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver la caja en todo eso?

-En que estaba en el centro de la explosión absolutamente intacta.- respondió Hermione después de beber un poco de agua.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Por supuesto ha sido un ataque mágico y que Quien Tú Sabes está detrás, pero por qué no se llevaron la caja en ese primer momento y dejaran que la manipularan los muggles hasta llegar a aquí, no lo sé con seguridad. Según lo poco que me contó Víktor en Berlín una orden secretísima de magos siberianos vivía cerca de Krotiev. Seguramente fueran los que custodiaban la caja, como dijo Dumbledore. También me ha dicho que hay huellas claras de un combate mágico, pero que no saben cómo es posible que todo el pueblo haya estallado, aunque todo indica que la caja fue la fuente de la deflagración.

Harry se quedó callado, masticando y pensando. Ese era el poder de la caja. De una vez se había cargado un pueblo entero. Un momento...

-¿Ha sobrevivido alguien?- preguntó.

-No lo sé. Y si lo ha hecho se ha escondido.

-Habrá que encontrarlos como sea.-dio Harry terminando el sándwich.- Según Dumbledore esa caja tiene el poder de destruir islas o continentes enteros, pero sólo se ha reducido a un pueblo. Alguien ha limitado su alcance. La pregunta es cómo lo ha hecho y si alguien ha sobrevivido es posible que lo haya visto.

Hermione asintió y pegó un mordisco a su bocadillo. Luego frunció el ceño. Harry supo que algo se le había ocurrido.

-Es posible que ya que los mortífagos estaban detrás de la caja la hubieran activado ellos. Si conocían su existencia es posible que conozcan su funcionamiento.- dijo la chica.

-¿Y hayan esperado hasta que llegara a Oxford para robarla? Además, Dumbledore dijo que no se conocía el funcionamiento de la caja.

-Quizá la caja no funcione.- dijo Hermione mirando a un punto en el aire, como si en él estuviera la respuesta que apenas podía ver.

-¿Qué?

-No, no, no, tiene sentido, Harry, escucha. La caja no se puede controlar. No funciona como una máquina a la que le das al botón de encendido y se pone en marcha. Imagínate que tiene voluntad propia.

-Dios mío, espero que no.- contestó horrorizado, aunque pensándolo detenidamente cuadraba.

-Es pronto para afirmar nada.- Hermione se había puesto repentinamente muy nerviosa, como siempre que encontraba un hilo del que tirar y sacar información.- Mañana se lo contaré a Ron y nos pondremos a trabajar. ¿Te quieres quedar a dormir? Es muy tarde para volver a Grimmauld Place.

Pero Harry rehusó y cogió un taxi. Las posibilidades que la hipótesis de Hermione abría eran tan amplias como aterradoras. La idea de una caja con tal poder destructor con conciencia que pudiera dirigir su ira contra quien tuviera más a mano le daba escalofríos.

En cierto modo democratizaba el asunto. Todos tenían las mismas posibilidades de ser víctimas de la caja de Krotiev. A menos que alguien con la suficiente capacidad persuasiva la convenciera de que actuar para cierto interés sería beneficioso para ella. Harry lo pensó un momento. ¿Pero qué se le puede ofrecer a una caja indestructible y eterna? ¿Una mano de barniz y un lugar sobre la repisa del mueble del salón?

Cuando el taxi paró frente a una rotonda cercana al número 12 estaba tan cansado que apenas supo cómo llegó a la cama.


	6. Alexei Kurinov

**Capítulo 6: Alexei Kurinov**

Estado zombi-comatoso explicaría bastante bien el modo en que Harry estuvo en clase durante toda la mañana del día siguiente. Como era jueves tenía jornada completa: teoría por la mañana y práctica por la tarde... con la Sra. Thompson. Apenas le cabía más cafeína en el organismo cuando se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a trasnochar tanto cuando al día siguiente tenía que madrugar. Por lo menos había logrado sacar un notable alto en un trabajo de Transformaciones Aplicadas y el Profesor Heyman, de Venenos y sus Antídotos le había comentado que había progresado mucho en las últimas semanas. Al salir de la última clase de la mañana, Investigación Aurórica, uno de sus compañeros, Liam Huges le alcanzó en la puerta. Era un par de años mayor que Harry y habían coincidido en Hogwarts, aunque él había estado en Ravenclaw. Desde el primer día entablaron relación y normalmente era con él con el que estaba en clase y hacía las prácticas.

-No había oído unos ronquidos tan fuertes desde aquella vez en 6º en que Mathew Kirk se quedó frito en mitad de Historia de la Magia.- comentó a Harry mientras iban a una cafetería cercana a la Academia de Aurores, un viejo almacén abandonado para los muggles.

-Estoy agotado.- asintió Harry.

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa para Thompson, porque ayer preguntó por ti a media Academia.

Harry miró a Liam extrañado. Pues sí que se molestaba esta mujer por que faltara un día. Eso significaba que su ira sería terrible... Decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Me dejas los apuntes de ayer?- preguntó.

-Claro. ¿Sabes que es posible que me pasen los últimos exámenes de Heyman?

Y siguieron hablando sobre la posibilidad remota de copiar en un examen parcial que tendrían en dos semanas mientras entraban en una papelería muggle y hacían las fotocopias. Ignoraron la cara de estupor del encargado al devolverles las copias, pues no estaba acostumbrado a fotocopiar pergamino y mucho menos con títulos como: "Las Propiedades de la Ambrosía Amazónica y sus Efectos Secundarios en Afectados por Transformaciones Parciales" o "Lista Elemental de Maldiciones Defensivas ante Ataques Aéreos", pero como los dos chicos actuaban con la mayor naturalidad decidió no darle importancia.

Harry seguía la conversación de Liam e incluso le reía las gracias y trataba de parecer interesado, pero mientras almorzaban no podía dejar de pensar en cómo demonios atraería a Voldemort utilizando a Goyle como cebo.

De vuelta al viejo almacén Harry vio frente a la puerta a un hombre muy extraño. Llevaba un sombrero típico ruso y parecía esperar a alguien. Al pasar por delante el hombre se le quedó mirando y se le acercó.

-¿Eres Harry Potter?- preguntó con un fuerte acento.

-Sí.

-Debemos hablar. Es importante.- el hombre levantó sus ojos azules hacia Liam.- En privado y ahora.

Harry le miró evaluativamente. Su acento y ese sombrero le daban una idea muy aproximada de quién podía ser: un monje de la orden de Krotiev. Asintió y se volvió hacia su compañero que lo miraba perplejo.

-¿No irás a faltar otra vez a la clase de Thompson?- preguntó Liam.

-No tengo más remedio.- pero Harry lo pensó mejor.- Hoy tocaba circuito individual, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero...

-Dile a la Profesora que llegaré tarde y que me permita a mi hacerlo en último lugar. - Y sin más siguió un gesto del ruso y dejó a Liam pasmado frente a la puerta.

No fueron muy lejos. En realidad se metieron en una cafetería muggle y, frente a dos cafés humeantes, el ruso se presentó.

-Me llamo Alexei Kurinov. Viktor Krum me dijo que debía hablar contigo sobre lo sucedido en Krotiev.- Harry asintió y el hombre continuó.- Debes saber que lo que te voy a decir no lo ha sabido mago alguno fuera de mi orden, ni siquiera Krum. Debes guardar un secreto absoluto.

-No te preocupes.-contestó Harry casi conteniendo la respiración.

-Yo estaba allí cuando estalló.- declaró Kurinov.- Y si no la encontramos pronto ocurrirá lo mismo en alguna otra parte.

-¿Cómo funciona la caja?- preguntó Harry.

-¿Funcionar?- Alexei le miró confuso durante un instante. Después comprendió.- ¡Ah, no, no, no...! Ese es el mismo error que cometieron los siervos del Señor Oscuro. La caja es un ente que sabe cuidar muy bien de sí mismo, Sr. Potter. Lo que pasó en Krotiev fue sólo un acto defensivo.

-Pero acabó matando a todo el mundo.

-Me temo que la caja no mira a quién va a alcanzar. Sólo se defiende y se asegura de que no le hagan daño. De eso es lo que venía a hablarle.- Kurinov dio un sorbo nervioso a su café y miró a ambos lados antes de hablar casi en un susurro.- No se puede luchar contra la caja, ni canalizar su poder. Bien lo sabemos nosotros que llevamos custodiándola desde siempre. Lo único que le interesa es estar a salvo.

Harry recordó la conversación que tuvo con Hermione la noche anterior y deseó que estuviera allí.

-Pero, según Dumbledore es indestructible.- dijo.

-Y lo es, pero de todas formas tiene un fuerte instinto de autoconservación.

-¿Qué tiene dentro?- preguntó Harry. Kurinov le miró un momento, como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera dolorosa y temiera pronunciarla.

-Creo que en vuestro Ministerio de Magia hay una habitación que siempre está cerrada.- Harry casi no pudo evitar el respingo. Era la misma habitación que Dumbledore mencionó hacía dos años, aquella llena del poder que al parecer él tenía y que era la diferencia entre Voldemort y él.- Y no está cerrada por capricho. La caja es la fuente de lo que hay dentro de ese cuarto.

Harry estaba confundido. Según su conversación con Dumbledore aquella mañana y de otras tantas a lo largo del tiempo, siempre había pensado que ese poder temible que guardaba ese cuarto cerrado del Departamento de Misterios era el "amor", por muy cursi que le pareciera. Lo que Alexei Kurinov le estaba contando le estaba haciendo replantearse todas sus anteriores conjeturas.

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó en apenas un susurro.

-Nadie lo sabe. Unos dicen que es el caos, otros que es la creación, otros que la vida... pero si quieres saber mi opinión... creo que es una combinación de todos ellos.

Harry se le quedó mirando sin saber qué decir o qué preguntar. Sin poder evitarlo deglutió, pero tenía la garganta tan seca que se bebió el resto del café de un solo trago. Era un poder que Voldemort detestaba, que le salvó de aquella posesión en el vestíbulo del Ministerio... aunque siempre pensó que si su mayor poder era el amor que podía sentir por la gente que le rodeaba, no entendía por qué ese sentimiento resultaba un poder tan aterrador como para mantenerlo encerrado. Siempre le pareció un tanto contraproducente que en un mundo tan lleno de guerras, rencores, odios y malas personas, se tuviera bajo llave algo tan bueno. Pero lo que Alexei Kurinov le contaba le daba un nuevo sentido al asunto. Según él era una combinación de los poderes más importantes de la magia. La vida, la creación, el caos... y posiblemente también la muerte. Y la caja aquella era la fuente...

-¿Cómo una caja puede ser la fuente de un poder así?- preguntó al cabo de un par de minutos.

-La caja que el Señor Oscuro tiene en estos momentos no es la misma caja que tuvimos nosotros, ni la que hizo volar en mil pedazos Krotiev, ni tampoco la misma caja que custodiaban mis antecesores. Cambia.- Kurinov, al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Harry trató de explicarse mejor.- Yo mismo la he visto con 3 formas diferentes. Incluso cuando la coges sabes que no estás tocando la caja que estás viendo... Es más bien un disfraz. Pensamos que es otra maniobra defensiva. No es una caja, sino algo, otra cosa que funciona como una compuerta que conecta este mundo con el origen de la magia.

Harry se echó hacia atrás en el asiento. ¿El origen de la magia? Nunca se lo había preguntado. Desde que ingresó en Hogwarts había aceptado sin más la existencia de la magia como parte del mundo y tampoco se había preguntado demasiado cómo era posible que unas personas fueran mágicas y otras no.

-¿Sabe si Voldemort es consciente de todo esto?- preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé.- contestó Kurinov con voz cansada.- Realmente no sé ni cómo lograron llegar hasta ella. No estaba en el templo en ese momento. Llegué cuando mis compañeros trataban de alcanzar a los...

-¿Mortífagos?- sugirió Harry.

-Exacto. Me uní a mis hermanos y les perseguimos hasta el pueblo. Entonces el que llevaba la caja se la dio a otro y entonces estalló. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que una viga había absorbido todo el impacto del muro que me protegió de la explosión. Cuando me levanté y me alejé, la viga cedió. Y la caja estaba intacta, en medio de la calle, rodeada de escombros humeantes y cadáveres carbonizados.

Alexei hizo una pausa. Le resultaba difícil hablar de todo ello y Harry lo notaba. Había perdido a toda su comunidad de una manera terrible y él había sobrevivido para contarlo. Se sintió profundamente conmovido y no pudo evitar preguntarle si se encontraba bien. El ruso asintió y continuó su relato.

-El caso es que cuando traté de acercarme a la caja, ésta me repelió. Debía tener un campo de fuerza o algo parecido que no permitía que me acercara, así que me oculté y esperé. Esperé dos días hasta que los primeros "grisniek"... ¿cómo se dice gente no mágica?

-Muggles.

-Dos días después llegaron los primeros muggles para inspeccionar la zona. No encontraron nada que les diera una explicación razonable de lo ocurrido. Era tan evidente que la caja era el epicentro de la explosión que no se atrevieron a tocarla hasta que no la hubieron examinado de arriba a abajo. Pero cuando se acercaron no chocaron contra esa protección que me había repelido, y cuando quisieron cogerla tampoco pasó nada. A esas alturas 5 magos del ministerio ruso habían venido a inspeccionar el lugar, pero a todos les había pasado lo mismo que a mí y ninguno se explicó cómo aquellos... muggles podían acercarse sin más. Y se la llevaron.

-¿No fueron otros mortífagos para ver qué había ocurrido?

-Oh, sí, claro. Llegamos a ser alrededor de 12 magos los que vigilábamos lo que hacían los muggles. Sabíamos que estábamos allí, pero era muy arriesgado acercarse. Así que tanto ellos, como nosotros seguimos la pista a la caja, de Krotiev a Moscú, de Moscú a Berlín y de Berlín a Oxford, donde sería examinada por el quinto equipo científico para encontrar lo mismo que los anteriores: una caja de madera normal y corriente. Ya le he dicho, Sr. Potter, que esa caja sabe disfrazarse muy bien.

-Pero, si los magos no podían acercarse a la caja, ¿cómo pudieron robarla en Oxford?- preguntó Harry.

-Supongo que la caja consideró que había pasado el peligro. Había pasado las últimas 7 semanas entre manos amorosas que la cuidaban como un tesoro, que prácticamente la reverenciaban. Quizá creyó estar de nuevo en el templo. Se sintió a salvo y se confió.

-¿En ningún momento trataron de robarla... ustedes o ellos?

-En Moscú, ciertamente, hubo un intento por nuestra parte. Pero el campo de fuerza aún estaba activo y en Berlín lo hubo por la suya, con el mismo resultado. Así que se decidió esperar. En Berlín estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo. Víktor Krum se encargó casi personalmente de la vigilancia. Yo llegué aquí junto con el grupo de guardianes que nombró una vez salió la caja de Alemania.

Harry asintió. Krum al fin y al cabo era la cabeza visible de la Orden del Fénix en la Europa del Este y tampoco le extrañaría mucho que parte de la información que poseía llegara a oídos de Hermione en breve. Eso le ahorraría tener que faltar a su promesa de secreto absoluto. Pero a la vez le dio rabia que no le hubieran avisado de nada. Sólo cuando ya la habían robado y la situación se volvía peligrosa le contaban lo que había sucedido, mes y medio después.

-En el caso en que esté usted en lo cierto y que esa caja sea en realidad la compuerta hacia el origen de la magia... su manipulación, ¿qué consecuencias tendría?

-No lo sé. De momento quien la ha intentado manipular o dañar ha sido destruido, ya fuera en Krotiev o en la antigua Atlántida. Dudo realmente que esa compuerta se haya abierto alguna vez por deseo de una persona.

-Pero no niega que no se haya abierto.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo cree que llegó la magia a este mundo?

-Pero esa es su teoría, Sr. Kurinov.

-Así es. Pero es la única teoría existente ahora mismo, Sr. Potter.- Harry no podía quitarse la expresión de escepticismo de la cara y Kurinov quiso reafirmarse.- Escuche: Krum me dijo que usted era la única persona a la que realmente interesaba esta información. Me pidió que se lo dijera y lo he hecho aun a riesgo de la pena de muerte que ya pesa sobre mí. Espero que le haya sido de utilidad. Buenas tardes.

Alexei Kurinov se levantó ofendido dejando unas monedas muggles y se marchó dejando a Harry sumido en confusos pensamientos.


	7. Magia pura

¡Hola Eva! Ya ves con la cajita... tiene un peligro... ¡Un besazo, wapa!

**Capítulo 7: Magia pura**

-¡Potter! Haga el favor de prestar más atención.- decía con su firme vocecilla la anciana Sra. Thompson bajando su varita después de haberle hecho enfrentarse a la andanada de maleficios más potente que Harry había recibido, incluso de mortífagos reales.

-Vale, vale...- decía Harry mientras se levantaba y se frotaba el brazo izquierdo que había absorbido el impacto de la caída.

-En una situación de combate real estaría usted muerto, Potter. Por muchas cosas que tenga en la cabeza tendrá que aprender a concentrarse. ¿Entendido?

Harry creyó ver en su rostro arrugado una expresión de comprensión. ¿Qué sabía ella de sus actividades extraescolares? Y menos de la reunión mantenida con Kurinov en la comida. Pero tan pronto como le dio esa impresión se convenció de que lo único que hacía era castigarle por haber faltado el día anterior y por haber sido el último en llegar a la clase.

Aquel día practicaban los hechizos protectores. No eran especialmente difíciles, pero merecían una concentración que no tenía en aquel momento. El ejercicio de hoy constaba de un circuito físico de cuestas de arena, piedras, maleza y agua, fosos, lianas, obstáculos móviles y hechizos confundidores mientras la profesora y sus compañeros le lanzaban maleficios a diestro y siniestro. Su misión era llegar hasta el final del circuito e ir parando los maleficios según se los iban lanzando. Se añadía mayor dificultad cuando no era el mismo hechizo protector el que se debía utilizar para todos los maleficios. En micro fracciones de segundo debía saltar el foso, evitar los proyectiles, identificar el maleficio que le habían lanzado, realizar el hechizo protector y caer de pie en un suelo de gravilla. Pero se había resbalado y un maleficio derribador lanzado por una compañera le había lanzado a dos metros de distancia sobre su brazo izquierdo.

-Desde el principio.- ordenó Thompson. Harry se dirigió hacia el principio del circuito tratando de ignorar las quejas de sus compañeros. No en vano eran ya casi las 8 de la tarde y querían irse a casa. Quejas inútiles, pensó Harry sabiendo cómo era la profesora.

Cuando estuvo en la línea de salida y esperaba el "ya" de Thompson, la anciana levantó una mano.

-De acuerdo, podéis iros.- dijo, dejando a todos sorprendidos y sonrientes.

Harry se alegró de que no le retuviera más tiempo. Necesitaba ir a ver a Dumbledore lo antes posible así que bajó la cuesta de entrada al circuito y recogió el abrigo y la mochila para marcharse.

-Potter, un momento, por favor.- llamó la profesora suavemente. Harry se volvió estando ya en la puerta de entrada al edificio, pues los circuitos se hacían en un patio interior del almacén.- No le he dicho que pudiera irse.

-Pero...

-Desde el principio, Potter.

-Pero...

-Los demás han realizado el circuito, pero usted no lo ha terminado siquiera. No puedo dejarle ir hasta que no lo haya superado completamente.

Harry se impacientó. Tenía verdadera urgencia de ir a Hogwarts antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde. Tenía deberes que hacer y además sus compañeros tampoco habían hecho el circuito perfectamente. Liam, por ejemplo, había recibido 3 maleficios y había llegado a la meta rodando y la chica que le había derribado había tenido que ir a la enfermería durante el circuito anterior al suyo porque se equivocó dos veces seguidas de hechizo protector de manera que no sólo no los había parado, sino que de alguna manera los había intensificado.

-Señora Thompson, no es justo. Ninguno de ellos lo ha terminado en condiciones.

-No me importa, Potter. Desde el principio, vamos.

Enfadado, soltó el abrigo y la mochila y subió de nuevo a la rampa de comienzo.

-Concéntrese.

Harry no contestó. Estafa furioso. Tenía prisa. Pero ahora sería más fácil porque sólo tendría que estar al tanto de una bruja sola y no de 5. Pensando en esto se relajó un poco y cuando oyó el "¡Ya!" salió corriendo con mayor seguridad. Aquella parte del circuito ya la conocía, así que no fue difícil saltar los obstáculos físicos, pero había reído antes de tiempo al pensar que enfrentarse a los maleficios de Thompson iba a ser más fácil que hacerlo ante toda su clase. Le llovían maleficios de todas partes y de clases que no identificaba con facilidad, pero ya fuera por suerte o porque en ese momento sonara la flauta y se acordara del escudo pertinente logró pararlos todos hasta la mitad del circuito. A partir de ese momento la situación empeoró un poco.

La profesora había añadido después de un puente levadizo tremendamente inestable un terreno de rocas resbaladizas por el musgo mientras caía una lluvia torrencial que apenas le dejaba ver por las gafas. Esquivó de un salto un par de maleficios aturdidores y cuando quiso darse cuenta se había introducido en una especie de bosque espeso mientras seguía diluviando. Por el rabillo del ojo vio el brillo de un maleficio desarmador y lo rechazó con facilidad, pero justo cuando se giraba para continuar su camino vio cómo otros dos, que venían de direcciones opuestas, se abalanzaban contra él. En el último momento se agachó notando un viento muy fuerte en la espalda. Cuando por fin se puso en pie y siguió corriendo entró en una zona aturdidora que le dejó mareado durante el tiempo suficiente como para ver demasiado tarde un maleficio que difícilmente pudo distinguir. Le impactó de lleno. Resultó ser un maleficio derribador, pero el impacto logró espabilarle lo suficiente como para caer medianamente bien y seguir corriendo. Tres maleficios bloqueados después había llegado a la meta, empapado y jadeando.

Agachado sobre sus rodillas y tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido vio a la profesora acercarse lentamente.

-¿Ve Potter? Sólo tenía que concentrarse un poco.

-Mi circuito ha sido mucho más complicado que el de mis compañeros.- dijo Harry levantándose.

-Sus compañeros no tienen su talento, jovencito.- dijo Thompson satisfecha, pero Harry estaba enfadado.

-Pues espero que lo tenga en cuenta el día de la evaluación.

Sin esperar réplica fue derecho al banco donde su abrigo y su mochila le esperaban, los cogió y se marchó furioso. Era tan tarde y estaba tan cansado que ir hasta Hogwarts ahora era impensable.

En el metro todo el mundo se le quedó mirando. Era normal. Estaba calado hasta los huesos y no había llovido. Pero sobre todo era la cara de enfado que llevaba. No era para menos. Le habían retenido casi hasta las 9 de una manera totalmente injusta cuando tenía tantas cosas que hacer. Salió del metro y tomó el autobús que le dejaría cerca de Grimmauld Place.

Cuando pisó el hall de la mansión Black todo su mal humor había pasado dejando en su lugar un profundo cansancio. Al fin y al cabo apenas había dormido la noche anterior y había tenido un día terrible. Al entrar en la cocina vio que Ron, Hermione y Víktor Krum estaban sentados en la mesa hablando.

-¡Hola!- dijo tratando de ocultar su sorpresa y hasta cierto punto, desazón. No esperaba una reunión aquella noche. A veces olvidaba que la que ahora constituía su residencia seguía siendo el cuartel general de la Orden en Londres.- Víktor, ¿qué haces aquí?

Krum se levantó y le estrechó la mano. Aún tenía ese aspecto desgarbado, pero parecía que con los años se había acostumbrado a su propio cuerpo y ahora lo llevaba con mayor dignidad. Entonces recordó que tenía que sentirse molesto con él.

-Hola, Harry.- su inglés también había mejorado con el tiempo.- Creo que te debo una explicación.

-Así es.

-Viktor nos ha estado contando lo que ocurrió en Krotiev.- dijo Hermione. Harry miró a Ron que estaba visiblemente enfurruñado. ¿Cuándo demonios admitiría que le gustaba Hermione? Ahora con Víktor cerca sus orejas estaban alcanzando un nivel de congestión sanguínea tal que Harry pensó que alguna parte de su cuerpo debía de estar sufriendo carencia de riego.

-Sí.- confirmó Ron con un deje de aspereza en la voz.- 7 semanas más tarde y cuando el asunto nos ha estallado en las narices.

Víktor lo miró culpable y volvió a mirar a Harry.

-Sí, lo siento, pero pensamos que la protección que la caja se había creado en Moscú y Berlín la tendría también en Oxford, pero...

-Es evidente que te equivocaste.- escupió Ron. Harry le lanzó una mirada de reconvención que apenas hizo mella en su amigo.

-En todo caso debiste avisarnos antes, Víktor.- dijo Harry.

-Lo sé y lo lamento muchísimo. Por eso estoy aquí, para ayudaros en lo que me sea posible. ¿Has hablado con Kurinov?

-Sí.

-¿Puedes contarnos algo?- preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé. Juré guardar el secreto. ¿Qué sabes tú, Víktor?

-Poco. Les he contado lo que hemos hecho durante todo el viaje desde Krotiev hasta Inglaterra, que ha sido básicamente vigilar y vigilar...

-Pues no debíais estar vigilando muy bien si Goyle pudo robarla en Oxford.- comentó ácido Ron.

-Fuimos atacados, Ronald.- dijo Krum defensivamente. Volviéndose a Harry explicó.- Nuestra vigilancia era discreta, pero no secreta. Ambos bandos sabíamos que estábamos rondando la caja en sus viajes por toda Europa, y al llegar a aquí decidieron ir a por ella. Pero antes nos quisieron quitar de en medio a nosotros.

-Al parecer, - continuó Hermione.- les tendieron una emboscada y en medio de la pelea apareció Moody que iba detrás de Goyle padre...

-... que a su vez formaba parte del grupo de mortífagos encargados del robo.- concluyó Víktor.- Era un grupo de al menos 9. Nosotros éramos 4 junto con Moody. Les perseguimos, pero lograron coger la caja. Un grupo se quedó reteniéndonos. Uno de mis hombres cayó, pero dos de ellos tampoco quedaron bien parados. Pero logramos escapar. Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta Moody y tres mortífagos habían desaparecido... y la caja con ellos.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Ron.- ¿Qué te ha contado el monje?

-Que, como Hermione me comentó ayer, no tratamos con una caja cualquiera.- dijo Harry midiendo cada palabra. No sabía hasta donde le ataba el juramento.- Como tú dijiste tiene voluntad propia y su poder no se puede canalizar ni controlar. De hecho cualquier manipulación es entendida como un ataque y siempre reacciona defensivamente.

-Como en Krotiev.- comentó Ron.- Y como en la Atlántida.

-Eso significa que si Voldemort la intenta utilizar...- dijo Hermione ignorando los respingos respectivos de Ron y Krum.- en todo caso, causará muchísimos daños. Quién sabe de lo que sería capaz.

-Es lo que dije desde el principio.- Dijo Ron recostándose en la silla.- Debemos encontrarla antes de que la utilicen. Por cierto, ¿sabes ya cómo atraer a Quien tú sabes, Harry?

-No, no tengo ni idea.- dijo mientras se servía un poco de zumo de la jarra que habían estado utilizando sus amigos.- ¿Goyle ha dicho algo?

-Sí, - respondió Ron.- incoherencias. Está completamente ido. Como si el haber sido atrapado le hubiera vuelto loco.

-O sus compañeros le hubieran vuelto loco.- sugirió Hermione.- ¿De veras creíais que nos iban a dejar a uno de ellos vivo y con información peligrosa en su mente?

-¿Le obligarías a recordar?- preguntó Ron asombrado.

-Me lo he planteado, pero creo que sería absurdo. Goyle es un cascarón vacío. Harry, no creo que logres atraer a Voldemort con ese hombre.

-¿Cómo creéis que podría utilizar la caja?- preguntó Víctor reconduciéndoles a la conversación inicial.

-Mientras no sepamos qué puede hacer la caja a parte de defenderse...- dijo Hermione.

Harry no contestó en seguida. Pensó que contar algo más violaría su promesa, pero pensó en la pregunta: ¿Cómo podría utilizar Voldemort la compuerta del origen de la magia? ¿Para obtener más poder del que tenía? No, eso no podía ser. Al fin y al cabo, si la profecía era cierta el poder que partía de la caja era el mismo que residía en él mismo y era la antítesis de Voldemort. No podía desear ese poder porque era el que le destruiría. Pero claro... ¿sabía Voldemort todo lo que él sabía? Quizá no lo supiera y pensara que tenía entre sus manos la pila mágica definitiva que le convirtiera en el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. No podía contar con ello, así que siguió devanándose los sesos sin llegar a ninguna conclusión viable.

-Necesito hablar con Dumbledore.- dijo sin querer en voz alta.

-Oh, tranquilo.- dijo Víctor.- Está al llegar.

Justo en ese momento oyeron llamar al timbre y la madre de Sirius empezó a gritar como una posesa en el hall. Hermione y Harry salieron a abrir.

-¡Malditos hijos de basurero! ¿Cómo osáis mancillar la honorable casa de...?

-Ya, ya, ya...- decía Hermione mientras hacía una floritura con la varita (descubrimiento suyo), que hacía que la cortina se corriera de nuevo sobre el cuadro recuperando así el silencio.

Harry abrió la puerta. Era Dumbledore. Le dejó pasar y entraron los tres en la cocina donde Krum y Ron tenían una acalorada discusión.

-¿Y tú qué sabes, listo?- decía Ron.- Listo, que eres un listo. Mucha vigilancia y luego fíjate: Cagadas Marca Krum.

-Por lo menos yo me atrevo a decir lo que tú no te atreves, niñato.- respondía Krum airado.- Y por capullo te vas a quedar a dos velas.

-¿Que me has llamado capullo, cacho cabrón?- dijo Ron justo antes de ser inmovilizado por el propio Harry.- ¡Suéltame, Harry, que a éste me lo cargo!

-No sólo te he llamado capullo, niñato. Te he llamado cobarde.

-¡Basta!- dijo Dumbledore.- Los dos. ¿Qué significa este comportamiento?

Harry lo sabía muy bien porque no era la primera vez que lo veía, aunque ambos se guardaron mucho de decir nada con Hermione delante. Ron se relajó y pidió disculpas seguido de Krum. Unos momentos después se sentaban los 5 a la mesa de la cocina. Harry lo tenía que haber supuesto y no quería que Dumbledore se llevara la impresión de que perdonaba las diferencias dentro de la Orden. Muy serio tomó la palabra.

-No pienso tolerar escenas como estas nunca más. Las diferencias personales las aparcáis para momentos menos delicados en que nuestra unión no signifique la supervivencia de miles de personas, ¿entendido?

Ron y Krum se limitaron a asentir levemente tratando de no alzar la mirada y encontrarse. Harry miró a Dumbledore esperando a que dijese algo. Al cabo de un momento lo hizo.

-Acabo de conocer a Alexei Kurinov y me ha hablado de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Sé que te has visto con él este mediodía, Harry y me ha dicho que te había contado todo lo referente a la caja y que no lo repetiría a nadie más. Le pedí que por favor que te liberara de tu juramento ante unas pocas personas. Accedió de mala gana, pero lo hizo.- Dumbledore sacó un papel de su túnica y se lo entregó a Harry. Era una nota firmada por Kurinov.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la expresión de muda sorpresa de Krum. ¿Es que Dumbledore tenía que justificarse ante Harry? ¿No se fiaba de su palabra? Por parte de Ron vio un leve fruncimiento de ceño, como si le diera lástima que se tuviera que llegar a esos extremos. Harry también opinaba que era una lástima, pero no lo impedía. Dumbledore se sentía obligado a hacerlo y Harry a esperarlo. Ese había sido básicamente le cambio más evidente entre ellos y que apenas nadie conocía. Asintió y comenzó a relatar todos los detalles de la conversación con Alexei Kurinov. Cuando terminó se volvió hacia Dumbledore y le hizo la pregunta que llevaba quemándole los labios desde hacía horas:

-¿Qué poder es el que guarda la caja?

-Magia, Harry. Magia pura.


	8. Las cartas sobre la mesa

Hola, Evita, wapísima. Aquí está el siguiente cap. ¡Espero que te guste!

**Capítulo 8: Las cartas sobre la mesa**

-Vaya... -dijo Hermione asombrada.

-¿Vaya qué?- preguntó Ron mirándola.

-Pero... Profesor Dumbledore, lo que hay al respecto no son más que leyendas. Meras especulaciones. No puede hablar en serio.

-Hermione, toda leyenda tiene un fondo de verdad.- dijo Dumbledore sencillamente.

-¿A qué se refiere con "magia pura" profesor?- preguntó Harry.

-Magia sin nombrar, salvaje, primigenia... pura.- contestó el anciano director dejando a Harry en la misma situación de incomprensión que antes. Un rápido vistazo a Ron y a Krum y dedujo que no estaban en mejor situación. Dumbledore debió notarlo porque agregó.- Es completamente indomable para cualquier mago que ha osado tratar de utilizarla. Eso explica lo de la Atlántida y lo de la aldea de Krotiev.

-Sigo sin entender.- declaró Harry después de unos segundos.

-Verás...- Dumbledore enlazó sus largos dedos y frunció el ceño, pensando cómo explicarlo.- Cuando coges tu varita y pronuncias un hechizo, éste se materializa ante tus ojos, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-La magia que utilizamos normalmente está acostumbrada a ello. Es feliz a las órdenes de los magos y hace lo que le dicen. Está, digamos, domesticada. La magia pura no. Aún conserva gran parte de su independencia y siempre buscará el equilibrio, como dijo Kurinov. Desea el equilibrio. Y ese equilibrio está en los magos. Aquellos que pueden mostrarle a la indómita magia pura el camino al equilibrio son capaces de crear nuevos hechizos y ver incrementado su poder exponencialmente.

-O eso dice la leyenda.- puntualizó Hermione.

-Eso dice.- asintió Dumbledore.

-Lo que nos devuelve al hecho de que no son más que suposiciones, profesor.- dijo Hermione. El aludido asintió.- Si Voldemort abre esa caja y consigue siquiera una pizca de esa magia pura será imposible enfrentarse a él. Eso si aceptamos esa teoría. Y nadie nunca ha podido hacer lo que dice, nadie ha podido nunca domar a la magia pura. ¡La última vez se cargó una isla entera, por el amor de Dios!

Ron tosió ligeramente haciendo que todos se giraran hacia él. Pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al fin Hermione, ligeramente fastidiada.

-Nada... que me da la tos.- dijo mirando directamente a Harry. Éste captó sus intenciones y se limitó a fruncir el ceño para que cerrara la boca. Demasiado tarde. Hermione no era tonta y miró a los dos chicos inquisitivamente. Entonces lo entendió. La profecía.

Alrededor de aquella mesa lo sabían todos menos Krum, que miraba a todos con expresión de desconcierto. Ahora tosió él.

-Perdón.- se disculpó al notar todas las miradas sobre él.- Pero me temo que me he perdido algo.

-Sí.- dijo Ron.- La oportunidad de irte hace media hora... ¡Au! ¿Pero qué...?

-Cállate.- dijo Hermione como un latigazo. Ron la miró furioso y desvió la mirada. Entonces la chica le contó a grandes rasgos el contenido de la profecía. Krum miró a Harry y asintió.

-Era de prever.- dijo.

-Parece que al final el único sorprendido fui yo.- comentó sarcástico Harry. Nadie dijo nada. Simplemente le miraban. Se molestó un poco.- ¿Y qué queréis que haga? No tengo ni idea de dónde está Voldemort ni cómo funciona realmente esa caja. Hermione, tú misma has dicho que esa teoría era una leyenda. ¿Cómo sabemos que funciona así realmente? ¿Cómo se domina esa magia? ¿Cómo sé si al intentarlo no hago que toda la isla de Gran Bretaña se hunda bajo las aguas?

-No lo sé.- dijo la chica abatida.

-Quizá lo único que nos quede ahora sea esperar.- dijo Krum.

-¿Esperar a qué?- preguntó Ron.- ¿A que el Innombrable ataque? ¿A que abra la caja y descubra cómo utilizar esa magia?

-Bien, chico listo.- dijo Krum enfadado.- Propón algo. Vamos.

-Ir a por él antes de que decida hacer algo. Ya lo hemos hecho antes.

-Pero convendrás conmigo en que no estamos en la misma situación.- dijo Krum haciendo un gesto de obviedad.- No sabéis dónde está y en sus manos hay una bomba de relojería. Es demasiado arriesgado tratar de hacer el primer movimiento.

-¡Es igual de arriesgado que quedarse en casa esperando a que pase algo!- dijo Ron levantándose de la silla.

-¡Sería una iniciativa valiente si no fuera por que es completamente estúpida!- gritó Krum levantándose a su vez.- Recuerda que no sólo estás arriesgando tu aguerrido pellejo, chaval, sino el de más de 45 millones de personas.

-Basta.- dijo Harry. Los dos jóvenes se miraron enojados antes de volver a sentarse.- Ambos tenéis parte de razón, pero no podemos hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

Tanto Ron como Krum le miraron enfadados pero expectantes. Harry miró a Hermione. Nuevamente no necesitaron palabras. La chica asintió.

-Aprovecharemos el tiempo. No te preocupes.- dijo. Ron abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- dijo bruscamente.- O sea, que esperamos.

-Sí, Ron.- afirmó Dumbledore.- Es lo más prudente.

Ron cerró la boca y asintió, pero no estaba de acuerdo. De hecho estaba muy cabreado. Resopló incrédulo y cogiendo la cazadora salió de la cocina dando un portazo que despertó a la Sra. Black que se puso a lanzar insultos a diestro y siniestro. Un segundo portazo indicó que el chico había salido de la casa. Hermione salió e hizo callar a la mujer del retrato y entró en la cocina.

-Harry, creo que deberías hablar con él.- dijo. Harry asintió y salió de la cocina tras su amigo.

Al salir de la casa aún podía verle al final de la calle andando con rapidez. Corrió para alcanzarle y poco después llegó hasta él. Ron no aminoró la marcha ni le miró cuando se puso a su altura.

-Ron, escucha...

-¡No, escucha tú!- dijo Ron parándose en seco y haciéndole frente.- Me parece genial que no quisieras decirnos lo de la profecía hasta hace dos días y que te la tuviera que sacar con saca corchos. Lo que sí que no admito es que tanto Hermione como tú me despreciéis de la manera en que lo hacéis delante de Viktor Krum.

-¡Nosotros no te despreciamos!- dijo Harry enfadado.

-¡Y una mierda que no lo hacéis! Cada cosa que decía recibía una mala contestación, una patada o una mala cara.- dijo Ron furioso.- Ya sé que nunca estaré a vuestro nivel. Nunca lo he estado, ¿vale? Soy muy consciente. Pero esto ya se pasa de castaño oscuro, tío.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, Ron.- dijo Harry calmadamente.- Y te recomiendo que no digas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir.

-¿O qué?

-Ron, tío...

-Vete a la mierda.- Ron se dio la vuelta y se marchó calle abajo. Harry se quedó donde estaba. El pelirrojo no quería escuchar y cuando se ponía en ese plan era insoportable. Enfadado Harry gritó:

-¡Si estás tan celoso díselo ya de una vez a Hermione!

-¡Que te den por culo!- y desapareció con un chasquido.

-Joder...- masculló Harry.

Al volver a la casa Hermione le miró preocupada. Dumbledore ya se había ido. La chica le preguntó por Ron recibiendo una negativa por respuesta.

-Ese Ronald Weasley.- dijo furiosa.- No está contento si no ha montado el número antes de acostarse. Harry... ¿Harry? ¿En qué piensas?

-En que espero que no haga ninguna locura.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó la chica súbitamente lívida.

-¿Como ir a buscar a Quien tú Sabes él sólo?- preguntó en un tono ligeramente despectivo Krum.

-No.- contestó Harry secamente.- Más bien como ir a buscar a Quien tú Sabes con la mitad de la orden. Muchos le seguirían a donde fuera.

-Se darían cuenta en seguida.- dijo Krum tomando en consideración la idea de preocuparse.- Los mortífagos notarían un movimiento así.

-No conoces a Ron.- dijo Harry.- Es el mejor jugador de ajedrez de Hogwarts en años. La estrategia es su fuerte.

-¿Entonces dónde está el problema? Si le sale bien, bienvenida sea su estupidez.

-Viktor.- dijo Hermione con voz glacial.- No te pases.

-El problema está en el momento en que lleguen hasta Voldemort.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Krum.- En principio sólo irían a localizarle.

-En principio.

Krum pareció comprender. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se marchó. Cuando se hubo ido, Hermione se disculpó.

-Lo siento, Harry. Tenía que haber supuesto que se armaría todo este circo. Y ahora Ron...

-Hermione, ¿por qué le sigues el juego a Ron?

-¿Qué?

-Venga ya...- dijo Harry arrojándose en un sillón del salón de la Mansión Black. Hermione le seguía aunque ante el último comentario se quedó parada en el quicio de la puerta.- Sabes de qué te estoy hablando. Tú y Ron.

-¿Qué pasa con Ron y conmigo?

-Estoy muy cansado, Hermione.- dijo Harry frotándose los ojos.- He tenido un día horrible.

-Has sido tú el que ha sacado el tema.- dijo la chica evasiva mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón que quedaba en frente del de su amigo.

-Lo sé, y por eso lo quiero aclarar lo antes posible porque, gracias a tu extrañísima relación amor-odio con Ron es más que probable que se ponga en peligro él y, en extensión, todos nosotros.

-¿Estás diciendo que es culpa mía?

-Estoy diciendo que es culpa de los dos.

Hermione le miró sin decir nada, pero no pudo sostener la franca mirada de los ojos verdes de Harry. Y Harry sabía por qué. Porque estaba diciendo verdades como puños. Verdades que no quería admitir y que estaban dinamitando la Orden desde el interior. Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Por otro lado conocía a sus amigos y llevaba esperando que se juntaran desde hacía al menos 5 años. Pero no lo habían hecho. En cambio su relación se volvía más tensa por momentos. Casi no podían estar juntos. Ron se dedicaba a ser el conquistador eternamente de flor en flor mientras que Hermione atacaba por donde más dolía: Viktor Krum.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el joven por fin. Hermione no le miró ni le contestó inmediatamente. Al cabo de unos momentos resopló con impaciencia y dijo:

-Me gusta esta situación tanto como a ti, Harry, pero...

-¿Pero? ¿Es que aún hay "peros"? ¿Eres consciente del alcance de todo esto?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces?

Hermione suspiró abatida y asintió.

-Hablaré con él.

-Hazlo lo antes posible. Antes de que maquine el desembarco de Normandía o algo parecido, que le conozco.

Hermione sonrió e hizo ademán de marcharse. Harry la acompañó hasta la puerta. En el umbral la chica se volvió:

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?- el chico sonrió.- Con esto espero que me perdonéis el regalo de bodas.

Hermione se rió y después de murmurar algo como "No seas bobo" negó con la cabeza y fijo sus ojos en los de Harry.

-Por ser tú y no otro.- la chica se quedó callada un momento. Harry no sabía qué decir.- Y eso me da esperanzas.

-Hermione, creo que aún es pronto para lanzar las campanas al vuelo.

La chica sonrió y se marchó. Harry suspiró y se preguntó si alguna vez su alma dejaría de temblar.


	9. Abren negras

**¡Hola Eva! **¿Cómo no te voy a dedicar cada capítulo si de momento eres la única que me deja rews? Te adoro, en serio. ¡¡Un besote y gracias!!

**Capítulo 9: Abren negras.**

-¿Y no le ha visto?

-No Hermione. No ha venido a dormir hoy a casa. Pensaba que estaría con vosotros.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua apurada. ¿Dónde se habría metido Ron?

-Oye, ¿tengo que preocuparme?

-No, Señora Weasley, tranquila. Llámeme si sabe algo.

Hermione guardó el móvil en el bolso justo en el momento en que se metía en la boca de metro. Había demasiada gente en el andén y resopló al pensar en lo apretada que iría en el vagón. Tenía prisa. Debía encontrar a Ron, pero además tenía una cita muy importante en el centro de la ciudad.

Había trabajado mucho para que esa reunión se pudiera realizar. De ella dependían muchas de sus esperanzas.

Un redoble lejano indicó a todos los viajeros que el tren iba a entrar en el andén subterráneo en cualquier momento. Unos instantes después trataba de colocar su cuerpo de la manera más cómoda posible entre un hombre terriblemente gordo, una anciana que trataba de mantener el equilibrio con el bastón lanzándolo con violencia sobre todos los pies a su alrededor y la barra contra la que estaba en un estado de quasi fusión. Tratando de ignorar el olor a sudor que desprendía el hombre se concentró en sus tareas pendientes.

Ron.

No podía explicar por qué había mantenido esa actitud defensiva con él desde hacía tanto tiempo. Se había convertido en un mecanismo instintivo a la hora de relacionarse con él. Tanto, que se había vuelto el "único" modo de relacionarse con él. Demasiado lejos estaba el tiempo en que podían hablar como personas civilizadas...

Tenía que hablar con él, pero la sola idea le provocaba una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Si era sincera consigo misma tenía miedo. Miedo de descubrirse, de sincerarse, de decir lo que sentía... y de verse rechazada. Por mucho que dijera Harry desde dentro las cosas no se veían igual de claras. Había cosas que le decían que Ron quizá sí... Pero había otras que le hacían dudar muy seriamente de que siquiera fueran amigos ya.

Demasiados comentarios hirientes, demasiada hostilidad manifiesta, demasiada hiel vertida absurdamente a lo largo de los años.

Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que pensaba de ella en realidad.

Se habían convencido tanto los dos de que levantar el muro entre ellos era la única manera de seguir juntos que ahora no sabían vivir sin él.

Las puertas se abrieron y la muchedumbre enlatada salió como sacada a presión, Hermione entre ella. Afirmó el bolso contra su costado y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta la superficie.

La ciudad le dio la bienvenida con una sinfonía de motores, cláxones, gente y edificios enormes. Sin dudar avanzó con paso seguro hasta la primera bocacalle. Una vez allí el ruido se amortiguó considerablemente, pero Hermione no prestaba atención a los sonidos habituales de la ciudad porque sus ojos habían visto a la persona con la que había quedado. Antes de que la alcanzara se metió en un portal. Unos 20 segundos después la joven abrió la puerta de hierro y pasó con prudencia al húmedo, apestoso y oscuro interior.

Alguien dio al interruptor de la luz y una bombilla decimonónica iluminó con su luz amarillenta y débil el hall y el primer tramo de escaleras. En el rellano había un hombre enfundado en un abrigo de paño negro, muy elegante. Su mano izquierda estaba enfundada en un guante de piel negro y la derecha descansaba en el bolsillo del abrigo. Hermione pudo ver, a pesar de la luz, cómo algo relativamente puntiagudo apretaba las costuras del bolsillo.

La varita.

Se lo imaginaba.

-¿Leonard Pane?- preguntó con voz firme.

El hombre no contestó en seguida. Estaba confuso. Y ella lo sabía. No la esperaba a ella... exactamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Philip Myers.- contestó la chica. Le vio vacilar levemente.

-¿Dónde está Myers?- el hombre estaba además de confuso, nervioso. Debía calmarle o perdería la confianza ganada durante meses a base de correspondencia.

-Lo tiene usted delante.- dijo Hermione mostrándole las palmas de las manos como para apuntar su presencia.- Pero es un nombre falso. Myers no existe. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

-¿Falso?

La luz se apagó automáticamente. Hermione oyó un fru frú y antes de poder sacar la varita saltó a un lado en el momento justo para esquivar un hechizo. La luz repentina le permitió ver al hombre que se abalanzaba escaleras arriba. Hermione corrió tras él, aunque sabía que el hombre no tenía escapatoria. Se había asegurado de ello. Aunque el hombre había elegido el lugar de reunión ella había atado todos los cabos posibles para que de aquella cita saliera algo productivo...

... y si la otra parte se marchaba no saldría nada, así que había hechizado aquella manzana para que desde ningún punto el hombre pudiera desaparecerse.

En la oscuridad, mientras subía frenéticamente las escaleras escuchó la puerta de la azotea abrirse y cerrarse de golpe. Cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo. A esas alturas el hombre se habría intentado desaparecer y al no poder estaría, sin ninguna duda, esperando a que saliera por la puerta y atacarla por sorpresa.

Hermione respiró hondo tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración tras subir 6 pisos a la carrera y señaló la puerta con la varita.

-¡Alohomora!

La puerta salió despedida hacia delante arrancándose de los goznes y lanzando cascotes de la tosca cabina que comunicaba la azotea con las escaleras del edificio. La fuerza del impacto le dio un segundo vital para conjurar un escudo que le protegió de, efectivamente, el ataque que esperaba del asustado Pane.

-¡Pane, escuche!- gritó apuntándole con la varita. El hombre estaba a unos 8 metros con cara de muy pocos amigos.- No podía presentarme a usted con mi verdadera identidad porque nunca me habría tomado en serio y por eso creé a Philip Myers. Pero ha sido conmigo con quien ha estado hablando todo este tiempo. ¡Tiene que creerme!

El hombre seguía mirándola escéptico y furioso y seguía sin bajar la varita, pero parecía reconsiderar las palabras de la joven.

-Espero que te parezca divertido jugar a cosas de mayores.

Hermione bajó la varita sorprendiendo al hombre.

-¿Ve por qué no podía decirle mi verdadero nombre?- se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Al fin el hombre bajó la varita sin cambiar la desconfiada expresión de su rostro.- ¿Confía usted ya en mí?

-No.- dijo el hombre.- Pero si una chiquilla ha conseguido engañarme así, seguro que lo que tenga que decir será importante.

Hermione sonrió y se acercó al hombre, que conjuró unas sillas y se sentaron. La negociación iba a ser ardua, pero tenía buenos argumentos a su favor. Y la chica sabía cómo utilizarlos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. No podía pararla y aunque quisiera no lo haría. No quería pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior en Grimmauld Place porque cada vez que lo hacía sus neuronas patinaban y empezaba a desear destrozar todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor a base de golpes.

Así que pensaba y pensaba.

Pensaba en cómo acercarse a Voldemort desde su posición actual, en la que no tenía la más remota idea de dónde estaba. El mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos sabe cómo ocultarse y dudaba mucho que su paradero fuera conocido por muchos más mortífagos de los que constituirían su cúpula principal.

No sabía si Voldemort tenía o no tal cúpula, pero era muy previsible que la tuviera. La jerarquía en tiempos de guerra podía ser extremadamente previsible y el pelirrojo lo sabía.

Por eso él iba a cambiar el estilo que hasta ahora había llevado la Orden. Debían abandonar las estructuras anticuadas y esperables. Cierto que Voldemort parecía ir siempre un paso más adelante en poder, información y malicia y por eso pillaba a la Orden tantas veces cometiendo unos errores tan estúpidos que a veces tenía la sensación de que tenían un Dios para ellos solos y que les quería mucho.

Aquello iba a acabar.

Aunque le dolía que el empujón que había necesitado hubiera sido una discusión tan desagradable con sus amigos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente para obligarse a dejar de pensar en ello y volvió a concentrarse.

Estaba sentado en un banco del paseo que rodeaba el río Támesis. No había ido a casa a dormir. No quería ver a nadie. Estaba demasiado indignado como para tener que ver a sus hermanos los triunfadores capitalistas recién llegados de París, a su hermanita preguntándole qué había hecho o su madre gritándole que recogiera su cuarto... Así que había estado toda la noche vagando por las calles de Londres sólo con sus pensamientos.

Y le había dado tiempo a pensar mucho.

Pasados los primeros momentos de furia asesina tras desaparecerse delante de Harry, con expresión obscena incluida, decidió que quizá su reacción sí fue demasiado... exagerada. Aunque necesitó sus buenas 2 horas y un par de copas para poner la palabra "exagerada" detrás de los puntos suspensivos. Siempre le había costado admitir sus errores. Y aquel había sido mayúsculo.

Aunque tampoco podía negar que tenía cierta parte de razón. Hermione se había pasado mucho con él. Desde que había entrado por la puerta no había hecho más que mirarle mal y contestarle peor. Últimamente no oía de ella más que "Cállate", "No digas tonterías" o "Vete a la mierda", éste último, normalmente, acompañado de portazo furibundo. Y estaba harto.

A la cuarta copa se empezó a preguntar por qué se llevaban tan mal si habían sido tan amigos. Pero tenía el suficiente porcentaje de alcohol en sangre como para que la respuesta viniera a su mente clara, dura y enorme, lo suficiente como para querer ser ocultada estando sobrio, pero demasiado evidente como para pasar desapercibida a sus relajadas barreras psicológicas, empapaditas de licor.

Celos.

No había ninguna duda. Habían sido ellos el alfa y el omega de las discusiones con Hermione desde hacía años. La mejor excusa, la mejor burla, el punto de tensión por excelencia. Después, sólo un motivo más. Las discusiones habían llegado a niveles tan estratosféricos que la mayoría de las veces acababan en acusaciones y en reproches que 10 minutos después parecían absurdos. Pero ambos eran tan orgullosos que no eran capaces de pedir perdón.

El orgullo.

Ésa era otra fuente de fricción. Con el lema de "Pa' chulo yo" habían patentado un nuevo modelo de herir a las personas. Y se conocían lo suficiente como para saber dónde estaban los puntos débiles.

Ron se agarró la cabeza con las manos y se revolvió el pelo con el nerviosismo provocado por la culpabilidad. En una de las peores discusiones hasta el momento había llegado a llamarla "sangre-sucia". Aún sentía retortijones de vergüenza. ¿Cómo había podido decirle algo así?

Con razón Hermione parecía no tener ningún interés en fingir siquiera amistad remota.

Harry tenía razón. Tenía que decírselo y acabar con aquella pesadilla. Aunque le tirara "La historia de Hogwarts" a la cara y después se sintiera como un calcetín usado. Se lo diría y se sacaría esa espina que llevaba clavada desde los 13 años.

Pero lo que tenía también muy claro es que llevaría a cabo su plan como que se llamaba Ronald Weasley. Y para ello, debía hablar con Harry.

El pelirrojo se estiró en el duro banco y se incorporó. Miró su reloj.

-Bueno, le pillaré entre clase y clase.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaba absoluta e irremediablemente disperso.

Apenas escuchaba al profesor Heyman explicándoles las propiedades de la flor del jazmín para las pociones antitusivas y sus aplicaciones en los antídotos para envenenamientos a base de raíz de baobab malayo, muy raro por no haber ese tipo de árboles en Indonesia y por tanto ser excepcionalmente venenosos ya que, a saber dónde se habría metido Ron...

Harry miraba a la nada mientras meneaba con cierta inquietud la pluma entre sus dedos sin tomar ni una sola nota.

Cuando se hubo ido Hermione llamó a Bill Weasley. No creía que Ron fuera esa noche a dormir a La Madriguera, así que optó por sus hermanos independizados. Pero sin resultado. Después llamó por método mágico a Lupin, en Hogwarts, pero por allí tampoco había pasado. Llamó a Lee Jordan, a Katie Bell y hasta a Justin Finch-Fletchey, que aunque hacía trabajos para la Orden de manera ocasional, vivía con sus padres y apenas había la confianza suficiente como para permitirse algunas bromas con él, no digamos apalancarse en su casa. Pero no se le ocurría a quién más llamar. Y Hermione, por lo que sabía, había tenido la misma suerte.

Resopló abatido.

Entonces Liam le dio un codazo. Cuando se giró para dirigirle una mirada glacial su compañero le hizo una seña para que mirara hacia delante.

Heyman le miraba con expresión expectante. ¿Le había preguntado algo? ¿Cuándo? Cogido por sorpresa se revolvió incómodo y pasó su mirada del profesor a Liam y de Liam, que no le había ofrecido ningún apoyo, al profesor, que seguía esperando y parecía impacientarse.

-Eehhm...- empezó.- Perdone, ¿podría repetir la pregunta?

-Baje de la nube, Potter.- advirtió Heyman.- Le preguntaba que si ha traído hecho el esquema de las plantas asfódelas en relación con las pociones atitusivas.

Harry palideció. Recordaba el momento exacto en que Heyman, el día anterior, había escrito los deberes en la pizarra, pero también recordó todo lo que pasó el día anterior y como un mazazo supo que para nada había traído aquel esquema.

-Verá, profesor Heyman...

-¿Lo ha hecho o no?- el tono de voz del hombre era lo suficientemente amenazador como para que se viera reflejado en sus notas.

-Sí, pero no lo he traído, señor.- dijo Harry pensando que no saldría de ésta muy entero. Heyman sonrió. Era evidente que sabía que no lo había hecho. Pero para sorpresa de Harry no dijo nada.

-Bien, Potter.- dijo al final.- Entonces se lo sabrá de memoria. Salga y dibújelo en la pizarra, por favor.

Harry trago saliva y se levantó. No sólo le suspendería, sino que además le humillaría por incompetente. Pero había tenido un día muy intenso ayer y no había podido. Dudaba que sus compañeros tuvieran tantas "extraescolares" como él. Un par de pasos después, cuando llegó al tablero sacó la varita para escribir en la pizarra, todavía sin saber nada sobre las plantas asfódelas.

Allí estaba la pizarra. Limpia e inmaculada. Harry notó los ojos de Heyman, pero trató de ignorarlos así como los 5 pares de ojos que le observaban. Tenía la necesidad de ganar tiempo, aunque fueran 2 minutos. Lo justo para que sonara la campana y...

-Señor Potter. No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Sí, claro.- Harry trató de recordar la lección del día anterior. Con esfuerzo fue rescatando nombre tras nombre y los fue escribiendo, pero sabía que no podría acabar el ejercicio porque la relación de esas plantas con las pociones antitusivas estaba en un libro que ni siquiera había ido a buscar a la biblioteca. Así que escribió los nombres de las plantas muy, muy lentamente.

A su espalda oía ruidos de plumas depositadas en la mesa y los primeros murmullos. Se aburrían. Estaba tardando demasiado.

¡TOC, TOC, TOC!

Todos se volvieron a la puerta. Heyman mandó a una de las alumnas a que fuera a abrir y para sorpresa de Harry, la roja cabellera de Ron apareció en el umbral.

Nunca se había alegrado tanto de verle.

-Harry, tienes que venir.- dijo Ron. El chico de gafas miró a su profesor que aún miraba a Ron con estupor. Entonces el pelirrojo sacó su cartera y le mostró su enseña del Ministerio.- Asuntos oficiales.

-Profesor.- dijo Harry.- Tengo que marcharme. Lo siento.

Cogió sus cosas y se fue. Una vez fuera del viejo almacén que servía de Academia, Harry se volvió a Ron.

-¿Ya se te ha pasado la rabieta?

-No me toques las narices, Harry.- dijo Ron.

-Tío, tienes una pinta horrible. ¿Dónde has estado toda la noche?

-Por ahí... pensando.

-Hermione te está buscando.

Ron se quedó callado un momento. Después se frotó la nariz nervioso y cambió de tema.

-Creo que sé cómo podemos encontrar a Quien tú Sabes.

Harry sonrió.

-¿Y bien, General Bonaparte?

-Estás hoy especialmente graciosillo, ¿no?

-Estoy feliz, tío, porque me acabas de salvar el pellejo.- dijo Harry riéndose.- Venga, cuéntame.


	10. Dolor, terror y fuego

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Jo... qué de cosas bonitas me decís. Me pongo colorá!!! Os contesto:

**Eva Vidal**: ¡Hola preciosísima! Sí, hija, es que Ron es como es... aunque admito que en este fic está un poquito out of character... un poquito, sólo. Bueno, quizá un muchito, pero se lo merece. Le tratan de medio lerdo en las películas y me parece muy injusto. Con lo bien que me cae...

**Lucumbus:** (super blush!!!) Jo... muchas gracias. (Mega blush!!!) Sólo por gente como tú escribir estas cosas merece la pena. En serio, no sabes la ilusión que me hace que te guste lo que hago. ¡¡Cómo me gustaría que estuvieses en el jurado del concurso a la que me he presentado!! Así tendría alguna posibilidad de ganar... (qué morro tengo, de verdad). Ajá... qué tiene Harry... Mira, llevo escritos 23 capítulos y aún no lo sabe ni él, así que tú fíjate.

**Veronika Hitler**: Muchas gracias!! Me alegro que te guste. Pero por favor, no pierdas horas de sueño por esto... Te salva que el 29 fuera viernes... pero... ¿qué demonios hacías tú un viernes pegada al ordenador?

**¡¡¡Ese jarlaxe-Bregan!!!** : Tú tranqui que de este fic tienes muuuuucho todavía. Ya te digo, de momento 23. Por la otra historia... Meteré un cap sólo para contestaros y en seguida me pondré a escribir. Pero tendréis que esperar un poco porque ésta la escribiré sobre la marcha (la otra la tenía escrita de antes). Además el jueves me mudo y voy a estar un pelín liada, así que paciencia. Llegará, no lo dudes, pero no en seguida. Quizá la semana que viene... ya veremos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N/A: **Este capítulo está inspirado y dedicado a todos los que sufrieron y vivieron el horror del 11 M en Madrid. Muchos compañeros míos estarían muertos y ese día no hubiera habido huelga en las universidades y una amiga mía se salvó sólo por haber cogido el tren anterior al que estalló; que la hermana de una compañera no murió en Santa Eugenia porque sencillamente se durmió y que semanas después aún sufría ataques de ansiedad cada vez que se montaba en el tren; que el hermano de una amiga no se montó en el tren del Pozo porque aquel día libraba. Desde aquel día tiemblo cada vez que oigo una ambulancia y nunca, jamás, olvidaré cómo no dejaron de oírse en toda la ciudad hasta bien entrada la noche, cómo la policía me sacó del Metro por un aviso de bomba en la estación de Nuevos Ministerios, cómo toda la ciudad pareció cubrirse con un velo negro tras la masacre. Y sobre todo, nunca olvidaré el olor a catedral que tomó la estación de Atocha desde entonces.

A todos ellos, a mi ciudad, a todos... éste capítulo va por ellos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

****

**Capítulo 10: Dolor, terror y fuego.**

****

Fueron a comer a un centro comercial cercano. Ron pedía unas hamburguesas mientras Harry llamaba a Hermione.

-Ha aparecido.

-¡Bendito sea Dios! ¿Y dónde estaba?- preguntó la chica. Harry miró a su amigo a apenas 2 metros de distancia. Tenía ojeras y se le veía cansado, pero parecía no importarle a la camarera, que sonreía coqueta. El moreno sonrió.

-Lo que te dije ayer. Maquinando el desembarco de Normandía.

-¿Y qué opinas?

-Que tiene muchas posibilidades. Pero sería mejor que vinieras.

-¿Dónde estáis?

-En el Centro Comercial Lightening.

-Lo conozco. Estaré allí en unos 15 minutos.

-¿Qué tal la reunión?

-Perfecta, ya te contaré.

-Fantástico. Nos vemos.

-Sentémonos allí.- dijo Ron cargando con las dos bandejas.- ¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con Hermione.- Harry vio sin género de dudas un leve tic en la mano derecha de su amigo cuando agarraba uno de los sobrecitos de ketchup. A riesgo de comenzar una nueva discusión introdujo el tema.- Oye, lo que te dije ayer... lo siento. No debería meterme en...

-No, no, Harry...- dijo Ron carraspeando sutilmente. El pelirrojo inundó su hamburguesa de tomate y la agarró con las dos manos.- He pensado en ello y... creo que tienes razón.

-¿Em ferio?- dijo Harry con la boca llena. Ron asintió. Estaba un poco nervioso y sus orejas se habían enrojecido considerablemente, pero parecía estar determinado a mantener la calma.- Enhorabuena.

-Gracias.- dijo el pelirrojo dándole un enrome mordisco a la hamburguesa. Harry bebió un poco de refresco y comentó:

-Viene hacia aquí.

Ron se atragantó violentamente y empezó a darse golpes en el pecho para tragar. Harry, alarmado le dio palmadas en la espalda, pero no se le pasó hasta que no bebió algo de líquido. Aún tosiendo y con los ojos llorosos por el instante de asfixia dijo:

-Vale... - Ron se frotó los ojos y tosió un par de veces más. Harry sonrió al ver la determinación de su amigo.- No hay problema.

Entonces el suelo pareció temblar bajo sus pies.

¡¡¡BOOOOUUUUMMMM!!!

Ambos muchachos se levantaron de un brinco y miraron en dirección al ruido. A través de la terraza circular que permitía ver el piso inferior (N/A: la hamburguesería estaba en el segundo piso y ellos en unas mesas cerca de la barandilla) vieron cómo una enorme bola de humo y fuego salía de los pasillos inferiores.

En seguida se empezaron a oír gritos aterrorizados, llantos y ruidos de cascotes que caían con violencia así como diversas explosiones secundarias. La nube de humo oscuro ahora inundaba todo el interior del edificio y apenas podían ver nada.

Se cubrieron la boca para poder respirar y fueron corriendo hacia el lugar de la explosión con el estómago encogido.

La gente corría despavorida hacia las salidas más cercanas mientras que la confusión más absoluta se hacía dueña del lugar. El fuego había remitido dejando en su lugar un sembrado de cadáveres y cuerpos mutilados por los cristales de los escaparates que habían saltado por los aires.

¡¡¡BOOOOOUUUUMMM!!!

Cuando Harry y Ron tocaron la primera planta hubo una nueva explosión, esta vez en el piso superior. Los dos magos apenas pudieron escapar de los escombros de lo que había sido la cúpula que cubría el edificio. El ruido era ensordecedor y el humo y el polvo impenetrables. Harry pudo oír el gemido ahogado de su amigo que se agarraba un hombro con la mano contrayendo el rostro por el dolor.

-¡Ron! ¿Estás bien?

-Agh... Sí, no te preocupes.

Medio asfixiados y casi sin resuello se miraron un instante. Si no hubieran bajado estarían muertos.

Harry comenzó a examinar los cuerpos que yacían por doquier viendo si alguno tenía pulso. Apenas veía pues el humo le irritaba los ojos y casi no podía respirar. Ron le tocó en el hombro y le señaló el pasillo que se abría ante ellos. Se quedó anonadado.

Las tiendas ardían destrozadas y en el suelo, hasta el final del ancho pasillo, decenas de personas carbonizadas aún humeaban por la explosión. Incluso aún algunas ardían. El olor era insoportable. Poco podían hacer ya por ellos.

Así que se centraron en los que seguían vivos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en llegar los servicios sanitarios muggles?

Ron y él empezaron a localizar a aquellos que aún seguían con vida y a tranquilizarles. Algunos incluso podían moverse y les llevaron a la salida.

No eran los únicos que estaban ayudando.

Muchas personas que, al igual que ellos, habían quedado más o menos intactas ayudaban a los heridos a salir al exterior. De alguna manera todos estaban haciéndolo de manera coordinada, como si hubieran sido entrenados para ello. No pensaban, no lo necesitaban. Era algo más bien instintivo. No se podía razonar correctamente viendo lo que estaban viendo, habiendo sufrido lo que acababan de sufrir.

Corriendo de vuelta de la salida después de haber dejado allí a una mujer que parecía haber perdido un brazo, Ron siguió buscando supervivientes entre los escombros, los hierros y los cadáveres. El espectáculo era dantesco, pero, ya fuera conscientemente o por un mecanismo de autodefensa, no parecía importarle. Sólo buscaba algo que se moviera, aunque fuera tímidamente. ¡Tenía que moverse algo, por el amor de Dios! Entonces tropezó y cayó de bruces entre un par de cuerpos sin vida.

-Ahh...- gimió el cuerpo sobre el que había caído. Ron se incorporó enseguida y se inclinó sobre él. Tragó saliva para darse valor mientras contemplaba horrorizado el rostro quemado de lo que parecía ser un hombre por la ropa.

-Tranquilícese. Enseguida nos ayudarán.

-Mi... hija...- logró balbucear el hombre con sus achicharrados labios produciendo unos gorgoteos horripilantes al respirar.

Ron miró a su alrededor, tratando de buscar a una niña o una joven, pero sólo veía escombros, polvo y caos. Con cuidado trató de incorporar un poco al hombre para sacarlo de ahí.

-Seguro que estará bien, señor.- dijo sin creer lo que decía. Le daba la impresión de estar reproduciendo una cinta. Ni siquiera su voz le parecía real. Todo parecía una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

-... mi hija...- repitió el hombre. Ron trató de hacerle callar, pero los gorgoteos del moribundo se acentuaban en cada respiración.-... mi...

El hombre murió en brazos del pelirrojo, que se quedó unos segundos mirando su cara horriblemente deformada por el fuego.

Pero la misma dureza inconsciente de hacía un momento se apoderó de él y le dejó en el suelo para atender a otras personas.

Enseguida vio a una niña de no más de 9 años, medio despierta y aturdida. Tenía un brazo herido y la pierna del mismo lado parecía tener algo incrustado. La levantó en vilo y la llevó hacia la salida.

Harry estaba un poco más adelante acarreando a un hombre. Tenía la boca llena de polvo y apenas acertaba a pensar con claridad. Todo lo que importaba era sacar gente de allí antes de que se derrumbara, pero tenía la sensación de que todo aquello era una broma, que no estaba pasando. Todos aquellos cadáveres y aquel olor a carne quemada le estaba torturando.

Ya casi estaba por la mitad del largo pasillo que conducía a la única salida viable que quedaba. El hombre pesaba mucho y le dolían los músculos de la espalda y los brazos, pero no le importó, estaba muy cerca.

Entonces por el rabillo del ojo vio una sombra oscura que se escabullía. Después...

¡¡¡BOOOUUUUMMM!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Corría.

Sólo corría.

Apenas era consciente de lo desacompasado del latir de su corazón, pero no importaba.

Una, dos y un par de minutos después la tercera.

No podía dejar de correr.

Sobre los edificios ya se alcanzaba a ver la columna de humo y a lo lejos podía oír el ulular de las primeras ambulancias. El viento, el frío o quizá la histeria habían arrancado gruesas lágrimas que apenas le dejaban ver con claridad por dónde iba.

La gente a su alrededor corría en la misma dirección que ella portando mantas, sábanas y otros objetos que no se paró a identificar.

Al alcanzar la plaza en la que estaba el Centro comercial ahogó un gemido de angustia.

El edificio estaba prácticamente reducido a escombros. La Puerta principal estaba derruida y la Cúpula de la que tanto se enorgullecía el lugar había desaparecido.

Sintiendo una necesidad imperiosa de seguir corriendo hasta encontrar a sus amigos Hermione rodeó el edificio ignorando el humo y el olor a quemado. Todo aquel lado parecía haber explotado porque apenas quedaba ladrillo sobre ladrillo y los hierros torcidos dejaban ver partes del carbonizado interior. Hermione soltó un desesperado "¡Dios mío!" al pensar que dos de las salidas del edificio habían sido destruidas en lo que parecía una sola explosión. La gente que hubiera dentro habría quedado atrapada para cuando se hubo derrumbado el techo.

Las primeras ambulancias llegaban al lugar.

Siguió corriendo. Aún había una entrada, al otro lado. Cuando llegó no pudo menos que echarse una mano a la boca al ver cómo decenas de personas yacían tendidas en el suelo. Algunas todavía se movían. Estaban colocadas en fila, como si las hubieran dejado ahí a espera de que las ambulancias se hicieran cargo.

Un espasmo de esperanza le recorrió la espina dorsal. Eso significaba que había supervivientes que se habían dedicado a ayudar a los heridos.

Cuando se acercó vio que la mayoría estaban muertos porque al parecer había habido otra explosión allí. La puerta estaba bloqueada por los cascotes y el humo. Por ahí tampoco podía entrar.

Se limpió las lágrimas y echó un vistazo a las personas que había allí, muertas o no. De repente parecía que todo había dejado de importar. Sólo quería saber dónde estaban sus amigos, estuvieran o no con vida. Pero ninguna de las que había en el exterior eran ellos. Estarían dentro.

Reprimiendo un retortijón de angustia sacó la varita ignorando la posibilidad de que la vieran. Murmuró un encantamiento y los cascotes fueron desapareciendo para aparecer a unos 15 metros. Poco a poco la entrada se fue despejando.

Sus ojos marrones lucharon contra la gruesa capa de polvo y humo que le impedía ver con claridad mientras se acercaba lentamente. Los hierros retorcidos de las vigas, los andamiajes y los mayazos que constituían el esqueleto del edificio, llegados a un punto, formaban formas demasiado extrañas para la explosión que había habido.

La garganta le escocía y apenas veía nada. Tosiendo logró trepar por entre los últimos escombros y colándose entre dos vigas de hierro lo vio.

El pasillo al otro lado estaba intacto.

Las vigas y los elementos de metal del edificio se habían doblado de manera que formaban una especie de escudo protector contra los escombros. Al otro lado había al menos 25 personas volviendo en sí lentamente. Una de ellas lucía un pelo intensamente rojo aun con el polvo del yeso que le había caído encima.

-¡Ron!- susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

Se peleó contra el fuerte alambre de mayazo que se había enredado en su abrigo y fue corriendo hasta el pelirrojo, que apenas podía incorporarse. La chica le ayudó a sentarse y se colocó detrás para servirle de apoyo. Mientras le ayudaba el joven tosía y se tambaleaba, aún aturdido.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó entre tos y tos.

-Shhh...- dijo la chica.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El muchacho parecía que volvía a tener el control sobre sus miembros y después de un momento logró asentir.

-Creo que mejor.

A su alrededor la gente que estaba en mejores condiciones comenzó a incorporarse y a levantar a los heridos que tenían a su cargo. Apenas se habían dado cuenta de que estaban atrapados. Lo único importante era sacar a esas personas de ahí.

Hermione ayudó a levantarse al pelirrojo mientras buscaba frenética con la mirada a Harry.

Mirara por donde mirara no lograba encontrarle.

-Ron, ¿dónde está Harry?

-No lo sé.- dijo el chico recobrándose poco a poco.- Estaba un poco más adelante cuando... ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia donde la tenía fijada Ron.

Harry estaba inconsciente enredado entre los hierros que parecían haberlo abrazado como si de enredaderas se tratasen. Corrieron hasta él. A su lado, había un hombre con la cara y el lado derecho cubierto de sangre. Aún se tambaleaba y no dejaba de repetir:

-Fue él, fue él...

Ron y Hermione le ignoraron y sacaron a Harry de los hierros utilizando sus varitas aun delante de aquella gente. El cuerpo inerte del muchacho fue recogido con cuidado por Ron, que le dejó en el suelo.

A esas alturas todos habían recuperado la consciencia y se percataban poco a poco de que estaban encerrados... y que se habían salvado por algún extraño milagro de la arquitectura moderna.

Hermione llamó inmediatamente a Grimmauld Place. Contestó Marc, otro de los que solían encargarse de los ordenadores.

-¡Trae ayuda, Marc! Estamos en el Centro Comercial Lightening. Ha estallado por los aires y Harry está inconsciente.

En el exterior el ruido de las ambulancias, los policías y la gente que gritaba órdenes a diestro y siniestro empezó a encontrar su eco en los supervivientes de aquel pasillo. La gente que estaba atrapada con ellos empezó a gritar y a pedir socorro. En seguida los bomberos llegaron y empezaron a romper los hierros para abrir una salida.

Cuando dieron con el trío uno de los bomberos vio que Hermione estaba intacta.

-¿Cómo ha entrado?

-Por un hueco que había.- dijo evasiva mientras llevaban entre ella y Ron al ojiverde inconsciente por la tosca salida.

Al salir la confusión que había visto al llegar había sido sustituida por la actividad frenética y organizada de las autoridades. Varios hospitales de campaña se habían levantado y un ir y venir constante de ambulancias, coches policía, taxis y hasta coches particulares llevaban a los heridos a los diferentes hospitales de la ciudad. Desesperada por llevar a Harry a un lugar seguro empezó a buscar con la mirada algún rostro conocido.

-¡Allí!- dijo de repente Ron señalando al lado contrario al que ella había estado mirando.

Efectivamente allí había al menos 4 miembros de la Orden. Dos de ellos corrieron hacia ellos para ayudarles con Harry. Los otros dos custodiaban una furgoneta. Cuando subieron al muchacho a uno de los asientos traseros y se hubieron acomodado se marcharon inmediatamente y a toda velocidad a San Mungo.

Una vez allí, los medimagos se hicieron cargo de la situación. A Ron cerraron la herida que se había hecho en el hombro y le curaron algunos rasguños, pero poco después volvió a la sala de espera donde estaba Hermione, pálida y horrorizada por lo que había pasado.

La chica sintió lejanamente cómo alguien se sentaba a su lado. Giró la mirada. Era Ron. Estaba aún polvoriento y tenía la mirada levemente perdida, los hombros caídos y una expresión de profundo desamparo. Mientras le miraba, el chico miró sus manos, aún ensangrentadas por la sangre de las víctimas.

-Murió en mis brazos...- susurró. Hermione sentía que sus ojos le ardían. Había visto demasiado horror en tan poco tiempo y ver en ese estado a Ron era superior a sus fuerzas. Sin pensar alzó los brazos y abrazó al pelirrojo atrayéndolo hacia sí. El joven se agarró a ella como si fuera lo único que le quedaba en el mundo y lloró quedamente en su hombro.

Cerrando los ojos fuertemente trató de esconder las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, pero sin éxito.

Cuánto dolor.

Cuánta muerte.

No era justo.


	11. Desde lo profundo del abismo

¡¡Hola!!

**Lucumbus**: Sí, bueno. La verdad es que cuando lo escribí alguna vez se me escapó una lágrima. Aquel día lloré, te lo prometo. Posiblemente haya sido uno de los peores días de mi vida. ¡Y no me afectó directamente! Sólo estaba allí, en Madrid, haciendo mi vida normal, como aquella gente.

Recuerdo que en clase sonó un móvil. "Han estallado dos trenes en Atocha hace 20 minutos". Los momentos después sólo fueron de llamadas a familiares. Después más datos: Santa Eugenia, El Pozo del Tío Raimundo. Más llamadas, más caos. Varios compañeros míos vivían en aquella zona del Corredor del Henares. Pánico, lágrimas, dónde está mi hermana..."¿Y dónde han estallado? En el andén 1... ¡Oh, Dios mío, es el que llega a la Universidad Autónoma... Pero hoy hay huelga, ¿no?..."

Y sólo éramos apenas 30 personas en un aula. Imagínate los casi 4 millones de personas de toda la ciudad. ¿Te imaginas las más de 1000 personas heridas, sus familiares, los familiares del los 192 muertos...? Es como una onda expansiva de dolor y pena. Es muy injusto. Por eso no creí inapropiado utilizarlo para ese capítulo, porque una guerra es una guerra, y no un simple juego de Risk. Es sufrimiento, es muerte de personas inocentes. Era un homenaje para que no se les olvide, para que no se olvide el mal que traen esos actos estúpidos. Quien no conoce su historia está condenado a repetirla, ¿no?

**Eva Vidal: **Sí, es trágico, claro que lo es. Pero lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte y los personajes lo notarán, créeme.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 11: Desde lo profundo del abismo**

Fue denominado como el atentado más sangriento de Gran Bretaña y se celebró una semana de luto oficial por los casi 500 muertos en el Centro Comercial Lightening.

Enseguida saltaron las voces de alarma sobre el terrorismo internacional y los medios de comunicación no dejaron de especular sobre el origen de tamaña barbarie.

Y es que nadie había reivindicado el atentado todavía.

Había pasado una semana y media y las autoridades británicas y europeas daban palos de ciego no sabiendo a quién responsabilizar de la matanza. Y la situación estaba empeorando de manera catastrófica. La presión de la población de medio globo para saber cómo había sido posible que algo así ocurriera estaba llevando a los gobernantes a atacarse entre ellos y a una situación de inestabilidad social y política sin precedentes.

Sencillamente no sabían cómo podía haber ocurrido algo así.

Pero nada de eso importaba en un cuarto individual del Hospital San Mungo de Heridas y Enfermedades Mágicas.

Allí el silencio era absoluto. Sólo la respiración tranquila y acompasada de un joven que yacía inconsciente desde el día del horror. A su lado, un joven de su misma edad, con el pelo rojo brillante y expresión preocupada velaba al enfermo.

No había querido alejarse de Harry. Tan sólo para ducharse y dormir unas pocas horas a lo largo de aquellos 10 días había salido de aquella habitación. En la mesilla un gran ramo de flores enviado por su madre daba un toque de color algo histriónico en aquella habitación blanca y aséptica. Ni siquiera el marco vacío que decoraba la pared le daba gracia al cuarto.

Desde aquel día nada le daba gracia a nada.

Sólo Hermione...

El chico suspiró sintiendo un peso imposible sobre el pecho.

Miró a su amigo que dormía plácido en la mullida cama y sintió cómo una cálida lágrima se resbalaba solitaria por su rostro.

Ron Weasley tenía la absoluta certeza de que no estaría vivo si no hubiera sido por el chico que tenía delante de sus ojos; que ni él, ni las otras 25 personas que sobrevivieron dentro del edificio estarían vivas. Y ahora estaba allí, prácticamente en coma, sin atender a estímulo ninguno, hundido en algún abismo del que no podía regresar.

Y se sentía inútil por no poder ayudarle.

Por eso no se separaba de él, porque se merecía que alguien cuidara de él cuando se había preocupado por cuidar de todos ellos.

Cómo lo había hecho... ni se lo imaginaba, aunque tratándose de Harry podría ser cualquier cosa. Se lo esperaba todo de él.

La puerta se abrió, pero ni siquiera se volvió. Casi no se atrevía a apartar los ojos de su amigo, pensando que en cualquier momento dejara de respirar. La puerta se cerró y unos pasos leves se acercaron hasta él.

-Ron. Deberías descansar.- dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-No estoy cansado.

-Apenas has dormido en los últimos días.- dijo la chica con un deje de angustia.- Estará bien, no te preocupes.

El chico negó con la cabeza. No había hablado con nadie de sus sospechas. La verdad es que no había hablado con nadie de nada. Sólo con Hermione, el primer día, pero después había sido incapaz de abrir la boca y mucho menos pegar ojo. Cada vez que se dormía tenía horribles pesadillas de cuerpos carbonizados y muertos agonizantes en sus brazos.

La chica se sintió angustiada. En los días siguientes al atentado había intentado averiguar lo que había pasado, quién estaba detrás de todo aquel horror, pero había tenido tanto éxito como las autoridades muggles. Nada. No había ni una sola pista que seguir. Había sido el atentado perfecto: cruel, eficaz y limpio.

Todos sus intentos habían sido en vano y se sentía inútil y vacía.

Los cuatro primeros días los había pasado en aquella habitación, con Ron, llorando los dos como niños pequeños. Pasado el primer shock, Hermione había reaccionado de la única manera que sabía: moviéndose. No había parado.

En cambio Ron...

Algo le reconcomía y ella lo sabía. No dejaba a Harry ni a sol ni a sombra y aquella actitud estaba empezando a mermar su salud. Apenas comía y casi no dormía. Y no sabía qué hacer por él. Se había encerrado en sí mismo y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. Y a ella le daba miedo hacerlo.

El chico suspiró de nuevo y, le pareció a la joven, que le costaba respirar por la angustia. No lo pudo soportar más y se agachó para ponerse a la misma altura que el pelirrojo. Cogió su mano y dijo su nombre un par de veces, pero no parecía responder. Sin querer empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Había vertido tantas lágrimas que ya no se daba cuenta de cuándo brotaban.

-Ron, vuelve... por favor.- dijo dejando caer su frente en la mano del chico. Así permaneció un par de minutos, agachada, sollozando en silencio.- No soportaría perderte a ti también...

Entonces sintió que la mano que sujetaba temblaba sutilmente. Levantó sus enrojecidos ojos y vio que el joven sollozaba, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos fuertemente apretados. La chica no sabía qué hacer. Entonces Ron pareció dominarse y con la otra mano se limpió las lágrimas. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y habló:

-Fue él, Hermione. Él nos salvó la vida. Por eso no puedo dejarle.

Hermione recordó las palabras del hombre del pasillo, "Fue él, fue él...". Una imagen fugaz de Harry colgado de los hierros que se habían enlazado a su cuerpo y lo que había sospechado desde aquel día se confirmó.

-Despertará, Ron. No te preocupes.

-No puedo dejarle. Se lo debo.

Hermione no insistió y se sentó en otra silla al lado de Ron. Entonces el pelirrojo alargó una mano y buscó la de Hermione. Y así quedaron, al lado de la cama de Harry durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ambos se despertaron bruscamente al oír la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas. Las luces se encendieron y cuando, con ojos entrecerrados miraron al que acababa de entrar no pudieron ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Albus Dumbledore.

El anciano mago se acercó a la cama y a los dos amigos del enfermo, que continuaban con las manos unidas, como si temieran perderse.

Había visitado aquella habitación al menos una vez cada dos días y el retrato de la pared le tenía informado de todo lo que ocurría. Cuando vio a Ron y a Hermione frunció el ceño apenado.

Habían sufrido. Mucho.

Lo que habían vivido les dejaría una huella para toda su vida. Sólo con mirarles podía verlo. Algo en sus ojos...

-Buenos días.- dijo suavemente.

-Buenos días, profesor.- consiguió decir Hermione.

Los jóvenes vieron cómo Dumbledore rodeaba la cama y se ponía al otro lado de Harry dándole la espalda a la ventana. Entonces colocó una mano en la frente de Harry, como si le estuviera tomando la temperatura. El durmiente respiró profundamente por la boca, como si hubiera sido sorprendido por un frío repentino. El director de su antigua escuela mantuvo la mano en su frente y cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

Ron y Hermione le miraban sin pestañear, sorprendidos por lo que parecía ser la primera reacción de Harry en 11 días. Entonces Dumbledore apartó la mano y abrió los ojos. Entonces los fijó en cada uno de ellos, cogiéndoles por sorpresa.

-Os necesita.- dijo.- Debéis ayudarle a volver.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Ron con voz ronca.

-Está atrapado dentro de sí mismo. Yo no he podido traerle... no... confía en mí.- Dumbledore miró a los dos jóvenes con una expresión fatigada. Suspiró y volvió a hablar.- Os diré cómo hacerlo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era una sensación extraña. Como estar en un sueño, pero teniendo la total conciencia de que era el sueño de otro. Y era extraño, muy extraño. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Los extraños eran ellos. Aquellas imágenes tenían completo sentido para el que las soñaba, pero no para ellos.

Imágenes fugaces de lugares en los que nunca habían estado, sensaciones y sentimientos y por encima de todos, el miedo, el miedo atroz que atenazaba a Harry.

Al principio Ron sólo había podido sentir terror. No podía imaginarse que introducirse en la mente de su amigo iba a ser así. Durante los primeros segundos se quedó inmóvil, paralizado por el horror de lo que había visto y sentido Harry. Sentía su miedo, pero también sentía el suyo propio. Si no hubiera sido por Hermione se hubiera quedado allí, horrorizado, atrapado.

Vieron el momento en que Voldemort regresó. Le vieron tal y como le había visto Harry y a punto estuvieron de flaquear, pero recordaron por qué estaban allí. Cuando creían haber avanzado algo apareció la sala del velo y a un Sirius cayendo una y otra vez a través de él como un vídeo en bucle. Y sintieron el dolor insondable de su amigo que se transformó en el odio brutal que le hizo ir detrás de Bellatrix Black y enfrentarse de nuevo a Voldemort.

Después el miedo. El total y absoluto pavor de que algo así ocurriera a los seres que más quería, su absoluta dedicación a la Orden, su preocupación constante por saber lo que estaría tramando el Innombrable.

Y después Ron pudo ver las imágenes que formaban también sus pesadillas. Los cadáveres, los trozos de personas repartidos por doquier, los escombros, el ruido atronador y aquel repugnante olor...

Nuevamente fue Hermione la que tomó el mando pues él no sabía cuánto podría aguantar.

Avanzaron, los dos juntos, a través de todo aquel caos de sentimientos, imágenes y sensaciones. Entonces llegaron a una puerta. Ron la abrió. El cuarto que había detrás les sorprendió tanto que creyeron que algo había salido mal... hasta que le vieron.

Era un cuarto cuadrado, de al menos 3 metros de lado, de paredes color crema, toscas, como de adobe. Las ventanas dejaban entrar una luz clara y limpia y la brisa movía suavemente unas cortinas leves semitransparentes que traían un aroma a hierba recién cortada. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, en mitad del cuarto alfombrado por césped y tréboles en flor, mirando a la pared opuesta a la puerta, en silencio, inmóvil. Todo aquel cuarto era paz, frescura, quietud, felicidad... Hubieran deseado quedarse allí por siempre, respirando aquel aire fresco, paseando descalzos por aquella suave hierba.

Cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

Harry no se movió.

Hermione caminó lentamente hacia su amigo y se arrodilló frente a él. Harry giró sutilmente la cabeza, para mirarla. La chica se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Ron buscando apoyo.

El muchacho se sentó frente a su amigo. Harry le miró.

Su expresión era la de alguien liberado del dolor, del sufrimiento. Alguien que es absoluta y completamente feliz. Sus ojos verdes brillaban tras las gafas y una sutil sonrisa curvaba sus labios. No había dicho nada, pero parecía satisfecho con tenerles allí. Ron se preguntó si sería justo para él sacarle de aquel remanso de paz para lanzarle otra vez al mundo.

-Harry.- comenzó Hermione.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, Hermione.- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Ron y Hermione se miraron culpables.

-Hemos venido a pedirte que vuelvas con nosotros.- dijo Ron.

-¿Para qué?- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.- Ya estáis aquí, conmigo. Y eso está bien.

-No, Harry.- dijo Hermione.- No está bien. No estamos aquí realmente. Sólo es un sueño. Debes despertar.

-¿Por qué?- dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño. Ron se percató de una sutil disminución de la luz en el cuarto.

-Porque te necesitamos.- dijo Ron.

Entonces Harry pareció recordar y la luz clara y nítida fue sustituida por una luz de luna fría, ponzoñosa. Harry se levantó y les miró desde arriba con expresión de enfado.

-¿Me necesitáis?- dijo. Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar el ruido de los recuerdos dolorosos y los señaló.- ¿Para eso me necesitáis?

-No.- dijo Hermione en un hilo de voz.

-Te necesitamos porque eres nuestro amigo y no podemos verte tendido, como muerto, sin hablar ni abrir los ojos.- dijo Ron con una muda súplica en los ojos. Pero una vez hubo hablado sus palabras le sonaron huecas. Aquella habitación llena de paz y luz era la felicidad y no se sentía con derecho de arrebatárselo.

-Ni siquiera crees en lo que estás diciendo.- dijo Harry mirándole.

-No, no lo hago.- dijo Ron sinceramente y se incorporó.- Pero sé que encerrarse en esta felicidad falsa no es la solución.

-La solución...- repitió Harry.- Para eso me necesitáis. Para que lo solucione todo, ¿verdad?

Ron no contestó. Hubiera querido decirle que no era así, que no debía simplificar tanto las cosas, que ellos le necesitaban como amigo, que debía volver porque sin él, él y Hermione quedarían amputados de una parte fundamental de sus vidas. Pero no pudo porque en el fondo también quería que volviera porque él era el único capaz de solucionar el mayor de sus problemas, quizá a costa suya.

-No Harry.- dijo Hermione.- Queremos que vuelvas por que de verdad que desde que te fuiste no hemos podido ser quienes somos. Y tú tampoco eres así.

-No tenéis ni idea de quién soy.

-Te equivocas.- dijo Ron.- Te conocemos muy bien. Quizá más de lo que imaginas. No por que no nos digas las cosas directamente no las sepamos o las intuyamos. Te conocemos, Harry y sabemos que huir de esta manera no está en tu carácter.

Harry se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, temblando ligeramente de la indignación.

-No puedes encerrarte aquí, sólo.- continuó Ron.- No otra vez.

El pelirrojo se refería al verano de 5º a 6º en que Harry parecía haber decidido dejarse morir lentamente por la tristeza.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer?- preguntó Hermione. La muchacha se levantó y se acercó al moreno. Dio un paso hacia delante y le cogió la mano. Harry pareció sorprendido por el contacto, pero no retiró la mano.- ¿Cómo podemos hacerte entender que no estás sólo, que nunca lo has estado y que nunca lo estarás?

No supo nunca por qué lo hizo, pero Ron imitó a Hermione y se acercó a su amigo, que aún miraba perplejo su mano derecha cogida por la chica.

-Te sacamos de un abismo similar hace más de dos años.- Ron cogió la mano izquierda del chico.- Y te sacaremos las veces que hagan falta.

Hermione agarró la mano que le quedaba libre a Ron y lo último que vieron fue cómo una luz blanca iluminaba los recuerdos horribles del otro lado de la puerta mientras que sonaba una música suave y dulce.


	12. Los Brujos Desterrados

¡¡¡Hola!!!

**Cocojajas**: Gracias, Nieves. (Dale un besito a tu niño de mi parte, jeje, qué mono...) Siempre hay esperanza. En Matrix Reloaded, el Arquitecto dice algo así como "La esperanza... que es al mismo tiempo vuestra fuente de mayor poder y vuestra mayor debilidad". Y sí, es cierto, pero sin ella no habría razón por la que abrir los ojos cada mañana. No cuando somos unos animales que han dejado de pensar en cómo conseguirse la siguiente comida o en mantenerse vivos el tiempo suficiente para procrear, para ponerse a pensar en cosas tan inútiles como el sentido de la vida... entre otras cosas.

**Lucumbus: **últimamente no hago más que echar broncas por lo mismo... ¡En las prácticas no se leen fics frikis, por Diox! En las prácticas se hacen las prácticas, por muy aburridas que sean. Y aunque me halaga que digas que el capi te la alegró no puedo dejar de decirte que esto no merece la pena suficiente como para que te distraigas de tus clases, ¿entendido? Juer, parezco McGonagall, colega... Bah, pero sabes que lo digo con cariño. ¡Un besote precios)!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 12: Los Brujos Desterrados**

Harry miraba los adornos navideños con aire ausente. Sentado a su lado en el autobús estaba Ron, que miraba hacia delante sin decir nada. Iban a casa de Hermione. No había mucho que decir.

Desde que despertaron en la habitación de San Mungo algo había cambiado en ellos. No sólo estaban más unidos que nunca, sino que habían comprendido que en el instante en que alguno de ellos cayera, los demás lo sostendrían, sin dudar ni un instante y contra viento y marea.

Lo que les había hecho ponerse en marcha inmediatamente después era, ni más ni menos, la absoluta convicción en esa certeza. Por eso no había mucho que decir.

El plan de Ron ya estaba trazado y gracias a Dumbledore ya se habían dado los primeros pasos de la primera fase.

En primer lugar se había reordenado el funcionamiento de la Orden y los aurores relacionados con ella, así como la gestión de los departamentos ministeriales que, ignorando a Fudge, apoyaban la lucha, de manera que se funcionara como un todo unitario pero desde células muy pequeñas y casi indetectables.

Nunca se quedaban en ninguna parte demasiado tiempo. Sólo Grimmauld Place continuaba siendo el centro de operaciones gracias al encantamiento Fidelio que lo protegía. Los pisos francos que tenían distribuidos por toda Gran Bretaña e Irlanda fueron desmantelados y convertidos en paradas eventuales. El equipo básico se redujo a lo mínimo indispensable y se trabajó en el reforzamiento de las barreras mágicas de ciertos lugares estratégicos, como Hogwarts, el Ministerio y San Mungo.

Aún era pronto para evaluar los resultados, pero todo el mundo se había mostrado muy de acuerdo con el nuevo plan y estaba yendo como la seda. El objetivo era volverse invisibles para todos, incluyendo para ellos mismos a ciertos niveles.

El segundo paso de la primera fase se basaba en "husmear y localizar". Serían pequeños objetivos: mortífagos de poco nivel, criaturas oscuras que pudieran estar relacionadas, cubiles, magos manipulados por la maldición Imperius...

Y un tercer paso en esta primera fase era terminar el trabajo que había comenzado Hermione hacía meses con ciertos colectivos interesantes para la lucha contra Voldemort.

Ron se levantó ágilmente y pulsó el botón de parada. Un par de segundos después Harry le siguió. La puerta se abrió y los dos jóvenes saltaron del autobús a la fría noche de Diciembre.

Con los pasos seguros de quien sabe adónde va fueron derechos al portal de la chica. Llamaron al telefonillo y un instante después la puerta se abrió. Al llegar al pequeño apartamento de la joven entraron sin decir nada y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. En el salón vieron a un hombre vestido muy elegantemente al modo muggle. Estaba ligeramente calvo y su postura denotaba cierta incomodidad al verlos.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesita de fumador del salón y se presentaron. Leonard Pane miró un instante a Hermione y después comenzó a hablar:

-Soy el representante de los Brujos Desterrados.- dijo.- Somos una comunidad de más de 100 magos de todas las nacionalidades que vivimos de espaldas a la comunidad mágica, no siempre por propia voluntad. Muchos de los nuestros fueron acusados de crímenes que no cometieron y se les rompió la varita y el regreso. Otros, como yo, decidieron vivir de otro modo hace mucho tiempo.

El hombre hizo una pausa muy significativa. Mucho se temía Harry que ese tiempo fuera en el que Voldemort había alcanzado la cúspide de su poder, más de 18 años atrás.

-Debido a los... acontecimientos de un tiempo a esta parte muchos de nosotros nos sentíamos muy inquietos. Habíamos querido escapar de esa vida, pero se hizo imposible después de los primeros asesinatos.- Harry asintió. Durante sus últimos años en Hogwarts habían llegado noticias de asesinatos de brujas y magos en todo el mundo a manos de mortífagos.- Entonces me llegó una carta de un tal Philip Myers – el hombre hizo un gesto señalando a Hermione.- y se mostró muy... persuasivo. Nos acabó convenciendo, pero aún había muchos cabos por atar y fue cuando quise tener una reunión con él. Y llegamos a un acuerdo.

-En cifras.- comenzó Hermione poniendo un par de papeles sobre la mesa.- Son 46 magos y brujas plenamente cualificados con experiencia en combate y dispuestos a colaborar con nosotros. Además tienen un "ejército" de elfos domésticos preparado desde hace años. Su magia es poderosa y pueden ser un arma insustituible.

-¿Número?- preguntó Ron mirando los papeles.

-Alrededor de 150.

-¿Sería posible organizar ese tipo de grupos élficos entre los elfos que conocemos?- preguntó Harry.

-Todo sería preguntarles si estarían dispuestos.- dijo Ron.

-Estoy seguro que algunos de los nuestros se prestarían para entrenarlos.- apuntó Pane.- Son unas criaturas muy razonables.

-¿Para cuándo podríamos contar con ustedes?- preguntó Harry.

-Para ya.

El moreno asintió.

-Todo lo que hablemos será absolutamente confidencial.- dijo.- Recibirán las instrucciones cada vez de un modo diferente. No nos busque. Nosotros le encontraremos. Mantenga un medio de comunicación muggle siempre activo. Este teléfono – Harry apuntó su teléfono en un papel.- memorícelo y queme el papel. Sólo lo utilizará si es cuestión de vida o muerte o tenga una información vital. Manténganos informados en todo momento de lo que hagan y lo que descubran vía e-mail. En cada respuesta le enviaremos una dirección diferente, así que estén atentos. Y sobre todo, por favor, tengan cuidado.

El hombre se quedó mirando al joven durante unos segundos. Después asintió, se levantó y se fue.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras no podía dejar de pensar en lo abrumadoramente adultos que parecían aquellos jóvenes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione fue a buscar algo de beber mientras Harry y Ron se relajaban lo que podían en los sillones de la chica. Harry se frotaba los ojos tras las gafas, pensativo. Cuando Hermione le puso el vaso de coca cola delante dijo:

-Hay algo que no os he dicho aún porque no estaba seguro.- Harry cogió el vaso y lo agitó suavemente dejando que los hielos chocasen musicalmente entre sí.- Y realmente aún no lo estoy, pero no me extrañaría nada. Creo que el atentado del Ligthtening fue obra de mortífagos.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione.- ¿Por qué? No dejaron la marca tenebrosa ni nada por el estilo.

-Creo que vi a uno de ellos escapar antes de la última explosión.

Los tres se quedaron callados un momento, intentando buscarle un sentido.

-Bueno, siempre dijeron que iban a ir a por los muggles, ¿no?- dijo Ron.- Tiene su lógica.

-Es repugnante.- dijo Hermione. Ambos chicos la miraron durante un instante.- Se están volviendo locos. ¡Ni siquiera la primera vez fue tan a lo bestia! ¿Qué pretenden?

-No lo sé.- dijo Harry.- Ni siquiera sabemos cómo lo hicieron.

-Oh, eso es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia en la biblioteca.- dijo la chica haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Lo que me gustaría saber es cómo conseguiste salvarnos aquel día, Harry.- dijo Ron de repente. Harry clavó en él sus ojos verdes y meneó la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Sinceramente. No tengo ni idea.- dijo. Tomó un sorbo de su refresco pensando en lo que ocurrió.- Cuando vi la sombra de lo que creo que fue un mortífago... no sé. Lo supe. Que iba a haber una nueva explosión. Fue algo... muy grande...

-¿Algo grande?- preguntó Hermione.- ¿En qué sentido?

-Algo instintivo en el más puro sentido de la palabra.- dijo Harry con seguridad.- Más que hacerlo yo, lo hacía cada célula de mi cuerpo. Y era muy, muy poderoso. Creo que por eso perdí el conocimiento. Por el shock o algo así.

-Qué extraño.- dijo Hermione mirándole evaluativamente.- Esto merecería una visita a la biblioteca si no estuviera a más de 600 kilómetros.

-No creo que lo encontraras en ningún libro, Herm.- dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé. Es un presentimiento.

-Hace tiempo que aprendí a temer tus presentimientos, Ronald Weasley porque suelen ser ciertos.- dijo Hermione.- ¿En qué piensas?

Ron, que jugueteaba con un hielo de su vaso, sacó el dedo y se lo chupó inocentemente antes de contestar.

-El poder que no conoce.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Y posiblemente tenga razón, Harry.- dijo Dumbledore detrás de su escritorio en su despacho de Hogwarts al día siguiente.- La noche en que Voldemort trató de poseer tu cuerpo te dije que fue tu corazón y no tu mente lo que te salvó. Creo que lo que hizo que os salvarais en el Centro Comercial fue exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Y cómo puedo controlar un poder tan enorme que aparece y desparece a voluntad? ¿Cómo se activa? ¿Cómo se utiliza?

-No lo sé.- dijo Dumbledore con sinceridad.- Eres la primera persona que muestra una capacidad así. Deberás descubrirlo sobre la marcha.

Harry resopló deprimido. Cuando por fin había descubierto lo que quizá, en el futuro, fuera la diferencia entre matar o ser asesinado parecía que estaba tan fuera de su alcance como al principio.

-Profesor.- dijo al fin.- Quisiera entrar en la sala del Departamento de Misterios que siempre está cerrada.

-Eso está fuera de toda negociación, Harry. Es imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te mataría.

-¿Está seguro?

-La respuesta sigue siendo no.

-¿Y si fuera la clave para todas mis preguntas? ¿No habíamos quedado en que la magia pura era ese poder que Voldemort ha buscado tanto y que al parecer yo mismo tengo? ¿Y si lo que hizo que aquel pasillo no estallara fuera esa magia? ¡Tengo que saberlo, profesor!

-Nadie ha sobrevivido a una exposición directa, Harry.

-¿No lo entiende?- dijo Harry acercándose a la mesa.- Yo ya he estado expuesto. Dos veces al menos.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sí, amigos. Ésto es un capítulo de transición. No pasa nada, pero es necesario para la trama. Lo sé, lo sé... qué rollo... pero era necesario, en serio. Os prometo que cap 13 será más interesante... seguro que a Eva Vidal le encanta... jejejeje....


	13. El momento

Vaya... se han remodelado aquí en Fan Fiction... eso explica por qué no se abría ayer la página... bueno...

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!

Hoy tengo algo importante que deciros. **¡¡Ya he empezado la segunda parte de "Un lugar, un camino"!!** Se va a llamar "Camino se hace al andar", parafraseando a Joan Manuel Serrat. No creo que se enfade P . Ya llevo 3 capis, pero no los puedo subir aún hasta que no me compre CD's vírgenes (os escribo desde la facultad, haciendo peyas de una clase porque he llegado tardísimo... no toméis ejemplo de mí, niños). Para vuestro solaz informo que los caps son más largos, más del doble, pero aún tendréis que esperar un poco (lo siento muuuuuuuucho). Ah, y os preguntaré cómo queréis que siga qué queréis que ocurra y esas cosas, eh? Quien avisa no es traidor.

Y ahora os contesto:

**Lucumbus**: Sí, ¿verdad? A Ron le hago demasiado listo... jo, déjame, que todo el mundo le pone de lerdo para arriba. Y no creo que sea tan tonto. Sólo que es muy inseguro (por sus hermanos super brillantes y sus amigos super guays cada uno a su modo...). Con que se espabile un poco creo que daría más sorpresas en los libros (de verdad, los de Rowling). Además, me cae muy bien, pobrecito. Démosle un momento de gloria al menos.

**Eva Vidal**: Amiga mía, me alegro que te gustaran los dos anteriores, pero es éste capitulo en especial el que estoy segura que te va a encantar. En fin, niña, ya me contarás ; ) .

**Undomiel de Vil**: ¡¡¡Hola guapísima!!! Ah, sí, eso sí, faltas de ortografía ni hablar. Ya lo que nos faltaba. Lo cuido mucho porque personalmente me horroriza (hasta niveles casi físicos) una falta en mitad de una historia. ¡Destroza el clímax de emoción algo como "cubrido" en mitad de una esciena super trágica! ¿O no?

**Verónica Hitler**: Jo... una admiradora, qué honor. Me sonrojo. Gracias. Espero que este capi te guste ( a mí, aunque me avergüence reconocerlo, me encantó escribirlo y, sinceramente, me regodeé cuando lo escribí... ains...). Y a riesgo de parecer entrometida o grosera... ¿cuál es la historia de tu nick? No contestes si no quieres. Soy una cotilla.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 13: El momento**

Harry estaba furioso.

Ron le veía moverse con gestos bruscos y el tono de su voz no podía ser más explícito. Desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts, hacía apenas unos veinte minutos no había parado de murmurar maldiciones por lo bajo y acordarse de muy malas maneras de varias generaciones de directores de Hogwarts. Cuando llegó al piso de Hermione, cerca de la hora del almuerzo, les había contado en un momento lo que había sido su conversación con Dumbledore.

Por supuesto Hermione estaba completamente de acuerdo con el anciano director. El riesgo era demasiado alto para luego quizá no averiguar nada y quién sabe lo que ocurriría si esa puerta se abriera. Si como había dicho Kurinov, el poder de la caja era el mismo que el que guardaba aquel cuarto, podía producirse como mínimo la implosión de medio globo terráqueo.

Ron la miraba gesticular mientras cortaba las zanahorias. Harry, al lado, en la misma encimera de la cocina, se peleaba con un pollo que apenas quería ser despellejado y contestaba a la chica diciendo que era la única manera de saber si era cierto todo lo que habían especulado.

El pelirrojo, sentado en un taburete, a la entrada de la cocina, no participaba en la charla. Sólo miraba a Hermione. Sólo a ella. Aunque trataba de no perder dato de la conversación no podía evitar que se le fuera la olla, aunque fuera un poco.

Pensaba.

Pensaba en cómo había cambiado su relación desde... desde aquel día. Lamentaba que hubiera tenido que ocurrir algo tan terrible para que ambos hubieran sido capaces de olvidar sus diferencias y concentrarse en lo que realmente era importante.

Y lo habían hecho. De verdad que sí.

Habían remodelado la Orden en menos de una semana y habían establecido alianzas donde nunca las habían tenido. Y eso era muy, muy importante.

Pero todavía no le había dicho nada de lo que sentía.

Se había descubierto muchas veces excusándose con la idea de que ya no era necesario decírselo para calmar los humos de su, anteriormente, tormentosa amistad. Ahora ya no se peleaban. Volvían a ser tan amigos como en el colegio.

Pero...

Durante la larga convalecencia de Harry, habían llegado a acercarse mucho. A acercarse no ya físicamente, sino de una manera más profunda. Ron sabía que no hubiera sabido seguir respirando si no hubiera sido por aquellas largas horas de silencio, lágrimas y compañía con la mujer que en ese momento echaba las verduras cortadas en una cazuela y seguía diciendo que era una completa locura siquiera pensar en volver a asaltar el Departamento de Misterios a espaldas de Dumbledore, que con una vez ya había tenido más que suficiente.

Había habido momentos en que... no había palabras. Sólo recordarlos le hacía sentir un dulce dolor en el pecho tan agudo que le obligaba a respirar hondo y calmarse.

Por eso también pensaba que debía decírselo. ¡Quizá hubiera una sorpresa!

Sonrió riéndose de su propia fantasía y volvió a prestar atención a la conversación.

-Hermione, por favor, que tampoco estoy diciendo que nos tiremos de un puente, mujer...- replicaba Harry en tono cansado. Aún no había conseguido despellejar al pollo que empezaba a verse duramente afectado por los cortes infructuosos del moreno. Ron alzó una ceja divertido. La verdad es que estaba destrozando el pollo.

-Oh, Harry, si te tiraras tú del puente adelante. Mátate.- dijo la chica tapando la cazuela con la tapa y regulando el fuego.- Pero es que pondrías a saber cuál porcentaje del planeta en peligro.

-Sinceramente creo que estás exagerando.- dijo Harry que trataba de quitarle la piel a las alas con muy poco éxito. Emitió un gruñido de exasperación y atacó al pollo clavándole una y otra vez el cuchillo.- ¡Maldito pollo! ¡Muere, muere! ¡Por Dios, Hermione! ¿Por qué no pediste que lo despellejaran en la tienda?

Ron y Hermione se rieron con ganas. Entonces Ron, aún riéndose le arrebató el cuchillo a su amigo.

-Anda trae.- dijo echando a un lado a Harry, que se fue a la pila a lavarse.- Tampoco es tan difícil, macho.

Y con unos cortes aquí y allá y un par de tirones, el pollo quedó despellejado. Después lo troceó sabiendo muy bien dónde estaban las "junturas", como lo llamaba su madre, y tras echarles un poco de sal los echó en la cazuela. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Hermione había estado mirándole durante todo el proceso. A su pesar sintió cómo iba sonrojándose lenta, pero inexorablemente.

-Vaya... No sabía yo que supieras cocinar.- comentó Hermione asombrada.

-Y no sé.- dijo Ron sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero mi madre siempre me manda preparar la carne, ya sea pollo, ternera, cerdo... Somos muchos en casa y normalmente compramos piezas grandes. Alguien las tiene que despedazar.

-Eghh...- dijo Hermione fingiendo asco mientras trataba de no reírse.- El carnicero en casa.

-Buah, tengo un peligro con un cuchillo en la mano...- comentó el pelirrojo siguiendo la broma. Ambos rieron.

Cuando logró despegar sus ojos de los castaños de la chica y alzó la mirada vio a Harry, que medio sonreía desde el quicio de la puerta. Ron alzó imperceptiblemente una ceja como preguntándole "¿Y a ti que te pasa?". El moreno, aprovechando que Hermione aún estaba de espaldas levantó las manos con inocencia e hizo mutis. Un momento después oyó cómo la puerta principal se abría y se cerraba. Les había dejado solos deliberadamente...

Ron sintió un leve bote en su estómago. Quizá fuera ese el momento... Volvió a mirar a Hermione.

La chica estaba sacando un bol de un armario y aún sonreía por el chiste.

-Bien.- dijo mirándole y alzando una ceja retadora.- Demuéstralo.

-¿Me estás desafiando? ¿A mí?

-¡Ja! Pues sí.- dijo Hermione mientras sacaba la lechuga, el tomate, la cebolla y le abría el estante de los complementos.- Harás la mejor ensalada que se haya comido en esta casa, o si no...

-¿O si no qué?- dijo mirando de reojo a la chica. Ésta sonrió pícara.

-Ya lo veremos.- y le sacó la lengua.

Ron rió con sarcasmo y empezó a cortar la lechuga. Y dio gracias por tener algo que hacer con las manos porque Hermione se había apoyado en la nevera y con los brazos cruzados observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Efectivamente era bueno con el cuchillo y la lechuga estuvo cortada en un momento. Entonces lo metió todo en el bol y lo lavó muy bien. Mientras lo escurría desvió sus ojos hacia Hermione y para su infinita sorpresa, no estaba mirando lo que hacía, sino que lo estaba mirando a él.

La combinación de bote en el estómago más dolor agudo en el pecho no era buena. De hecho era catastrófica. Sintió cómo las manos le empezaron a temblar y volvió su atención a la lechuga mojada. Terminó de escurrirla y volvió a la encimera para terminar la ensalada. Estaba a punto de tirar algo. Sus manos no le respondían. Tenía que descargar tanto nervio. Dejó el cuchillo y la cebolla en la encimera y se giró a mirar a Hermione, que seguía mirándole sin decir palabra.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El corazón le latía furiosamente, como si quisiera probarse a sí mismo cuánto podía correr antes de estallar. La situación parecía fluir a su alrededor, como si hubiera perdido control sobre ella. ¿Realmente era consciente aquel hombre de lo absolutamente irresistible que se había vuelto con los años? Hermione se sentía totalmente hechizada por los ojos azules del chico, de un azul profundo, extraño, que parecía resbalarse en la retina del que miraba, que hacían intuir un interior tan hondo como la misma vida. Y apenas se sentía capaz de dejar de mirarlos.

¿Cómo había podido alguna vez gritarle a aquel rostro atrocidades como había llegado a gritarle, palabras llenas de una rabia que sólo sentía hacia sí misma? Rabia por no aceptar lo que ya había caído sobre ella desde hacía tantos años que apenas recordaba. Habían cambiado tanto...

Durante toda la conversación con Harry había notado sus ojos pegados a ella, observando cada movimiento, cada gesto. Ella simplemente lo ignoraba centrándose en el guiso y en la discusión. Pero de alguna manera demasiado rápida para ella, Harry había desaparecido y de pronto se encontraba observando unas manos fuertes, seguras, que sabían lo que hacían y no les importaba mancharse. Aquella mezcla de fuerza y humildad la tuvo hipnotizada hasta que se obligó a despertar diciendo algo estúpido. Un comentario, un chiste y la situación la relajó lo suficiente como para pensar.

Un momento después oyó la puerta principal. Harry se había ido. Aquello empezaba a olerle a encerrona planeada por los dos amigos. ¿Sí? Bien, ella también jugaría. Todo el nerviosismo pareció difuminarse. Nuevamente retomó las riendas de la situación. Volvía a ser dueña de sí misma y de lo que ocurría y podría manejarlo a su antojo.

El reto fue fácil, pero él no lo fue. Y lo peor de todo es que ella era plenamente consciente de que no lo hacía adrede. Cada gesto que hacía Ron, cada comentario y finalmente aquella mirada de refilón, tan seductora... " ¿O si no qué?"... no había podido evitarlo y le había contestado con una coquetería tan burda que se sentía estúpida. Sin querer, el antiguo gryffindor exhalaba un halo de fascinación por todos sus poros que había atrapado a muchas y que la intrigaba ahora a ella.

¿Elegancia? No, no era elegancia. Se movía con soltura, con agilidad, con la seguridad de aquel que conoce su cuerpo y lo domina a la perfección, que sabe de lo que es capaz y de lo que puede dar de sí. Como un león. Fuerte, magnífico, ágil...

¿Peligro? Hermione sonrió sutilmente. Quizá. Ese pelo rojo, sus ojos azules tan extraños, sus pecas traviesas y su amplia sonrisa... e incluso su actitud. Cualquiera clasificaría a Ron como el bromista, el típico "Viva la Virgen", el cachondo, el fiestas, a veces el broncas, el tipo duro. Quizá eso funcionara con otras, pero no con ella. Ella le conocía y sabía que detrás de todo aquello había mucho más.

¿Inocencia? De alguna manera Ron era capaz de mostrar la más pura de las ingenuidades mientras jugaba a ser el hermano mayor. Entre ellos tres, Ron siempre había sido el guerrero, el que era capaz de ponerse en el camino de una flecha por salvarlos. Era una de las cosas que se desligaban de su mirada y ante ella, Hermione se veía incapaz de mantener el control de nada, ni de sí misma, pues la inocencia era el arma que utiliza la verdad contra nosotros. Y ella lo sabía.

Por eso se embebía de su perfil, de sus brazos, de su espalda, de su nuca, de la gravedad que inclinaba su flequillo con gracia sobre sus ojos, de sus manos cogiendo firmemente el cuchillo. Por que no la miraba, por que no la desarmaba. Por que se sentía a salvo mirando desde su particular mirilla.

Mientras el chico se afanaba con la lechuga ella no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Era comprensible la nube de niñatas que le habían asediado durante su último curso en Hogwarts. Y fuera de Hogwarts, pensó Hermione, ligeramente molesta. ¿Ante cuántas habría cedido? Ella sabía que a bastantes, pero nunca duraba, todo era fachada. Y eso era algo que nunca terminó de cuadrarle. Ron no era tan frívolo.

El chico se acercó a la pila para enjuagar la verdura y nuevamente, con un movimiento de cabeza que parecía haber sido calculado al milímetro para seducirla clavó sus irreales ojos en ella. Durante el instante que duró, no apartó la mirada. Sencillamente, no podía. La había hechizado, con un solo vistazo. El chico volvió a su ensalada dándole un momentáneo respiro dentro del huracán que se gestaba en su interior.

Un instante después se giró y clavó sus ojos en ella, tomándola por sorpresa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¿Me vas a puntuar?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Por?

-Por que pareces la examinadora de las ensaladas.- dijo Ron esbozando una medio sonrisa sarcástica cargada de un nerviosismo que esperara no se notara demasiado.

-Tengo que asegurarme de que la haces bien. Te he desafiado, ¿recuerdas?- dijo al fin la chica frunciendo graciosamente el ceño, como retándole. Ron se volvió a su ensalada pensando que si estaba un instante más frente a aquel rostro perdería el control sobre sí mismo.

-Sí, sí, claro.- asintió el pelirrojo que tratando de abrir una lata de atún. Vaya... la lata se resistía. El joven tiró con fuerza hasta que...- ¡Ay! ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Hermione yendo hasta donde estaba el chico. Ron se había cortado con la lata y ahora tenía la mano cubierta de sangre.- Oh... ven.

Hermione cogió la mano herida del chico y abrió el grifo. El agua desaparecía roja por el desagüe. Luego Hermione cogió un paño limpio y le envolvió la mano en él.

-Espera un momento.- y desapareció rauda por la puerta. Un momento después volvía con gasas, yodo y tiritas. Hizo sentarse al chico en el taburete mientras que ella se sentaba en otro y con cuidado empezó a curarle la herida.

-Ah... escuece.- se quejó Ron cuando las gotas de yodo tocaron el corte. Hermione alzó la mirada divertida.

-¡Anda ya!

-No te rías.- protestó Ron.- Son los pequeños cortecitos como estos los que te amargan la existencia hasta que se curan.

-Éste no te va a doler.- dijo Hermione dulcemente, como si fuera un niño. Le puso la tirita con cuidado de no apretarla demasiado.

-Pues es bastante profundo.- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Pero te lo estoy curando yo.

Ron clavó sus ojos en la chica, que aún tenía toda su atención puesta en la herida. Apenas notó el momento en que Hermione adhería la tirita en su mano. ¿Qué debía pensar de aquel comentario? ¿Y de todas aquellas miradas? El chico tuvo la sensación de que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies quedándose sentado en la frágil banqueta, a un suspiro del precipicio.

Hermione alzó la mirada muy consciente de la inmovilidad del pelirrojo y del por qué de su estatismo. Lo que había dicho lo había dicho sin pensar, llevada por la ternura del momento, por la confianza lograda a través de los años... Temblaba, no por fuera, pero sí por dentro. ¡Qué osadía, qué atrevimiento! Qué absoluta estupidez provocada por la sensación de tener sus manos entre las suyas, por la absoluta entrega del muchacho a sus cuidados, por tener la sensación de que quizá hubiera una posibilidad real de que lo que turbaba sus mejillas fuera correspondido, que lo que le hechizaba de aquel azul inmenso fuera algo que ella ya conocía.

El joven vio cómo Hermione se sonrojaba y apartaba la vista. Casi se iba a levantar cuando el chico agarró la mano que aún le sostenía la mano herida. Hermione se giró mirándole y se volvió a sentar, lentamente.

-Hermione...- ¿Por dónde empezar? En su mente resopló frustrado y pidió por enésima vez manuales para este tipo de situaciones. Necesitaba ganar tiempo para aclarar sus ideas... o lo que fuera aquello que zumbaba entre sus dos orejas...- Espera, yo... quería comentarte algo.

La chica no respondió. Simplemente estaba allí, sonrojada y expectante. ¿Acaso se lo esperaba? Bueno... aún tenía su mano entre las suyas y estaban muy cerca... al menos lo tenía que sospechar. Ron parpadeó un par de veces para dejar de pensar en ello. No hacía más que ponerse más nervioso y ya ponía todo su coraje en que no le temblara la voz.

-Verás, - comenzó... ¡Pero cómo demonios seguía! No importaba, como saliera. Si bien, bien y si no... pues ya se vería. "Para alante, chaval, y que sea lo que Dios quiera." – te lo hubiera querido decir antes, pero... bueno... no lo hice. Y luego nos empezamos a llevar tan mal... con aquellas discusiones... - Ron exhaló un breve suspiro.- Me porté como un verdadero imbécil

Hermione seguía sin decir nada. Continuaba con los ojos fijos en él, sin apenas cambiar su expresión. Sin querer detenerse a analizar lo que podía significar, el pelirrojo continuó.

-Siento haberte llamado lo que te llamé aquel día.- dijo verdaderamente apenado.- Nunca quise llamarte "sangre sucia", nunca. Antes me tiraría de nuevo al tanque de los cerebros del Departamento de Misterios o me arrojaría desde el precipicio más cercano, te lo juro.

Hizo una pausa en la que se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiera tenido alguna vez una pelea tan fuerte con aquella criatura tan hermosa. La chica bajó la mirada haciendo que algunos bucles se resbalaran por su frente.

-Lo sé.- dijo llanamente. Después sonrió.- Entonces los dos éramos bastante imbéciles.

-Sí.- sintió Ron devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Y también quería darte las gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por... salvarnos de aquel centro comercial y por no dejarme solo... - Ron recordó la nube de dolor y horror en la que se convirtió la primera semana después del atentado y no pudo evitar contraer la expresión de su rostro... aún estaba muy reciente.- No... no creo que hubiera podido aguantarlo sin ti.

Hermione vivió en un espasmo todo lo ocurrido desde el día del atentado hasta aquel momento. Ron tirado en el suelo de aquel pasillo medio derruido, la sangre empapando sus manos, su mirada perdida en el hospital, su alma perdida durante los primeros días... su alma perdida... Eso la habría matado. Ya era duro ver a Harry en coma, pero el estado de Ron no era apenas mejor. Se dejaba morir, lentamente. Aun obligado por ella y por la señora Weasley apenas dormía, comía o se lavaba. Nada le importaba. Sólo permanecer con Harry, y en el fondo, sumirse en la oscuridad, como él.

Cuando aquel día le pidió que no se fuera estaba pidiéndole también que no le quitara la única razón por la que levantarse cada día después del horror. Por eso le sorprendió que le diera las gracias por algo así, por algo completamente egoísta.

Se sintió culpable por su agradecimiento. Ella sí debería estar agradecida. Agradecida por ser como era, por su lealtad inquebrantable, por su fuerza, por su apoyo, por él mismo.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Hermione, ligeramente llorosa, pero aún fija en él, fuerte, franca... se sentía indefenso ante ella.

Una lágrima se logró escapar de los pequeños estanques que se habían formado en los ojos de la joven y sin pensar alargó una mano y se la limpió con suavidad. Su piel era tan suave...

Hermione cerró los ojos y más lágrimas se unieron a la primera. Con suavidad inclinó la cabeza para reposar su cara en la mano que lentamente extendía el chico. Ron acarició su mejilla, pero no le pareció suficiente así que sin pensar, se acercó y la abrazó. La chica le devolvió el abrazo mientras seguía sollozando.

Entonces Hermione se separó lentamente y cuando sus labios rozaban el oído del pelirrojo, susurró;

-Te quiero.

Siguió retrocediendo lentamente hasta que se encontraron cara a cara otra vez.

Ron supo entonces que no había manuales de ningún tipo porque llegado ese momento todo seguía un ritmo natural marcado por miles y miles de generaciones anteriores a ellos. Era lo más antiguo por ser la base de toda la humanidad y por eso no tenía por qué haber guías ni esquemas. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer y con la seguridad de quien anda por terreno conocido se acercó hasta sentir el calor que desprendía la piel de la chica y más allá, mucho más allá.

No fue apasionado, ni fogoso, ni derritió glaciares, pero lo recordarían el resto de sus vidas como el mejor beso que jamás se hubiera dado en aquel hemisferio. Lento, pausado, explorando cada milímetro cuadrado de los labios, creyendo que no había tiempo, espacio o cuerpos físicos. Sólo ellos envueltos en una especie de bruma que les atontaba lo suficiente para que lo único que pudieran percibir con claridad fueran sus respectivos labios moviéndose al compás de una música tan primaria como sus genes.

Cuando un tiempo después se separaron ambos se sumergieron en los ojos del otro. Habían esperado demasiados años para esto, habían pasado por demasiadas pruebas, habían pasado demasiadas cosas...

Sin dejar de mirarse se incorporaron y con lentitud, sin prisa, volvieron a besarse y ésta vez Hermione tiró del joven hacia la puerta de la cocina. Nunca perdieron el contacto visual ni sus manos se separaron y muy pocas veces sus labios dejaron de recorrerse en el trecho que les separaba de la habitación de la chica.

Una vez cerraron la puerta, todo el exterior dejó de tener importancia.


	14. Circuito en la oscuridad

¡¡¡Hola!!!

**Lucumbus**: Tenía que hacerlo. Soy víctima de las circunstancias. No podía dejar a ese par en un estado de espera constante. Había demasiada TSNR (Tensión Sexual No Resuelta) y eso es muy estresante para los personajes y para quien los utiliza. Pero tranquilo... no se repetirá. No es mi estilo (me pone un poco nerviosa, si te digo la verdad).

**Eva Vidal**: jejeje, sabía que te gustaría. Aunque me temo que este tipo de capítulos tuvieron su principio y su final en éste. Zorry.

**Cocojajas**: No, no estoy enamorada y a mis 22 años puedo decirte que nunca lo he estado. Pero si me concentro lo suficiente (y suele ser muy poco... para estas cosas soy excepcionalmente empática) puedo hacerme una idea aproximada de lo que se siente. Tengo muchas referencias (horas y horas y horas desde los 14 años escuchando los amoríos de mis amigas... y amigos). ¡Me encanta que te haya gustado tanto... y que te haya recordado tus "tiempos"! Jejejeje... ¡Un besote!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 14: Circuito en la oscuridad**

Aunque le habían eximido de las tareas que dejó sin hacer durante su estancia en el hospital, Harry se dio cuenta de que habían avanzado materia y que se encontraba un tanto perdido en clase.

Liam le había dejado los apuntes y se los había mirado, pero aún tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y apenas podía concentrarse.

Podía decirse sin temor a equivocarse que habían sido las Navidades más oscuras que había vivido en su vida... incluyendo todas las que había vivido con los Dursley.

Sin contar con la preocupación constante por Voldemort, además había tenido que luchar contra el recuerdo y el dolor de aquel centro comercial. Cada noche, cuando dormía, volvía a escuchar las explosiones y a ver todos aquellos cadáveres y volvía a respirar aquel aire. Siempre se levantaba igual de inquieto, igual de sudoroso, igual de mal.

Hacía tiempo que dominaba la Oclumancia, pero desde aquel día se le hacía un tanto más difícil vaciar su mente de sentimientos y pensamientos. Había ciertas imágenes y sensaciones que se habían grabado a fuego y que aún, recientes, le rasgaban por dentro hasta obligarse a apretarse los ojos con las palmas, para no llorar.

Nadie debería ver lo que había visto. Nadie debería presenciar la muerte de decenas de personas en un suspiro, ver cadáveres descuartizados y sangre por todas partes. Nadie debería pasar por eso.

Entonces recordaba aquella sombra oscura deslizándose por la última salida en pie del edificio y una furia asesina le invadía. Si tenía razón y aquella había sido obra mortífaga no habría lugar en el mundo donde esconderse para ellos. Por eso había tomado con tan buena voluntad el plan de Ron. Además, le parecía fabuloso.

Lo que no entendía era por qué, si habían sido ellos, no habían dejado su marca en ninguna parte. Normalmente se regodeaban de lo que hacían, pero ésta vez... Por eso tenía sus dudas de que hubieran sido ellos y que aquella sombra no fuera más que eso, una sombra. En aquellos momentos tampoco se podía decir que tuviera sus cinco sentidos en condiciones de ser tomados en serio. Así que, por supuesto, aunque les había dicho a Ron y Hermione sus sospechas, ni se le había ocurrido decir nada a Dumbledore.

Harry esbozó una medio sonrisa mientras seguía copiando un pasaje de un libro en su trabajo de Investigación Aurórica. Ron y Hermione... ya era hora. Y al parecer lo habían cogido con ganas. Después de aquel día decidió no llamarles y esperar que le llamaran ellos. No quería interrumpir nada. Tardaron tres días. Eran muy felices. Y él se alegraba mucho por ellos.

Miró a su alrededor. La sala de estudio de la Academia estaba prácticamente vacía. No tenían casi libros, por eso no terminaba de ser una biblioteca. La mayoría de la bibliografía estaba en el Ministerio. Era allí donde iban todos a estudiar, de hecho, pero Harry prefería estar en el viejo Almacén porque había menos gente y estaba más cómodo. Suspiró.

A veces le daba la impresión de que su vida iba a una velocidad diferente a la del resto del mundo, como si los acontecimientos habituales que conformaban la existencia no fueran con él. ¿Cómo podrían? Desde antes que naciera se había decidido que así fuera y así había sido. Fuera quien fuera el que había tomado la decisión, se había empeñado en que se siguiera al pie de la letra. Pero no se había contado con él en ningún momento. Y eso era algo que no había acabado de aceptar... del todo.

Debía, no obstante, ser sincero consigo mismo. Debía de estar medio programado de antemano o tener algo en los genes que le empujaba de alguna manera a empecinarse tanto con Voldemort y sus quehaceres, porque siempre, desde que llegó al mundo mágico, había ocupado un porcentaje muy alto de sus pensamientos. Como una obsesión.

Sabía que la ansiedad constante que sentía y que lograba ignorar la mayor parte del tiempo, venía provocada por una especie de urgencia, una necesidad por acabar con aquello de una vez, de vivir en paz por fin, de no tener que volver a preocuparse de alguien como Tom Riddle.

Quizá por eso nunca se había tomado realmente en serio las pocas relaciones que había tenido en su vida. Lo de Cho... Harry sonrió al recordarlo. Había sido muy tonto con todo lo que había estado relacionado con esa chica. Ahora trabajaba en Hogsmeade. Había abierto una tienda de ropa con algunas ex-compañeras y les iba bastante bien. La había visto un par de veces después de terminar Hogwarts y aún seguía siendo una chica muy guapa. Pero sólo eso.

Después había tenido una especie de affair con una chica de Hufflepuff llamada Jane. Fue... educativo, muy educativo. Pero como vino se fue. Y después, en el verano de 6º a 7º había conocido a una chica muggle de Little Winning, Sarah. Fue un cambio agradable. Él era él, sin fama ni gloria que le precediera. Fue intenso mientras duró, pero como buen amor de verano, llegó el otoño y se difuminó entre las hojas. El último año había sido tremendo. Demasiados intentos de asesinarle, demasiadas aventuras, demasiado Voldemort en su mente otra vez.

Ahora, a principios de Enero, con sus dos mejores amigos bien aveniditos y rejuntaditos por un lado y él con su montaña de trabajos en otro se ponía a pensar en su vida. Porque, ¿qué vida había tenido todos aquellos años? Vivía para acabar con Voldemort, pero no vivía para él.

Incluso la carrera que estaba estudiando estaba relacionada con ello. Si hubiera sido por él, hubiera hecho lo mismo que Wood y habría buscado un hueco en algún equipo profesional de quidditch. Sabía que volaba bien y le gustaba. Pero no. Iba a ser auror. Era otra decisión prefijada hacía muchos años.

Oyó pasos cerca de él, pero no se giró. Por fin había encontrado parte de la concentración perdida y si se distraía posiblemente no volviera a recuperarla.

-Vas a dejarte los ojos si te acercas tanto.- dijo la voz de Liam detrás suyo. Harry sonrió.- ¿No vienes a comer? Thompson dijo antes de las vacaciones que te haría pagar todas las clases que habías faltado.

-Oh, que lo haga.- dijo el moreno.- Pero me tengo que quedar. Me tengo que poner al día antes de la semana que viene o perderé el resto del curso.

-Oye...- dijo Liam sentándose a su lado y mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les escuchaba.- ¿Por qué faltaste todo el fin de trimestre pasado? Se rumorea que estuviste en el hospital. ¿Es cierto?

-¿Se rumorea?- preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Liam sonriendo.- Si Harry Potter desaparece dos semanas, después del atentado más grande en Gran Bretaña, todo el mundo empieza a montarse películas, tío.

-Ya veo...

-Venga, ¿es cierto?

-Sí.- dijo simplemente mientras volvía a mirar su trabajo a medio redactar.

-Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Estuviste en el Lightening?

-Liam...

-Qué.

-¿De dónde te has sacado eso?

-Alguien lo oyó cerca de la sala de profesores.

Harry meneó la cabeza. Aunque la media de edad en aquella academia fuera de 22 años se podían encontrar los mismos grupitos de chicas, los mismos matones estúpidos, los mismos malos rollos por chorradas entre compañeros y los mismos métodos de conseguir información del profesorado que en Hogwarts o cualquier otro instituto.

-Ya... - dijo.- No deberías creer todo lo que se dice por ahí.

-¿Entonces qué te pasó?

-¿No te ibas a comer?

-Vale, vale...- dijo Liam levantándose.- Nos vemos luego, Señor Secretitos.

Harry le vio marcharse mientras pensaba: "Si tú supieras...".

-Profesora, tengo cosas que hacer.- protestaba Harry. Sus compañeros ya se habían ido y la profesora se empeñaba en hacerle repetir el circuito cada vez que se equivocaba en lo más mínimo.- No puedo estar aquí toda la tarde.

-Tonterías, Potter.- dijo la anciana. Harry alzó una ceja. Todavía recordaba la llamada telefónica de Ron: "En cuanto termines las clases ve a la iglesia de Saint Paul, en la orilla sur del río. Tengo algo que enseñarte." Pero la anciana profesora continuó.- ¡Desde el principio! ¡Vamos! Y esta vez esté atento.

El joven fue hasta la entrada del túnel que constituía el circuito y esperó la señal de la mujer.

-Una recomendación.- dijo la anciana. Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido. Quería acabar ya.- Intente no ver los peligros. Concéntrese y siéntalos.

¿Cómo? Pues vaya recomendación, pensó Harry. Agarró con fuerza la varita y escuchó el "¡Ya!". Entonces avanzó para entrar por quinta vez consecutiva en el túnel.

De nuevo se enfrentó a la oscuridad. La mayor dificultad de aquel circuito era que estaba completamente a oscuras. Si venía un troll o un dementor (siempre falsos, pero lo suficientemente reales como para poder patear a los alumnos si fallaban) no podías defenderte hasta que no lo tenías al lado. Porque aquel circuito iba de criaturas oscuras, sigilosas y muy peligrosas. Podía encontrarse con cualquier cosa y lo peor era que sólo podía contar con la débil luz de su varita, que parecía iluminar muy poco en aquella negrura impenetrable.

Dio un paso hacia delante. Murmuró "Lumos" y la lucecita de su varita apenas le iluminó el pecho. Ni siquiera llegaba a verse los pies. Entonces comprendió que más que iluminar lo desconocido, se iluminaba a sí mismo y se hacía más visible ante aquello que hubiera en el túnel, así que con un "Nox" volvió a fundirse con la oscuridad.

Vale, pensó, sigue el consejo de Thompson, a ver qué pasa. Lo peor que puede ocurrir es que te obligue a repetir el ejercicio. Así que suspiró y cerró los ojos. Al fin y al cabo no le servían de mucho. Y se concentró en el resto de sus sentidos.

Escuchó.

Un par de segundos después empezó a percatarse del mundo de sonidos que le rodeaba. En primer lugar su propia respiración y el ruido del roce de su ropa cuando se movía. Pero esos sonidos no le interesaban.

Dio un par de pasos y un leve roce que había escuchado se volvió a repetir un poco más adelante y a la izquierda. Dio un paso más. Entonces, el aire pareció moverse de una manera extraña y sin pensar lanzó un hechizo derribador hacia aquella dirección. El brillo repentino iluminó lo que parecía ser un vampiro que cayó unos metros más al fondo y desapareció.

Tratando de dominar los alterados latidos de su corazón sonrió. Pues funcionaba...

Siguió caminando y durante un buen trecho no volvió a escuchar nada. Tanto fue así que se paró en mitad y jugueteó con la idea de llamar a Thompson y preguntarle si aquello era todo... hasta que lo notó.

Algo le estaba vigilando. Cuando el pelo de la nuca se le erizaba de aquella manera siempre tenía la sensación de que unos ojos le observaban desde algún punto desconocido. No se movió de donde estaba. Una palpitación, un parpadeo y como en un flash de luz vio una criatura gigantesca con forma de lobo que le observaba agazapado a apenas 4 metros de distancia. Levantó la varita antes de dejar que su cerebro procesara la información de que un nundu estaba apunto de lanzarse contra su dueño y lanzara las primeras oleadas de pánico.

Otra palpitación, otro parpadeo y nuevamente el flash de luz. El nundu corría hacia él a gran velocidad. No le dio tiempo a pronunciar el hechizo, pero su varita reaccionó igual y el "Desmaius" brotó potente de ella impactando de lleno en el nundu, que cayó un poco aturdido a apenas un metro y medio. Harry podía oír su respiración, tan cerca. Después, las garras del enorme animal rasgaron el suelo indicando al joven mago que se había puesto en pie. El nundu se movía a su alrededor, como si jugara con la presa que se había dignado a plantarle cara. Lo podía oír y oler.

Y entonces pareció desaparecer. Ni se le oía ni se le olía... pero seguía estando allí.

Harry empezó a sentir el pánico que su cerebro había insistido en comunicarle. No sin razón. El animal, de un tamaño bien considerable, podía matarle de sólo un zarpazo y no digamos si lograba hincarle sus mandíbulas. Nunca moriría. Al fin y al cabo era un ejercicio de clase, pero sí podía resultar herido de gravedad. Si no existiera un mínimo de riesgo no se tomarían en serio los ejercicios.

Volvió a quedarse quieto y trató de relajarse para poder sentir aunque fuera el movimiento del aire que producía el gigantesco animal en su movimiento. Entonces lo sintió, a su espalda, en el lado derecho, pero demasiado tarde. El nundu le pegó un zarpazo en el hombro derecho haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo y perdiera la varita.

"Genial", pensó ahogando un gemido de dolor. Podía sentir su camiseta rasgada y un dolor agudo en el hombro. Sin duda, cuando la adrenalina que aún le tenía sedado se pasara, empezaría a doler de verdad. Ahora Thompson pararía el ejercicio y le haría volver a repetirlo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y el nundu seguía allí, silencioso, inaudible.

Harry empezó a tener miedo en serio. Ahora, además estaba indefenso. Sin su varita, aquel nundu de mentira le haría picadillo. El aire tembló frente a él, pero no pasó nada, alargando de una manera espantosa la espera de lo inevitable.

Cada latido de su corazón se convirtió en el único sonido que escuchaba.

Pum, pum, pum...

Sentía cada palpitación en las yemas de sus dedos. Casi sin darse cuenta había extendido sus manos frente a él y había abierto sus ojos, no para ver, sino para sentir cualquier tipo de vibración en el aire.

Pum, pum, pum...

¿Cómo se enfrentaría a un nundu con las manos desnudas? ¿Cuándo Thompson se decidiría a parar el ejercicio? ¡Había fallado! Por fallos más tontos le había hecho repetir el ejercicio las 4 veces anteriores.

Pum, pum, pum...

El ventrículo derecho se vació con un espasmo para que la aurícula derecha se llenara de la sangre vital. Un flash de luz y Harry vio al nundu frente a él, quieto, observándole. El ventrículo izquierdo se llenó con la misma fuerza que su compañero vaciando a la aurícula de su mismo lado. El nundu flexionó sus fuertes patas y saltó.

No hubo hechizo. Pero hubo intención.

No hubo pensamiento, sólo instinto.

Cada fibra del cuerpo de Harry sabía qué hacer y lo hizo.

Harry acercó sus manos extendidas entre sí, como un escudo ante el monstruo que se le venía encima y una fuerza que parecía sacar de lo más profundo de sí mismo salió por ellas iluminando el túnel e impactando de lleno en el nundu que prácticamente ya caía sobre él. La criatura se desintegró y Harry cayó al suelo, aturdido por lo que acababa de ocurrir y volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad.

Entonces, de uno de los laterales, apareció una puerta que se abrió. Una silueta menuda se cruzó en la luz repentina.

-Puede irse, Potter.- dijo la profesora Thompson. Y la silueta desapareció.

Harry, un poco tembloroso por la impresión, se incorporó, recogió su varita y fue hasta la puerta. El patio interior del almacén estaba tal y como lo había dejado al entrar en el túnel, pero algo había cambiado. Thompson se había ido y por más que miraba a todas partes no veía nada extraño. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, confundido. Bajó hasta los bancos, cogió sus cosas y se fue, mirándose las manos completamente alucinado, derechito a la enfermería.


	15. La redada

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Vaya, el capi anterior se os hizo corto... lo siento. Para resarciros os cuelgo el 15 y el 16 juntos, que aunque son dos capis es como si fueran uno solo.

**Eva Vidal**: El monstruito no me lo he inventado. Es de Rowling, del "Monstruoso libro de los Monstruos". Es una especie de lobo negro gigante... en plan wargo de ESDLA, para que te hagas una idea. Y por la cajita... bueno, de momento hay otras cosas en el aire. Pero el momento de la cajita llegará, no te preocupes.

**Cocojajas**: o ¡Hola guapa! Vale, vale, pues aquí tienes dos. ¡Espero que te gusten!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 15: Redada**

Ron le esperaba en la salida del metro con expresión impaciente.

-Ya era hora, tío. ¿Qué has estado haciendo hasta las... Harry, ¿qué ha pasado?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry aún sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Cualquiera diría que acabas de ver un fantasma... uno que da miedo, al menos.

-Oh, bueno, es que... antes... en el circuito de prácticas, yo...

-¿No habrás matado a alguien?

-¡No!- exclamó Harry perdiendo el aire ausente.- Es que hoy se han pasado. Me han lanzado un nundu, tío.

-Juer...- dijo el pelirrojo alzando ambas cejas.- ¿Y cómo te ha ido? Los hechizos normales les afectan muy poco.

-Yo... no sé.

-Se te ve con las ideas claras, macho.- dijo sarcástico Ron. Harry asintió desanimado mientras decía:

-Díselo a mi hombro derecho...

Giraron en una calle hacia la izquierda y el aire les trajo los olores del río... no muy agradables, generalmente. La zona era residencial, así que lo único que veían eran portales y garajes, alguna que otra tienda de alimentación, un videoclub y poco más. Todo estaba cerrado y no había ni un alma. Cuando se acercaban al final de la calle, que daba al largo paseo que rodeaba toda la ribera del río, Ron le hizo una señal para que tuviera la varita preparada.

Harry la sacó de la mochila. Cuando miró a Ron vio que le miraba divertido.

-¿Qué?

-Podías haber ido a dejar la cartera. Parece que vienes del cole.

-Pues igual es por que vengo del cole.- dijo Harry enfadado. Ron estaba apunto de echarse a reír.- Y tú, ¿a quien has llamado para decirle que llegas tarde a cenar? ¿A tu madre o a tu novia?

A Ron se le congeló la sonrisa. Harry sonrió satisfecho.

-Envidioso.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Oh, cállate y sigamos.- dijo dándole un empujón.

Una vez llegaron al paseo giraron a la izquierda, bordeando el río dirección este. Harry frunció el ceño. Estaba muy iluminado. Serían blanco fácil a decenas de metros de distancia. Inmediatamente Harry empezó a aplicar los conocimientos que había adquirido en clase y examinó la placita que se abría ante ellos para encontrar los lugares más seguros y potencialmente peligrosos, las calles que partían de ella y los puntos ciegos. Con una leve sonrisa descubrió que algunos de los lugares que había mirado ya estaban ocupados por aurores.

Un momento.

-Ron, esto es una redada del ministerio. No podemos estar aquí.

-Shhh... Ven.

Hasta aquel momento habían estado agazapados tras una pared. Ron le hizo una señal para que le siguiera hasta unos soportales de piedra que rodeaban la iglesia, justo frente a ellos, a unos 60 metros de distancia. El pelirrojo corrió agachado mientras se cubría con los coches aparcados que rodeaban la plazoleta. Harry le siguió.

-Amigo mío, - dijo Ron ceremoniosamente en voz baja.- estás a punto de ver cómo el nuevo esquema de la Orden del Fénix se aprovecha de los recursos ministeriales para hacernos la vida más fácil.

-¿Qué hay en esa iglesia?

-Un cubil de vampiros.- dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.- O eso creen.- Harry le miró espantado e interrogante.- Digamos que los nuestros se enteraron de que aquí había escondido algo más interesante que un par de vampiros. Así que pusimos en movimiento todo el mecanismo que montamos en Navidades. Todo está perfectamente tapado bajo una montaña de burocracia y después de lo que pase esta noche nadie sabrá de dónde venía la información falsa.

-¿Pero qué hay en realidad?

-Un arsenal mortífago.

-En una iglesia.

-Sí, bueno... para los escenarios siempre fueron un tanto teatreros, ¿no crees? El Mundial de Quidditch, un cementerio, el Departamento de Misterios con todos aquellos chismes... ya sabes.

La puerta principal se abrió un tramo y una figura encapuchada salió de su interior. Entonces brilló un hechizo lanzado desde uno de los lugares fichados por Harry. Un desmaius si no se equivocaba. Efectivamente la figura cayó al suelo inmediatamente dejando ver una máscara blanca bajo la capucha.

-Ahora mismo, nuestros amigos aurores, deben de estar flipando.- dijo Ron como si ya hubiera visto la escena.- Vamos a acercarnos un poquito más. Ven.

Protegidos por las largas y oscuras sombras que proyectaban las columnas de la arcada de piedra de los soportales se aproximaron hasta colocarse más o menos a altura de la mitad de la plaza. Los aurores estaban tan ocupados examinando al mortífago que no se dieron cuenta de que dos sombras curioseaban la escena. Harry cogió a Ron justo cuando iba a lanzarse hacia la siguiente columna. Si avanzaban un solo paso más, los aurores podrían verlos casi sin girar la cabeza. La única manera de acercarse era esperando a que los aurores salieran de la plaza.

Un par de ellos se acercó al mortífago inconsciente y le ataron. Después uno de ellos se lo llevó mediante un traslador. El auror que quedaba esperó el apoyo de otro que llegó desde los soportales del otro lado de la plaza y examinaron la puerta. Cubriéndose el uno al otro entraron en el templo. Un instante después los demás aurores les siguieron. Ron volvió a hacer un amago de movimiento, pero Harry le detuvo.

-Uno siempre se queda vigilando.- dijo.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres? Si no entramos ahora no nos podremos enterar de nada. ¡Y es importante!

-Lo sé, pero no deberíamos de estar aquí. Tú porque no es de tu incumbencia y yo porque aún soy estudiante. Nos empapelarían a los dos.

-Harry, la Universidad te está sentando fatal. Antes no tenías tantos remilgos para saltarte las normas.

-Seamos sinceros. Antes Dumbledore siempre nos sacaba las castañas del fuego. Ahora nos las tenemos que sacar nosotros, tío.

-Desde luego te has vuelto muy responsable.- dijo una voz a su espalda que no podía ser otra que la del auror que quedaba.

Ron y Harry, congelados en el sitio, giraron sus cabezas lentamente. Cuando vieron quién les hablaba soltaron tal suspiro de alivio que Ron tuvo que sostenerse en una columna mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Joder, Kingsley...- dijo el pelirrojo arrancándole una sonrisa divertida al hombre.- Casi me da un infarto.

-Y más que os tenía que dar.- dijo firmemente.- ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo aquí?

-Viendo.- repuso sencillamente Ron.- Me enteré de esta redada y vinimos. Es importante.

-Es peligroso. ¡Podrían veros! O peor. Ya sabéis lo que hay ahí dentro.

-Sí, por eso estamos aquí.- insistió Ron.- ¿Y si podemos encontrar algo que nos indique dónde está Quien tú sabes?

-¿Y que no lo hayan visto los demás aurores?- preguntó incrédulo Sacklebott.- ¿O no lo hayan hecho desaparecer? Te recuerdo que es una iglesia muggle. No quedará ni rastro de nada después de que nos vayamos.

-Sí, lo sé.- dijo impaciente Ron mirando hacia la puerta.- Por eso tenemos que entrar. No creo que ellos busquen lo mismo que nosotros y lo más seguro es que lo pasen desapercibido. Danos tiempo... unos 20 minutos. ¿Lo harás?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?- preguntó Sacklebott.- Venga, deberíais estar en casa. Harry, ¿aún llevas la mochila de la Academia? Chicos, por favor...

-Kingsley, por Dios, no nos trates como si fuéramos críos.- protestó Ron. Harry le vio morderse la lengua para no decir que aquel engaño al Ministerio había salido de su cabeza, la cabeza de un crío. Harry sonrió para sí.- Sólo diles que no hace falta que limpien ellos el lugar, que viene un grupo especializado de camino y que te quedas tú a esperarlos. Nosotros lo limpiaremos todo y nadie tendrá por qué enterarse nunca de nada.

Harry miró a su amigo. Sin duda, el momento en que Ron decidió aplicar sus dotes innatas para el ajedrez para situaciones como aquella, debería ser recordado como un instante especial y ser señalado en los calendarios. Asombrado y admirado miró al auror y vio que miraba a Ron pensando muy seriamente su propuesta.

-Mmmm... bueno.- dijo el hombre a regañadientes.- Ron Weasley, como manipulador no tienes precio.

El auror desapareció delante de ellos para volver a ocupar su posición de vigilancia. Ahora lo único que tenían que hacer era esperar. Y no fue mucho.

Apenas 5 minutos después de que se fuera Sacklebott empezaron a oírse ruidos del interior de la iglesia, se rompieron cristales, algunos destellos de los hechizos que se lanzaban y gritos. Sacklebot se apareció delante de la puerta de madera de la iglesia y con cuidado miró al interior.

Entonces la puerta saltó por los aires lanzando al auror a 5 metros de distancia dejando umbral abierto. Ron y Harry salieron corriendo de su escondite para ayudar a su amigo. Ron se inclinaba sobre él mientras Harry le cubría. Ahora, frente al umbral abierto de par en par, podía ver el interior de la iglesia, iluminado por los hechizos que volaban de un lado a otro donde aurores y mortífagos luchaban.

-Ron, ¿está bien?

-Esta vivo, pero se ha dado un buen golpe. Necesita un sanador. Sangra mucho por la cabeza.

-Debemos llevárnoslo.

-¿Cómo? Nunca se me dio bien el encantamiento Porto.

-Está bien... - Harry miró desesperado a su alrededor buscando cualquier cosa que sirviera como traslador. Al final cogió su mochila y sacó su pluma. La apuntó con su varita y susurró.- _Portus_.

La pluma brilló un momento y después volvió a su estado normal. La cogió la dejó en el suelo, frente a Kingsley. Ron había cogido al hombre de la muñeca y miraba con inquietud al interior de la iglesia.

-La tocaremos a la de tres.- Ron asintió.- Harry se acercó y se agachó.- Uno.... Dos....

En ese instante la lucha que se llevaba a cabo en el interior del templo salió al exterior. Al parecer los mortífagos se daban a la fuga y los aurores iban tras ellos tratando que no escaparan. En el caos de la lucha un hechizo derribador salió zumbando errando el blanco y dándole a Harry en la espalda, así que en el momento en que iba a tocar la pluma y Ron y Kingsley desaparecieron, él rodaba por el suelo aturdido mientras se preguntaba qué demonios había ocurrido.

Cuando se detuvo vio que seguía en la plaza. Y no sólo eso, sino que los mortífagos que huían iban directamente hacia él. Se medio incorporó como pudo y lanzó un "Impedimenta" al que encabezaba la carrera. El mortífago cayó haciendo que los dos que iban detrás tropezaran con él. Esto le dio tiempo a levantarse y a que los demás aurores se percataran de su presencia. Pero no había tiempo de saber quién era él ni qué hacía allí.

Harry conjuró unas cuerdas irromplibles que ataron a los tres mortífagos caídos, pero uno de ellos fue más rápido y le lanzó un Expelliarmus que hizo volar su varita a metros de él. Maldiciendo su día torpe en el que ya había perdido la varita dos veces en situaciones potencialmente mortales vio con horror cómo el mismo mortífago gritaba:

-¡Crucio!

El recuerdo del dolor infame que suponía la maldición imperdonable le hizo lanzarse rápidamente a un lado para evitar el conjuro, que esquivó por muy poco.

-¡Retirada!- oyó Harry un poco más atrás. Pero no se volvió, porque el mismo mortífago se acercaba a él con la varita en alto.

Desesperado miraba a todas partes buscando su varita, pero no la encontraba y el mortífago cada vez estaba más cerca. Se incorporó, para por lo menos, hacerle frente a pie cuando el mortífago se paró en seco, como sorprendido.

-¿Tú eres Potter? – dijo una voz de hombre joven tras la máscara blanca.

-Sí.

-Ahora entiendo a mi Señor cuando dice que eres un entrometido.

-Pues dile a tu Señor que tengo la intención de entrometerme aún más.

-Después de muerto lo dudo.- el mortífago elevó su varita hasta apuntar la cabeza de Harry.

Harry sólo podía pensar en su varita. Debía encontrar su varita. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera llamarla! ¡Con un "Accio varita" sería más que suficiente! ¡Accio Varita!

Y la varita llegó hasta su mano, llamada desde donde estuviera. El mortífago movió imperceptiblemente la cabeza mirando la mano. Pero Harry volvía a sentir que algo había cambiado en el ambiente. Le daba la impresión de que veía todo a cámara lenta. Podía detenerse a mirar lo que hacían los otros mortífagos y los demás aurores y incluso definir los hechizos que estaban utilizando unos contra otros. Así que también vio cómo el pecho de su atacante se hinchaba para coger aliento para el próximo maleficio que le lanzaría. Pero como todo iba más lento simplemente levantó la varita y lanzó un "Expelliarmus" y un "Desmaius" que dejó al mortífago desarmado e inconsciente en un momento.

Después todo volvió a la normalidad y el tiempo recuperó su elasticidad normal. Todo volvió a ir muy rápido. Los aurores prácticamente tenían a los mortífagos que quedaban totalmente inmovilizados pues uno de ellos les había echado un encantamiento que les impedía desaparecerse y tampoco podían huir.

Harry observó muy alerta de los últimos coletazos de los mortífagos por escapar y mientras los ataban y se los llevaban al Ministerio uno de los aurores, alguien que Harry no conocía, se acercó a él. Cuando vio que iba directamente hacia él, ignorando los dos mortífagos atados y al otro inconsciente, deseó que se le tragara la tierra. Le iba a caer una buena...


	16. El tutor

**Capítulo 16: El tutor.**

-Oye, chaval...- dijo el hombre. Harry trató de pensar alguna excusa, pero la magnitud del marrón que se le venía encima era tan grande que casi no podía articular palabra.- Buen trabajo. Gracias.

-Eh... Bu-bueno... de nada.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?- dijo el hombre aún a tres metros de él.

-Yo... verá... Venía de clase y... oí ruido y me asomé a la plaza.- técnicamente era cierto, pensó Harry.

-No teníamos constancia de que vivieran magos en esta zona.- dijo el hombre parándose delante suya. Un momento después los ojos oscuros del auror se deslizaron hasta la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente de Harry.- ¿Harry Potter? ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué hacías tú...? ¿Cómo es posible que...?

El hombre estaba tan perplejo de su presencia allí que no parecía encontrar las palabras. Entonces, como una luz, apareció la excusa perfecta en su mente... aunque quizá metiera en un lío a Sacklebott.

-Estaba de prácticas, señor.- dijo al fin.- Debía presenciar una redada con un auror profesional, pero mi tutor resultó herido. Era Kingsley Sacklebott. Así que hice un traslador y le mandé a San Mungo. Yo me iba a haber ido con él, pero me dieron en la espalda... y aquí estoy.

-Vaya... sabía que estabas en la Academia, pero no sabía que hubieran adelantado las prácticas de campo a primer año.En mis tiempos no se hacían hasta tercero.- el auror sonrió satisfecho mirando la iglesia conquistada y dándole una palmada en la espalda.- Pero has cogido a tres de esos apestosos tú solito. Muy bien, Potter, muy bien. Tienes madera, muchacho.

-Gracias, señor.- dijo Harry no creyendo la suerte que estaba teniendo.

-Ven. Me llamo Jason Henrich. Si me permites, te tutoraré el resto de la práctica. Es posible que hoy puedas aprender mucho más.

Casi dando saltitos de alegría siguió a Henrich hasta el interior de la iglesia.

-Cuando entramos, los muy imbéciles ni siquiera sabían que estábamos allí. Claro, que nosotros tampoco sabíamos que estaban. Se suponía que íbamos a liquidar a unos vampiros, pero como habrás visto, el tipo que salió de la iglesia hace un rato no lo era. La información estaba equivocada, pero no importaba. La presa era mayor y estábamos preparados para hincarle el diente. Primera lección, chico: Nunca te ciñas a planes rígidos.

Henrich le hizo seguirle por una puerta que daba a una habitación pequeña llena de objetos relacionados con el culto y al fondo había otra puerta, más pequeña. Henrich la abrió y se agachó para hacer pasar su formidable figura por el estrecho hueco. Y Harry detrás, atento a cada detalle.

Las escaleras eran muy estrechas y los escalones inverosímilmente altos. Se tenía que sujetar en la húmeda pared de piedra con ambas manos para no caer. Un poco más abajo había otra puerta liliputiense. Pasaron por ella y entraron en las catacumbas de la iglesia.

No sabía nada de arte, pero si lo hubiera sabido habría visto en las anchas y cortas columnas y los capiteles historiados, así como en las bóvedas de medio punto, un estilo románico muy bien conservado, del siglo X u XI aproximadamente... Pero Harry no sabía de arte. Así que se fijó en otras cosas.

Se fijó en que la estancia estaba llena de cajas de madera medio llenas de lo que parecían ser montones de frasquitos diminutos, como los que regalan en las promociones de perfumes. Harry miró los frasquitos. No todos tenían el mismo contenido y estaban embalados con mucho cuidado en una especie de espuma seca dentro de las cajas.

-A ver, cachorro.- dijo Henrich cogiendo un frasquito.- ¿Qué crees que son estas cositas?

-¿Pociones?- era lo único que se le ocurría.

-Exacto.- asintió el auror.- Nuestros amiguitos de cara de yeso estaban embalando un auténtico alijo de pociones envasadas y preparadas para ser utilizadas.

-¿Qué pociones son?

-No lo sé. El laboratorio hará el inventario.

-¿Para qué las querrían en frasquitos tan pequeños?

-Creo que tienes tu propia teoría.- dijo Henrich mirando al moreno.

-Bueno, señor, yo...- por supuesto que tenía su propia teoría, pero tampoco quería exponerse tanto a aquel hombre.

-No me vengas con timideces, muchacho. Te has cargado a tres mortífagos en dos minutos.- Harry miró a Jason Henrich y suspiró. Asintió y comenzó a hablar.

-Es sólo una teoría, ¿vale?- Henrich asintió.- Los frasquitos son monodosis. Algunas supongo que serán pociones fortalecedoras o por el estilo, para autoconsumo. No creo que sean las más numerosas. Dudo que Quien Usted Sabe quiera un ejército de adictos. Las demás serán venenos, veritaserum, y demás para utilizar con posibles prisioneros o en misiones infiltradas. Por la cantidad creo que no es el único almacén de este tipo que pueda haber y sabiendo que las pociones se conservan mejor en lugares oscuros, húmedos y frescos me pondría a buscar en los sótanos de todo Londres.

-¿Algo más?

-Es evidente que no se han fabricado aquí. Aquí sólo se embalan. En algún lugar se fabrican y se introducen en estos frasquitos. Se debería buscar entonces un lugar relativamente grande, pero subterráneo. Algún garaje o incluso las alcantarillas.

-Y no llevamos aquí ni un minuto...- dijo Henrich apreciativamente.- Realmente tienes madera, chico. No se me habían ocurrido ni la mitad de las observaciones que has hecho.

-Gracias, señor.

Pero se había guardado muchas. Como por ejemplo que bajo los pies de Henrich había una especie de losa, como una lápida, que parecía haber sido corrida hacía muy poco. Además de un sombrero viejo que tenía toda la pinta de ser un traslador y de un reloj de mesa apoyado en un taburete tosco que iba al menos 5 minutos adelantado.

Dio una vuelta por la catacumba de techo bajo y angustiante sensación de estrechez provocada por las inmensas columnas que soportaban el techo. Tras las cajas había unos paquetes envueltos en algo que parecía papel. Harry se acercó.

-Señor Henrich.- llamó.- ¿Qué es esto?

El auror, que acababa de darse cuenta de la existencia del reloj, se volvió y fue a donde estaba Harry. Se agachó junto a él y con su varita apartó el papel. Debajo había una especie de plastilina marrón oscura, como arcilla. Henrich la pinchó con la varita y la masilla se hundió. Acercó una mano y cogió el paquetito de aquella extraña arcilla. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que había un cable clavado en la masa y que iba directamente al reloj que descansaba en el taburete. Henrich lo miró sin comprender, pero Harry abrió los ojos por el horror.

-¡Es una bomba!- gritó poniéndose en pie de un salto.- ¡Salgamos de aquí!

-¿Una bomba?

Harry tiró del auror desesperado hacia la portezuela. El reloj no estaba adelantado, estaba contando atrás y ahora sólo quedaba un minuto muy escaso.

-¡Es una bomba muggle, señor, vamos!

El hombre debió reaccionar por que por fin decidió moverse con más celeridad. El auror pasó primero por la portezuela mientras Harry miraba espantado el reloj de madera reposando inocentemente en el taburete. Por fin él pudo entrar en las escaleras y las subió todo lo rápido que le daban las piernas. Al llegar arriba vio cómo el auror desaparecía por la puerta de la sacristía y salía a la nave principal de la iglesia.

¡BOOOOUUUMMMM!

El suelo tembló bajo sus pies de tal manera que trastabilló en plena carrera cayendo al suelo. Un armario se tambaleó y a punto estuvo de caer sobre él si no fuera por que se levantó a tiempo. Gruesas grietas comenzaron a surcar veloces las paredes y entonces la mitad del suelo de la sacristía se hundió. Harry, más cerca de la puerta, consiguió salir antes de hundirse en la nube de polvo que se había levantado.

Corrió los últimos metros que le separaban del exterior jaleado por los aurores que le apremiaban para que saliera. La iglesia, tras de sí, se tambaleó peligrosamente, pero se mantuvo en pie.

Una vez en la plaza trató de recuperar el aliento. Jason Henrich estaba dando unas órdenes a sus hombres que desaparecieron en un chasquido. Las luces de las casas cercanas empezaron a encenderse y los primeros curiosos se asomaban desde lo alto para ver qué había ocurrido. Pronto llegaría la policía, pero no encontrarían nada, quizá multitud de fragmentos de frasquitos de cristal roto, pero ninguna prueba, nada.

Henrich le hizo una señal para que le siguiera. Cargándose la mochila en un hombro se puso a su altura aún sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa. El hombre parecía pensativo, al igual que él. ¿Una bomba muggle? ¿Por qué utilizar un método muggle? Siempre despreciaban a los muggles como lo más bajo de la creación. ¿Por qué utilizar sus armas?

-No lo entiendo.- dijo el auror como si estuvieran pensando lo mismo.- No sabían que íbamos a venir. Estaban embalando. Ni siquiera habían terminado. Y aun así ponen una bomba para destruir todo.

-¿Seguro que no lo sabían?- preguntó Harry sumido en sus cavilaciones.

-¿Un topo en el Ministerio?- sugirió Enrich. Harry asintió.- Es factible, pero ¿quién?

-Alguien con acceso a la información sobre el movimiento de los aurores. Alguien que pueda averiguar quiénes, cuántos y a dónde van esos aurores en cada misión.

-Pero eso sólo lo sabe el Jefe de División y...

-El Ministro de Magia.- terminó Harry.

-Santo cielo...- el auror se pasó una mano por el pelo cada vez más escaso de su cabeza.- Espero que estés equivocado, Harry, por que si no...

Henrich dejó la frase en el aire. Era lo suficientemente explícita como para ser concluida. Harry miró al hombre y creyó en él, en su profesionalidad probada tras años de dedicación, en su experiencia, en su verdadera preocupación al vislumbrar lo que significaba la verosimilitud de la terrible posibilidad que le había mostrado Harry. Pensó entonces en hablarle de la Orden... pero no, él no lo haría. Lo haría otro, un auror, alguien con el que trabajara. Alguien como Kingsley Sacklebott. Él se lo diría. Él le uniría a la Orden. A él no le creería. Era un crío.

Pero estaba muy equivocado. El veterano auror caminaba junto a aquel muchacho que parecía haber nacido para ese trabajo. En un tiempo récord y después de haber sido atacado por la espalda, había inmovilizado a tres mortífagos adultos y después, con sólo un breve vistazo, había deducido lo que había en esa catacumba y había señalado los siguientes lugares a investigar. En cuanto llegara al Ministerio pondría a todos los hombres a su cargo en seguir las pistas que le había dado aquel chico.

Además, le había salvado la vida.

Y ahora había lanzado una luz tan siniestra como certera sobre algo que sólo tenía sentido si se tomaba como cierta. Y sospechaba que aún se guardaba algo, algo que había visto en esa cámara y que él ni siquiera había sospechado. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel estudiante de primer curso de auror viera tan lejos, captara tantos detalles que sólo empezaban a captarse tras largos entrenamientos y años de práctica?

No era difícil imaginarlo. Realmente, no es que pareciera que había nacido para ese trabajo, es que "había" nacido para ese trabajo. Es Harry Potter, ¿no? ¿Qué se podía esperar de un muchacho como él? Henrich se sorprendió pensando en qué fácil había sido aceptar sus palabras, en qué fácil le parecía escuchar sus sospechas y lo acertadas que parecían. Se sorprendió admitiéndose a sí mismo que sería extremadamente fácil aceptar sus órdenes. Aunque apenas acabara de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

-Había algo en aquella catacumba.- dijo el chico después de algunos minutos caminando. A lo lejos se podían oír las primeras sirenas de la policía. Henrich miró al cada vez menos adolescente con cierta ansiedad. Sí que había visto algo al fin y al cabo.- Había una lápida que parecía haber sido levantada recientemente.

-¿Dónde?

-Bueno, usted la pisó un par de veces.- Henrich se sintió estúpido ante aquel joven, pero sospechaba que cada palabra que decía le daba más información sobre ese caso. Así que explotó el filón.

-¿Qué crees que habría?- preguntaba casi despreocupado, como si estuviera preguntando a un alumno o aprendiz, cuando era todo lo contrario. Miró a Harry de refilón. El chico caminaba mirando al frente, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cartera colgando de un hombro. Fruncía ligeramente el ceño, pensando. ¿Qué pasaría por aquella cabeza azabache?

-No lo sé, pero no creo que haya sido destruido por la explosión.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y añadió, muy serio, con la misma seriedad que había puesto al explicarle su teoría y sus sospechas, hablando firme, seguro, con una mezcla de certeza y duda suficiente como para que sus palabras fueran tomadas como una guía y no como un precepto, como lo que eran, teorías, pero teorías muy certeras.- Sea lo que fuere, creo que ahí abajo está lo que realmente guardaban los mortífagos. Además... había un sombrero viejo.

-Sí, lo ví.- asintió el auror.- Un traslador seguramente.

-Sí.- asintió el joven. Henrich volvió a verle hundirse en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar un sentido a aquello que él no lograba descifrar. Espero paciente.- El que estuviera allí puede significar dos cosas: que estaba a punto de ser utilizado o que ya lo había sido y el mago trasladado estuviera en la iglesia.

-Entonces le tenemos.- comentó Henrich.

-Sí, pero, ¿por qué tantas prisas? ¿Por qué un traslador? ¿Por qué a esa catacumba?-Harry volvió a fruncir el ceño un instante.- Quizá trajera aquello que está guardado bajo la lápida. Por eso parecía haber sido movida hacía poco tiempo. Algo importante que requería un lugar seguro que iba a ser investigado por los aurores del ministerio porque su topo se lo había dicho. Sabían que iban a encontrar el alijo de pociones y que después estallaría con una bomba muggle.- Harry hizo una pausa. Se apretaba las manos con nerviosismo a medida que la teoría iba cobrando fuerza. Henrich le miraba pasmado. Estaba reconstruyendo todo lo acontecido desde el lado mortífago con espeluznante realismo y acababan de abandonar el lugar de los hechos. Pero Harry continuó hablando, pensando en alto, más que contándoselo a él.- Después del atentado del Lightening la policía está muy susceptible con las bombas, sabrían que llegarían a la iglesia enseguida y que no encontrarían más que restos inútiles que podrían relacionar con cualquier otra cosa. Nunca repararían en la lápida y los aurores darían por examinado el lugar.

-Y aquello que estuviera bajo la lápida quedaría a salvo.- terminó Henrich sin poder evitar su tono asombrado.

-Bueno, el mejor lugar para ocultar una hoja...

-... es un bosque.

Harry sonrió y se encogió de nuevo de hombros, inocentemente.

-Pero es sólo una teoría, señor.

Qué mal fingía una vez se había descubierto, pensó Jason Henrich. Sonrió y se despidieron en la puerta del Metro. El auror siguió caminando un trecho antes de meterse en un callejón y desaparecer. Cuando el Ministerio apareció frente a él fue derecho a cumplir las órdenes que aquel muchacho no había querido darle explícitamente, pero que él había captado como faros en la niebla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mwahahahahaha... ¿qué será, será? Muchos enigmas, ¿verdad? La cajita, la catacumba... vaya, no hay nada más que cosas misteriosas por todas partes. Por supuesto sé lo que es cada cosa, pero me gustaría leer vuestras teorías. ¿Qué creéis que es lo que hay debajo de la lápida? ¿Y la caja? Venga, contadme. Tengo mucha curiosidad...


	17. Lo que lleva dentro

¡¡¡Hola!!!

**Eva Vidal**: Qué hay en la catacumba... mmmm... sí, lo de la caja sería demasiado obvio, incluso para mí. No, no es la caja. Ya lo verás, ya lo verás. Tú tranquila.

**Cocojajas**: ¡Menudo misterio la puñetera catacumba! Bueno, ya veremos lo que es en el futuro... muahahahaha....

Y ahora, un magnífico capítulo de transición... en fin, no me gustan, pero son necesarios.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capítulo 17: Lo que lleva dentro**

En aquel momento Grimmauld Place tenía tanta actividad que Harry no sabía dónde meterse para poder estudiar. Al final había optado por el cuarto ciego bajo las escaleras que servía de trastero de "cosas que igual servían para algo" y que lo diferenciaban del desván que sólo tenía "cosas absolutamente inútiles"... según la señora Weasley.

Encontró que un par de cajas y su varita eran más que suficiente para crear un ambiente de estudio razonablemente aceptable.

No es que no le interesara lo que se movía entre los magos de la Orden, pero es que ya lo sabía. Incluso lo que estaban viendo como nuevo, ya lo sabía. Aquel día era un poco especial, porque, no sólo se celebraba una reunión de los nuevos jefes de zona, sino que además Kingsley estaba recuperado y los Weasley le habían montado una fiesta de bienvenida por todo lo alto.

Harry ya había saludado a Sacklebott y le había hablado de Jason Henrich y de su plausible ingreso en la Orden.

-Oh, me ha hablado mucho de ti, ¿sabes?

-Oye, siento haberte metido en aquella mentira sobre que eras mi tutor y...

-No te preocupes. Lo entendí y le seguí el rollo. No sabe nada.- dijo el hombre tranquilizando a Harry con un gesto.- Me ha hablado de ti, sobre lo que ocurrió en la iglesia... y después.

-¿Después? Después sólo hablamos.

-¿Sólo hablasteis?- Kingsley rió sardónico.- Pues él no me ha dicho eso. Le dejaste impresionado. Me dijo que habías acabado con tres mortífagos y habías resuelto el caso en 10 minutos y que cuando se puso a investigar por donde le habías indicado encontró cuatro sótanos similares y una estación abandonada de Metro donde se hacían esas pociones. Y hay más...

-¿Qué más?

-Me pidió que te preguntara si querrías que él te tutoree en mi lugar. Creo que quiere utilizarte para resolver el caso.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que te lo comentaría.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Vaya, gracias por la parte que me toca.- bromeó Kingsley. Hizo una pausa y miró a Harry.- ¿En serio dedujiste todo aquello después de unos minutos en aquel lugar?

Harry lo había mirado con rostro inexpresivo un momento. Durante una temporada aquel hombre había recibido órdenes suyas, directamente. Pero siempre le pareció que lo hacía obligado por Dumbledore, por el peso de su nombre sobre él. Desde que Ron había diseñado el nuevo esquema de la Orden todas las órdenes parecían provenir del éter, de algún espacio misterioso. Todos supusieron que venían de Dumbledore sin sospechar nunca que venían del trío de recién graduados gryffindors. Todos volvían a verle como un chaval más, sin aquellos aires de grandeza con los que de repente les había estado comandando, como si levantara un palmo del suelo. Era joven, muy joven, y era un lastre para él y para la Orden, porque no confiaban en él y por que dudaban. No por que sus decisiones fueran incorrectas, sino porque era un crío.

Así que, ¿qué debía contestarle a Kingsley? ¿"Claro, idiota, lo he hecho siempre, pero vuestra prepotencia no os dejaba verlo" o "Bueno, eran teorías al azar. Me sorprende que alguien tan experimentado me haya tomado en serio"? Ninguna de las dos.

Se encogió de hombros y le dijo que se iba a estudiar.

Pero estaba incómodo.

Tratar de sujetar un libro que se empeña en cerrarse, escribir y sujetar la varita en alto para iluminarse, no era nada fácil. Nada. Y se estaba cansando de sostenerla con la boca.

Al fin dejó la pluma y miró su varita. ¿Cómo podría mantenerla erguida? Trató de apoyarla con sus cosas, pero siempre caía. Incluso clavarla en la caja, pero se le escurrió dentro y durante unos momentos estuvo a oscuras hasta que la recuperó. Si tan sólo se estuviera quieta en el aire, flotando, como una vela de Hogwarts... Pero una vela podía encantarse con una varita y en este caso la varita era la que iba a ser encantada. ¿Con qué? No tenía otra varita para hacerlo.

Entonces se le ocurrió.

No. Sería una locura. Es imposible... pero ya lo había hecho antes. "Accio varita" y había venido. Sólo con pensar el hechizo, sin tener la varita, había funcionado. Quizás ahora...

Dejó la varita en la caja y colocó sus manos en su regazo.

-Wingardium Leviosa.- susurró el conocido hechizo levitador... pero no pasó nada. Harry sonrió. Lo que había pasado en aquella plaza podía haber sido cualquier cosa. Un accidente.

Así que volvió a morder el mango de su varita y cogió la pluma.

No había escrito más de diez líneas cuando la mandíbula empezó a dolerle con insistencia.

-¡Cómo es posible estudiar así, por Dios!- exclamó exasperado dejando pluma y varita en la caja, sobre el pergamino. Si tan sólo se mantuviera flotando a 30 centímetros del pergamino, todo sería mucho más fácil y él podría acabar aquel trabajo sobre las mordeduras de serpientes africanas que Heyman había mandado el día anterior.

Entonces la varita, poco a poco se elevó, con su punta brillante hacia abajo, iluminando a la perfección su trabajo. Aun asombrado por aquello alargó una mano hacia la varita. La tocó... y ahí seguía, en el aire, exactamente a 30 centímetros del pergamino. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero algo le decía que las palabras mágicas y los hechizos tal cual los conocía no tenían nada que ver, que era una magia más directa, más pegada a su voluntad.

Mirando aún la varita flotante pensó en lo que había ocurrido tan sólo un par de días atrás, en el circuito práctico, con aquel nundu, y aquella misma noche con la varita. Y más atrás... al día del atentado. Lo que le habían contado Ron y Hermione, de cómo le habían encontrado enredado en los hierros, como protegiéndole de la explosión, y protegiéndoles a todos de ella. Lo que había sentido antes de perder el conocimiento.

¿Quizás fuera ese el poder tan anhelado?

La puerta se abrió mostrando un rostro conocido.

-Hola.- dijo Hermione. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ahí afuera hay una fiesta.

-¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

-Ahora mismo. Ron está en la cocina. Dice que quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre un hombre llamado Jason Henrich.

-Vaya con Jason Henrich.- dijo Harry recogiendo sus cosas. Era evidente que no iba a estudiar mucho.- El hombre más nombrado de los últimos 40 minutos.

-Oye... ¿qué hace tu varita flotando en el aire?- preguntó Hermione súbitamente.

-Ahm... ¿magia?- contestó Harry sonriendo y cogiendo la varita. Susurró un "Nox" inaudible y se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Ignoró la mirada suspicaz de su amiga y salió por la puerta del trasterillo.

-Ya supongo.- asintió la chica siguiéndole hasta su cuarto, donde dejó los libros y el pergamino tirado en la cama. Apoyada en el quicio miraba a Harry con expresión sospechosa.- ¿No será la misma magia que os salvó en el Lightening?

-Pues creo que sí.- dijo llanamente Harry cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- ¿Bajamos?

-¿Y cómo es? ¿Cómo la controlas? ¿Cómo lo haces?

-No lo sé. No lo hago. No lo sé.- contestó el moreno.- Aún estoy alucinado por lo de la varita. Es la primera vez que lo hago... queriendo, así que no me preguntes mucho.

Llegaron a la puerta de la cocina. Le sorprendía que la señora Black no hubiera dicho nada con todo el barullo que estaban metiendo. Se detuvo y se volvió hacia el retrato. Para su sorpresa estaba descubierto, pero la mujer estaba callada, con expresión inquieta, mirando a su alrededor como si algún pájaro enorme la sobrevolara. Cuando se puso delante, el retrato fijó sus ojos al óleo en los suyos.

-Eres tú, ¿verdad?- dijo con una mezcla de aprensión y asombro.

-¿Yo? ¿El qué?- preguntó Harry confuso.

-Desde que entraste en esta casa lo noté, pero ahora es más fuerte...- dijo la Señora Black en un silbido.- Tú y lo que llevas dentro, maldito y sucio mezclado. Eres peligroso, ahora lo sé.

Y la cortinilla se corrió ella sola, sin que pasara nada más. Harry, completamente pasmado miró a Hermione, que le devolvió una cara de concentración, el ceño fruncido, los bazos cruzados, mirando al cuadro tapado y a Harry respectivamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico al fin.

-¿No es evidente? Está hablando de esa magia, Harry, de la magia pura que llevas dentro. Hoy has hecho eso con la varita. Por eso lo siente más fuerte. Porque la has utilizado.

Harry se sintió invadido por los penetrantes ojos de su amiga y desvió la mirada, culpable. Hermione, que lo había captado, se acercó y le obligó a mirarla.

-Lo has hecho antes, ¿verdad?- Harry asintió.- ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-Por que no estaba seguro. Siempre podrían haber sido accidentes o cualquier cosa.

-Espera. Voy a llamar a Ron. Tiene que estar presente en esta conversación.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione miraba a Harry mientras éste hablaba y les explicaba a duras penas cómo había derrotado al nundu y cómo había llamado a la varita hasta su mano sin tan siquiera abrir la boca la noche de la redada. Su amigo estaba confundido y un tanto asustado. No era de extrañar. Nadie antes que él había podido hacer lo que él hacía, aunque fuera simplemente mantener flotando en el aire una varita. La diferencia fundamental era que su magia venía directamente de él, sin varita ni intermediario físico ninguno, sin conjuros, sólo con el pensamiento, con el deseo, con la voluntad. A su lado, Ron escuchaba asintiendo o preguntando algo de vez en cuando.

-¿Y sólo con pensarlo ocurrían esas cosas?- decía.

-No, no exactamente.- Harry negaba con la cabeza. Había tratado de explicar ese punto de varias maneras diferentes, pero aún no se hacía entender. Confuso, se revolvió el pelo mirando a la nada.- No sólo era pensando en ello. Era más bien cuando lo pensaba... fuerte.

-¿Pensar fuerte? – dijo Ron arqueando una ceja.- Tío, cada vez te explicas mejor.

-Joder, macho, es que ya no sé como explicarlo. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo.

-Hazlo otra vez.- dijo Hermione.

Ambos chicos se la quedaron mirando.

-Bueno, si lo repites quizá puedas saber qué haces exactamente.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Si antes lo has hecho adrede podrás repetirlo, ¿no?

Harry se la quedó mirando un instante. Después asintió.

-Vale.- el chico cogió su varita y la dejó encima de su cama.

Hermione no miraba la varita, le miraba a él. El moreno se giró hacia la varita, respiró hondo y un instante después la varita empezó a flotar frente a él. Ni un movimiento, ni una palabra. Sólo la voluntad de su amigo haciendo que la fina vara de madera se elevara en el aire como si no hubiera gravedad. Entonces se volvió hacia ellos.

-Vaya.- dijo Ron.

-Creo que deberías empezar a acostumbrarte a no utilizar la varita.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos chicos a la vez.

-¿Estáis programados para actuar a la vez cada vez que abro la boca o qué?- dijo la chica alzando una ceja.- Tampoco es una idea tan descabellada. Es evidente que no necesitas la varita para utilizar la magia. Además, es muy probable que seas mucho más poderoso sin ella. Parece como si la magia simplemente siguiera los designios de tu voluntad.

-Pero no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que puedo hacer con ella. No sé hasta qué punto podría controlarlo.

-Pues averígualo.

-¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

-¡Por Dios, Harry! ¡Simplemente hazlo!

Harry resopló y caminó nervioso por su cuarto, donde se habían metido los tres buscando algo de intimidad. Hermione sabía que estaba tenso, asustado. Efectivamente no sabía hasta dónde podía llegar esa magia y el hecho de que simplemente obedeciera a sus deseos abría un mundo demasiado grande de posibilidades. Demasiado. Necesitaba un maestro que le ayudara a manejar algo tan grande. Hermione sabía quién debía ser ese maestro, pero sabía que no terminaría de gustarle.

-Díselo a Dumbledore.- dijo al fin. Harry volvió a resoplar sin dejar de caminar. Sin duda ya había pensado en ello. – Sabes que es la única opción.

-Lo sé.- dijo secamente. Entonces se volvió a sentar en la cama con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y mirando al suelo, pensando.

Hermione miró a Ron. El pelirrojo alzó la mirada hacia ella. El joven asintió y se levantó de la silla.

-Bueno, tío. Bajamos a la fiesta.- dijo cogiéndola de la mano.- ¿Vienes?

-Dentro de un rato.

-Vale.

Y salieron de la habitación de Harry.

-Estoy preocupada por él, Ron.- dijo mientras bajaban por las escaleras. Ron la miró.- ¿Recuerdas lo que sentimos cuando entramos en su mente?

-Cómo olvidarlo.

-Está aterrorizado.- la chica se estremeció en un instante de profunda empatía con su amigo.

-Lo sé.- dijo el pelirrojo con una mano en el picaporte de la cocina.- Por eso confío en él.


	18. Abren blancas

¡¡Hola!!

**Cocojajas**: Aquí tienes, wapísima. La trama a partir de ahora da otra vuelta de tuerca, a ver qué te parece (es en estos momentos cuando la historia ha tomado el control sobre mí volviéndose tan complicada que apenas puedo manejarla... ¡¡socorrooooo!!)

**Lucumbus**: cómo controlará sus poderes... buena pregunta. ¿O serán sus poderes los que le controlarán a él? ¿A que soy una persona perversa metiéndote ideas peregrinas que quizá no lleven a ninguna parte, pero que sin duda te rayarán (aunque sólo sea un poquito)? Cuantas preguntas, ¿verdad? Muahahahaha...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 18: Mueven blancas**

-¡Ataque mortífago sobre la residencia de los Perry en Dover! – exclamó una fría voz femenina en mitad de la relativa calma que reinaba siempre en el Cuartel General de Aurores en la planta dos del Ministerio de Magia.

Todos sin excepción pegaron un respingo, pero en seguida se pusieron en movimiento. Todos estaban muy bien entrenados para reaccionar eficientemente ante un aviso semejante.

-¿Quién está más cerca?- preguntó una voz potente desde la puerta abierta de un despacho adyacente a la gran sala dividida en cubículos.

-La escuadra de Olivia Hess está de camino, señor Carlton. Esperan órdenes.

-Prioridad 1. Informe en dos horas.- dijo escuetamente el Jefe de división Ralph Carlton.- Llamad a los Desmemorizadores y a los del Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas. Se querrán unir a la fiesta.

-Sí, señor.

Apenas habían pasado 10 minutos cuando la fría voz femenina volvió a hablar:

-¡Ataque mortífago en la tienda de artículos mágicos de Barry Trenton en Cardiff!

Nuevamente otra escuadra se encargó del caso.

-¡Ataque mortífago sobre la residencia Rainfield en Derby!

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Se han vuelto locos! – exclamó un auror que no paraba de llamar a sus compañeros para coordinarlos con el resto de los que estaban movilizados.

-¡Ataque mortífago en el centro de Liverpool!

-¡Santo cielo! ¿También lugares muggles? – exclamó otra voz.

-¡Movilizad a todo el Ministerio!- rugió la voz de Carlton.- ¡Estamos ante un ataque masivo!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry aquel día no fue a clase.

Hermione, Ron y él habían estado, desde el mismo momento en que les llegó la primera noticia por medio del recién incorporado Jason Henrich, desplegando todos los medios que tenían para poder ayudar a las sobrecargadas fuerzas ministeriales.

Habían puesto en movimiento a una parte de los Brujos Desterrados dividiéndolos en pequeños grupos que se encargaran de dar apoyo funcional a las escuadras movilizadas. Actuarían, no obstante, bajo el más estricto secreto. Su función principal sería la de recogida de información y sólo si la situación lo permitiera, ayudar abiertamente a los aurores del Ministerio.

El resto de los Brujos Desterrados se habían apostado en los lugares más importantes del Mundo Mágico que se habían quedado peligrosamente desnudas de protección al estar todos los magos del ministerio en al menos 15 lugares en toda Gran Bretaña.

15 lugares atacados por mortífagos, 9 de ellos, residencias familiares. 9 Familias habían sido asesinadas esparciendo el terror por todo el país. Además habían atacado el centro de la populosa ciudad de Liverpool asesinando a decenas de personas en una gigantesca explosión. La marca tenebrosa había brillado sobre cada uno de los 15 escenarios.

-Esto tiene que tener algún sentido.- decía Ron devanándose los sesos.

-¿Cómo puede tenerlo, Ron? – preguntaba Harry viendo las noticias que iban apareciendo en Internet.- Los muertos en Liverpool se elevan a 57 y más de 150 heridos... Dios, lo están relacionando con el atentado del Lightening.

-Acaba de llegar un e-mail de Leonard Pane.- anunció Hermione.- Dice que han muerto 10 magos, 8 brujas y 7 niños. De las familias atacadas sólo han sobrevivido Clarice Gellar, de 26 años, malherida y de camino a San Mungo, Michael Mathews, de 41, prácticamente intacto y activo en Derby. Está ayudando a los aurores. Y finalmente Richard Lewis, de tan sólo dos años. Sufre algunas quemaduras, pero ya está en San Mungo y vivirá. Toda su familia ha muerto.- se le quebró la voz un poco, pero continuó.- Los aurores están buscando indicios de la actuación de mortífagos en particular, de alguno que ya tengan fichado. Dice Pane que pretenden pillar por lo menos a los que ya tienen en el punto de mira.

-Eso es una estupidez.- dijo Ron.- ¿De qué serviría? Ya sabemos quienes son. Lo que hace falta saber es dónde están.

-Y es en eso en lo que están trabajando los Desterrados, Ron.- dijo Hermione.- Pane dice que, por lo menos en Cardiff, Dover, Birmingham, Ely y Leeds tienen pistas muy fiables y están en la brecha. Pronto nos enviarán más datos.

-Y nosotros mientras aquí encerrados.- dijo Harry.

-Dumbledore lo ha dejado muy claro, Harry.- dijo Hermione severamente.- Aunque no te guste.

-Pero es que...

-Pero es que nada, Harry.- dijo Hermione muy firmemente.- Ya estamos haciendo mucho desde aquí.

Entonces un teléfono empezó a sonar. Hermione rebuscó en el bolso y sacó el móvil.

-¡Hola! ¿Dónde estás?... Sí, lo sabemos... No, no está completamente desprotegido. Hemos mandado a algunas personas para allá... ¿Cuántos sois?... Vale... ¿Alguna sospecha en particular?... Ya, todas, claro... Pero, ¿estás seguro?... Bueno, vale, tranquilo, tampoco hay que perder los nervios... No, no podemos ir... "rdenes de Dumbledore... Tiene sus razones... Sí, en un momento así incluso más.- Harry miró a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados, pero ella le devolvió exactamente la misma mirada mientras seguía hablando.- Vale, se lo diré. Adiós, Viktor y tened cuidado, por favor.

-¿Viktor?- preguntó de repente Ron con una ceja levantada.- ¿Pero no se había ido a Alemania?

-Sí, a buscar refuerzos.- dijo Hermione.- Harry, dice que son un grupo de 30 aurores fieles a la Orden. Están a las órdenes de Viktor y Viktor se ha puesto a las tuyas. Dice que sospecha que todos estos ataques sean una maniobra de distracción y que planeen atacar algún lugar importante como San Mungo, el Ministerio, el Callejón Diagon, Hogsmeade o incluso Hogwarts.

-No creo que se atrevan con Hogwarts, pero tiene razón. Ya había pensado en ello.- asintió Harry.- ¿Dónde están?

-Aquí, en Londres. Acaban de llegar.

-Sugiero que se queden aquí.- dijo Ron.- Al fin y al cabo es en Londres donde más objetivos hay. Que se unan a los hombres de Pane en San Mungo y el Ministerio y que otro equipo de no más de 2 o 3 vaya al Calejón Diagon. Allí están mis hermanos, Lee, Katie, Neville y Dean.

-¿Y Hogwarts?- preguntó Hermione.

-Habrá que llamar al resto el ED.- dijo Harry.- Justin, Angelina y Hanna de momento. Allí están los profesores, Lupin y por supuesto, Dumbledore. Creo que es más que suficiente.

En seguida se pusieron a ello y en menos de 10 minutos ya lo habían coordinado todo. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar noticias nuevas.

Al cabo de un rato en silencio en que se habían concentrado en mirar las fotos imágenes que iban saliendo en Internet sobre la explosión en el centro de Liverpool, Ron se iba convenciendo más de una idea que le había estado rondando la cabeza desde el atentado del centro comercial. Pero aún no las tenía todas consigo.

-Ron, busca las noticias sobre política interior y exterior del último mes.

La chica le miró extrañado, pero obedeció. Unos clicks y la información apareció ante sus ojos.

Ron leía veloz el empeoramiento del ambiente político dentro de Gran Bretaña por la incertidumbre sobre la autoría del atentado. Y más después de la bomba en la iglesia. Los ojos que se habían vuelto hacia el terrorismo internacional ahora se enfocaban a fundamentalismos religiosos. Pero nadie sabía precisar más. Nada en las explosiones daba pista alguna sobre quién había sido. Todos se echaban las culpas a todos y la gente estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Se sentía insegura. Habían dejado de salir y apenas utilizaban los transportes públicos. Las protestas sociales se habían cada vez más violentas pidiendo responsabilidades al gobierno que se veía incapaz de dar respuestas.

Las noticias surgidas desde hacía unas pocas horas, tras los primeros ataques, como había dicho Harry, eran relacionadas con el atentado del Centro Comercial. Los periodistas muggles habían querido encontrar semejanzas entre las dos masacres que estaban aterrorizando al país hasta el límite de la revuelta civil.

Ronasintió para sí. Para desgracia de todos ellos, todo parecía encajar.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Harry mirándole.- ¿En qué piensas?

-¿No lo veis?- preguntó el pelirrojo. Sus dos amigos le miraron perplejos.- Venga, chicos. Vosotros erais los listos del grupo.

-Cariño, te estás ganando una colleja.- dijo Hermione con dulzura forzada.

-Vale, vale... ¿Qué busca Quien Vosotros Sabéis?

-¿Poder?- sugirió Hermione.

-¿Inmortalidad? – dijo Harry.

-¿Matar a todos los sangre-sucia y muggles del Universo? – volvió a decir Hermione.

-¿Y de paso a todos los magos que no estén con él?- apuntó Harry.

-Muy bien, chicos, seguís siendo los listos.- dijo Ron esquivando una bola de papel que Hermione le había lanzado en represalia.- Ahora, teniendo eso en cuenta retrocedamos hasta el día 12 de diciembre, día del atentado del Lightening. El más grave de Gran Bretaña, casi 500 muertos, miles de heridos e incontables más damnificados. El país entero se pone en pie y los gobernantes se echan las manos a la cabeza porque no saben quién ha sido. Nadie sabe quién ha sido. Nadie reclama la matanza y la gente quiere respuestas... que nunca llegan.

"Unas semanas después, a principios de enero, hace tan sólo una semana y media, estalla otra bomba en una iglesia cercana al río. Nadie sale herido, pero el ataque contra el templo empieza a excitar la imaginación de la gente. Empiezan a pensar que ambos actos explosivos están relacionados, pero la falta de pruebas en ambos casos es tan desconcertante que no saben por dónde tirar. La población entra en lo que se podría llamar "histeria colectiva".

"Y ahora tenemos una nueva masacre en el centro de una ciudad tan importante como Liverpool, un día de diario, en la zona más poblada, en el centro de la ciudad, donde se encuentra el grueso de oficinas, tiendas y bancos. A las 11 de la mañana, hora de la explosión, esa zona está llena de gente. Y estalla.

"Pero esta vez un bonito espectáculo de fuegos artificiales decora el lugar. La marca tenebrosa. Por supuesto los magos sabemos qué significa, pero los muggles no, o por lo menos, no la inmensa mayoría. Por fin los muggles ven que alguien reclama la barbarie, pero aunque pueden darle un símbolo no les puede dar un nombre. La sorpresa se transforma en pánico en las ciudades donde se ven las marcas tenebrosas encima de las casas atacadas, nada más y nada menos, que 14 ciudades en toda Gran Bretaña además de Liverpool.

"¿Lo pilláis ahora o tengo que explicar más?

-A ver, recopilemos.- dijo Hermione.- Según lo que has dicho podemos deducir que los objetivos son lugares muy concurridos para causar el mayor número de bajas, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no dejaron la marca el día del Lightening.

-Por que no les interesaba darse a conocer tan pronto.- dijo Harry.- Tío, creo que lo entiendo.

-Felicidades.

-¡Bueno, pues que alguien me lo explique!- exclamó Hermione. No le gustaba la sensación de ser la última en comprender algo. No era normal y le inquietaba.

-Todo es una estrategia de publicidad basada en el terror, Hermione.- dijo Harry.- En el Lightening no se mostraron porque lo único que querían hacer era una masacre lo suficientemente memorable como para aterrorizar al mundo mágico y al muggle. La bomba en la iglesia... ahora todo encaja... La bomba en la iglesia era de facturación muggle. ¿Desde cuándo un mago utiliza un reloj como temporizador? Ante los muggles quieren hacerse parecer terroristas muggles con capacidad de actuar en cualquier momento y así aterrorizar más a la gente.

-Y ahora en Liverpool han mostrado la marca.- continuó Ron.- Avisando explícitamente a los magos y a los muggles que nos conocen de que son ellos y que están en todas partes haciendo mucho daño. Y mientras, el gobierno muggle pendiente de un hilo y la gente al borde de la revuelta.

Hermione abrió los ojos comprendiendo al fin.

-Oh, Dios mío.- dijo en un susurro.- Pretende hacerse con el control de Gran Bretaña entera dándose a conocer. ¡Expondrá al mundo mágico a los muggles!

-Exacto.- asintió el pelirrojo.- Con todo lo que supondría.

-Claro...- dijo Hermione.- Ya tienen chivo expiatorio para los atentados.

-La caza de brujas del siglo XXI.- comentó sarcástico Harry.- Pero elevado a la enésima potencia.

-Los muggles detrás de los magos y los mortífagos detrás de los dos, hasta ponerse encima y dominarlos a todos.- terminó Ron recostándose en la incómoda silla y estirándose.- Hay que reconocer que es un plan retorcido, pero inteligente.

-Y eso sin contar que Voldemort tiene en su poder la Caja de Krotiev.- dijo Harry.

-La cosa está chunga, chicos.- comentó Ron.- Pero que muy chunga.


	19. Ultimátum

¡¡Hola!!

Madre mía, qué odisea. ¡Y lo peor es que casi no tengo tiempo para contestaros porque en 20 minutos tengo una clase! ¡Arrrgggg! Por favor, si hay un informático entre vosotros decidme por que un ordenador decide apagarse sin venir a cuento siguiendo todos los pasos sin saltarse ninguno: apaga programas, abre menú inicio, apagar... ¡Pero si sólo estaba escribiendo las contestaciones, como ahora! No entiendo. Bueno... al tema:

**Lucumbus**: Soy patéticamente consciente de que el capi anterior era absolutamente surrealista con respecto a los personajes. Pero es que se me han desmandado en esta historia. En las otras aún los controlo, pero en ésta hacen lo que les da la gana. Y no es la primera vez que me pasa. Tienen vida propia, créeme. He escrito muchas cosas desde los 14 años y en la inmensa mayoría de las ocasiones los personajes han resultado bastante deiferentes a como los había planeado al principio. He llegado a odiar a algunos de ellos. Recuerdo con especial "cariño" a una que empezó siendo una chica con caracter para convertirse en alguien poco mejor que Stalin. En fin, hacen lo que quieren. ¡Yo sólo soy una víctima! Pero lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Y sí, actualizo rápido, pero lo que me cuesta... y ahora más, por Diox, que está tan complicada la cosa que no sé qué hacer... en fin. Y bueno... dices de los exámenes... qué me vas a contar. Ahora, en el último año de carrera se ponen todos los profesores de acuerdo para mandarnos 80 trabajos y deberes para casa... ¡Deberes! ¡Por favor, ni que estuviéramos en el cole! Y claro... no los he hecho, como en el cole... arg... no sigas mi ejemplo, hazte el favor...

**Eva Vidal**: ¿Yo? ¿Perversa yo?.... Mmmmh.... ¿Yo?.... Qué va... ¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo dices, mujer? Si soy un cachito de pan... ejem... ¡Bonito día, verdad?!

**Cocojajas**: Este es un gran momento para un "Muahahahaha" hiper maligno con dedo meñique en la comisura del labio incluida en plan Austin Powers. Y NO, bajo ningún concepto te dejo que lo imprimas y lo lleves al Premio Planeta. ¡¡¡Llévatelo al Nobel, que si pretendemos ganar algo con una historia basada en lo que han hecho otros mejor que vayamos a lo grande!! Así nos darán la patada con má estilo y glamour... que mola más.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 19: Ultimátum.**

"Pensad como si estuviéramos jugando una enrome partida de ajedrez", había dicho Ron.

Harry había retomado las clases, pero debido a los últimos acontecimientos, el temario había sido condensado y los profesores se centraban en los circuitos.

Cada día que pasaba, desde la mañana hasta bien entrada la tarde, alumnos y profesores de la Academia de Aurores llegaban hasta el límite del agotamiento para lograr avanzar lo suficiente como para poner más aurores en la calle lo antes posible. Harry vio que la Academia se había convertido en una cadena de montaje... a pesar de muchos de los alumnos.

La dureza de los entrenamientos había destrozado a 14 alumnos dos semanas después del ataque masivo mortífago. El agotamiento físico y mental sumado a la presión que suponían las cada vez más difíciles relaciones con el gobierno muggle estaban acabando con la resistencia de muchos.

Él sufría los entrenamientos como todos. Incluso más, pues Thompson siempre pedía que se quedara más tiempo y habían sido muchos los días que le habían dado las 12 de la noche y aún estaba en el patio interior de la Academia, con la varita en la mano y cansado hasta decir basta.

Pero no le importaba. Entrenándose era la única manera que tenía de hacerse creer a sí mismo que estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con aquellos quienes causaban tanto dolor y tanto sufrimiento. Le hacía sentirse mejor, útil.

Al principio Thompson se dedicaba en exclusiva en entrenarle. Le ponía circuitos complicados, que requerían de toda su concentración, pero se había tomado tan en serio su tarea que pronto empezó a pasar todos sus circuitos con relativa facilidad. De todas formas, la anciana maestra, nunca le volvió a poner en la situación que le puso aquel día con el nundu. Nunca le llevó al extremo de tener que utilizar su magia sin la varita. Unos días después de que todo empezara, Thompson no vino sola al patio interior.

Harry acababa de llegar. Aún no había amanecido y no había llegado ningún alumno a la Academia. El día después del ataque mortífago, Thompson le había convencido para ir a aquellas clases particulares y le había advertido que la docencia iba a cambiar. Así que siempre llegaba antes y siempre se iba después. El patio de los circuitos estaba siendo dedicado en exclusividad para entrenarle a él. Le había preguntado a la anciana Thompson dónde entrenaban sus compañeros. Un "En otro sitio" seco y simple había acabado con la conversación. No había vuelto a preguntar. Tampoco se extrañaba por aquel trato, así como nunca se había extrañado por la fijación que tenía aquella mujer en él y el por qué de que siempre le hiciera repetir los ejercicios, siempre más difíciles que los de sus compañeros.

Quisiera o no, recibiría un entrenamiento especial por ser quien era.

Hacía un par de días que los circuitos le resultaban más livianos. Su preocupación ya no era no recibir daños o cometer algún fallo, sino que se podía permitir el lujo de preocuparse por imprimirle al hechizo más potencia o profundidad. Había conseguido aumentar la potencia de su "Desmaius" y de su "Impedimenta" en casi un 45 y los escudos se levantaban alrededor de él casi inconscientemente. Por eso no se sorprendió demasiado al ver quién acompañaba a su maestra aquella fría mañana de febrero.

Estaba dejando la mochila en un banco y se estaba quitando el abrigo cuando entraron en el patio.

-Buenos días Harry.

-Buenos días, Profesor Dumbledore.

-Señor Potter,- dijo Thompson con su vocecilla firme.- desde hoy el profesor Dumbledore se ocupará de su entrenamiento.

-Ya...

-Gracias, Natalie.- dijo el anciano director a la profesora. La mujer se despidió y se fue dejando solos a Harry y a Dumbledore.

-Harry, la profesora Thompson me ha hablado de lo que hiciste hace unas semanas con un nundu falso.- dijo Dumbledore. Harry recordó que nunca le había hablado de aquello a Dumbledore. No por que no quisiera, sólo... se le había olvidado. Miró a su viejo director. Dumbledore le miraba con unos ojos duros tras sus gafas de media luna.- Debiste decírmelo.

Harry frunció el ceño y resopló.

-Mejor no toquemos ese tema, profesor, y comencemos con esto.- dijo el chico agarrando su varita.

-Creo que sí deberíamos tocar ese tema, Harry.- dijo Dumbledore con calma.

-Pues yo creo que no, profesor, porque presiento que me quiere echar una reprimenda por mi silencio. ¿Me equivoco?

-Parece que no sabes qué es lo que estás arriesgando no confiando en mí.

-¿Ve?- preguntó Harry con voz tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba a punto de saltar como un león sobre la yugular de su presa.- Profesor, este tema no le conviene, créame.

Dumbledore no contestó enseguida. Se limitó a fruncir el ceño y desviar un instante su mirada de Harry.

-Aún estás resentido.- dijo el hombre con voz cansada. Harry no contestó.- Harry, yo arriesgué ocultándote información y perdí. Aprendí la lección de una vez para siempre. Esperaba que no cayeras sobre mi misma piedra.

-La confianza es una flor que se marchita rápidamente, profesor.

-Pues olvida la confianza y piensa en la gente que puede morir por peder tiempo en disputas personales.- dijo Dumbledore con firmeza.

-Ya lo hago.- dijo Harry con voz tensa mirando fijamente al anciano mago.- Las 24 horas del día. Pero se equivoca si piensa que no le he contado nada por despecho.

Un destello de sorpresa brilló en los ojos azules de Dumbledore.

-¿Se cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición?- preguntó Harry hiriente.- Se me olvidó, profesor. Fue un error, lo sé y lo siento. Pero lo olvidé.- Harry no apartaba la vista del viejo director tratando de leer algún signo de arrepentimiento, pero no lo hubo o no lo vio. Suspiró y dijo: ¿Empezamos, profesor? No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿recuerda?

Dumbledore asintió al fin y sacó su propia varita que levantó hasta apuntarla directamente a Harry, que le miraba con una expresión confundida y extrañada en los ojos verdes.

-Harry, tu entrenamiento a partir de ahora cambiará. Se acabaron los circuitos. Desde este instante te enfrentarás a mí. Utilizaré magia oscura de igual modo que la utilizaría Voldemort contra ti. No temas atacarme con todas tus fuerzas. ¿Preparado?

Harry asintió y levantó su varita.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Hermione, déjalo por esta noche.- decía Ron mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y la besaba el cuello con dulzura. Hermione sintió un escalofrío e inclinó el cuello para facilitarle el trabajo al pelirrojo.

-No puedo, Ron.- dijo en un susurro. Pero Ron estaba recorriendo con destreza la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja derecha, que mordió suavemente arrancándole un ligero suspiro de placer.- Tengo que terminar esto.

-Es más de la una de la mañana.- decía el chico cogiendo sus manos y haciendo que la chica soltara el bolígrafo. Después cogió suavemente la barbilla de la castaña y la giró hacia él, besándola suavemente.- Llevas todo el día con eso.

Ron siguió besándola hasta que la joven levantó sus brazos rodeándole el cuello.

-Vale.- dijo Hermione al final.- Me has convencido.

-Siempre he sido muy persuasivo.- dijo travieso el pelirrojo levantándola en vilo mientras Hermione se encaramaba a él, aún con sus brazos en su cuello. Hermione sonrió y besándole cayeron al sofá.

Entonces empezó a sonar un teléfono.

-Ron, creo que es el tuyo.- dijo en un susurro Hermione, muy ocupada recorriendo con los labios la línea de la mandíbula del chico.

-Que suene...- decía el aludido tomando la iniciativa y empezando a desabrochar la blusa de la joven.

-No... no Ron...- decía la castaña tratando de convencerle mientras el chico se concentraba en la piel más sensible de su cuello.- Puede ser... importante.

-Mmmmm... - protestó en voz baja el pelirrojo, concentrado en la misma actividad. Pero el sonido del timbre era muy insistente.- Bueno. Vale.

Y de mal humor se incorporó y fue hasta su teléfono.

-¡Diga!- exclamó enfadado.

-¡Oye, no me grites!- dijo una voz muy conocida al otro lado.

-¡George! ¿Te parecen éstas horas de llamar?

-Menos lobos, que seguro que no estabas durmiendo.- dijo el gemelo con voz pícara.

-Pues no. Así que espero que sea importante.

-Lo es.- afirmó George recuperando la seriedad de repente. Ron hizo lo mismo.- El gobierno muggle ha mandado un ultimátum al ministerio.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron.- ¿Tan pronto?

-¿Te lo esperabas?- preguntó su hermano pasmado.- Papá me ha dicho que te llame para que vayas al Ministerio inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué no me ha llamado él?

-Por que se le ha acabado la batería del móvil.

-Qué propio.- comentó sarcástico Ron.- ¿Dónde estás?

-De camino a Downing Street.- dijo George.- Voy a forrar la casa del Primer Ministro Muggle con métodos de escucha. No se nos va a escapar ni una tos.

-Genial. Voy para el Ministerio.

Se despidieron y colgó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione. Ron se lo explicó en un par de frases.- Voy contigo.- dijo la chica al final.

Un rato después ambos se aparecían en el vestíbulo del Ministerio.

El aspecto de aquel lugar había cambiado desde la primera vez que lo habían visto. La fuente ya no era la misma. Las figuras de oro que representaban a un mundo mágico a favor de los magos y en detrimento de las criaturas mágicas habían sido reemplazadas por un juego de chorros de agua sin más, aunque la gente seguía echando monedas que simbolizaban deseos.

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron un poco al ver la cantidad de gente que había a aquellas horas en el Ministerio. Cierto era que la situación lo merecía, pero les extrañó un poco que la noticia hubiera corrido tan deprisa.

En seguida encontraron a Arthur Weasley, conversando en voz baja con Jason Henrich, que llevaba una capa de viaje algo sucia. Sin suda acababa de llegar de donde fuera que estuviese. Al acercarse la pareja, ambos hombres alzaron la mirada.

-Hijo, ¿ya te lo ha dicho tu hermano?

-Sí.- dijo Ron.- Pero no lo esperábamos tan pronto.

-¿Os lo esperabais?- preguntó el padre de Ron mirando alternativamente a Ron y a Hermione. Ambos asintieron.

-¿Qué dice el ultimátum exactamente?- preguntó Hermione.

-Que entreguemos a los culpables inmediatamente o tomarán medidas.- contestó preocupado Henrich.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntó Hermione horrorizada pensando en misiles lanzados contra el edificio en el que estaban ahora.

-Como publicar su propia lista de culpables.- dijo Arthur.- Tienen una idea muy aproximada de cuántos magos hay en el país. Con elegir a unos cuantos de vez en cuando, la policía, el ejército e incluso la gente de a pie, los buscarían y los lincharían.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- exclamó la chica.- Pero podrán defenderse, ¿no? ¡Son magos, por el amor del cielo!

-Por supuesto que sí, pero tendrán que olvidarse de llevar una vida normal.- dijo Henrich.- Y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo que los acontecimientos fueran tan evidentes para todos los muggles que decidieran proclamar a los cuatro vientos la existencia de la magia. Entonces la bola de nieve será tan grande que no habrá nadie que pueda pararla. Volverá a haber cazas de brujos y brujas por todas partes. Lucharíamos contra El que no Debe Ser Nombrado y contra los muggles al mismo tiempo.

-Pero alguien tiene que hacer entrar en razón al gobierno muggle.- exclamó Ron.- Se le tiene que explicar la situación en su totalidad. Les tiene que quedar muy claro que lo que van a provocar sería el fin de todo.

-Fudge está reunido con los consejeros del Wizengamot y la Orden de Merlín preparando el encuentro.- informó Henrich.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Hermione de repente.

-En la sala del Wizengamot, en la última planta... ¡Hermione, adónde vas! ¡Ron, no podéis entrar allí!

Pero Hermione, seguida de cerca por Ron, no prestó más atención al auror, pues corría veloz hacia los ascensores. Una vez dentro le cogió la mano a Ron tratando de calmar su ansiedad.

-Tranquila.- le susurró el pelirrojo.- Estamos juntos en esto.

Por fin, la voz femenina que se mantenía felizmente ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor le indicó que habían llegado a la planta en la que estaban las cortes de Justicia Mágica. Corrieron por el pasadizo de piedra desnuda hasta una gruesa puerta de madera oscura. Tras ella se oían multitud de voces que discutían. Se detuvieron y, sin dudar un momento, empujaron la puerta y entraron.

Todos los ojos se volvieron perplejos hacia las dos jóvenes figuras que surgieron de la puerta.


	20. La sala de Winzengamot

**Capítulo 20: La sala del Wizengamot**

Estaba agotado. Tanto, que al llegar a la cama, apenas podía conciliar el sueño.

Le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo. Aquel día había sido el más duro de entrenamiento desde que había entrado en la Academia. Realmente el verdadero entrenamiento había empezado ahora.

Dumbledore le había atacado sin piedad con algunos hechizos que no había visto nunca, de una potencia tales que las 4 primeras horas las había pasado nada más que huyendo de él. Sus escudos no eran lo suficientemente poderosos. Sabía cómo imprimirles más fuerza, pero el anciano mago no le daba oportunidad.

Realmente era muy poderoso y mucho se temía que no estuviera viendo más que la punta de iceberg. Se dio cuenta entonces que le quedaba mucho trabajo antes de siquiera llegarle a la suela de los zapatos.

En todo caso tenía un mal presentimiento.

Tumbado en su cama, en la oscuridad, trató de alejar la sensación de ansiedad que le atenazaba a todas horas. La urgencia insatisfecha de acabar con Voldemort cada vez era más fuerte y se le hacía más difícil ignorarla. Tanto fue así que cuando al final cayó rendido había olvidado levantar las barreras de oclumancia alrededor de su mente.

Estaba sentado en un parque. El helado aire de la madrugada le golpeaba en la cara con olor a sal. Estaba realmente cerca del mar pues oía a lo lejos el oleaje. Miró a su alrededor. El parque era muy común. Bancos, césped, árboles y columpios para los niños. Nadie había a su alrededor. Se levantó y caminó calle arriba.

Entonces, cruzando la calle lentamente, vio una sombra alargada que se giró hacia él y se quedó quieta. Movido por una curiosidad infinita Harry se acercó. Era una serpiente. La reconoció en seguida.

-Nagini...- dijo.

-Hola, Harry Potter.- dijo la serpiente en su lengua.

-¿Dónde está tu amo?- preguntó en pársel el joven.

-Muy cerca, Harry Potter, muy cerca.- la serpiente entornó su cabeza ahusada y le miró como si le evaluara.- Has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-¿Dónde está tu amo?- preguntó otra vez Harry imprimiendo a su voz un tono peligroso.

-No tengas prisa en encontrarle, Harry Potter, porque cuando lo haga, y será pronto... morirás.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par en mitad de la oscuridad que reinaba en su cuarto y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber practicado Oclumancia al dormirse. Cada vez que tenía esos sueños le ardía la cicatriz de tal manera que le entraban náuseas. Controlando a duras penas las arcadas se sentó en la cama y miró el reloj. Apenas había dormido unas 3 horas, pero se levantó y bajó al salón.

Con un movimiento de la varita encendió la chimenea y se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras se frotaba la frente con la mano. Esta harto de aquello. Sus días eran lo suficientemente duros como para luego no poder descansar por las noches.

¿Y qué demonios era aquel lugar? ¿Y la dichosa serpiente? Muy cerca... ¿de dónde? ¿De él, allí en Londres, o de la serpiente, allí donde estuviera? No podía ser la primera opción porque Londres estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la costa. Trató de recordar los detalles de aquel lugar, pero no había nada especialmente singular como para que sirviera de señal y poder decir un lugar en concreto. Un parque, una calle... nada más. Habría multitud de lugares similares.

¿Y si todo fuera un engaño?

Harry suspiró desanimado mirando a las llamas que chisporroteaban frente a él.

Entonces escuchó un chasquido. Alguien se había aparecido en el hall.

-¡Harry!- llamaba una voz conocida. Entonces los pasos del recién llegado subieron las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Harry se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta del salón justo para encontrar a Jason Henrich en mitad de la escalinata.

-Henrich, ¿qué ocurre?

-Tienes que ir ahora mismo al Ministerio, Harry.- dijo el hombre con voz y expresión alterada.- El Wizengamot requiere tu presencia.

-¿Para qué?

-Dumbledore no nos ha dicho nada. Sólo que vayas. Ahora.

De nuevo corría por aquel pasadizo de piedra hacia la sala donde una vez le juzgaron por haber salvado la vida de su primo y la suya propia de unos dementores. Pero ahora no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a encontrar tras las gruesas puertas de madera. Jason le había explicado a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido: el ultimátum muggle, la reunión del Ministro con el Wizengamot y la Orden de Merlín y Ron y Hermione corriendo hacia el lugar que apenas quedaba a 10 zancadas de él.

Por fin, agarró el picaporte con la mano y empujó la puerta.

Las gradas de madera eran las mismas, el techo en cúpula de cañón, también. Pero las caras no eran las mismas. Había indignación, estupor, miedo... muy lejos de la curiosidad de aquel día. En el mismo lugar, Cornelius Fudge. A su derecha, Albus Dumbledore. A su izquierda, Percy Weasley. Frente a Harry, a apenas dos metros, Ron y Hermione, sentados en una sillas con pinta de haber tenido momentos mejores. Harry frunció el ceño ante lo que significaban: los habían dejado quedarse, pero no eran bienvenidos. Sus ojos volvieron a Dumbledore. ¿Es que aquel hombre no descansaba nunca?

-Buenas noches, señor Potter.- saludó muy serio Cornelius Fudge.

-Buenas noches. ¿Para qué se me ha llamado?

-Verá. Sus amigos, aquí presentes, - Fudge hizo un gesto señalando a Ron y Hermione.- nos han contado una historia muy interesante.

-¿Cuál?

-Algo relacionado con un golpe de Estado, señor Potter. Dicen que si los muggles hacen efectivo el ultimátum, el secreto del Mundo Mágico será desvelado.- Fudge hizo una pausa, como si lo que había dicho fuera suficiente.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Cómo que "y bien", joven?- dijo el hombre con un respingo.

-Señor Fudge, tienen razón.- un coro de murmullos se levantó de las gradas y alguna que otra exclamación como "¡Qué desfachatez!" o "¡Intolerable!" llegó a sus oídos. Lo ignoró.- ¿O es que no les importa el ultimátum?

-¡Por supuesto que nos importa, muchacho!- exclamó un mago de las gradas.- Pero es muy peligroso en la situación actual pensar que el gobierno Muggle vaya a descubrirnos. Lo único que provocaríamos sería el pánico entre la comunidad mágica.

Nuevamente los murmullos volvieron a arreciar. Comentarios como "Por supuesto", "Menuda locura" o "Muy cierto" fueron seguidos de aplausos aislados.

-¿De qué otro modo podrían amenazarnos los muggles, señor?- preguntó Harry alzando la voz para hacerse oír entre el escándalo.- ¿No lo entienden? Todo esto ha sido maquinado por Voldemort.

-¡Por favor, muchacho! ¿Con qué crees que estás jugando?- exclamó Fudge horrorizado al oír el nombre que estaba causando un nuevo revuelo y varios amagos de desmayo entre los presentes. Harry estaba indignado.

-No, ¿con qué se creen que están jugando ustedes? No quieren darse cuenta, ¿verdad? El atentado del Lightening...

-¡El Lightening fue obra de terroristas muggles! – interrumpió una bruja delgada y de aspecto escurrido.

-¡No! Fue obra mortífaga, señora.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer una afirmación como esa?- preguntó otro mago.

-¡Por que estuve allí y lo vi con mis propios ojos!

Como por ensalmo, el escándalo remitió hasta que se hizo el silencio.

-El atentado del Lightening fue obra mortífaga.- repitió con calma.- Así como la bomba de la iglesia y como todo lo que ocurrió hace dos semanas. Los muggles no saben de donde les viene tanta violencia y están asustados. Están al borde de la revuelta y el gobierno muggle no sabe cómo parar la avalancha que se les avecina. Pero cuando empezó a aparecer la marca tenebrosa algunos muggles todavía podían recordarla de la última vez. Y son ellos los que han dado la voz de alarma. Son ellos los que nos han señalado a todos nosotros como culpables de las matanzas.

-¡Pero eso no es cierto!

-¡Por supuesto que no lo es!- exclamó Harry.- Pero a estas alturas les da lo mismo. ¡Por el amor del cielo! Han muerto casi 600 personas en los dos atentados con víctimas. ¿Creen de verdad que van a querer diferenciar un mago de otro?- Harry hizo una pausa. Nadie replicaba nada, pero en muchas caras podía leer susceptibilidad, desconfianza...- ¿Por qué me han llamado? Sin duda mis amigos ya les habrán explicado todo esto.

Miró a Hermione y ella negó con la cabeza. Luego Ron dijo "No nos dieron tiempo" vocalizando. Miró de nuevo a Fudge, que seguía sin contestar.

-¿Por qué me han llamado?- repitió.

-Esos dos jóvenes, - dijo una bruja regordeta.- entraron hace un rato diciendo incoherencias... o lo que parecían incoherencias. Se les mandó al orden y se les echó un encantamiento silenciador. Albus Dumbledore salió en su defensa. Hubo una discusión y entonces salió su nombre, señor Potter.

-Como siempre.- finalizó cínico Fudge. Tras una pausa envenenada continuó.- Querían que usted estuviera presente en la reunión que se mantendrá mañana con el gobierno muggle.

-¿Y lo estaré?

-No hasta que no conteste algunas preguntas.- dijo el Ministro con voz cortante.- Demasiados rumores, demasiadas sospechas, demasiados cabos acaban siempre en su persona, señor Potter. Aunque de un tiempo a esta parte parecían haber desaparecido. Hasta hoy.

"Bien, Potter, responda: ¿Cuál es su relación con el claustro de la Academia de Aurores en la que actualmente está matriculado?

-Pues supongo que de alumno, ¿no?

-No se haga el tonto. Sabemos que desde hace semanas recibe un entrenamiento exclusivo por parte del profesorado. ¿Por qué?

-Vivimos tiempos inciertos, señor Ministro. Hay que poner al mayor número de aurores en la calle cuanto antes. No soy el único en recibir un aprendizaje intensivo.

-¿Y dónde recibe esos entrenamientos?

-En la Academia.

-¿En su patio interior?

-Así es.

-¿Y dónde entrenan sus compañeros si usted está ocupando el lugar?

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabe?

-No.- Harry apretó los puños.- La profesora Thompson me dijo que entrenaban en otro sitio. No me dio más explicaciones.

-Quizá por que no lo hacían, señor Potter. No entrenaban.- Harry le miró sorprendido y extrañado. Fudge le sonrió satisfecho.- Segunda pregunta: ¿Cuánto lleva espiando en el Ministerio?

-¿Espiando?

-Señor Potter, sé de buena tinta que tiene en todos los departamentos al menos a un par de topos que le envían información directamente a usted sobre todo lo que hace el Ministerio y que incluso tiene capacidad para modificar sus comportamientos según le convengan. Eso, señor Potter, es alta traición.

Harry no respondió.

-El que calla otorga, señor Potter, y no es la primera vez que maquina a mis espaldas. ¿Qué pretendía esta vez? ¿Arrebatarme el puesto y colocarse usted?

-¡Oh, por favor!- exclamó el joven.- ¿Es que no sabe pensar en otra cosa? No tengo la más mínima intención de ocupar su puesto, Fudge. Hay cosas más importantes que ser Ministro de Magia.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

-Ahora mismo lo importante es mantener el equilibrio con el mundo muggle. No podemos amanecer mañana con dos enemigos.

-Bonita demagogia, muchacho.- dijo Fudge sonriendo.- Y finalmente, tercera pregunta: ¿Qué es la Orden del Fénix?

Harry se quedó lívido. Hermione y Ron miraron pálidos a la tribuna y hasta Dumbledore se quedó ligeramente paralizado. Murmullos de perplejidad e incomprensión surgieron de las gradas.

-Responda, Potter.- Harry no sabía qué hacer. Estaba atrapado. Le habían acusado ya de tantas cosas que...

-La Orden del Fénix es una organización creada por y para la lucha contra Voldemort hace más de 20 años, Cornelius.- dijo Dumbledore con voz calmada.- Y eso ya lo sabías.

-Sí, pero tengo sospechas de que haya vuelto a ponerse en funcionamiento, Albus. ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?

-¿Cómo qué?

-¡Como que es cierto, como que está detrás de todos los espías que pululan en este edificio, como que estos jóvenes irresponsables están dentro y como que tú, Albus Dumbledore, estás al mando otra vez!

-Cornelius, salvo lo del espionaje, y te aseguro que es por una buena causa, el resto de las acusaciones son absolutamente inocuas. Y te recuerdo que no nos veríamos en una situación como esta si hace dos años me hubieras hecho caso y hubieras seguido los pasos que te dije. Pero no lo hiciste y aquí estamos, a las 3 de la mañana, cansados y discutiendo entre nosotros cuando deberíamos estar trabajando en la reunión de mañana con el Primer Ministro.

Fudge dudó. El labio inferior le temblaba de indignación y confusión. Estaba de nuevo en una situación tan complicada como la que vivió después de admitir que Voldemort había vuelto. Se veía al borde de la destitución y la sola idea le trastornaba. Harry miró a las gradas. Muchas de las caras estaban pensativas, rumiando lo que habían escuchado a lo largo de la noche, otras pasmadas por lo que acababan de oír, otras aún indignadas y otras, muy pocas, se volvían hacia él, con expresión interrogante.

-Señor Potter.- dijo uno de los magos que le estaban mirando.- Hay algo que no me ha quedado claro. ¿Cuál es su lugar en todo esto? Porque si lo que se ha dicho es cierto, los espías mencionados han de ser por fuerza mayores que usted. ¿Cómo un muchacho de su edad puede ser responsable de algo así?

-Yo no soy responsable de eso, señor.

-No.- dijo Ron desde su silla.- Soy yo.

Harry sonrió y Ron le devolvió la sonrisa. Pasase lo que pasase pringarían todos.

-¿Usted?- preguntó otro mago.- ¿Esto es una broma? ¿Unos simples chiquillos han estado manipulando el Ministerio a nuestras espaldas durante meses sin que nos diéramos cuenta?

-Señores, - intervino Dumbledore.- estos "chiquillos", como usted les llama, han manipulado el ministerio, descubrieron los alijos de pociones mortífagas de las últimas semanas, han protegido sus espaldas cuando las han dejado inconscientemente desnudas y han previsto todo lo que está ocurriendo. De hecho estoy seguro de que la señorita Granger no ha traído esa carpeta por capricho. ¿Me equivoco?

Hermione se levantó.

-No, profesor.- dijo la castaña con voz clara y segura.- En esta carpeta llevo un borrador de lo que debería ser la negociación del ultimátum. Llevamos trabajando en ello desde hace una semana y es lo que, según la situación actual, mejor se adapta tanto a nuestras necesidades más inmediatas como a las posibilidades reales. Habríamos preparado una presentación, pero se han adelantado a lo que habíamos previsto.

Fudge no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Era evidente que su ataque de histeria no había servido para nada. Había quedado muy claro que tras el Ministerio no había más que un pusilánime demasiado preocupado por sí mismo y que más allá, había toda una organización que, en la sombra, hacía lo que el Mundo Mágico más necesitaba: tratar de protegerlo. Y lo más increíble de todo era que, aunque Dumbledore estaba al mando, las decisiones y las ideas parecían partir de aquellos tres jovencitos. Era demasiado para él y se derrumbó en su sillón tapizado.

-Muéstralo, joven.- pidió una bruja de la grada.

-Sí, vamos. Empecemos a hablar en serio.- corroboró un mago de barba rojiza.

Harry sonrió al ver cómo la multitud instaba a Hermione a hablar sobre el borrador. Si no podía contar con el sentido común de Fudge, al menos podía contar con el del resto de la sala. Conjuró una silla y se sentó para escuchar a su amiga, que acababa de conjurar una especie de pantalla blanca en la que iba escribiendo los puntos importantes. Eran las negociaciones, la diplomacia, los tiras y aflojas en temas de acuerdos o contratos lo que mejor se le daba a Hermione. Nadie mejor que ella para convencer al Wizengamot y a la Orden de Merlín de lo acertado de su propuesta.

Fue breve, conciso, claro. Su exposición no duró ni 10 minutos y los aplausos llenaron la sala abovedada. La propuesta había sido aprobada por unanimidad.

-Ahora, Cornelius, - dijo Dumbledore al final.- ¿permitirás a Harry estar presente mañana en Downing Street?

-¿Haciendo de qué? ¿De asistente junior?

-Como Secretario de Defensa.

-¡Eso es un ultraje, Albus!- exclamó Fudge.- ¡Sólo es un chiquillo y además ese es papel para el Jefe de División de Aurores! Ralph nunca permitiría una humillación de tal calibre.

-Cornelius, este muchacho tiene mayor control de lo que hacen tus aurores que Ralph Carlton.- dijo Dumbledore.- Y como prueba de buena fe te informo que no sólo la totalidad de las escuadras de aurores están bajo su mano, sino que además un grupo de 30 aurores de Europa central, casi 60 Brujos Desterrados y varias nutridas legiones de criaturas mágicas leales a la Orden obedecen sus órdenes y las de estos dos jóvenes que tienes ante ti.- el anciano director hizo una pausa. Fudge parecía al borde del colapso. Dumbledore se dirigió entonces a toda la sala.- Señoras y señores, no es momento para disputas internas. La Orden del Fénix sólo sirve para proteger al Mundo Mágico contra el único enemigo posible. ¿Qué decidirán entonces? ¿Condenar a los únicos con capacidad real para protegernos o apoyarlos para poder tener una esperanza?

Dumbledore calló y un intenso silencio se apoderó de la sala. Entonces un hombre con una túnica color azul marino y barba gris se levantó. Una insignia dorada decoraba su pecho y tenía una expresión altiva en su rostro. Miró a Dumbledore y después a los tres amigos que escuchaban desde la parte de abajo.

-Habiendo escuchado todo lo expuesto, tanto el Wizengamot como la Orden de Merlín se irán a deliberar por separado.- la voz de bajo de aquel hombre resonó potente en toda la sala.- Nos reuniremos en esta misma sala en 30 minutos. Muchas gracias a todos.


	21. La Responsabilidad

¡¡Hola!!

**Eva Vidal**: ¿Te ríes de forma malvada? Juas! Tú no sabes lo que es reirse de forma malvada. No hasta que ponga el último capítulo (que me temo no tardará demasiado... no creo que lleguen a 10 más ni mucho menos). Entonces me reiré de forma muy, muy malvada... Mwajajajajaja.... (te dejo que especules con lo que ocurrirá todo lo que quieras, jejeje)

**Lucumbus**: No, no me pilló el apagón porque vivo al sur oeste de la ciudad y afectó a todo el este y parte del Corredor del Henares. Así que tuve suerte. Sé de compañeros que pasaron muuuuuuucho frío aquella noche. Aunque bueno, no he decantar victoria tan pronto, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo el otro día dijeron en las noticas que los apagones iban a ser pan nuestro de cada día de ahora en adelante, asín que... Ajo y agua.

**Undomiel de Vil**: Ains los trabajos... ains los exámenes... el miercoles tengo uno, qué me vas a contar... y en fin, que actualizo rápido... weno, todo lo rápido que esta bendita página me permite porque si no era por remodelación del sistema del document manager era un gusano terrible informático que se lo había cargado todo y si no las circunstancias sociopolíticas de Aldea del Fresno, que afectan mucho a la capacidad literaria del planeta Urano, y claro, si cae la casualuidad de que Urano entra en Géminis (mi horóscopo)... pues la hemos merengao. Hija, qué estrés.

**Cocojajas**: Niña, que no te pude contestar en el capi anterior (lo metí deprisa y corriendo porque no me dio tiempo a más). Este capítulo digamos que termina con lo que es la intriga política... más o menos. A partir del próximo todo es más acción en campo. Juajuajua, habrá sangre y vísceras, muajajajajaja.... No me hagas caso, se me va la olla.

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Responsabilidad**

-Hermione, ¿era esto lo que tenías pensado cuando saliste corriendo?- preguntó Ron en el pasadizo, esperando a que todos los magos volvieran a entrar.

-No, la verdad es que no.- decía la chica mordiéndose las uñas. Miró a Harry, que estaba sentado en el suelo, pensativo.- Harry, qué opinas.

-Psé…- el chico se encogió de hombros.- A saber. Fudge es un imbécil y ha quedado demostrado. Espero que sea suficiente. Pero no sé.

-Tengamos fe, chicos.- dijo Ron.- Al fin y al cabo estamos en guerra. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

-Pero de ahí a que acepten que nosotros tengamos algo que decir en ella…- dijo Harry.- Recuerda que somos unos… ¿cómo dijo? Ah, sí, "chiquillos". ¡Bah! ¡Menudo atajo de…!

Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry y se frotó los ojos. Harry la miró y después miró a Ron. Estaba ligeramente pálido y con los ojos hinchados.

-¿Habéis dormido algo? Parecéis agotados.

-_Estamos_ agotados.- dijo Ron sentándose en el suelo frente a ellos.- No hemos parado en todo el día y, por lo que vamos, en toda la noche. Hermione con el ultimátum y yo con la lápida.

-¿La de la iglesia?

-No, tío, la de John Lennon que mola más.- dijo Ron con sarcasmo. Después levantó una mano en señal de disculpa.- Perdona… estoy cansado. Sí, la de la iglesia. Por fin me he enterado qué era lo que tenía dentro y no te lo vas a creer.

-¿Qué tenía?

-Un libro.

-¿Un libro?- preguntaron a la vez Harry y Hermione. La chica dijo: ¿Sobre qué?

-Hechizos, conjuros, maleficios, pociones… de todo. Pero lo más increíble de todo es que son completamente desconocidos.- dijo el pelirrojo pasándose una mano por el pelo para despejarse un poco.- Nadie conoce esos encantamientos. Lo que Jason me ha contado es que un comité de sabios está estudiando el libro para ver si encuentran alguno en la bibliografía existente. Pero llevan un par de días con él y no han encontrado nada.

-¿Estás hablando de magia completamente nueva?- preguntó Hermione.

-Eso parece.

-¿Y han conseguido realizar algún hechizo de esos?- volvió a preguntar la chica.

-No lo sé. No creo que Jason lo sepa tampoco. Lo tienen confiscado los del Departamento de Misterios, así que…

-Ese lugar es como una enorme alcantarilla…- dijo Harry con voz distante.- todo acaba allí de una manera u otra.

-¿Han llegado a alguna conclusión?- dijo con voz ligeramente trémula Cornelius Fudge.

El mismo hombre de barba gris y túnica azul marino se levantó.

-Así es, señor Ministro. La Orden de Merlín sugiere la legalización inmediata y total de la Orden del Fénix así como de la liberación de todos los cargos contra Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, así como la inmediata puesta a su disposición de todos los recursos disponibles para enfrentarnos al Que no Debe Ser Nombrado con propiedad.

Fudge tragó con dificultad, pero asintió. Una mujer de túnica color gris perla se levantó.

-Como portavoz del Wizengamot declaro que apoyamos por completo las sugerencias de la Orden de Merlín en todos los puntos y añadimos que se haga lo antes posible. Por supuesto el Señor Potter estará en la Delegación como Secretario de Defensa, pero la condición será tenernos informados de todo lo que ocurra permanentemente.

"Comprendemos que La Orden del Fénix haya estado trabajando en secreto durante estos años, pero consideramos que ahora ese secretismo es absurdo y hasta inadmisible teniendo en cuenta la situación actual.

"De igual modo el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, también compartirá con nosotros toda la información que pueda considerarse de relevancia y será el nexo entre la Orden del Fénix y esta sala, si está de acuerdo.

-Estoy… estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Fudge. La mujer se sentó. Ahora le tocaba hablar a él. Ya habían decidido todo lo que se podía decidir. Él había quedado como el chico de los recados y era muy consciente. Estaba pálido, sudoroso y temblaba perceptiblemente. Un susurro de Percy Weasley a su izquierda le hizo reaccionar y se incorporó.- Bien, señoras y señores. Nos veremos el lunes a las 9 en esta misma sala. Hasta entonces, muchas gracias.

Y la sala poco a poco volvió a quedarse vacía. Fudge bajó de las gradas seguido de cerca por Percy. Se dirigió directamente a Harry, que estaba con Ron y Hermione felicitándose mutuamente por el éxito.

-Me temo que te estás acostumbrando demasiado a dejarme en ridículo, Potter, y eso no te conviene, créeme.

Dirigió una mirada cargada de odio al trío y se fue. Aún estaban mirándole perplejos cuando Harry sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro. Cuando se volvió vio que era Dumbledore.

-Harry, la reunión será mañana a las 6 de la tarde. La Delegación se reunirá antes aquí para preparar el encuentro, a las 4. Mientras tanto intentad descansar algo.

Dumbledore se despidió y se marchó.

-Sí, vámonos.- dijo Hermione bostezando y cogiendo la mano de Ron al mismo tiempo.- No puedo con mi alma.

Harry sonrió y siguió a la pareja hasta el vestíbulo del Ministerio.

-Harry, ven a mi casa.- dijo Hermione cuando alcanzaban la fuente. Harry les miró y negó con la cabeza.- Venga, no seas tonto. Así podremos repasar todo esto antes de que te vayas.

Pero el moreno rehusó de nuevo y tras despedirse, se desapareció.

* * *

George Weasley colgó el teléfono público y salió de la cabina ajustándose el abrigo. A unos pasos de distancia, Sturgis Podmore y Tonks, pertenecientes ambos a la escuadra de aurores encargada de vigilar la vivienda del Primer Ministro muggle, le esperaban apoyados en un coche mientras se tomaban un café servido en vasos de papel. Amanecería en unas horas y el frío levantaba nubes de vapor de las infusiones calientes.

-¿Qué ha pasado al final?- preguntó Podmore.

-De todo.- dijo George comenzando a contarles todo lo que le acababa de decir Ron por teléfono. Cuando terminó los tres se quedaron pensativos un momento. Al final Tonks sonrió y dijo:

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿verdad?

-No la ha habido nunca, Tonks.- dijo Podmore.

-Ya, bueno… lo sé, pero antes… no sé. Antes no era tan evidente que estábamos en guerra. Todo era más secreto, más oculto. Ahora todo esto es muy grande.- la mujer suspiró.- Con el gobierno muggle y todo…

-¿Se sabe algo de los Desterrados?- preguntó George cambiando de tema.

-No.- dijo Podmore.- Tal como vinieron, se fueron. No tenemos ni idea de dónde están. Lo único que sabemos es que tras los ataques fueron detrás de los mortífagos. Han pasado dos semanas y no hay noticias.

-¿Sabes si tu hermano sabe algo?- preguntó Tonks al gemelo.

-¿Ron?- preguntó George. Tonks asintió.- No lo sé, aunque posiblemente sí. Ellos lo saben todo.

-No entiendo por qué no nos dejan saber nada sobre esos magos ni sobre los otros aliados que dicen que tenemos.- se quejó Podmore.- No puedo comprender por qué Dumbledore deja que manejen la Orden a su antojo.

-Tendrá sus razones, Sturgis.- contestó Tonks.- Y si no quieren que sepamos más será por algo.

-Tienes demasiada fe en esos chicos, Tonks.

-Y tú desconfías demasiado. ¿Por qué?

-¡Por que tienen 18 años, por el amor del cielo!- exclamó el auror.- Y es preocupante saber que el futuro de esta guerra está en manos de unos chavales que acaban de abandonar el colegio.

-Sturgis, - dijo Tonks haciéndole frente.- ya tuvimos esta misma discusión hace meses cuando Dumbledore le dio el control ejecutivo de la Orden a Harry. Y te repetiré lo que te dije entonces: esos chicos y ese chaval en concreto te han salvado a ti y a todos nosotros de Quien Tú Sabes al menos 4 veces y ha torcido sus planes tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta. Tenemos una esperanza gracias a él y no creo que tus dudas y desconfianzas le sirvan de mucho a él o a nosotros.

El auror frunció el ceño y acabó asintiendo.

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo tanto la Orden de Merlín como el Wizengamot les han dado el visto bueno. Y con ellos a todos nosotros.- dijo.

-La verdad es que es un alivio, - dijo George sonriente.- porque he colocado tantos dispositivos de vigilancia en esa casa que si me llegan a pillar no me iba a salvar de Azcabán ni Rita la Cantaora.

-¿Crees que serán necesarios?- preguntó Tonks.- Al fin y al cabo Harry estará dentro.

-Oh, lo sé, pero es que ya no tienen como prioridad escuchar la reunión, sino lo que pase dentro. Para ahorrarnos sustos.

-¿Te refieres a ataques mortífagos?- preguntó Podmore. George asintió.- Creo que la escuadra de Dedalus Diggle se encarga de vigilar a los muggles que van a ir a la reunión.

-Lo sé.- asintió George.- De hecho ha sido él el que me ha pedido que lo haga. Dice que los muggles están limpios de momento, aunque siempre existe la posibilidad de que sean manipulados o que no sean realmente ellos. Toda precaución es poca.

-Bueno, chicos.- dijo Tonks tirando el vaso de papel vacío a una papelera.- Se terminó el descanso. George, vete a casa. Pareces cansado.

-Sí, será mejor.- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.- Tened cuidado, ¿vale?

* * *

¡Meeeeec! ¡Meeeeec!

No hubo respuesta.

¡¡Meeeeeeeeeeeeeec!!

-¿Mmmh…?- una voz se quejó en la oscuridad.

-Es el telefonillo…- gruñó otra voz pastosa y soñolienta.

¡Meeeeeeeeeeeeec!

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó con lengua torpe la primera voz.

Una chica se incorporó aún con los ojos cerrados y casi sin ver por donde iba se fue tambaleando hasta el hall.

¡Meeeeeeeeeec!

Agarró de mal talante el auricular y contestó:

-¡¿Quién es?!

-Hermione, soy Harry. Abre.

-¿Harry?- Hermione apoyó su aún dormido cuerpo en la fría pared y se echó el rizado pelo hacia atrás con una mano.- ¿Qué… qué ocurre?

-¿Quieres abrir, Hermione, que aquí abajo estamos a 10 grados bajo cero por lo menos?

-Claro…- dijo la chica pulsando el botón de apertura de la puerta del portal. Abrió la puerta principal de la casa y encendió las luces. Un momento después su amigo entraba por la puerta. Estaba encogido de frío, con las mejillas rojas y tiritando levemente. Algunos copos de nieve salpicaron el parquet.- ¿Qué pasa?

-He estado pensando sobre lo que ha pasado esta noche.

-Tío, ¿tú cuando duermes?- preguntó Ron con los ojos entrecerrados y rascándose la cabeza mientras entraba en el salón.

-Ya dormí algo antes.- dijo Harry evasivo.- Hermione, deberías ir tú a esa reunión.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron los dos recién levantados.

-Yo allí no pinto nada, Hermione. Tú has redactado ese guión y nadie sabe venderlo como tú. Yo allí… uf…- Harry parecía nervioso. Se retorcía las manos y aunque estaba sentado no dejaba de revolverse.- No me veo, chicos. No me veo para nada.

-¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?- dijo Ron con tono de enfado.

-Tío, lo que ha ocurrido esta noche ha… malinterpretado todo.

-¿El qué, si se puede saber?- preguntó el pelirrojo en el mismo tono.

-Pues que… bueno, estabais allí, ¿no? Lo pudisteis oír vosotros mismos…

-¡Por Dios, ve al grano!- exclamó Ron casi cogiendo de la pechera al moreno.

-¡Que yo no puedo ir a ninguna parte como Secretario de Defensa, Ron!- dijo Harry al final.- ¡Se han vuelto locos! ¡Eso es como ser Ministro de Defensa! ¡Aunque sea de mentira, aunque sea sólo por esta vez! Esto es demasiado, chicos y… y…

-¿Y qué?- preguntó Ron.- Mira macho, yo flipo contigo, te lo juro. O sea, que llevas casi un año al mando de la Orden con todo lo que ello conlleva y ahora me vienes con que no te ves como Secretario de Defensa. ¡Vete por ahí, tío!

-Por favor, Ron, no compares.

-¿Cómo que no compare? ¿Me quieres decir que es más fácil coordinar a una organización secreta que los recursos del Ministerio? ¿Me estás "acaso" queriendo decir que organizar grupos de magos que actúen en el más absoluto secreto y que no nos pillen es más fácil que hacer lo mismo, pero sin esconderse de nadie? Perdona que sea tan franco, amigo, pero creo que lo único que te pasa es que te da pánico ocupar el lugar oficial que has estado invadiendo desde hace más de 12 largos y cochinos meses. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que te da por tener estas crisis existenciales cuando después de casi 20 horas sin parar consigo dormir algo!

Ron respiraba agitado después del arrebato. Harry le miraba un tanto perplejo y Hermione les miraba a ambos con cara de sueño. No pudo evitar un gran bostezo que desvió la atención de ambos hacia ella. Ron resopló enfadado y se sentó en un sillón frotándose los ojos. Harry frunció el ceño confuso y miró a Ron sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Harry,- dijo Hermione calmada.- Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con el modo en que Ron te lo ha dicho, la verdad es que tiene toda la razón. Después de todo lo que hemos hecho, de lo que has hecho… ¿Por qué dudas de ti mismo ahora? Sólo es un título, una etiqueta. "Secretario de Defensa" es un mote sin más. No debería preocuparte tanto.

Harry hundió la cabeza entre las manos. Hermione se levantó y abrazó a su amigo. La chica notó que temblaba un poco.

-Venga, venga… No puedes presentarte así ante Fudge.- Hermione sintió una ligera sacudida de su amigo, que se había reído.- ¿Ves como te tenías que haber venido a dormir aquí? Vamos.- dijo soltándole y arrastrándole hasta el armario del pasillo donde guardaba las mantas. Sacó un par de ellas y se las puso en los brazos. Aún tenía la mirada perdida.- Hay algo más, ¿verdad?

-No, realmente no.

-No me mientas, Harry Potter. Nunca se te ha dado bien ocultarme cosas.

Harry miró a su amiga y suspiró, vencido por la evidencia.

-No tiene importancia, pero cuando llegué a Grimmauld Place después de clase me acosté y… bueno, soñé con la serpiente de Voldemort.

-¿Y tus barreras de oclumancia?

-Se me olvidaron por completo. Estaba agotado.- Harry le contó el sueño.- Por eso Henrich me encontró despierto. Pero es una chorrada de sueño. No significa nada. Una conversación tan estúpida con una serpiente no significa nada. ¿Qué Voldemort está acechando? Ya lo sé. ¿Que quiere matarme? Menuda novedad. No es nada, en serio. No hay que preocuparse por eso.

-Pero tú sí te preocupas.

-Sí, bueno, sueño más rayada posterior. Ya sabes, vienen en pack.- dijo Harry cínico tratando de quitarle hierro. Volvió a suspirar y negó con la cabeza.- Pero no merece ni un minuto de vuestro tiempo, así que, dejemos el tema, ¿vale?

Hermione asintió y le hizo salir al salón. Ron se había quedado dormido en el sillón y después de dejar a Harry preparándose la "cama" en el sofá grande, la chica sacó otra manta y se la echó encima al pelirrojo. Ella volvió a su cama pensando en lo injusto que era para Harry ser responsable de tantas cosas siendo tan joven.


	22. Many Meetings

¡¡Hola!!

**Lucumbus**: Sí, bueno, es lo que tiene salvar al mundo cuando apenas acabas de dejar la pubertad, ¿no? Impresiona, claro, y Ron... bueno, alguien tenía que echarle la bronca, ¿no? Y no veía a Hermione haciéndolo, sinceramente. En fin, en este capi se ponen en movimiento. A partir de ahor va a haber mucho movimiento. La guerra de despechos está a punto de acabar.

**Celina**: ¡Vaya, muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando. ¡Y te devuelvo el saludo también desde España, cielo! ¡Un besote!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 22: Many Meetings **

Hermione miraba un bote de Pepsi vacío y abollado que descansaba paciente sobre el banco en el que la chica estaba sentada.

Estaba esperando a Remus Lupin y aquel bote era el traslador que les llevaría a Viena en cuando el licántropo llegara. Al fin, a lo lejos, vio una vieja gabardina que abrigaba a su antiguo profesor. Cuando el hombre llegó hasta el banco miró la lata.

-¿Es ese el traslador?- Hermione asintió. Agarró el maletín y contó hasta tres.

Un tirón brusco bajo el ombligo les llevó a través de un torbellino de colores hasta lo que parecía un patio interior de un edificio grande. El viaje había sido perfecto. Lupin hizo una seña a la joven y ambos salieron por una de las puertas de madera que conectaban el patio con el interior.

El edificio era enorme, pero estaba completamente vacío. No había ni nada ni nadie y parecía abandonado. No obstante estaban en el lugar adecuado.

Subieron unas escaleras y alcanzaron el primer piso. Una vez allí fueron hasta una sala grande, llena de sillas y una tarima.

Era pronto, pero era mejor así.

Hermione, suspiró para darse ánimos y se sentó pesadamente en una de las sillas de la tarima. Lupin la miró.

-Tranquila, Hermione.

La chica resopló como toda respuesta. Tratando de evadirse de su propia situación de nerviosismo cambió de tema.

-¿Cómo crees que le irá a Harry?- preguntó. Lupin sonrió levemente mientras caminaba tranquilo por la sala con las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina.

-Seguro que bien.

-Qué oportuno todo esto.- se quejó Hermione.- Que la reunión con el gobierno Muggle sea el mismo día que la nuestra con los hombres lobo…

-Desde luego. Casi se te olvida.

La chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cansada. Luego la apoyó en sus manos y negó.

-Demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

-Tenéis demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.- dijo Lupin. Hermione asintió.- ¿Qué hay de los brujos Desterrados? Hace tiempo que no sabemos de ellos.

-Yo tampoco. Eso es cosa de Harry y Ron.- dijo la chica.- Ellos se encargan de lo militar y yo de la política.

Lupin asintió. Fue hasta el umbral de la sala y se apoyó en el marco mirando al exterior. Entonces preguntó:

-¿Cómo está Harry? Desde que estoy en Hogwarts casi no puedo hablar con él.

-Está bien.- dijo Hermione.- Tiene miedo, tiene dudas, se preocupa mucho… ya sabes cómo es. Anoche estaba un poco confuso.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo.- Hermione suspiró.- Cuando cree que la situación le supera se pone nervioso, pero al final siempre se da cuenta de que puede con ella. Siempre puede. Pero no se lo quiere creer del todo.

Entonces empezaron a llegar hombres y mujeres que se fueron sentando en las sillas. Algunos rostros eran conocidos, otros no. Hemione miraba la sala cómo se iba llenando. Al final, Lupin cerró la puerta y se sentó con Hermione y los representantes de los Hombres Lobo de toda Europa. Respiró hondo y obligó a todas sus dudas y todos sus nervios a recogerse en una burbujita dentro de su cabeza. Habían dejado de tener importancia. Se incorporó.

-Bienvenidos, señoras y señores, y buenas tardes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry entró en la casa del Primer Ministro Muggle sintiendo el escozor de su cicatriz por enésima vez en su vida. Voldemort estaba enfadado y él creía saber por qué. Sonrió para sí mientras saludaba a un hombre que le alargaba la mano para estrecharla. Miró a su alrededor.

La casa era elegante y estaba atestada de guardias de seguridad y guardaespaldas con pinganillo en la oreja. Pero también vio algunos dispositivos mágicos que sin duda alguno de los gemelos Weasley se había encargado de colocar por todo el edificio. Los muggles ni los habían visto.

Les hicieron pasar a un agradable salón. Allí había una mesa alrededor de la cual estaba la cúpula del gobierno muggle. El Primer Ministro alzó la mirada y se levantó para recibirlos.

-Señor Fudge, bienvenido.- dijo dándole la mano.

-Gracias, Señor Robertson.- dijo Fudge estrechándosela. Luego se volvió hacia Harry y hacia Catherine Mitts, la responsable del Departamento de Cooperación Internacional, o Secretaria de Exteriores. Sólo ellos dos acompañaban a Fudge.- Esta es Catherine Mitts, Seretaria de Exteriores.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo la mujer que había sucedido a Barty Crouch tras su muerte.

-Igualmente.- respondió cortés el Primer Ministro.

-Y este es Harry Potter, Secretario de Defensa.- Harry se sorprendió al no detectar ningún tipo de entonación especial en la voz de Fudge al presentarle.

El Primer Ministro le miró a él y luego a Fudge para volver a Harry.

-¿Esto es una broma, Fudge?

-No, Señor.

-Le recuerdo que más de 560 reales súbditos han muerto por causas mágicas. ¿Cree que algo así es un juego que se pueda dejar en manos de un muchacho?

-Señor Robertson, le aseguro que puede que las manos de este chico sean las únicas capaces de manejar esta crisis.- respondió Fudge dejando perplejo a Harry, que no hubiera esperado una defensa así de aquel hombre.

-Siempre he pensado que eran gente extraña, pero esto es inadmisible, Fudge. ¿Qué le hace pensar que un adolescente pueda manejar la crisis?

-Por que lo ha estado haciendo desde hace años.

-¡Y mire con qué resultados!

-Si no lo hubiera hecho hubieran muerto muchas más.- dijo Fudge.- Aunque ustedes se hayan dado cuenta ahora, llevamos en guerra dos años y medio.

-¿Una guerra?- preguntó uno de los hombres que aún estaban sentados en la mesa.

-Sí, Señor Douthitt. Ahora les explicaremos todo si tienen la bondad de escucharnos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ron salió de la habitación seguido de los capitanes de los grupos de brujos Desterrados con una ligera sonrisa de triunfo que no podía ocultar por más que quisiera.

Su plan estaba dando resultado.

Entre los Desterrados y los aurores del Ministerio habían logrado encontrar varios escondites mortífagos así como algunos arsenales. Llevaban vigilándoles desde hacía más de una semana, pero no habían atacado.

No hasta esa madrugada.

Ron hubiera preferido que la fecha no coincidiera con la reunión de Harry, pero aquella operación llevaba planeada desde casi después del ataque masivo y no podían modificarlo.

Los Brujos Desterrados, desde el mismo instante de los ataques, habían rastreado a los mortífagos culpables y les habían seguido lentamente y sin prisa hasta sus guaridas. Así, a los tres o cuatro días de los atentados, Ron ya sabía el paradero de 7 escondites mortífagos. Los Brujos estaban preparados para atacar. Pero Ron les dijo que se limitaran a esperar.

No sabían qué era lo que el joven pretendía. Estaban allí. Podían entrar a saco y apresarlos a todos. Al menos 40 mortífagos quedarían fuera de circulación y Voldemort vería que también él podía sufrir bajas importantes.

Hasta que, tras casi cinco días, vieron lo que el joven Weasley había estado esperando.

Tras los atentados, los mortífagos que los habían causado se habían refugiado para no ser vistos por las brigadas de aurores que iban detrás de ellos sin pensar nunca que otros magos les habían seguido el rastro. Después de más de una semana de aislamiento, la vigilancia de los aurores se debilitó por el tiempo y los malos resultados. Orgullosos de su victoria, al noveno día después de los atentados, empezaron a moverse de nuevo.

Los desterrados se alarmaron. Pidieron a Ron atacar entonces. Pero se volvió a negar y pidió un poco más de paciencia. Al borde estuvieron algunos de los capitanes en desoír sus órdenes y atacar cuando los mortífagos empezaban a dispersarse.

Entonces Ron les pidió que les vigilaran más de cerca y que se fijaran en qué tipo de importancia parecían tener los mortífagos dentro de cada subgrupo. Entonces empezaron a hacerse una idea aproximada de lo que el chico tenía en mente.

Los grupos que iban hacia el noreste y noroeste eran de mortífagos relativamente jóvenes, novatos o recién incorporados. Eran los grupos más numerosos. En cambio, había un par de grupos que, aunque habían partido en direcciones contrarias al final se habían reunido en un mismo lugar. Éstos eran mortífagos de categoría superior.

Los Brujos Desterrados captaron la idea del joven casi sin que éste les dijera nada y ellos mismos tomaron la iniciativa. Se dividieron en tres grandes grupos y fijaron un día y una hora para atacar a la vez.

Y lo habían hecho.

Con un éxito arrollador.

Todos los novatos y casi la totalidad de los mortífagos superiores habían caído en sus manos. ¿Y por qué no los habían atrapado a todos? Por la misma razón por la que habían esperado: No mates a la hormiga. Síguela hasta el hormiguero.

Los supervivientes habrían informado a Voldemort de lo ocurrido. Ron sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras con agilidad. Ahora habría al menos 7 brujos desterrados detrás de aquellos pocos mortífagos que recibirían el castigo de su amo por haber sido emboscados. Y entonces, cuando siguieran a aquellos supervivientes, sabrían donde estaba Voldemort.

Y volverían a esperar.

Cuando llegó al piso inferior un mago le esperaba con un traslador. Cuando se lo indicó tocó el objeto y un instante después estaba en una explanada cubierta de césped y rodeada de árboles. Frente a él había un campamento donde varios medimagos y sanadores se ocupaban de los heridos en el ataque de la madrugada.

El mago le condujo hasta una tienda de campaña en especial. Al entrar descubrió que estaba en una especie de sala de juntas. Dentro estaba Leonard Pane hablando con algunas personas y dando instrucciones. Al llegar frente a él, el hombre le saludó y le indicó que se sentara. Pane pidió amablemente a todos que les dejaran solos y Ron y él se quedaron solos. Pane miró al pelirrojo antes de hablar.

-¿Ha hablado ya con los Capitanes, señor Weasley?

-Así es.

-¿Cuál será nuestro próximo movimiento?

-Los dos grupos más frescos irán a apoyar a los que fueron detrás de los supervivientes y los relevarán. Los demás descansarán y recuperarán a los heridos.- Pane asintió.- Ya se han organizado los grupos de guardia que permitirán al 90 de las fuerzas restantes estar en permanente alerta. Por eso he dispuesto que tres grupos inactivos refuercen las defensas del Ministerio, San Mungo, el Callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade.

-¿Y Hogwarts?

-Otros se ocupan de ello.- dijo el joven lacónicamente. Pane asintió sabiendo que no iba a recibir más información sobre ese tema.- Ha de asegurarse de que los relevos y los grupos se coordinen perfectamente. Recuerde que no nos sobra ni un solo mago.

-Lo sé.- asintió Pane.- ¿Continuamos con la misma estrategia de rastreo?

-Sí, pero estén preparados para cualquier cosa. Quien Usted Sabe no es estúpido y ya se figurará que los han estado espiando, así que estará ahora con 80 ojos permanentemente suspicaces vigilando todo su entorno. Extremen las precauciones. Sólo queremos saber dónde está.

-¿No atacamos?- preguntó incrédulo Pane.

-No.

-Pero…

-No atacaremos hasta que llegue el momento adecuando, Pane. Cualquier intento sería un suicidio y no voy a permitir que se malgasten vidas a lo loco, ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien.- dijo Pane frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Algo más?

-No, eso es todo por el momento.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Albus Dumbledore oía cómo resonaban los pasos de sus dos acompañantes y lo suyos propios en aquel pasadizo subterráneo. Al fondo había una puerta. De nuevo se encontraba allí, de camino a aquel lugar.

Uno de los magos que iban con el anciano director abrió la puerta y le pidió amablemente que pasara. La sala circular con puertas se abrió ante él. El otro mago sacó un aro lleno de llaves y escogió una. Después, muy seguro, se dirigió a una puerta y la abrió.

Entraron en una sala repleta de libros. En el centro, una mesa redonda estaba ocupada por unos 7 hombres y mujeres que, iluminados por la luz de unas velas, leían enormes volúmenes a apenas centímetros de sus narices. En lo que parecía el centro de la mesa se elevaba un atril, y en él, un libro enrome.

Cuando se acercó uno de los magos que estaba en la mesa alzó la mirada hacia él.

-¡Oh, Albus! Te esperábamos.- las otras 6 personas volvieron sus cansados ojos hacia él.

-Buenas tardes, Louis. – saludó amablemente Dumbledore.- Veo que tenéis mucho trabajo.

-Sí, eso parece, ¿verdad?- dijo el hombre mirando satisfecho a la mesa llena de libros y papeles.- Pero prácticamente hemos acabado.

-Albus,- dijo una mujer de mediana edad que aún sostenía en sus manos un libro.- ¿sabes por qué has sido llamado?

-Por ese libro, ¿no es así?- dijo el aludido señalando el gran libro del atril.

-Así es.- asintió la bruja.- Si eres tan amable…

La mujer cogió el libro y lo abrió delante del director para que pudiera observarlo. El anciano mago leyó lo que había escrito, pasó un par de páginas, miró las tapas…

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Louis.- ¿Qué opinas?

-Estos conjuros no me suenan de nada, desde luego.

-Y no nos extraña.- asintió Louis.- Ninguno de los que están escritos en las casi 700 páginas de ese libro están registrados en ninguna parte. Son hechizos desconocidos.

-¿Pero alguno de ellos funciona?

-No del todo.- dijo enigmáticamente otro mago.- O son una farsa o son demasiado complicados para todos nosotros.

-Por eso te hemos llamado.- finalizó la bruja que le había hablado hacía un momento.

Dumbledore asintió y eligió un hechizo al azar. Después de leer atentamente las palabras y las instrucciones pidió a los magos que se apartaran y sacó la varita y dijo las palabras del hechizo. De su varita surgió una luz débil que apenas llegó a formar una bolita de luz aún más débil que se desvaneció en unos segundos.

-¡Vaya…! – dijo bajando la varita.- Tenéis razón.

-¿Es una farsa, entonces? – dijo un mago que hasta entonces había guardado silencio.

-No, es magia extremadamente complicada.- contestó Dumbledore.

-¿Quién puede haber podido escribir un libro con estos hechizos? ¿Quién podría hacer magia tan difícil si ni siquiera tú has podido?- preguntó otra bruja desconocida.

-Quizá Voldemort.- los magos se estremecieron y algunos no pudieron evitar mirar por encima del hombro a sus espaldas.- Al fin y al cabo, este libro fue encontrado en un escondite mortífago.

-Pero, ¿qué nos dices de este libro?- preguntó otro mago con pinta de no haberse saltado una sola comida en toda su vida.- Está lleno de magia desconocida. No sabríamos decir siquiera si se trata de magia oscura.

-No tiene por qué serlo, Paul.- dijo la primera bruja.- Hemos analizado la semiótica de los hechizos y en ninguno se utiliza una sola sílaba oscura.

-¡Pero es un libro de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, Madelaine!- respondió Paul.- ¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien como él?

-Creo que eso ya lo hemos discutido antes, amigos.- terció Louis.- Y aclaramos al final que sea lo que sea este libro contiene hechizos, y ahora que Albus está aquí podemos afirmar que esos hechizos son reales, pero muy complejos.

-Pero si son tan complejos, ¿cómo sabremos qué alcance tienen?- preguntó otro de los magos.- Si se trata de un recurso de Quien Vosotros Sabéis, sin duda deben de tratarse de hechizos violentos y malignos que precisan de un poder como el de ese hombre para ser realizados. Si ni siquiera Albus dumbledore, aquí presente, puede hacerlos… ¿cómo sabremos a lo que nos enfrentamos?

-Bueno, eso no debería sorprenderte ni extrañarte, Richard.- dijo Dubledore con calma.- Al fin y al cabo siempre ha sido así. Voldemort siempre ha ido un paso por delante.

-¡Demonios, Albus, ya lo sé!- Richard bufó dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano.- Pero al encontrar este libro pensé por un momento que… (suspiró) … que podríamos haber avanzado un poco.

-Y lo hemos hecho, amigo, lo hemos hecho.- asintió el director pasando las páginas distraídamente.- Montaron un espectáculo impresionante para esconder este libro. Debe de ser importante. Y créeme que lo es.

-A propósito, Albus.- dijo Louis.- Aunque Jason Henrich nos trajo el libro sabemos que fue tu pupilo, Harry Potter, el que dio con él. Si te soy sincero, a Henrich no se le cae su nombre de la boca. Está impresionado por el muchacho.- Louis calló esperando una respuesta de Dumbledore, que no dijo nada. Así que continuó.- Y ahora está en Downing Street con Fudge como Secretario de Defensa.

-Louis, ¿adónde quieres llegar?- preguntó Dumbledore mirándole a los ojos.

-A que no sé por qué utilizas de esa manera al chico.

-¿Utilizarle?

-Vamos, Albus.- dijo Louis sonriendo.- Si quieres intervenir en el Ministerio hazlo directamente.

-Te aseguro, Louis que no utilizo a Harry de ninguna manera.- luego sonrió enigmáticamente.- Además, seamos sinceros, siempre que he creído necesaria una intervención lo he hecho sin más. No necesito al chico para eso.

-Entonces creo que ya va siendo hora de que se descubra el misterio que rodea a Harry Potter, Albus.- dijo Louis mostrando una seriedad inusitada.- En este cuarto quizá estemos los magos y brujas más sabios de Inglaterra y necesitarás nuestra ayuda al final.

-Lo sé, Louis, soy muy consciente.- asintió Dumbledore.- Pero nunca se te ha dado bien amenazar, y ahora no es el mejor momento para hacerlo. Lo que sí te pido es que si, como hace años, luchaste contra Voldemort, sigas haciéndolo.

-No has perdido tu habilidad para vadear las preguntas delicadas.- dijo Louis sonriendo.- Pero no podrás mantener el secreto eternamente. No sin que antes se vuelva contra ti.

-Ya lo hizo, Louis, ya lo hizo.- dijo Dumbledore tristemente.- Y esta vez créeme que mantengo silencio porque la información es tan peligrosa que nos arriesgaría a todos demasiado pronto. Paciencia, amigos y confiad en mí.

-¿Y esa Orden?- preguntó Madelaine.- ¿Hasta que punto se puede confiar en ella?

-Hasta el punto en que confiarías en mí.- dijo Dumbledore.- Amigos. Se van a remover muchas cosas de aquí en adelante. Esta crisis es sólo el comienzo. Voldemort va a lo grande en esta ocasión y este libro es la prueba de ello. No podemos ahora dejarnos vencer por las desconfianzas.

Los magos se quedaron callados un momento meditando la conversación. Dumbledore cerró el libro.

-¿Os importa que me lo lleve?- dijo con voz casual.

-Bueno… no sé si…- balbuceó Richard.

-Ya habéis terminado con él y creo que con práctica y esfuerzo podré hacer alguno de los hechizos.- Dumbledore sonrió juguetón.- ¡Es un reto después de tantos años encontrar conjuros de esta índole!

-Jajaja, Albus, eres incorregible, pero de acuerdo.- dijo Louis riéndose.- Al fin y al cabo si lo consigues así podremos ver qué hacen.

-Gracias, Louis. Señoras. Señores.- se dio la vuelta y se marchó.


	23. Clase magistral

¡¡Hola!!

**Eva Vidal**: jejeje, paciencia, todo al final encontrará su lugar en la historia... hasta la Caja, abandonada a su suerte hace ni se sabe los capítulos. Tú tranquila, que todo llegará.

**Lucumbus: **sí, verdad? Está interesante... y más que se pondrá, muahahaha. Tú lee, lee...

**Cocojajas**: jajaja, no, no tenía el Risk, pero tengo una cabeza que funciona de forma muy parecida. Pero si quieres Risk de verdad espérate al capi 24. Eso sí que es estrategia militar pura y dura. Aunque me estoy espoileando... mejor me callo. Y gracias por decirme que te gusta tanto mi manera de escribir, pero... ¡yo no soy la que nada en millones de libras esterlinas y que cobra derechos de autor por donde quiera que vaya! (snif, snif... yo también quiero ser muchirrica, jo...)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 23: Clase magistral**

Ni siquiera le miró cuando llegaron al Atrio del Ministerio.

Desde que salieran de la casa del Primer Ministro Muggle no le había dirigido la palabra. No le importaba demasiado, pero teniendo en cuanta la situación, su comunicación debería ser un poco más fluida. Al fin y al cabo tenían que coordinarse para empezar a integrar a la Orden del Fénix en el Ministerio y cumplir con las exigencias del tratado que acababan de firmar apenas hacía media hora.

Debería haberlo esperado. Al fin y al cabo Fudge había recibido los acontecimientos de las últimas 24 horas como un ataque personal. Mentalmente se encogió de hombros sabiendo que no se lo iba a poner fácil.

Con calma fue hasta la planta dos donde el Cuartel General de los Aurores hervía de actividad. Y él sabía muy bien por qué, lo que no conocía eran los detalles. Entonces vio un brillo rojizo y la cabeza de Ron apareció detrás de uno de los cubículos.

-¡Hey, Ron!- llamó.

-¡Harry!- el pelirrojo salió del cubículo y esquivando a dos aurores y tres memorándums voladores llegó hasta donde estaba él.- ¿Qué tal?

-Bastante bien.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Al fin y al cabo no les queda otra opción. O confían en nosotros o no tienen nada que hacer. Pero ahora eso no importa. ¿Qué ha pasado esta noche?

Ron le empezó a contar todo lo sucedido y todo lo que había hecho desde primera hora de la mañana.

-Aún no hemos recibido noticias de los Desterrados que fueron detrás de los supervivientes.

-¿Hemos de preocuparnos?

-Un poco.- dijo Ron torciendo el gesto.- Por eso estoy aquí. Este departamento tiene métodos increíbles para localizar a los magos. Especialmente cuando han sido expulsados del mundo mágico por ellos mismos.

-¿Cómo lo hacen?

-¿Y se supone que estás estudiando para esto?- preguntó Ron burlón.

-¡Llevo 4 meses! ¡Hay muchas cosas que no he dado aún!- protestó el moreno.

-Vale, vale…- dijo riéndose el joven Weasley.- ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo hacían para detectar cuándo hacíamos magia fuera del colegio? Pues básicamente es el mismo sistema. Los magos que tienen prohibido hacer magia en Inglaterra y hacen magia en Inglaterra son detectados inmediatamente por este aparatito de aquí. Ven.

Ron le introdujo en el compartimento del que había salido hacía un momento. Cuando llegaron Harry pudo ver algo muy parecido a un radar en el que aparecían algunos puntitos en un mapa de las Islas Británicas sobreimpreso en el cristal. Se sorprendió al ver que cada puntito tenía una especie de bocadillo, como en el mapa del merodeador, con el nombre del mago y el hechizo que estaba utilizando. Una pluma a vuelapluma que estaba al lado escribía cada cosa que se detectaba en un pergamino largo que se enroscaba bajo la mesa. Un auror estaba sentado enfrente y enviando lo que detectaba el aparato a diferentes cubículos a su alrededor.

-Se llama Observatorio Permanente de Magia Ilegal.- informó Ron. Luego se volvió al auror.- ¿Me hará el favor de informarme en seguida en cuanto aparezcan?

-Tranquilo, chico.- dijo el hombre.- Si no soy yo quien te lo diga será Mathew Olsen, del turno de noche.

-Gracias.

Los dos muchachos se fueron hasta un pasillo paralelo que les permitió salir del barullo de aquel lugar.

-¡Qué locura!- dijo Ron apoyándose en la puerta cerrada.

-Y lo que queda.- dijo Harry.- Tenemos que ir acoplando la Orden al Ministerio.

-Oh, por eso no me preocuparía demasiado.- dijo Ron moviendo una mano.- Mi padre y los aurores que estaban en la Orden ya han hecho parte del trabajo. Quedan departamentos como el de deportes, el de relaciones externas, y alguno más, pero no me preocuparía demasiado. Tenemos gente dentro de cada uno de ellos y saben qué hacer de ahora en adelante.

-Vaya, qué eficiencia.

-Obra de Hermione.- dio el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio. Harry asintió.

-¿Sabes cómo le ha ido?- preguntó quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos mientras se apoyaba pesadamente en la pared opuesta a la de su amigo.

-Aún no.- Harry captó un ligero ensombrecimiento en la mirada azul del joven Weasley. Luego meneó la cabeza.- No debería preocuparme, pero me preocupo.

-Son inofensivos, Ron.- dijo Harry.- Estamos en plena luna nueva. Ni siquiera Lupin…

-Lo sé, lo sé…

Harry miró a su amigo. Realmente estaba enamorado. No podía disimularlo. Cada poro de su piel lo destilaba. Sonrió. Era muy bonito ver algo así, tan bueno y tan poderoso. Ron alzó la mirada y le vio observándole.

-¿Qué pasa?

Harry rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza. Fue hacia la puerta poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su aturdido amigo. Si había algo por lo que luchar, por lo que dejarse la piel, el aliento y la vida era eso que sus mejores amigos compartían con tanta intensidad. Miró un instante a los ojos a Ron aún sonriendo y abrió la puerta.

-Me voy a casa, tío.- dijo mientras el ruido del exterior les envolvía de nuevo.- Nos vemos. ¿Me llamas y me cuentas lo que haya pasado con tu novia?

-Vale.- dijo ligeramente sonrojado.- Oye, ¿seguro que estás bien?

Se limitó a sonreír de nuevo y se marchó.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dumbledore ya estaba en el patio interior de la Academia de Aurores cuando él llegó a la mañana siguiente. Miró a su alrededor y vio que las habituales pantallas que constituían los circuitos o las protecciones no estaban. El patio lucía diáfano y limpio de una esquina a otra. El anciano mago estaba sentado en los bancos donde se dejaban los abrigos y mochilas leyendo un libro de considerables dimensiones.

-Buenos días.- dijo tentativamente.

-Buenos días, Harry.- dijo Dumbledore levantando la vista del libro.- Acércate, por favor.

El muchacho obedeció y dejó el abrigo a su lado mientras se sentaba a la izquierda del antiguo profesor mirando con curiosidad el libro.

-¿Sabes cuál es este libro?

-¿El que se encontró en la iglesia?

-Así es. Mira este hechizo.- dijo Dumbledore señalando uno en especial. Harry no lo conocía.- Probaremos con él. ¿Te atreverías a hacerlo?

-¿Por qué no?- dijo el joven encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Qué hace?

-No lo sé.- Harry alzó una ceja, pero Dumbledore se levantó y dejó el libro en el banco, abierto por la página que había señalado.- Bien, intentémoslo.

-Usted… ¿no sabe hacerlo tampoco?

-No. No tengo la menor idea. De hecho no sé hacer nada de lo que hay en este libro. Son hechizos desconocidos.

-Sí, ya lo sé, me lo dijo Ron.- dijo Harry asintiendo.- Pero, ¿no puede hacer ninguno?

-Son muy difíciles.- se disculpó.

-¿Pero cómo quiere que los haga yo entonces?

-Por intentarlo...- dijo el anciano mago encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Vamos? El primero, ¿de acuerdo? Primero yo y luego tú. Hasta que nos salga.

Harry hizo un gesto de perplejidad y se encogió de hombros. Dumbledore leyó el hechizo y murmuró:

-Criotelim.

Un viento helado salió de su varita que al alejarse un metro empezó a convertirse en nieve. Ambos magos miraron y tocaron la nieve en el suelo y se miraron sin saber qué pensar.

-Es una buena nieve en polvo.- comentó Dumbledore.

Harry se incorporó y leyó a su vez el hechizo. El movimiento de la varita no era complicado y la palabra era muy sencilla.

-Criotelim.- dijo.

El viento helado surgió de la varita de Harry en forma de ventisca. La pared de enfrente recibió todo el impacto del viento y en dos segundos un círculo de al menos dos metros de diámetro se cubrió de una capa de hielo de unos cuatro centímetros de grosor.

Ahora los dos magos se quedaron quietos, mirando hacia la pared y toda aquella parte del patio cubierta por una capa de nieve de 3 centímetros al menos. Harry carraspeó.

-Bueno… quizá no hizo el movimiento correctamente.

-Quizá…- el director alzó una ceja mirándole.- Prueba otro.

Harry leyó el siguiente hechizo y murmuró las palabras antes de hacer nada. Entonces miró fugazmente a Dumbledore y dirigió su varita hacia el círculo congelado.

-Ignie Claste.- dijo.

Una explosión de fuego, lava, roca y polvo destrozó la pared y parte de aquella parte del edificio, por suerte vacía a aquellas horas tan tempranas.

-¡Madre mía!- musitó Harry mirando perplejo su varita a través del polvo.

-Creo que deberíamos seguir la clase en un espacio más… abierto.

-¿Está seguro? Estos conjuros son un peligro aun en mitad del desierto. ¡Y sólo son dos de un libro entero!

-Imagínate la ventaja que nos lleva Voldemort.

Harry calló y asintió.

-Quizá debiéramos arreglar esto un poco, ¿no?- dijo al final.

-Sí, tienes razón.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La isla era muy pequeña. Lo suficiente como para que el perímetro de costa fuera visible desde el punto más alto en todas direcciones. Apenas crecía vegetación en la roca y el suelo martirizado por los elementos. Desde los cuatro puntos cardinales les llegaba el rugir del océano ensañándose con aquél islote, perdido en el mar, al norte de las Shetland.

-Algo más al noreste está Azcabán.- dijo Dumbledore alzando la voz sobre el estrépito del viento y el mar.

El viento removía la larga melena plateada del anciano director. Harry pensó que el frío y la humedad no debían de hacerle mucho bien a su mentor, pero le parecía ridícula la idea de decirle a Albus Dumbledore que se fueran porque el clima no era muy adecuado para personas de su edad. Además, había sido el mismo Dumbledore el que había creado el traslador hacia aquel peñón abandonado. Tendría sus razones. Harry se arrebujó en su abrigo y miró al cielo, bastante encapotado y con pinta de tormenta. Aún sostenía el libro en sus brazos y se preguntó cómo podrían seguir la clase en unas condiciones tan desagradables.

Pero Dumbledore seguía con la vista fija en dirección noreste, hacia donde decía estaba Azcabán… la prisión donde Sirius había estado 12 años de su vida… El dolor volvió a Harry como un viejo amigo, pero como siempre, obligó a su mente a preocuparse por otras cosas.

-Profesor, ¿no había otro lugar para seguir la clase?

-Por supuesto que sí.- dijo Dumbledore volviéndose y haciendo cara así al rugiente viento. La capa que le cubría ondeó a su espalda.- Pero no hemos venido aquí a probar más de los hechizos que hay en ese libro.

-¿Entonces?

Dumbledore se acercó a él y colocó su mano derecha en el pecho del muchacho.

-Cuántas veces se ha roto y cuántas veces se ha rehecho.- dijo más para sí que para el joven que le miraba extrañado.- ¿Sabes por qué tu varita y la de Vodemort tienen una pluma de fénix, Harry?

-Bueno, no son las únicas. Hay otras varitas que las tienen.

-Sí, pero convendrás conmigo en que vuestras varitas son "especiales" no sólo por sus poseedores, sino también por el hecho de que las plumas que contienen sean del mismo ave fénix.

-¿Adónde quiere llegar?

-El fénix, Harry, es un pájaro que muere y renace de sus cenizas. Costumbre que tanto Voldemort como tú tenéis. Él fue vencido y resurgió… varias veces. Tú… estás aquí, ¿verdad? Después de todo.- Dumbledore le miró intensamente, pero Harry no desvió la mirada aunque no entendía nada de aquella conversación. Tampoco dijo nada.- La caja de Krotiev, la puerta al origen de la magia de la que hablaba Kurinov, la magia pura, Harry, todo, es completamente desconocido. Son los misterios fundamentales del Mundo Mágico. Conocerlos significa conocer la base misma de la existencia.

Harry se quedó callado. Si había algo que le irritaba de su ex director era la manía suya de controlar ambos lados de la conversación. ¿Qué lección vital debía sacar de sus palabras? ¿Qué información trascendental debía destilar? (n/a: no sé si se percibe, pero esto Harry lo piensa con un tono más bien sarcástico)

-Voldemort planea hacerse con el control total.- dijo Dumbledore en tono grave.- No sólo con el Mundo Mágico y el Muggle. No. Quiere la forma más absoluta de poder. Lo quiere todo. Por eso robó la caja, porque es una de las preguntas y porque toda pregunta lleva implícita su respuesta. Pretende descubrirla, Harry. Y si lo hace, ni siquiera tú podrás detenerle.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se habrá convertido en un nuevo demiurgo capaz de reordenar el universo a su antojo.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabe? Kurinov dijo que la caja no dejaría que la hurgasen así como así. Se defenderá de alguien como Voldemort.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Voldemort es un mago de impresionante poder. ¿Quién mejor que él para mostrarle al enorme poder de la caja el camino al equilibrio? A su equilibrio. ¿De dónde crees que ha salido el contenido de ese libro?

-Entonces Voldemort… ¡ya está utilizando la caja! ¡Y la está utilizando con éxito!- Harry estaba horrorizado ante la perspectiva, pero se le ocurrió algo.- Pero… entonces el poder de la caja no puede ser el poder que se supone que tengo porque él no podría utilizarlo porque no lo conoce, ¿no? Entonces… ¿cuál es mi poder?

-Harry, tú eres su igual. Su poder es igual que el tuyo, pero sólo hay una cosa que os diferencia.- Dumbledore se acercó de nuevo.- Tú has amado y de hecho amas. Él no ha amado nunca ni ha sido amado jamás.

-¿Esa es la diferencia? ¡Y cómo puede eso ayudarme en el momento final! ¿Vendrán mis padres muertos a ayudarme ya que tanto me quisieron? ¿Vendrá Sirius?- no se daba cuenta, pero gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.- Seré su igual, pero aún no estoy preparado, profesor y el momento se acerca.

-Ya lo estás, Harry. Desde hace tiempo, pero no lo sabes.

-¿De qué está usted hablando?

-Te hablo del Patronus que ahuyentó al centenar de dementores cuando tenías 13 años. ¿Crees que un Patronus normal tendría tanto poder? Apenas yo y algunos magos más en el mundo podríamos haber hecho algo así. Te hablo de todas aquellas ocasiones en las que sin querer has hecho algo, aunque fuera lo más nimio, sin una varita. ¿No se han abierto las puertas y ventanas a tu paso? ¿No has provocado incidentes con sólo sentirlo? Te hablo de contrarrestar la Maldición Imperius a la primera. Te hablo de aquella vez en que obligaste a la varita de Vodemort a tragarse el Priori Incantatem sólo con tu voluntad. ¡La voluntad de un niño de 14 años contra el mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos tiempos! Te hablo de echar a Voldemort de tu mente con la simple fuerza de tu corazón cuando tenías 15 años. Te hablo de la herida que le causaste en 6º y de las vidas de las 15 personas que salvaste de sus garras en 7º.- Dumbledore hizo una pausa.- Sólo tienes que sentirlo, Harry, ¿no te das cuenta? La magia para ti no es más que una prolongación de tu cuerpo. Te obedece como lo hacen tus pulmones y lo que la rige es nada más y nada menos que tu corazón. Así que deja ese libro y deja la varita. Hoy yo no te voy a enseñar nada porque no hay nada de lo que yo sepa que te sirva de ahora en adelante. Ahora serás tú el que enseñe.

-¿Pero cómo?

-¡Abandona esa actitud de una vez!- gritó Dumbledore con firmeza sobre las olas que se estrellaban en las rocas.- ¡Por eso nunca has podido utilizarlo! Por que no te lo crees. Aún no te crees la profecía. No crees en ti mismo.

-¿Y cómo voy a hacerlo? Parece que todo el que se acerca a mí acaba muerto o sufriendo heridas graves. Y por mucho que usted diga, lo único que he hecho cada vez que me he enfrentado a Voldemort en persona, ha sido huir. Sé escapar de él, pero no luchar para vencer. Tiene la experiencia y las ganas de matarme. Yo no. Él me eligió. Él se ha preparado durante toda su vida para hacer lo que está haciendo. ¡A mí me lo ha impuesto una estúpida profecía!- Harry hizo una pausa para tomar aliento.- Siento no ser el líder de masas que quizá esperaba, el valiente caballero andante. Sólo soy Harry. Soy humano y tengo las mismas debilidades que el resto de los mortales. Nadie está preparado para recibir una carga como la mía. ¡Nadie!

-Efectivamente nadie podría hacerlo.- dijo Dumbledore con voz calmada.- Nadie excepto tú. Harry, eres veterano en esto. Llevas enfrentándote a Voldemort desde hace más de 7 años. Lo que ahora ves como una carga, antes de conocer la profecía, era un asunto personal. ¿Qué te llevó a descubrir la Piedra Filosofal con 11 años, por el amor del cielo? ¿Qué fue lo que te obsesionó cuando la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta? Vamos, seguro que has pensado en ello. La profecía es un simple contrato verbal de un trabajo para el que decidiste firmar el mismo día en que regresaste al Mundo Mágico. Simplemente acéptalo de nuevo como lo aceptaste hace años. Venga, suelta ese libro y dame tu varita.

El chico dejó el libro en una roca, pero dudó al darle la varita a Dumbledore. Sí. Había pensado en todo aquello, por supuesto. Pero era duro escuchárselo decir a alguien… y mucho más en formato bronca.

-Aún no entiendo cómo puede ser el amor la diferencia entre Voldemort y yo.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo Dumbledore.

No supo por qué lo hizo. Quizá porque no parecía haber otra opción, quizá porque empezaba a confiar de nuevo en el anciano mago… Al final le dio su varita. Entonces empezó a chispear.

-¿Cómo salvaste a aquellas personas en el centro comercial?- preguntó Dumbledore.- ¿Cómo derrotaste a aquel nundu?

-No lo sé.- respondió sinceramente.- Fue instintivo.

-Tu voluntad inmediata por protegerte activó tu poder. Debes mirar dentro de ti hasta volver a sentirlo. Está ahí, Harry. Sólo siéntelo, encuéntralo y úsalo.

Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró en tratar de captar cada sensación de su cuerpo. El tacto de la ropa, el frío del viento golpeando su rostro, las gotitas heladas impactando contra su piel, el latido de su corazón… el latido de su corazón.

¡Pum, pum! ¡Pum, pum! ¡Pum, pum!

Como aquella vez en el circuito su corazón tomó el control de sus sentidos. Empezó a oírlo con inusitada potencia, temblándole los tímpanos al compás de los latidos, que se iban espaciando y relajando más a medida que se concentraba, profundizándose y tomando conciencia de sí mismo. Las yemas de sus dedos recibían los impactos de la sangre recién llegada, sus frías orejas, los párpados cerrados…

Un vértigo le invadió al notar el abismo infinito que se escondía detrás de cada latido. Sentía como si cayera por un precipicio. Al principio tuvo miedo y quiso abrir los ojos, pero había caído en trance. La sensación de caída se incrementaba, pero recordó que en realidad no caía a ninguna parte, que aquella inmensidad no era más que lo que le había salvado la vida en el Centro Comercial, lo que le había salvado de tantas cosas antes. Aquella inmensidad era él mismo. No tenía por qué tener miedo. No tenía por qué seguir cayendo.

La sensación de caída desapareció.

Volvió a sentir su corazón recobrándose después del susto. Sintió cómo los músculos de su rostro se contraían en una sonrisa. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Cada célula de su cuerpo ahora tenía sentido. Las sentía de una manera consciente, como una descarga eléctrica que le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Su percepción se amplió. Las células se convirtieron en tejidos, en músculos, después en órganos y finalmente en sus brazos, sus piernas, su cabeza y su torso. Era igual, pero ligeramente diferente. Tenía la sensación de que sus manos podrían alcanzar cualquier cosa, que podría hacer cualquier cosa.

Abrió los ojos. Aunque por primera vez en su vida sabía perfectamente que no eran los suyos.

Se levantó de la cama y se obligó a mirarse al espejo.

Ahí estaba, tan alto, tan delgado, tan pálido, con esos ojos rojos y esa nariz tan peculiar, con esa boca curvada en una expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Qué se siente cuándo invaden tus sueños, Tom?- dijo con aquellos labios.

Abrió los ojos. Aunque ésta vez, eran lo suyos.

Y ahora, todo había cambiado.


	24. Ataque a Hogwarts I

¡¡Hola!!

Jo.... qué buenos sois todos conmigo... no sabéis lo que stáis haciendo, de verdad... Se me pone la sonrisita tonta y no se me va en un buen rato... cómo sois... Sólo os digo que a partir de ahora tengáis paciencia conmigo porque con el macropuente de la Constitución que tenemos no voy a poder colgar nada (en ningún fic) hasta el jueves que viene y luego tengo un peaso examen de Empresa que voy a fliparlo en colorines (aunque lo más probable es que lo suspenda también), así que no me mordáis por estar un tiempo perdidilla, ¿vale?

**Lucumbus**: (Lamia se ruboriza hasta las orejas) Calla, tonto, que me lo creo. ¿Cómo me dices esas cosas con lo sensible que soy? Pesadillas para Voldi... todos en el fondo querríamos hacerlo, ¿verdad? Martirizarle tanto como martirizó al pobre Harry...  
En plan Freddy Kruger, jeje. Pero no sé, ya veremoslo que pasa. Y no, el rew del otro fic no me pareció soso. Está estupendo, pero te contestaré a él en el otro fic, ¿va?

**Eva Vidal**: ¿Ves como al final la caja saldría de nuevo? Mujer de poca fe... Paciencia y todo (créeme), todo encontrará su justo lugar en su justo momento (aún no sé cómo, la verdad, pero siempre lo hace...).

**Cnedra**: Uis... qué mala soy, actualizando la víspera de examen... ¿Veterinaria quizá? Qué chulo, con animalitos, jeje. Tengo una amiga que lo está estudiando y está de la olla, pero es muy maja. Me alegro que la historia te enganchara, en serio.Espero verte más por aquí, ¿vale?¡¡Un besote y mucha suerte con tu exámen!!

**Dragon** **Potter**: Bueno, para los shippers, colores, ¿verdad? Yo por ejemplo soy incapaz de leer nada yaoi, y no soy homófoba ni nada por el estilo (llevo estudiando 5 años en una facultad que es llamada "Rivendel" desde otras facultades, con eso te lo digo todo) y la pareja Hermione-Malfoy... me da repelús, pero fíjate qué fics más buenos hay por ahí perdidos. De todo hay, hija, de todo hay. Y tú tranquila que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Lo terminaré. Me costará más o menos, pero lo haré, no te preocupes.

**Celina**: Harry ahora es... _chachiguay_ en el amplio sentido del término, cielo. Pero bueno, ya le verás actuar. Y... gracias (Lamia se ruboriza más... si cabe) por todo lo que me dices. ¡Muack! ¡Qué mona eres!

**Cocojajas**: (Lamia se tiene que quitar las lágrimas de la risa) Vale, te acepto los millones de la Rowling. La cuenta es la ... así que ala, ya estás haciendo la transferencia. Jejeje, más quisiéramos, ¿verdad? Muuuuuchas gracias, de verdad, no hay palabras.... ¿ves? Ya tengo la sonrisita tonta.... hay que joderse... pero qué felicidad... (suspirito).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 24: Ataque a Hogwarts (I)**

Las barreras, de momento, estaban aguantando.

-¿Dónde está Dumbledore?- preguntaba desesperado Remus Lupin mientras reforzaba las defensas del ala norte del castillo.

-Con Harry.- contestó Minerva McGonagall ayudándole.

-¡No nos queda mucho tiempo, Minerva! ¡Tenemos que avisarle!

-Si tan sólo supiéramos qué hechizos están utilizando…- gimió la mujer.- Son muy potentes y apenas damos abasto.

-Llama a Ginny Weasley.- dijo Lupin.- Que envíe a Fawkes. ¡Es nuestra última esperanza!

La Profesora McGonagall asintió y se fue corriendo hacia la atemorizada Sala Común de Gryffindor. En cuanto pasó el retrato la prefecta pelirroja se puso en su camino con expresión decidida.

-Señorita Weasley, acompáñeme.

Ambas salieron inmediatamente hasta el despacho del director. Estaba vacío, pero Fawkes les hizo un gorgorito de bienvenida. La Profesora escribió un mensaje y se lo dio a la muchacha.

-Encárguese de que este mensaje le llegue al Profesor Dumbledore. Utilice a Fawkes.

La Subdirectora desapareció por la puerta dejando a Ginny sola en el despacho. Miró al fénix y después la nota. ¿Se atrevería a leerla? Por supuesto que sí.

_Están atacando el colegio con maldiciones desconocidas para nosotros. Las barreras no tardarán en caer si no recibimos apoyo de inmediato. Hemos avisado a la Orden y al Ministerio, pero aún tardarán una hora en llegar. La situación es de vida o muerte. _

_M McG_

Así que era eso lo que pasaba. Ésta era la razón por la que les habían sacado a todos de clase y les habían encerrado en las Salas Comunes. Ginny dobló rápidamente la nota y la ató a Fawkes. Por alguna razón, el pájaro la tenía especial cariño y en ausencia de Dumbledore, era a ella a quien se arrimaba y la única que dejaba que le atara mensajes y le utilizara como sistema de comunicación. Fawkes calmó a la muchacha con un gorjeo dulce y con un destello salió del despacho por la ventana y desapareció.

La joven Weasley se quedó mirando por la ventana un momento antes de marcharse. Allí afuera legiones invisibles de mortífagos estaban atacando el que se suponía el lugar más seguro del Mundo Mágico. Y lo peor de todo es que estaban a punto de penetrar en él. Cerró los ojos pidiendo que Fawkes llegara pronto a donde el director estuviese.

Mientras tanto habría que prepararse.

Salió del despacho del director en dirección a su Sala Común.

-Todos los Gyffindors hasta 5º curso inclusive que vuelvan a los dormitorios.- sin rechistar todos los niños subieron las escaleras que les conducirían hasta los cuartos. Los demás se quedaron en la sala, mirando a su prefecta expectantes. Todos, de alguna manera, habían esperado este momento y por eso se habían estado entrenando desde hacía dos años en los distintos grupos de ED que se habían formado.- Bien, ha llegado el momento de demostrar lo que hemos aprendido. Los de 6º os encargaréis de convocar a las demás casas y a defender los dormitorios. Los de 7º acompañadme.

Obedecieron.

Flitwick no se extrañó cuando un grupo de 5 estudiantes de diferentes casas aparecieron detrás de él en aquel claro del Bosque Prohibido. Tampoco se sorprendió demasiado cuando los 5 adolescentes levantaron sus varitas y hacían el mismo hechizo que estaba haciendo él y que servía para fortalecer las barreras mágicas que protegían los terrenos de Hogwarts. Él mismo se lo había enseñado ya que los grupos de ED se habían convertido en una asignatura complementaria a la de DCAO en los cursos de 6º y 7º y eran impartidos por todos los profesores.

Cada uno de los profesores recibió un grupo de estudiantes de apoyo. Cuando Ginny llegó a donde estaba Remus Lupin, el profesor sonrió. Bien sabía que aquel curso había sido duro para ella. Lejos de sus hermanos y de sus mejores amigos, ya graduados. Pero hacía honor a sus amistades y se había erigido como su heredera dentro del colegio. Tenía la misma determinación que su hermano Ron, la osadía de los gemelos y la inteligencia que la había caracterizado desde el principio. Había dejado de ser la pequeña Ginny, a la que había que proteger. Ahora, la situación era muy distinta.

Gracias a ella y a los estudiantes, tendrían algo más de tiempo.

**sxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Albus Dumbledore se apoyó contra una roca jadeando.

Había tenido suerte y se había desaparecido justo en el momento adecuado. Ahora miraba hacia el horizonte lejano de aquel mar que se embravecía por momentos a medida que la tormenta tomaba conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Al lo lejos, como un punto, aún podía verse el resplandor. Un instante después el brillo desapareció.

No sabía qué hacer.

Durante años había tenido una idea bastante aproximada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor de manera que siempre había sabido qué camino coger en cada ocasión. Pero ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Su primer impulso era ir de donde acababa de huir por salvar su vida y ver si el causante de aquello estaba bien. Pero no sabía si se aparecería en el mismo islote que había dejado. De hecho no tenía muy claro si seguía existiendo el peñasco.

En sus varios enfrentamientos con Voldemort siempre había conseguido defenderse bastante bien. Voldemort era rápido en sus reflejos y tenía una cantidad de recursos que siempre habían asombrado al anciano director. No sólo era su enorme conocimiento de hechizos y conjuros, sino la manera que tenía de hacerlos. Era una especie de estilo personal en la magia, algo que la hacía peculiar, más poderosa y a la vez más personal. Era como si al hacer los hechizos que todo el mundo podía hacer, él los convirtiera en algo más.

Se había dado cuenta cuando aún le daba clases de Transformaciones hacía ya tantos años. Cuando el joven Tom Riddle alzaba su varita y ejecutaba alguno de los ejercicios de clase, no sólo lo lograba con pasmosa facilidad, sino que parecía que no lo llevaba a la máxima perfección porque no quería o no se daba cuenta de que podía. Era como si pudiera hacer que la realidad fuera más real sólo porque él la conjurara.

Nunca había hablado con nadie de estas percepciones, pero había estado en la docencia demasiados años como para saber leer ciertos signos en sus alumnos. Y lo que en su momento vio en Riddle le maravilló. Si no fuera por que aquel muchacho estaba completamente loco hubiera sido un mago de consideración. Bueno, ahora lo era, desde luego, pero se había echado a perder. Su locura le había vencido, pero aún tenía esa habilidad de hacer de la práctica de la magia algo cercano al arte.

Y a su pesar, a lo largo de todos aquellos años, no había dejado de admirarle ni un instante.

Por eso, cuando conoció a Harry, hacía ya más de 8 años, y vio cómo poco a poco dejaba que la magia penetrara en su cuerpo y se empezaba a familiarizar con ella no pudo dejar de notar que tímidamente, nunca con el desparpajo de Riddle, la magia parecía fluir a través suya con la misma elegancia.

Sencillamente se dejaba hacer por aquel muchacho. Pero le faltaba la ambición de Riddle. Harry nunca pretendió convertirse en un gran mago en el sentido de querer el poder por encima de todo. Simplemente _era_ un gran mago. Aunque lo disimulara, aunque le costara sacar buenas notas, aunque los conjuros se le resistieran al principio. No eran los conjuros, sino él, el que se resistía a hacerlos. Había vivido demasiado tiempo en un ambiente tan antimágico que aún una parte de su mente aún no se creía que fuera un mago.

Ahora parecía haberse reconciliado consigo mismo y el resultado había sido aquella explosión de luz cegadora que había ordenado al subconsciente del director a huir, aunque no sabía de qué estaba huyendo.

Había oído decenas de veces la profecía dentro de su mente, pero aún no sabía en qué podían ser iguales Voldemort y Harry. Si bien es cierto que la magia parecía cómoda en ellos, sus estilos eran completamente diferentes. Era como si la magia temiera a Voldemort y Harry temiera a la magia.

¿Qué había ocurrido en aquella isla?

¿Qué debía hacer?

Suspiró. Se arriesgaría a caer en mitad del mar helado y furioso.

Dumbledore se desapareció con un "plop" haciendo que a 100 metros de altura un fénix graznara contrariado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quizá no fuera la estrategia más inteligente, pero no había otra y todos, tanto los atacados como los atacantes, lo sabían.

Era el punto más débil de las barreras mágicas del colegio.

A medida que habían ido reparando las grietas de otros lugares, todos los grupos de estudiantes y profesores se habían reunido en el mismo lugar. Ahora, casi medio centenar de varitas se elevaban hacia lo que parecía una pared de algo parecido a la melaza que se sostenía en el aire frente a ellos.

Era la barrera mágica.

A pesar de su aspecto espeso, era extrañamente transparente, y los defensores podían ver con escalofriante nitidez lo que había detrás.

Parecía como si el bosque más allá se hubiera quedado en una especie de éxtasis, quieto, inmóvil. Ni siquiera el aire parecía correr por entre los árboles. Era como si el bosque no quisiera, con alguna imprudencia por su parte, precipitar lo que se avecinaba. Pero todos, en el sentido más amplio de la palabra, sabían que era inevitable.

Era inevitable que aquel pedazo de barrera cayera. Por mucho que se empeñaran todos los magos y brujas que estaban con el brazo alzado y con la mente concentrada en ello. Caería. El hechizo que habían lanzado desde alguna parte de aquel bosque estático era como un virus que carcomía la magia que lo sostenía. Aunque conseguían que se mantuviera, las fuerzas no eran infinitas y empezaban a acusar los últimos 40 minutos de vorágine y cada vez con más facilidad, aquel hechizo maldito conseguía hacerse un hueco mayor a base de codazos entre las moléculas de magia.

Una muchacha de Ravenclaw se desmayó.

La barrera cayó.

La isla había desaparecido.

Sólo había dos torreones de piedra que se alzaban a 50 metros del mar.

Dumbledore era muy consciente de que habían sido dejados allí con el propósito expreso de sostenerlos a ellos. La lluvia le empapaba cada centímetro de su ser, pero no importaba.

Harry estaba de pie en el otro torreón de roca con su abrigo tan mojado como él. Una mano del anciano fue hasta uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Sacó la varita del chico. Una especie de golpe hizo que cayera de sus manos y se precipitara hasta las tumultuosas aguas del Mar del Norte. El director devolvió su mirada al joven que seguía de pie a unos 20 metros de él. Le miraba.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Preguntarle cómo estaba? La misma idea le parecía ofensiva. Con un escalofrío supo que sentía miedo de aquel chico. El miedo que nunca se permitió sentir por Voldemort lo sentía ahora cuando aquellos puntos lejanos de verde intenso le taladraban tras unas gafas empapadas.

El chico se desapareció.

Dumbledore suspiró abatido. ¿Dónde habría ido? Ahora mismo podría hacer cualquier cosa, pero él ya no podía hacer nada por detenerle. Miró hacia el cielo encapotado ignorando las gotitas heladas que se le metían en los ojos.

-¿Fawkes?

El fénix descendió gradualmente hasta posarse con precisión milimétrica en el brazo del anciano mago clavando sus garras en la gruesa capa que lo cubría. Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que tenía una nota atada en la pata. Un mal presentimiento le hizo desatar el pergamino con manos nerviosas. Lo leyó mientras sentía que sus entrañas se perdían en un abismo infinito. Soltó a Fawkes y se desapareció.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Luchar a ciegas es muy peligroso. Pero luchar a ciegas y en clara desventaja numérica lo era más. Tanto los profesores como los estudiantes eran muy conscientes de ello. Pero eran lo mejor que había habitado Hogwarts en muchos años, así que, de momento, estaban plantando cara con bastante buenos resultados.

La barrera había caído dejando un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran grupos de dos o tres personas cada vez. Eso, al principio había supuesto una ventaja, pero el hechizo que había abierto esa pequeña brecha, seguía trabajando incansable y ahora la grieta era mucho mayor.

Resistían gracias a las barricadas de magia que habían creado en la zona sabiendo muy bien que aquel sería el lugar de invasión definitivo.

-¿Cuántos son ahora?- preguntó Minerva McGonagall al aire.

-¡Por aquí hay 26!- exclamó la voz de un chico a su derecha.

-¡Creo que por aquí hay alrededor de 31!- dijo la voz de otro chico a su izquierda.

-¿Crees?

-¡Entran y salen, profesora y utilizan hechizos de camuflaje!

Una explosión destrozó parte de una de las barricadas de vanguardia. La profesora Sinistra y varios alumnos quedaron inconscientes en el suelo. Recrudecieron como pudieron la defensa, pero los hechizos que protegían a los defensores empezaban a flaquear ante la andanada de conjuros lanzados por los mortífagos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo una roca de impresionantes dimensiones era lanzada desde detrás suya hacia unas piedras que servían de refugio a unos mortífagos. Fue devastador. Las piedras se hicieron pedazos tras el impacto. Pero no pudo fijarse si había habido víctimas porque su sección de barricada estaba siendo atacada con saña.

A su lado estaba la mayor parte de los Hufflepuff y un par de Slytherin que aún seguían fieles a Hogwarts. Entre maldición y maldición no pudo menos que apreciar su valor. Serían ellos los que recibirían el peor castigo si sucumbían.

De nuevo, multitud de proyectiles naturales salieron despedidos desde la retaguardia hacia los asaltantes. Aprovechando el desconcierto causado, McGonagall ordenó un despliegue. Lupin vio su intención y se le unió mientras Flitwick y su equipo les cubría. Todos oyeron el mismo grito a sus espaldas justo antes de otra andanada de piedras se lanzara contra los mortífagos justo antes de que los profesores y sus equipos de estudiantes llegaran a sus posiciones.

Ginny Weasley encabezaba el grupo de retaguardia. Apoyaban a los que estaban en primera, segunda y tercera línea y serían los últimos en retirarse en el caso en que retrocedieran posiciones.

-¡Susan, Peter y Nathan, cubrid a aquellos Ravenclaw! – gritó al ver cómo tres chicos se dedicaban a arriesgar el pellejo para ir a buscar a los que habían caído. En seguida maldiciones y hechizos de todo tipo se dirigieron hacia los mortífagos que pretendían atacar aquella zona.

-¡Los demás, a mi señal, nueva oleada de piedras! – Ginny se colocó con sus compañeros delante del ingente montón de piedras de todos los tamaños tras el cual se protegían y divisaban el campo de batalla. Volvió la mirada a los grupos que se habían desplegado y en un momento en que parecía que su fuego disminuía gritó "¡Ya!" y el breve vacío que dejaba indefenso a los suyos se llenó de duros proyectiles de piedra.

-¡Ginny, necesitamos refuerzos!- gritó Susan.

Fue ella directamente. Corrió por el montón de piedras hasta colocarse en el promontorio recubierto de césped que protegía a sus tres compañeros. Los tres estaban tirados en el suelo húmedo y frío para ofrecer menor superficie de blanco y ella les imitó.

El panorama al otro lado era terrible. Los tres Ravenclaw que estaban ayudando a los heridos estaban siendo ayudados por otras dos chicas más de Hufflepuff. Y aun así no daban abasto. Había muchos cuerpos por el suelo y casi la mayoría vestían uniformes del colegio. Ahogó un gemido de angustia y lanzó un "desmaius" hacia un mortífago que había osado abandonar su escondite. Le dio de lleno.

Un instante después vio, en aquella posición, cómo los mortífagos se reagrupaban para atacar un punto de las barricadas que había sido debilitado. Se giró hacia sus compañeros que estaban listos para una nueva salva de piedras y dio la orden. Pero fue tarde. Flitwick y sus estudiantes se encontraron rodeados de mortífagos. Los esfuerzos de todos ellos se dirigieron hacia ese grupo, pero eran muy pocos, cada vez menos, y no podían ayudarlos. En poco tiempo sus compañeros desaparecieron bajo el movimiento de aquellas capas negras.

Sólo la profesora Sprout y la profesora Vector con sus chicos separaban la batalla de su grupo de retaguardia. Pronto deberían retroceder, pero aún los grupos de McGonagall y Lupin oponían resistencia en la vanguardia. Ginny vio un rayo de esperanza. Si ellos conseguían afirmar su posición, podrían atacar a los mortífagos que habían ocupado las posiciones centrales por detrás y así atraparles. Aunque fuera por poco tiempo conseguirían mermar sus fuerzas para volver a reagruparse y reorganizar un nuevo ataque.

Ordenó una oleada de piedras y llamó a sus compañeros para que cubrieran el otro lado opuesto al que estaban ellos y así poder apoyar a Lupin y MCgonagall. Los que quedaban en el montón de piedras atacarían al grueso de los mortífagos que ahora atacaban a Sprout y Vector.

Consiguieron ayudar a sus profesores en la vanguardia de tal manera que pronto pudieron ocuparse del grupo mortífago del centro del campo de batalla. Ginny y los suyos seguían cubriéndolos. Parecía que las cosas empezaban a encauzarse.

Pero sabía que aquello no duraría. Eran muchos menos y la pérdida de un estudiante tenía que esperar a la caída de 4 mortífagos para que el daño se equiparase. Necesitaban ayuda de inmediato o no lo contarían. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían los de la Orden? ¿Y Dumbledore? Una lágrima solitaria se resbaló de sus ojos nublándole momentáneamente la vista. ¿Dónde estaba Harry?

Entre aquel maremagno, apunto de caer la resistencia de la profesora Vector, oyó un grito ahogado de una chica de su grupo. Se giró. Dumbledore había llegado y se encaramaba encima del montón de piedras. Alzó la varita y una fila entera de mortífagos se desplomó en el suelo. Aquella pequeña victoria dio ánimos a los que quedaban de los grupos de Sprout y Vector.

Los grupos de Lupin y McGonagall atacaron con más energía.

Cuando Ginny creía que aun contra todo pronóstico podrían ganar, de la abertura en la barrera apareció una nueva legión de mortífagos. La muchacha creyó morir. No habría esperanza, ni aun con Dumbledore, que seguía causando estragos.

Los profesores gritaron "¡Retirada!" y todos los estudiantes que quedaban se refugiaron traes el montón de piedras y siguieron corriendo mientras Dumbledore y el grupo de Ginny permanecía en su sitio.

Dumbledore conjuró una débil barrera que dio tiempo a los chicos de Ginny a reagruparse junto a su director y emprender la retirada. Al llegar a su altura, Ginny gritó:

-¿Dónde están los de la Orden, señor?

-¿No han llegado aún?

-No.

No podrían aguantar mucho más. La barrera no aguantaría más maleficios por mucho tiempo ya. Debían correr por sus vidas de un momento a otro.

-Entonces no tardarán.- dijo Dumbledore.- ¡Vamos chicos, corred!

Los estudiantes de Ginny y ella misma echaron a correr tras el montón de pedruscos hacia el siguiente punto de defensa: los invernaderos.

Mientras corrían por el suelo reblandecido por la lluvia y la nieve derretida antes de tiempo, el cielo encapotado se abrió dejando pasar el sol cegándola un momento. El resquicio de cielo azul le dio esperanzas. No tardarían en llegar los refuerzos del Ministerio y de la Orden, podrían aguantar y quizá vencer. Quería pensar en que había aún una esperanza.

No podían perder. No podían. Porque si perdían…

... ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.


	25. Caza de brujas

¡¡Hola!!

Sé que esto que voy a decir no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero es que he visto la serie "Gundam Seed" (es anime) y me ha encantado (AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!, CÓMO MOLAN KIRA Y KAGARIIIIII!!!!), así que os la recomiendo encarecidamente. Son 50 capítulos más una especie de epílogo y es.... es.... oh.... no hay palabras.... oh.... qué serie amigos míos, qué serie.... Qué maravilla de personajes, todos y cada uno de ellos, qué historia, qué animación, por dios qué buena es la animación, qué.... TODO. Hasta el último mono podría ser protagonista, qué maravilla. Igual un día de éstos hago un fic cortito de esa serie. Qué pasada...

Además,el otro día en la Pza de Callao (Madrid) vi al doble de Harry pero en mayor, y Oh-Dios-Mío. Qué barbaridad, cumplía todos los requisitos. Alto, moreno con el pelo despeinado, gafitas y ojos verdes. En fin, que flipé en colores. Además estaba como un queso y lo mejor de todo es que venían de la FNAC con libros que yo conocía y que me parecían estupendos (entre ellos, "El nombre de la rosa" de Umberto Eco). Mono y listo. ¡Por qué no me relaciono con chicos como ese, por favor!

Y después de este rollo absurdo y sin interés, pero que si no lo soltaba reviento... os contesto:

**Cnedra**: Jeje, mala yo... no sabes tú lo mala que puedo llegar a ser (Mwahahahaha!!!). Ya verás, ya verás. Os voy a tener mordiéndoos las uñas un poquito más, jejeje. Ah... ¡GANAMOS LA DAVIS! (Suspirito) Qué maravilla... Este Rafa Nadal... aunque sea un poco tonto (no me cae muy bien, el pobre, qué le vamos a hacer) es un gran tenista, sí señor. Hace unas semanas (¿2 quizá?) le vi jugar en directo en la final del Campeonato de España por Equipos, que se celebró aquí, en Madrid, en un club de tenis que está a tomar por saco (ir andando es un paseo desde la parada de Colombia). Ganó, claro, pero al principio le costó arrancarse... Pasé un frío, hija mía... Vamos, que el siguiente partido lo vi desde mi casa, no te digo más. Y tú vente por aquí cuando quieras. Hombre, me mola que me dejes comentarios y eso. Así sé que me lees... ¡y me hace ilu!

**Lucumbus**: A ver, te explico... (no sé lo que serán para tí los jueves universitarios, pero desde luego no entiendo por qué te dejan tan empanadito, hijo... a menos que hayas tenido fiesta en plan San Teleco o San Canuto. Entonces lo entendería...). La isla desaparece, ¿por qué? Por que el colega Harry ha digievolucionado y ha descubierto la magia pura que reside dentro de él. Ahora recuerda lo que le contó Dumbledore a Harry sobre la Caja de Krotiev. Que la última vez que se quiso manipular se cargó la isla de la Atlántida enterita. Pues ha pasado más o menos lo mismo, pero Harry ha dejado a posta esos dos cachitos de isla para verse por última vez antes de irse. Lo de la "varita humana"... pos sí, más o menos. Ya no la necesita. Por eso la tira. (Lamia te saca la lengua) Y no es que me gusten los pelirrojos y las pelirrojas, pero en el 5º Ginny es la caña al final y creo que si le dan cancha, esa niña tendrá mucho que decir, y se supone que en este fic han pasado dos años y medio desde entonces. Y tú tranqui, que la batalla con Voldy será interesante... (la lucha entre Melkor y los Valar... buah, puro entrenamiento, mwahahahaha).

**Cocojajas**: juer, tía, pareces Hacienda... quitándome los "minolles" si no curro... qué dura eres. ¡Estoy de exámenes y trabajos, jolín! Piedad, oh explotadora, piedaaaaddd....grlll... muero porque no muero.... Pero en fin, no te quejarás de capi, ya verás. Mola mucho. La verdad es que me gusta como me ha quedado. Y el 26 lo tendrás mañana (también me gusta bastante, pero ya sabes que la última palabra la tenéis vosotros... y tú más, porque tienes mi pecunio en tu poder). No te preocupes. A partir de ahora cumpliré con las fechas de entrega... o por lo menos lo intentaré.

**Prisma**: jo... qué ilusión me hace leer reviews tan chulos. ¡Muchas gracias! Y sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo que el sexo es lo que más vende, pero la verdad es que a mí me raya bastante tanta líbido descontrolada por todas partes. Cuando leo aberraciones como Snape-Harry, o incluso Voldemort-Harry (aaaaaaarggggggggg!!!!!!) directamente cierro la ventana. La peña está muy salida, colega, y tiene verdaderos problemas mentales.

Ah... tú también eres de las que piensan que morirá Ron... bueno, hay muchas teorías al respecto. Supongo que estarás al tanto de la teoría de la partida de ajedrez, claro, entre otras... No sé, Ro no ha dicho nada en claro sobre eso y creo que es mucho especular. Pero el tiempo todo lo dirá y ya veremos lo que le pasa a Ron. Pero a mí también me encanta ese personaje. Creo que es el único verdadero adolescente de todos, porque los demás protagonistas son como adelantados a su edad y él... bueno, está muy machacado por ello. Así que creo que en cuanto se espabile dará mucho que hablar.

Me sonrojo cuando dices que mi fic es más complejo que el de Rowling... bueno, no sé, es complejo, desde luego, pero la historia de Ro aún tiene dos libros para complicarse. Es mucho espacio para que pasen cosas. Además, el trasfondo politico y militar sólo se acaba de entrever en el 5º. ¿Quién sabe lo que Ro hará con ello? Tiene mogollón de páginas por delante. Aún puede complicarse mucho la cosa en ellos. Pero en todo caso, muchíiiisimas gracias.

¡Espero verte más por aquí, preciosa!

**Eva Vidal**: ah, me alegro que te la imaginaras con tanta facilidad. Creí por un momento que quizá resultara confusa, pero si me dices esto me quedo tranquila. ¡Un besito, wapa!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 25: Caza de brujas**

_Noticia de Última Hora_

_Los dos hombres detenidos en Liverpool relacionados con el atentado que sufrió la ciudad hace unas semanas se han fugado. La policía aún está haciendo las investigaciones pertinentes, pero lo que es seguro es que esos dos hombres han desaparecido. El terror se ha apoderado de la ciudad donde se han formado manifestaciones espontáneas en torno al Ayuntamiento y la comisaría donde se tenían a los dos presuntos terroristas. _

_Ann Shepard nos ofrece más datos desde Liverpool. ¿Ann?_

"Sí, Matt. Me encuentro delante del Ayuntamiento. La gente está muy nerviosa. Piden nombres y apellidos y parece que si el alcalde Michaels no sale a decir algo, tomarán el edificio."

_Pero Ann, ¿cómo es posible que pidan nombres y apellidos?_

"Parece que la policía cuenta con una lista de terroristas implicados a la organización de la "Calavera verde", a la que se relacionan los atentados de Londres en diciembre, y los del resto del país y muy especialmente aquí también, en Liverpool."

_¿De dónde ha salido es lista?_

"No se sabe. Fuentes fidedignas nos han asegurado la existencia de la lista, pero nada más se sabe. Y eso es lo que la población enfurecida de la ciudad está pidiendo a su alcalde. Las fuerzas del orden apenas pueden mantener a la multitud. Mucho me temo que, si se dan esos nombres, pueda haber verdaderos linchamientos, Matt. "

-Coge sólo lo indispensable, Beth.- dijo Paul Nitts, residente en Liverpool oeste y funcionario del Ministerio de Magia. Estaban huyendo de su propia casa. En el Ministerio les habían avisado de que algo así podría ocurrir. Lo que no sabía es que pudiera ocurrir tan pronto.

-¡Papá, no quiero irme!- dijo indignado el pequeño Sam, de sólo 5 años.

-Samy, tenemos que irnos.

-¡No quiero!

-¡Beth, por favor, ayúdame con el niño!

-Paul, esto es una locura.- dijo Beth apareciendo por la puerta del salón con una bolsa de deporte repleta colgada del hombro.- Los vecinos nos conocen de toda la vida. Saben que no haríamos nada malo.

-En esa lista estamos todos, cariño. Tenemos que irnos.

-Pero…

-¡Beth, mira la televisión! ¿Ves?- Paul señaló con un dedo tembloroso el televisor encendido mientras que con la otra agarraba la manita de Sam.- Linchamientos, Beth. Ya nos avisaron de esto, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, sí, pero…- Beth ahogó un sollozo. Paul abrazó a su mujer y la besó en la cabeza.

-Tranquila, saldremos de ésta.

La familia Nitts salió de su casa en dirección a un refugio que el Ministerio había montado hacía apenas tres días. El futuro ahora no era más que un borrón en el horizonte y, tras ellos, una multitud aterrada y enfurecida que clamaba venganza por sus 650 muertos y todo un invierno de terror.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_¿Podrías repetirlo, Ann? La comunicación se ha cortado un momento._

"Sí, Matt. Como te decía: al parecer se ha producido una filtración dentro de la comisaría de Liverpool. Parece que ha aparecido en Internet la lista completa con los nombres y direcciones de todos los miembros de la organización de la "Calavera verde". La dirección es " 

_(La reportera parece desaparecer bajo la marea de gente. El cámara graba a la multitud que se divide en numerosos grupos a través de las diferentes calles)_

_¿Qué ocurre, Ann?_

"Creo… creo que se dirigen a las direcciones de Liverpool que menciona la página. La gente ha impreso la lista y ahora van a buscar a los presuntos terroristas. ¡Matt, esto es una barbaridad, se están volviendo locos…!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La totalidad del Ministerio de Magia burbujeaba de actividad. Tenían que realojar a la población mágica de toda Gran Bretaña para salvarles de la bestia que les perseguía. El horror que habían vivido durante los tres últimos meses se estaba desatando ahora sobre sus cabezas. De alguna manera, una lista con los nombres de todos los magos y brujas y las direcciones de sus casas, había salido a la luz. Por supuesto Fudge había pedido explicaciones al Primer Ministro, pero éste sólo se había encogido de hombros. No tenía nada que ver, pero estaba a la vista que tampoco se entristecía demasiado de la situación.

Ahora, el Ministro títere de Magia se mordía las uñas con desesperación. ¿Dónde estaba su flamante Secretario de Defensa? Desde el día anterior no le había visto. Cornelius miró su reloj y se levantó como por un resorte.

-Weasley.- llamó. Percy fue rápidamente hasta él.- Haga el favor de llamar a Ralph Carlton.

-Sí, señor.

Percy salió disparado por la puerta en dirección al Cuartel General de Aurores varias plantas más abajo. Cuando llegó a la planta dos el ruido que salía de la sobrexplotada sala, llegó hasta él con toda su potencia. Abrió la puerta y encontró que la organización habitual de aquel departamento se había convertido en caos con una eficacia espeluznante. Unos segundos después descubrió que no era tan caótico… sólo excesivamente apresurado. Fue directamente al despacho de Ralph Carlton. Cuando llamó a la puerta pudo escuchar una discusión. Y una de las voces le era muy conocida. Abrió la puerta sin más.

-¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- exclamó.

-Señor Carlton, debe hacerme caso. Este mensaje es verdadero.- decía el pelirrojo ignorando a su hermano mayor.

-¡No pienso poner a mis aurores en tus manos, jovencito! ¡Ya es bastante que hayáis mangoneado en mi departamento durante tanto tiempo, pero ya está bien!

-¡El Wizengamot y la Orden de Merlín nos dio la razón!

-¡Os dio una mierda, chaval!- replicó Carlton levantándose de la silla.- Sé perfectamente cómo llevar esta crisis.

-Eso es mentira.- dijo Ron silbando cada sílaba.- Ese plan de evacuación que tiene sobre la mesa se lo dimos nosotros, como todo lo que ha estado funcionando algo durante los últimos tiempos. ¡Envíe esos aurores a Hogwarts!

Un auror entró de sopetón al despacho empujando a Percy y entregó un pergamino a Carlton.

-Señor, se ha detectado una actividad mágica sin precedentes en Hogwarts y en Hogsmeade.

-¿Ve?- preguntó Ron.- Hace más de media hora que me llegó el mensaje, y aunque pueden defenderse no aguantarán mucho. ¡Son los hijos de media Comunidad Mágica, señor Carlton! ¡Son niños y están siendo atacados por un ejército de mortífagos!

-¡Te recuerdo que los muggles se están abalanzando contra todo mago que aparezca en esa lista! ¡Tengo a prácticamente a todos los aurores trabajando, dispersos por toda la Isla! ¿Crees que dispongo de recursos? ¿No tenías tantos aliados? ¿Dónde están?

-¡Están protegiéndole el culo!- estalló Ron.- ¿Quién cree que está creando la "actividad mágica sin precedentes" en Hogsmeade? ¿Y en Hogwarts? Y en la mitad de los lugares que su estupenda organización deja desnudos. ¿Tenía acaso a alguien protegiendo San Mungo? ¿Sabía que se han registrado 4 amagos de ataques en el último mes?

-¿San Mungo?

-Sí, señor mío, el hospital. También es un objetivo militar, si no se había dado cuenta.- Ron tomó aliento, y prosiguió.- Pero le necesito a usted también porque aunque tenga tantos aliados, no tengo la infraestructura del Ministerio. Necesito al mayor número de aurores en diez minutos máximo, Carlton. Yo movilizaré lo que tenga, pero el esfuerzo máximo ha de partir de usted. Es Hogwarts, señor. Son los niños.

El pelirrojo miró fijamente al hombre un momento y después salió del despacho casi sin mirar a su perplejo hermano.

Cuando llegó a la sala grande, donde los diferentes cubículos separaban el quehacer de los atareados aurores, se dirigió a unos cubículos en especial y con un par de golpecitos en la pared de madera les avisó para que le siguieran. Enseguida, una fila de 6 aurores iban detrás de él hasta que llegaron a una sala llena de material.

-¿Cuántos aurores tiene el Ministerio?

-No llega a los 180.- contestó un hombre.

-¿Cuántos hay movilizados?

-En torno a 140. Casi 14 escuadras completas. Apenas hay 4 libres.- respondió una chica.

-Bien, llamadlas y que vengan aquí lo antes posible. Después contactad con todas las escuadras que están fuera, con los capitanes, y pedidles que prescindan de, por lo menos, el 30 de sus hombres y que vengan inmediatamente. Decid siempre que son órdenes de Carlton, ¿entendido?

-¿Hora máxima de llegada?- preguntó otro hombre mirando su reloj.

-Son las 12:37…- Ron hizo un cálculo rápido.- A las 12:55 como muchísimo, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero salir de aquí para en punto.

Recibió seis asentimientos y todos salieron de nuevo a sus cubículos.

Ron salió del Cuartel General de Aurores preguntándose dónde demonios estaría Harry. Ahora que más le necesitaban estaba ilocalizable. No contestaba al móvil y Dumbledore había vuelto a Hogwarts, y allí era imposible hacer llegar ningún mensaje.

Cuando alcanzaba el vestíbulo se desapareció.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Ah, ya estás aquí.- dijo Hermione yendo hasta Ron que entraba en la habitación donde tenían todos los ordenadores en Grimmauld Place. Le dio un rápido beso y empezó a informarle sobre todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora.- Los Desterrados que están en Hogsmeade las están pasando canutas. Al parecer se han replegado en la parte norte de la ciudad. Rosmerta les está ayudando.

"Por otro lado, los elfos de Howgarts aún no han entrado en acción.

-¿Por qué no?

-No se lo han ordenado.

-¿Y a qué esperan?

-Aunque no te lo creas, a Harry.- respondió Hermione.- Dobby es el que encabeza la legión del colegio y sólo obedecerá sus órdenes.

-Pero no sabemos dónde está…

-Lo sé, y no haría mal en aparecer pronto. Las cosas se están poniendo peliagudas en el colegio.

-¿Qué hay de los demás Desterrados?

-Cubriendo lugares estratégicos y algunos ayudando al Ministerio.- Hermione señaló unos puntos en un mapa.- Creo que deberíamos reorganizarlos para montar una ofensiva decente e ir inmediatamente a Hogwarts.

-Sí, hazlo. Han de estar como muy tarde a la una menos cinco en el vestíbulo del ministerio. Los elfos que trajeron los Desterrados…

-Se les ha avisado.- Hermione le dio su propio teléfono móvil.- Llama a Pane y dile dónde los quieres.

Mientras Ron hacía la llamada Hermione se comunicaba con los Desterrados que estaban en Londres. Un par de minutos después ambos dejaron los teléfonos en la mesa. Hermione suspiró. Ron le cogió la mano.

-Bien… vámonos.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La situación se había puesto muy seria.

Aunque habían forrado el lugar con hechizos antimmuggles, la locura enfebrecida de la multitud los estaba derribando. Al fin y al cabo, la magia que mantenía a los muggles alejados de los lugares mágicos se basaba en la manipulación de los sentidos y los pensamientos de las personas. Pero cuando esas personas estaban muy decididas a acercarse, lo hacían.

En aquel refugio de la ciudad de Birmingham las barreras mágicas estaban a punto de desaparecer. Algunos muggles ya creían entrever el edificio que se escondía detrás de unos árboles que parecían no acabarse nunca. Esos árboles no existían, eran producto de los hechizos de protección, pero la fuerza de la rabia y la determinación de aquella multitud, las estaba debilitando cada segundo.

Los aurores que lo protegían se temían que tuvieran que utilizar la magia contra aquella gente. Pronto llegarían al edificio. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí? La lista… la maldita lista que había aparecido en aquello que los muggles llamaban Internet. Los magos no sabían muy bien a qué se refería aquello, pero de alguna manera había sido como una mecha de pólvora encendida, y en menos de 10 minutos a lo sumo, estallaría en aquel refugio.

Liam Huges sujetó con fuerza su varita. El capitán de su escuadra había mandado a tres hombres de vuelta a Londres. Ahora eran 8 aurores veteranos y 4 estudiantes protegiendo un refugio en el que había alrededor de 1000 personas. Muchos magos y brujas se habían prestado para ayudar en la defensa. Su capitán los había organizado rápidamente y ahora todos esperaban. No podían hacer otra cosa.

Y estaba nervioso.

-¡Ya nos han visto!- gritó unos de los que estaban en la vanguardia.

-¡No ataquéis aún!- advirtió el capitán.

Los muggles se acercaron perplejos. Ante ellos una nave enorme del tamaño de un estadio de fútbol se alzaba donde siempre habían creído que había un pantano. Eran muchos, quizá alrededor de 300 personas, y todas portaban algún tipo de arma. Normalmente eran bates de béisbol, aunque algunos tenían escopetas de caza y cuchillos. Liam se estremeció. Estaban completamente enloquecidos.

¿Por qué las autoridades muggles no hacían algo al respecto? ¿Les obligarían a utilizar magia contra ellos?

Liam vio un movimiento por encima de él. El capitán iba a asomarse a una ventana que daba a ese lado. ¿Qué pretendía?

-¡Señores!- dijo. La turba se giró hacia él.- ¿Qué han venido a hacer aquí?

-¿Qué sitio es este?- preguntó uno.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?- preguntó otro.

-¡Esta nave nunca ha estado aquí! ¿De dónde ha salido?

-¡Vosotros sois los malditos asesinos que matasteis a mi padre!- gritó otro.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- respondió el capitán.

¡PANG!

Liam oyó cómo el cuerpo del capitán de la escuadra 35 de aurores caía sobre la plataforma metálica que estaba sobre su cabeza.

La barahúnda que esperaba afuera se abalanzó contra las puertas. Todos los magos abrieron fuego. Liam se unió a la defensa del refugio sabiendo que se acababa de traspasar una línea que no haría más que perjudicarles.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Un documento del Ministerio de Defensa nos informa que se ha declarado el Estado de Excepción en algunas zonas de Gran Bretaña. Ahora nombraremos las ciudades que están siendo evacuadas por el Ejército de su Majestad. Si tiene familiares o amigos en esas ciudades por favor no les llame por teléfono ni intente contactar con ellos. Todas las líneas han sido cortadas y están siendo desviadas al Mando Central. _

_Las ciudades evacuadas son: Birmingham, Liverpool, Derby, Gloucester, Oxford, Cardiff, Ely, Dover, Londres norte y Londres oeste…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¡No me venga con que quiere proteger a los súbditos de su Majestad, porque fue usted quien empezó con toda esta locura el mismo día en que nos envió ese ultimátum!- gritaba Fudge al auricular. Estaba discutiendo con el Primer Ministro Muggle por el único teléfono que había en todo el Ministerio.- ¡Por supuesto que soy consciente de eso! ¡Lo que parece que no quiere entender es que atacándonos a nosotros le está haciendo el trabajo sucio a ellos!... ¡Señor Robertson, retire sus tropas de los refugios! ¡Son personas inocentes!...- Fudge se quedó paralizado un momento y después miró el auricular.- Me ha colgado…

-Señor,- dijo Ralph Carlton entrando en el despacho.- ahora el pequeño de Arthur Weasley está en el vestíbulo con un auténtico ejército de aurores.

-¿Qué? Esos aurores deberían estar defendiendo los refugios…

-Lo sé.- dijo Carlton.- Es el momento ideal para arrestar a Weasley.

-Por Merlín, Carlton, ¡hágalo!

Ralph Carlton cerró la puerta del despacho del Ministro de Magia con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. Caminó airoso los pocos metros que le separaban del Vestíbulo del Ministerio y llegó a la enorme sala coronada por la fuente. El joven pelirrojo estaba dando las últimas directrices y después de un asentimiento generalizado los aurores empezaron a desaparecerse de camino a su nuevo destino. Su supuesto jefe corrió para alcanzar al muchacho que ahora conversaba con Jason Henrich, uno de los capitanes cuyas escuadras estaban, teóricamente, guardando Gringotts.

-¡Ronald Weasley!- el chico se giró molesto.- ¡Quedas detenido por traición y por contravenir el artículo 4.7 de la Ley Marcial!

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Henrich y Ron a la vez. Henrich continuó.- Señor, con el debido respeto, el artículo 4.7 quedó inhabilitado en el mismo momento en que el objetivo fue Hogwarts.

-¿Y qué me dice si ahora el objetivo no es el colegio, señor Henrich, sino los refugios?

-¿Los refugios?

-Están siendo atacados por el ejército muggle.- dijo Carlton disfrutando del momento de perplejidad de los dos hombres que tenía delante.- Utilizan esos tanques y esas armas estúpidas que tienen. Están aguantando bien, pero pronto acusarán el cansancio, Henrich. Weasley, - dijo volviéndose hacia Ron.- ¿te parece ahora tan mala idea mi organización? Si no hubiera desplegado a todas esas escuadras ahora la población civil mágica estaría esparcida por todo el país.

Ron se quedó sorprendido un segundo más y después reaccionó. Pareció que se le ocurría algo y asintió.

-No todo está perdido. Al fin y al cabo todavía cuentan con el 75 de sus aurores. En poco tiempo recibirán refuerzos, no se preocupe, pero éstos se vienen conmigo a Hogwarts, le guste o no, señor Carlton.

-¿Qué tipo de refuerzos?

-Elfos.

-¿Domésticos?

-Exacto.

-¿Estás bromeando, chico? ¿Vas a dejar la protección de toda esa gente en manos de los elfos domésticos?

-En sus manos y en las de sus aurores, señor Carlton.- Ron se volvió a Henrich.- Avisa a Pane. Está en San Mungo, él sabrá qué hacer.

Henrich asintió y se desapareció. Cuando todos los aurores parecían haberse ido empezaron a llegar magos y brujas desconocidos.

-¿Quiénes son éstos?- preguntó Carlton.

-Los Brujos Desterrados.- respondió Ron.- Y si le parece… arreglaremos lo de mi detención después, ¿de acuerdo?


	26. Agonía

¡¡Hola!!

¿A que no sabéis? Me acaban de llamar por teléfono de Miajadas (un pueblo de la provincia de Cáceres) porque he ganado un concurso de relato corto al que me presenté en Noviembre. ¡¡He ganado!! ¡Qué pasada! Estoy emocionadísima, chicos, no sabéis cómo he empezado a dar botes en mitad de la sala de ordenadores. El premio es una chorrada (no sé si son 100 � siquiera...) pero jo... es más la ilusión que otra cosa. ¡¡Ésto sí que es un regalo de Navidad adelantado!! Si eso lo cuelgo luego... aunque no es fic de nada. Es original.... bueno, a ver cómo me las apaño.

Y obviando que hoy no he pegado ojo, os contesto... (soy una nueva víctima del insomnio.... urgh...):

**Lucumbus**: ay, ay la mala vida... aunque conozco bien lo de "el día antes". De hecho mañana tengo un examen de Empresa y no he tocado aún los apuntes. Y también tenemos que entregar un trabajo... imagínate. Aquí estamos mi compañero y yo peleándonos con un logo en jpg que el photoshop no quiere abrir ni a la de tres. Sí, Harry sí que llegará... pero aún no. ¿Qué sería de la tensión dramática si las cosas llegaran rápidamente? Pues que, básicamente y hablando mal y pronto, que se iría a la mierda. Y lo de que te gustan las contestaciones largas... ¿no es una indirecta y lo que realmente quieres decirme es que me enrollo como las persianas? Bueno, por si las moscas... me callo ya.

**Cocojajas:** ¡¡Mwahahahaha!! Pronto dejaré de estar subyugada a tu látigo esclavista, mwahahaha... Con los 100 euros del premio empezaré a ahorrar para comprarme una bolsa de pipas y seré megahiperpoderosa, ¡wahahahaha! Ejem... si antes no me atraganto, claro. Aquí tienes el capi, wapa, y el 9 de "Caminando" lo tendréis tan pronto como lo revisen mis editores queridos y últimamente desaparecidos.

**Ely-chan**: Jo... lo siento. Sé que estoy tardando con "Caminando", pero es que para ese fic tengo que concentrarme y esta semana pasada ha sido terrible. Y la que empezamos también. Así que paciencia. Ya lo tengo hecho, pero me lo tienen que revisar. Pero me alegro que te hayas animado a leer este. Bueno, es muy diferente, pero ya me contarás qué te parece, ¿va?

**kittychan**: ¡Muchas gracias! Pues... psí, me molan las intrigas políticas. Son apasionantes las movidas en las altas esferas. Si no fuera tan voluble y me aburriera tan pronto de las cosas me metería en política (Lamia se pone el traje de revolucionaria mientras canta el himno republicano). De hecho tuve una temporada en que no hacía más que cogerme asignaturas de Relaciones Internacionales yProtocolo... saqué sobresaliente en las dos porque me encantaban. Pero como vino se fue. Ahora me ha dado por el guión de cine... a saber qué sale de ahí. Yo no es que crea que Ron sea más guapo, pero es que me molan los pelirrojos y le tengo un tanto idealizado (y en este fic, mucho más, si no, pregúntale a Lucumbus, jejeje). Pero Harry, si es como el chaval que vi el otro día por la calle... oh! Menudo quesito, hija. Qué pasada. Pero tal cual, eh, con gafitas, ojos verdes... oh... Pero no sé, las descipciones físicas no me parecen demasiado relevantes, así que imagínatelo como quieras. ¡Es a gusto del consumidor!

**Veronika Hitler**: ¡¡Hola preciosa!! ¡Dichosos los ojos! ¡¡FELICIDADES!! Pues ya se te echaba de menos por aquí, mi niña, pero te entiendo. Ahora estoy de trabajos hasta arriba (llevo 4 horas con mis compañeros terminando un trabajo a entregar mañana.... arghhh... y aún no hemos acabado). Así que ya ves. Bueno, espero que te hayan regalado muchas cosas y que te hayan tirado mucho de las orejas. Y sé que es una grosería, pero... ¿cuántos caen? No contestes si no quieres. ¡Un besote, wapa!

**Cndra**: jo... gracias (blush!) Dónde está Wally... digo Harry... pues no sé, la verdad, no tengo ni la más remota idea, pero cuando aparezca, aparecerá, no lo dudes.Sí, los politiqueos de la Davis... pero es que tenían un poco de razón. Me parece un poco mal que siendo Madrid candidata a ciudad olímpica se lleven el tenis a Sevilla sólo por que la presión atmosférica hace que en Madrid las pelotas vayan a mayor velocidad... Pero por dios, menuda chorrada. ¡Yo quería haber ido, jo! Pero bueno, es una tontería más con la que llenar portadas de periódicos a lo tonto.¡Y qué acaparadora y qué leches! ¡Si no le conocía de nada! Le vi en una plaza en frente del Metro y punto pelota. Yo y una amiga flipamos en colores y nos fuimos. Cuidado, no digo que no estuviera bien acompañada (la chica esa, que tiene novio, su novio, otros 7 tíos más, y yo... solterita y sin compromiso), así que no me puedo quejar. Ah... no me extraña que no hayas visto más de anime... con lo que has visto se espantaría hasta Yuu Katsura (mi dibujante favorito), pero si quieres ver cosas mejores te recomiendo, la de Gundam y la de "La visión de Escaflowne". Es muy, muy bonita, de llorar al final y todo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 26: Agonía**

Hermione desplegó a los hombres y mujeres a su mando por todo el flanco noreste de Hogsmeade. Ya habían contactado con los Desterrados que se habían atrincherado en Las Tres Escobas y todo el barrio norte, incluyendo la Estación de Tren y la Casa de los Gritos. Por desgracia, el resto del pueblo había sido tomado ya por los mortífagos. Ellos controlaban el barrio comercial y la oficina de correos además del camino a Hogwarts más directo desde el pueblo.

Ahora había calma.

En el pueblo apenas se oía el silbar del viento y de las contraventanas chirriando a su compás. Parecía un pueblo sacado de una película del Oeste. La chica frunció el ceño. Aquel no era el Hogsmeade que ella conocía, que ella recordaba…

Pero no era momento para la melancolía o la añoranza. No había tiempo para eso. Debía concentrarse en su objetivo y alcanzarlo. Y eso iba a hacer.

No sabían dónde estaban los mortífagos. Podían estar en cualquier parte, escondidos, acechando. Sabía que habían sufrido importantes bajas en ambos lados, pero no la tranquilizaba. Ahora tenían superioridad numérica, pero subestimar al enemigo en una situación tan desesperada siempre era un error. Bien lo sabía ella.

La habían subestimado a ella y a sus amigos durante años y ahora…

Apretó la varita con los dedos e hizo una señal que fue repetida a lo largo de todos los puntos por los que los magos y brujas a su mando habían cubierto. Avanzarían.

La calle estaba vacía.

La última batalla había ocurrido a apenas dos bocacalles más abajo. Ambos bandos se habían retirado tras un episodio especialmente cruento. Aún podían verse algunos cadáveres por el suelo. Hermione ahogó un gemido y continuó.

Cubriéndose tras un remolque volcado en mitad de la calle espió al otro lado.

-Hermione, ¿dónde…?- preguntó Tonks, a su lado.

-Creo que…- Hermione recordó un hechizo.- Tonks, ¿tienes una aguja o una horquilla?

-¿Para qué?- la joven auror la miró perpleja.

-Hay un hechizo que podría ayudarnos, pero necesito algo fino y de metal que sirva de puntero.

-¿Te vale esto?- dijo un mago desterrado a su izquierda. Le dio un bisturí de acero.

-Sí.- Hermione no quiso saber por qué aquel hombre tenía material quirúrgico muggle encima y lo tomó sin pestañear. Lo dejó en el suelo y lo apuntó con su varita. Murmuró algo y el bisturí empezó a girar muy rápidamente. Poco a poco empezó a disminuir su velocidad, pero no dejó de girar.- Vale… ahora, escuchadme todos. Que nadie se mueva aún. Nos tienen completamente rodeados.- algunos empezaron a mirar a su alrededor.- ¡Estaos quietos! ¡Como si no lo supierais!- los que estaban a su alrededor volvieron la vista.- Son menos que nosotros. Aunque ahora su posición es más ventajosa, pues nos tienen perfectamente localizados, si atacan, morirán. Y lo saben. Por eso no han hecho nada todavía.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

-Escudos.- sugirió un auror. Hermione asintió.

-Hemos de hacer un paraguas sobre nosotros y decirles que salgan.- dijo Hermione.- No tienen otra opción.

-A menos que estén esperando refuerzos.- replicó una bruja Desterrada.

-Tiene razón.- asintió Tonks. Hermione lo meditó un momento.

-No lo creo.- dijo al final.- Bien. ¿Preparados?- los que estaban a su alrededor asintieron.- Avisad al resto. A la de tres.

1… Los diferentes jefes de grupo dieron la orden rápidamente…

2… Todos los magos y brujas dirigieron sus varitas hacia el mismo punto…

3… De todas las varitas salió un brillo azulado que se unió en un punto encima de la calle. Un momento después el brillo azulado cubrió a todos los magos y la parte de la calle donde estaban. Hermione fue hasta el centro de la calzada donde podía ser vista por todos los edificios de alrededor.

-¡Sabemos que sois pocos!- gritó.- ¡Sabemos que no van a venir a ayudaros! ¡Salid y salvaréis la vida!

Silencio. Hermione miró a Tonks, que se encogió de hombros.

Entonces se abrió una puerta y salió una mujer medio llorando.

-¡Se han ido! ¡Se han desaparecido en cuanto levantasteis el escudo! ¡Gracias al cielo que habéis venido! ¡Gracias!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Y ésta es la situación, señores.- terminó Fudge.

Henry Leeds, Jefe Supremo de la Orden de Merlín se mesaba su barbita plateada mientras miraba a Fudge. A su lado, Ofelia Harolds, presidenta del Wizengamot, permanecía impasible.

-Ya veo.- dijo al final Leeds.- ¿Podemos hacer algo desde aquí?

-Lo dudo, Henry.- dijo Ofelia Harolds meneando la cabeza.- Ahora las cartas están echadas.

-¿Y qué me dicen de los muggles?- preguntó Fudge.- Les recuerdo que siguen atacando los refugios con todas sus fuerzas.

-Dice que Robertson no va a retirar sus tropas, ¿no?- dijo la mujer.

-Así es.

-Entonces no lo hará.- dijo Henry Leeds.- Todo lo que podíamos hacer desde la diplomacia, ha fracasado. Lo que no sé es cómo Quien Usted Sabe va a manejar todo a la vez.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Bueno, usted estuvo aquella noche en la Sala del Winzengamot cuando ese chico Potter predijo todo lo que está ocurriendo ahora, ¿no?- Fudge se tensó.- Dijo que todo había sido cuidadosamente planeado por El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. ¿Para qué querría levantar a los muggles contra los magos?

-¿No es evidente?- preguntó Fudge.- A este ritmo los muggles le ahorrarán el trabajo de destruir a la Comunidad Mágica que no esté en su bando.

-No creo que sea tan sencillo.- Leeds se sentó en un sillón del despacho del Ministro.- ¿Y si quisiera hacerse con el control de Gran Bretaña? No sólo de la Comunidad Mágica, sino de todo el territorio. Muggles incluidos. ¿Qué tendría que hacer entonces?

-Posicionarse en los poderes más importantes del Gobierno Muggle.- dijo Harolds mirando atentamente a Ledds, que asintió.- Y el ejército.

-Especialmente en el ejército.- asintió Leeds.

-Pero… ¿cómo? – preguntó Fudge perplejo.- Eso significaría tener gente infiltrada en todas partes. ¿Cómo va un mago a…?

-Ya la tienen, señor Ministro. Desde hace muchos, muchos años.- dijo Leeds.- ¿De dónde cree que proviene la fortuna de familias como la Malfoy, la Lestrange, la Black en tiempos… entre otras? La mayoría de los mortífagos de mayor rango conocidos son personas muy influyentes tanto dentro como fuera del Mundo Mágico.

-Eso, unas cuantas maldiciones Imperius y el resto es pan comido.- dijo Ofelia Harolds en un susurro.- Ésta vez el Innombrable ha golpeado bien…

-Me están diciendo… ¿me están diciendo que no hay esperanza? ¿Que ahora sí logrará su objetivo?

-Lo que le estamos diciendo es, que aun cuando Hogwarts resista, la maquinaria que ese hombre ha puesto en marcha no se detendrá a menos que alguien le detenga a él.- dijo Leeds.- Una vez el Innombrable haya desaparecido, buena parte de la fuerza de su ejército y su estrategia caerá. Y entonces sí habrá una esperanza.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El agujero en la barrera era enorme, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Lo que de verdad le preocupaba era que en sus cercanías no había nadie. Había señales de batalla e incluso algunos cuerpos desmayados de mortífagos y alumnos que algunos de sus hombres estaban atendiendo.

Aquella quietud sólo significaba que los estudiantes y los profesores habían ido perdiendo terreno irremisiblemente desde hacía rato y que a saber si ellos no habían llegado demasiado tarde.

Henrich hizo una señal y todos salieron corriendo en dirección a los invernaderos. Pero parecía que allí tampoco había nadie. Nuevas señales de lucha, más recientes, pero igualmente abandonadas. Los ojos azules de Ron se giraron a la puerta del castillo mientras seguían rastreando la zona y atendiendo a los heridos.

Sintió cómo alguien se paraba a su lado.

-Por lo menos las puertas siguen en pie.- dijo Jason Henrich.

-Sí, y me extraña.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Dónde están los mortífagos, Jason?- Ron se volvió.- Parece que esto está desierto.

-Los estudiantes y los profesores que queden se habrán refugiado en el castillo y los mortífagos…- Henrich no sabía qué podía haber pasado con ellos.

-¡Señor! ¡La cabaña de guardabosques ha sido destruída!- dijo un auror de la escuadra de Henrich.

-¡Hagrid!- Ron salió corriendo hacia la cabaña de su amigo. Cuando entró en su campo de visión vio que lo que antiguamente había sido la acogedora y a veces extraña morada del semigigante ahora era un montón carbonizado de maderas y adobe machacado. Corrió aún más con la esperanza de no encontrar al hombre allí.

No había nada. Nuevamente la sensación de que allí no había nadie. Volvió la mirada a los altos muros del castillo. Tenía que saber si estaban allí. Ginny…

Se dirigió hacia las puertas del castillo desoyendo las advertencias de Henrich, que le gritaba que no fuera tan descuidado, que se estaba poniendo muy a descubierto. Se giró y le dijo que apostara algunos francotiradores que protegieran al grupo principal y que enviara parejas de reconocimiento para explorar toda la zona. Mientras, él seguía caminando hacia las enormes puertas de madera.

Una vez delante se acercó y golpeó la puerta.

-¿¡Hay alguien ahí dentro!?- no hubo respuesta.- ¡Somos del Ministerio y de la Orden!

Durante unos segundos no tuvo más respuesta que el silencio. Después la puerta se abrió un poco. Los ojos castaños de su hermana se asomaron y alargando una mano agarró a Ron y lo metió dentro del vestíbulo del colegio mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él. Ginny le abrazó tan fuerte que a punto estuvo de quitarle el aliento, entonces sintió cómo sollozaba desconsoladamente sobre su pecho. Abrazó a su hermana.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto…? ¿Por qué?- decía la chica.

-Nos han entretenido. Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo…

-Ron.- el aludido alzó la mirada. Albus Dumbledore se acercó a los hermanos.- ¿Sabes dónde está Harry?

-¿Usted tampoco sabe dónde está?

-No.

-Pero…

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Ginny.

-Estoy seguro.- respondió Dumbledore.

-¿Dónde están los mortífagos, señor?- preguntó Ron.

-Se han dispersado… por el momento.- el director suspiró.- No tardarán en regresar. Debemos prepararnos.

-Deje eso de mi parte.- dijo Ron soltando a su hermana y agarrando uno de los tiradores de la puerta, para salir.

-Ron, ¿qué está ocurriendo allí afuera?- el chico suspiró y les contó todo lo que estaba pasando, los refugios, las multitudes, el ejército muggle…- Entonces poco importa lo que pase aquí ya.

-Se equivoca.- dijo Ron.- Siempre importa. Aunque el Innombrable tome el poder total, si Hogwarts resiste, nosotros resistiremos.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sus pasos resonaban en el mármol de aquel edificio por primera vez en su vida. Respiró hondo. Había esperado mucho para aquello. A su lado estaban sus valedores ante aquel al que iba a ver. No es que necesitara a nadie para hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero los muggles eran muy duros de sesera. Necesitan los rituales, los procedimientos, para que algo sea oficial. Bueno, no le costaba nada, y lo que conseguiría a cambio no tenía comparación.

Sí, les habían tratado de retener en la entrada, pero no habían durado mucho. Después habían disparado sus estúpidas armas contra ellos. Ni siquiera disminuyeron la velocidad de su paso cuando aquel molesto obstáculo fue eliminado también. Más tarde sólo tenían que ir hacia delante. La gente se apartaba de su camino y se encerraba en los despachos. Y en todo el trayecto no podía evitar sonreír con satisfacción.

Cuando la puerta del despacho del Primer Ministro Muggle apareció frente a sus ojos, se detuvo. Lucius Malfoy se adelantó y le abrió la puerta. Voldemort hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza. Malfoy sonrió y se retiró con una sutil reverencia.

La capa negra ondeó tras él cuando entró con paso seguro dentro del despacho. Los dos hombres que iban con él pasaron a su vez y cerraron la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, señor Ministro.

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Señor Crabbe!- exclamó Robertson aludiendo a los hombres que sí conocía.- ¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Recuerda lo que estuvimos hablando en el Pleno del otro día, señor Robertson?- preguntó Malfoy.

Robertson se quedó pálido y miró a Voldemort directamente.

-Es… es usted.

-Espero que sí.- contestó Voldemort cínico. Malfoy se rió por lo bajo.- ¿Qué escoge entonces, señor Robertson?

-Sabe que no le creerán.- dijo el hombre.- Nadie creerá en la magia.

-No necesito que la crean.- dijo Voldemort.- Sólo que la sufran. Lo que pido de usted es una elección muy sencilla. ¿Quiere que la sufran mucho o poco?

-Defina mucho o poco.

-Cobarde como todo jefe de Estado que se precie.- dijo Voldemort con una amplia sonrisa en su deformado rostro.- Mucho es muchísimo, señor Robertson, y poco es moderadamente.

-¿Tengo opción?

-Por supuesto. Siempre hay una opción. Lucius, por favor.- Malfoy sacó la varita y le apuntó. Robertson frunció el ceño.- Y algo parecido está ocurriendo en su casa, con su familia. Puede creerme.

-Esto es…

-Un golpe de Estado, señor Robertson.- Voldemort conjuró un pergamino en el que estaba escrito el tratado de rendición.- Sólo tiene que firmar.

-No lo haré.

-Vaya… ¿A estas alturas encuentra usted el coraje?

-¿Para qué quiere que lo haga? Tomará el poder firme o no.

-Está en lo cierto, señor Ministro.- contestó Voldemort.- No obstante… me gusta que las cosas se hagan bien hechas. Ahora firme.

-Nunca.

-Oh, qué pérdida de tiempo. Lucius…

-Sí señor.- Malfoy miró a Robertson.- ¡Imperius!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Sabes que todo será inútil, ¿verdad? Lo sabes… por eso te ocultas. _

_Eso no es cierto, Tom. Sólo estoy esperando el momento adecuado._

_¿Y cuál es ese momento, Harry? ¿Cuando tus amigos perezcan definitivamente en ese colegio asqueroso, cuando los refugios caigan bajo el fuego muggle, cuando yo aparezca en los televisores de todo el mundo anunciando el comienzo de una nueva era… cuando tenga el poder de manejar la realidad como barro entre mis manos, quizá? ¿Esperarás hasta entonces?_

_¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? Cualquiera diría que tienes miedo._

_¿Miedo? Jovencito, aún tienes mucho que aprender._

_¿Qué otra cosa explicaría tanta precipitación, Tom? No has tardado ni 4 horas en montar todo esto._

_Todo esto, como dices, estaba montado desde hace mucho más tiempo del que podrías concebir. Sólo me he limitado a darle un empujoncito final. Y tienes que reconocerme que está muy bien…_

_La verdad es que sí… Pero tiene un pequeño fallo._

_¿Cuál?_

_Tú._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La caja de Krotiev descansaba sobre una mesita en un cuarto sin ventanas. Estaba abierta. Los ojos que la contemplaban veían una caja de madera de abedul ligeramente verde. Parecía hecha de una sola pieza, como si hubiera surgido del árbol directamente. Casi aún olía a la savia del árbol. Su interior estaba forrado de algo parecido al terciopelo verde. Estaba vacía.

Y eso era todo.

Estaba tranquila. Se notaba en el aire que la rodeaba. Desde hacía tiempo estaba prácticamente en la gloria. Pero también estaba ligeramente asustada. O quizá fuera la excitación de lo nuevo.

La magia pura era como una jovencita curiosa e inocente que había encontrado en Voldemort un maestro, un guía para su educación, para su desarrollo, para su madurez. Siempre era emocionante dejarse manejar por aquel mago que ahora la miraba con lo que había aprendido que era devoción. Sí, se sabía querida, deseada. Las ganas que aquel increíble conducto hacia su futuro le ponía a su educación eran tan enormes como desmedidas. Y eso era lo que la asustaba.

Pero era tan increíble la sensación de convertirse en magia adulta, magia de verdad, magia poderosa y real. Las palabras habían sido un increíble descubrimiento. Podían ser verdaderamente atrayentes. Casi no podía resistirse a hacer lo que decían. Y todas eran diferentes. Aquel mago daba nombre a todos aquellos deseos de la jovencita que flotaba en trémula paz en aquella habitación.

Le debía tanto a aquel mago… Le quería como a un padre. Pero…

Se había enamorado.

Había otro mago. Sus ganas eran las mismas, pero había algo… diferente.

En primer lugar, para él las palabras no eran tan importantes. Él la quería tal y como era. No necesitaba madurar y hacerse adulta. Podía seguir siendo tan impetuosa y tan curiosa como siempre lo había sido. Él la aceptaba así y… era más que deseada. Era amada. No hacía falta que ningún pedazo de madera se interpusiera entre el mago y la realidad. Sólo con sentirse mutuamente podían hacer cosas increíbles.

Después de eras enteras deseando ser magia adulta, magia nombrada… ahora se daba cuenta que no era tan importante. Había tenido siempre tanto miedo. Ella quería tanto a los seres humanos… Había trabajado muchísimo para fueran una realidad hacía mucho tiempo, pero también sabía que eran criaturas peligrosas, tanto para ella como para el resto de las criaturas.

Al principio de los tiempos había caminado con ellos como una igual, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que siempre la quería utilizar para sus propios fines. Así que se protegió para protegerles. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos y había vínculos que no podían romperse. Eran los primeros magos y brujas. Así que les dio unas normas que calaron hondo en sus memorias para que no utilizasen la magia a la ligera. Y entonces creyó que todo volvía a estar en orden.

Pero no.

Sus vínculos con la tierra viva eran más fuertes de lo que pensaba y hubo lugares, objetos e incluso personas con las que no sólo estaba unida, sino que además constituía una sola cosa. Y se volvió a proteger. Los lugares se convirtieron en zonas inaccesibles e inhóspitas, los objetos se transformaron en elementos peligrosos e intocables, y en los muy excepcionales casos en los que una persona estaba muy unida a ella nacía, se mantenía oculta, latente.

Aquel muchacho era uno de aquellos casos. La jovencita se reprochaba haber bajado la guardia, pero no había tenido valor. Dentro de lo extraordinario del hecho de que existiera ese vínculo con ella, ese chico tenía otro poder aún más fuerte que no había podido ignorar y que en ningún caso anterior había visto. Y eso era lo la había rendido, lo que la había hecho entregarse por completo.

Con él seguía siendo juguetona, poderosamente libre. Podía seguir siendo ella misma sin necesidad de palabras que mediaran entre ellos.

La figura alta y delgada que la observaba se movió. Ella fluyó a su alrededor y a través de él con cariño. Le había enseñado tantas cosas que no sabía cómo agradecérselo. Un libro no le parecía suficiente. Ahora que lo notaba inquieto quería ayudarle y le susurró en su cerebro un hechizo tranquilizador.

El mago lo rechazó.

La magia pura se sintió herida y volvió a notar ese leve nerviosismo que acompañaba a cada acto de aquel hombre. ¿Por qué no podían ser más fáciles las cosas con él, como con aquel muchacho? La magia pura se revolvió nerviosa al pensar en él. Podía sentir los latidos del su corazón, acompasados, rítmicos.

Quería estar con ambos magos. De verdad que lo deseaba, pero sospechaba que sería de nuevo utilizada. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Y sospechaba que quien más quería utilizarla era aquel padre que había encontrado hacía tan poco tiempo. Y le dolía. Por eso cualquier acto brusco o extraño que captaba se le clavaba como un puñal. Así que la jovencita iba en brazos de su amado, quien la consolaba y le decía que todo iría bien.

La magia pura volvía a tranquilizarse y el mundo vivía unos momentos más de paz.


	27. Ataque a Hogwarts II

¡¡Hola!!

Vale, sí, lo sé, entono el "Mea culpa" y todas esas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que he tardado casi un mes en actualizar, pero no me venía la inspiración para la batalla. Necesito ver películas como Gladiator para ambientarme y sólo he visto Shin-Chan y Urgencias estas navidades, así que no me matéis... Intentaré actualizar mucho antes, ¿vale? Aunque no creo que haya problema porque como vienen los exámenes escribiré más... ¿qué pasa? Sí, huyo del estudio como de la peste (como si vosotros no lo hiciérais :P), así que siempre encuentro otras cosas que hacer más interesantes. Como esto... por ejemplo.

¡Ah! Que me he enterado de que el 6º libro de Harry, el del Príncipe Mestizo (por Dios, qué nombre más horroroso... nunca me ha gustado, no puedo evitarlo) sale en Julio. ¡Ya queda menos! No sé si lo sabíais pero no importa, yo informo igual.

Y ahora las contestaciones:

**Lucumbus**: ¡Hola! Pos aquí estamos, que a este fic le quedan dos toses... pero cómo me cuestan, ¿eh? Jo... Bueno, espero que no decepcione, que siempre la suelo cagar al final (urgh...). ¡Un besote!

**Undomiel de Vil**: ¡Hola wapa! Jo, después de tanto tiempo... en fin, que me lío con 80 cosas y al final... que quien mucho abarca poco aprieta dice el refrán, y cuánta razón tiene. En fin, espero que te guste. ¡Un beso!

**Cocojajas**: ¡Hola! Je, gracias. Que sepas que me he gastado todo el premio en ropa en las rebajas, que para eso están ;D, jeje (de hecho hoy voy de estreno, jijiji). Reinvierto las ganancias, para que veas. Con respecto a la magia pura... es muy ingenua. En realidad no sabe lo que le espera. Aún. Ya veremos...

**Celina**: ¡Gracias! Aunque me temo que con esta actualización me he dormido un poco. Lo siento. La verdad es que me he puesto en otras cosas y entre pitos y flautas... y la inspiración que se me fue a Cuenca... nada, hija. En fin, preciosa, espero que te guste. ¡Un besazo!

**Eva Vidal**: Espero que alguna de tus preguntas se resuelva por fin hoy. ¡Espero que te guste! Besitos...

**Cndra**: ¡Gracias! Jo, una Rowling en potencia... más quisiera, sobre todo por la parte del poder adquisitivo... juas! Lo que iba a disfrutar yo... (suspirito). De momento a lo nuestro, que es más de andar por casa pero igualmente digno de respeto, ¿o no? Y no tengo un giratiempo, es evidente, ¿no? Si no, hubiera actualizado antes. Pero bueno, tampoco he estado quieta porque he sacado otras cosas y sigo con el otro fic... en fin, que no estoy de brazos cruzados, pero no sé... no me venía la musa. Ya sabes, lo típico de "Se fue a comprar tabaco y no volvió...". Pues algo así.

**Prisma**: ¡Hola! Jejeje, sí, ¿verdad? Ron me ha quedado monísimo. Hija, que una también tiene sus fantasías, y cuando tiene oportunidad... pues en fin, que casi me ha salido sin querer. Jo, por lo que me dices... me pongo colorá, chiquilla!!!! Muchas gracias, de verdad. Si vuestras palabras fueran nutritivas hace tiempo que habría dejado de comer, porque de verdad que son hiper importantes para mí. Jo... me quedo sin argumentos... en fin, preciosa, que nos vemos, ¿vale? Y que espero te guste este capi. ¡Un besazo!

**Veronika Hitler**: Jo, niña, que me ruborizo... espero no cagarla al final, porque entonces me da un pasmo... De momento estoy reescribiendo una historia que hice hace unos años para un concurso el año que viene (en ese sí que dan dinero de verdad, Mwahahahaha!!!!), así que ya veremos cómo sale la cosa. Hasta entonces... Weno, wapa, disfruta de este capi, y lo siento por la tardanza, de verdad que sí. ¡Besitos!

**Alice**:Me alegro que te guste, y de verdad, si quieres criticar, critica, no te cortes. ¿Cómo voy a mejorar si nadie me dice los fallos? Tú critica.

**Monikilla**: ¡Hola... a los dos! Jo, qué bien, que os guste a tu hermano y a tí. Aquí tenéis este nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis y ya me contarés lo que opináis de él. ¡Besitos a los dos!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 27: Ataque a Hogwarts (II)**

Ron cerró la puerta principal tras de sí sintiendo cómo el nudo que se había instalado en la boca de su estómago daba un nuevo tirón indicándole que seguía allí, por mucho que su breve charla con su hermana le hubiera hecho creer que había desaparecido. Cuando vio a un mago de unos cuarenta años y aspecto extraño viniendo hacia él recordó también todo lo que estaba pasando y la incertidumbre en la que estaban sumidos.

-Weasley, Henrich me ha dicho que los aurores ya están posicionados en todo el perímetro del colegio. Los que han ido a echar un vistazo a la zona no han visto nada, apenas unas huellas que se dirigen hacia el sur.

-¿Ninguna dirección Hogsmeade?

-No.

-¿Sabes si Henrich ha enviado a alguien al pueblo?

-No. Todos los aurores siguen aquí.

-Ya…- dijo Ron asintiendo mientras pensaba.- Envía a un par de hombres y que se pongan en contacto con Hermione. Decidle que en cuanto puedan que vengan.

-¿Crees que volverán a atacar el colegio? Parece que se han ido muy lejos y no quisieran volver.

-Volverán.- dijo Ron fijando sus ojos azules en los del hombre.- No lo dudes.

El hombre asintió ligeramente tras un instante y se marchó inmediatamente a cumplir las órdenes. Ron suspiró y miró hacia el lago. ¿Por qué aquel lugar que había sido para él como un segundo hogar, donde había conocido la amistad, el odio, la felicidad, la tristeza, la frustración, el amor… por qué se había convertido en aquel campo de batalla? El horror de la guerra debía quedarse fuera, lejos de los niños, lejos de sus recuerdos, lejos de su hermana y de los últimos coletazos de su adolescencia.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta el sauce llorón bajo el que Harry, Hermione y él solían sentarse para hablar. Al tener unos arbustos alrededor era ideal para pasar desapercibidos desde el castillo y ver el lago sin obstáculos. A esas alturas del año, a principios de Marzo, parecía como si la primavera tuviera prisa por llegar. Aún hacía frío, pero las lluvias se habían adelantado, templando el ambiente. Ahora, cuando comenzaba a atardecer, el ligero calor que llegaba del sol había hecho que algunas tímidas flores tempranas abrieran sus corolas al cielo que amenazaba tormenta, después de toda una tarde de nubes y claros. Posiblemente aquella noche volviera a llover. El tiempo escocés era siempre así, variable, indómito y húmedo, muy húmedo.

Cuando llegó a los arbustos y los rodeó se quedó parado, quieto, pasmado de asombro. Unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa muy conocida se giraron tranquilamente hacia él desde el suelo.

-Harry…- no sabía qué decir. Jamás hubiera esperado encontrarle allí en ese momento.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperar, como tú.

Ron bajó la mirada, preocupado y se sentó junto a su amigo. Ambos contemplaron el lago durante unos minutos en silencio. Si había algo que apreciaba de su amistad era que podían estar callados y estar cómodos, a gusto, como si no hicieran falta las palabras. Momentos así eran los que verdaderamente probaban lo unidos que estaban. Girando un poco la cabeza para contemplar las montañas que se extendían de este a oeste a su izquierda pensó en que, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana y aunque se las había arreglado bastante bien dadas las circunstancias, había tenido miedo. Un miedo atroz. No sólo porque sabía que la guerra se decidiría posiblemente entre aquella noche y el día siguiente y que Harry tenía un papel determinante. Tenía miedo por no volver a ver a su mejor amigo.

Desde hacía un tiempo cada miembro del trío había estado tan ocupado en manejar su parte de aquella guerra que apenas se veían. Sólo unos momentos cada día y a veces ni eso. Estaban enfrascados en aquel conflicto que parecía no tener fin. Pocos habían sido los momentos en que habían estado juntos, disfrutando de su mera compañía, sin más. Habían estado juntos, cierto, pero lo justo para sostenerse unos a otros, para apoyarse en momentos de debilidad, en, en pocas palabras, ejercer de amigos. Ahora que tenía ese momento de paz bajo aquel sauce sin hojas junto a su mejor amigo, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos aquello, sin saberlo. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el llameante pelo rojo que le caracterizaba sabiendo que tenía que formular una pregunta y comenzar una conversación que rompería la magia del momento.

-¿Dónde has estado?

El moreno no contestó inmediatamente. Ron le miró y vio que su amigo aún contemplaba el lago con expresión ausente. Después el antiguo buscador negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

-No lo sé.- dijo casi en un susurro.- Creo que durante un rato estuve de nuevo dentro de mi cabeza y después… Todo ha cambiado Ron.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que si ahora no estoy preparado no lo estaré nunca.- Harry respiró hondo.- Pero estoy aterrado.

-Lo siento.

Harry le miró directamente a los ojos con una leve expresión de desconcierto. El pelirrojo no sabía por qué exactamente había pedido disculpas, pero sabía que eran sinceras y que en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que le perdonase.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.- respondió Ron.- Pero sentía que te debía unas disculpas. Supongo que te pido perdón por afrontar lo que nadie sería capaz de afrontar. Pido perdón por la profecía.

-Tú no tienes la culpa.

-No, pero aun así.

Harry sonrió.

-Gracias.- suspiró y volvió a mirar al lago.- ¿Sabes lo que viene hacia aquí?

-No.

-Gigantes, nundus, dementores, un par de dragones y los suficientes espíritus malditos como para encantar medio planeta.- Ron palideció pensando en los 30 brujos desterrados y los 47 aurores que tendría en cuanto llegara Hermione a los terrenos.- Además vendrán casi todos los mortífagos que tiene a su mando. Y al final de todo vendrá él.

-Para poner la guinda, supongo.

-Para rematar el trabajo.- asintió Harry sombrío.

-Es una lucha perdida. El desnivel en las fuerzas es demasiado grande.

-Vamos, Ron. Esto ya lo sabías.- Ron resopló abatido. Claro que lo sabía, pero no había querido afrontar la verdad hasta el momento en que tuviera que lanzar el primer hechizo.- Hay que organizar la evacuación del colegio.

-Dumbledore ya está en ello.- dijo el pelirrojo.- Aunque la mayoría de los alumnos de los dos últimos cursos quieren quedarse. Y los elfos esperan tus órdenes.

Harry asintió.

-Habrá que apelar a todos los aliados que podamos conseguir.- dijo.

-¿Aliados? ¿Cómo cuáles? Los hombres lobo al final han preferido mantenerse al margen. Lo mejor que Hermione sacó de ellos fue su compromiso de no unirse a Quien Tú Sabes. ¿Los duendes? Van a su bola. Saben defenderse y sacar partido de los despojos. Gane quien gane ellos ganarán.

-Los centauros.- afirmó Harry. Ron rió con sorna.

-¿Los mismos de "como un humano ponga el pie a doscientos metros del borde del Bosque Prohibido se convertirá en brocheta"?

-Los mismos.

-¿Has hablado con ellos y no nos has dicho nada?

-No, pero a ellos sí que les afecta lo que pase de ahora en adelante y llegado el momento sabrán cuál es su lugar.

-Estás muy seguro.

-Digamos que me lo ha dicho un pajarito.- Ron notó cómo su amigo desprendía durante un momento un suave calor que le hizo sonreír sutilmente. El pelirrojo alzó una ceja.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es ese pajarito?

-No lo sé ni yo.- dijo Harry sonriendo. Se le veía bastante tranquilo dadas las circunstancias.- Pero es bueno, y me va a ayudar. Tiene una visión un poco ingenua de la situación, pero creo que la he convencido.

Ron no preguntó. Casi no quería saberlo. Harry estaba allí, y eso era suficiente par él.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione llegó en seguida a los terrenos. Con una punzada de pena vio que las barreras eran historia. Nada separaba al colegio del exterior hostil. Los aurores que la acompañaban y los magos desterrados que la habían seguido caminaban en silencio. Apenas se tardaba un par de horas en llegar al castillo yendo a buen paso, pero estaban inquietos. El par de hombres que habían ido a avisarlos iba con ellos, tan callados como los demás. La verdad es que era una escena sobrecogedora. Parecía que cada paso que daban los encaminaba a la muerte, y andar tan voluntariamente y tan conscientemente hacia ella hacía temblar hasta al corazón más templado. Así que no hablaban. No había ninguna necesidad.

Los capitanes de los subgrupos de aurores y desterrados se coordinaron rápidamente con los que ya estaban guardando el castillo. La chica se dirigió directamente al castillo. Dentro, en el vestíbulo, los dos últimos cursos de estudiantes se preparaban para lo que iba a venir agrupándose y organizándose con los profesores. No saldrían del castillo. Se limitarían a defenderlo desde dentro y Hermione pudo oír las primeras voces de protesta. Y la más potente, la de su mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley.

-¡No podéis mantenernos al margen!

-No os estamos manteniendo al margen, señorita Weasley, os estamos protegiendo lo más que podemos.- replicó McGonagall con firmeza.- Por mucho que queráis ayudar seguís siendo estudiantes y seguís siendo menores de edad responsabilidad de este colegio. Ya es suficiente que os hayáis quedado poniendo en grave peligro vuestras vidas.

-¡Pero esta misma mañana ya luchamos y…

-Y 12 estudiantes han tenido que ser enviados al hospital, señorita Weasley.- dijo la maestra con rotundidad.- Os quedaréis dentro de los muros del castillo cubriendo a la gente que está fuera. ¡Y punto en boca!

-¡Pero es injusto!- exclamó la pelirroja viendo cómo McGonagall daba la conversación por terminada dándose la vuelta y marchándose. Entonces, la chica dio media vuelta y vio a Hermione.- ¡Hermione!- la joven se lanzó a sus brazos.- ¿Has visto?

-Sí, y tiene razón, Ginny.- dijo Hermione con una débil sonrisa.

-Oh, tú también no, por favor…- una mirada de su amiga la disuadió de seguir discutiendo. Al final sonrió y la volvió a abrazar.- Temía no volver a veros más.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Fuera. No sé dónde puede estar.

-Voy a buscarlo. ¿Vienes?

-No me dejan salir del castillo, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, si vienes conmigo.

Así que ambas chicas salieron bajo la reprobadora mirada de un par de profesores al frío exterior. Hermione le comentó lo que había pasado en Hogsmeade y Ginny le habló de lo que había pasado aquella mañana allí y la posterior llegada de Ron y los magos mientras caminaban a los lugares que se convirtieron en "sus sitios" a lo largo de los años en Hogwarts. Cuando rodearon los setos que guardaban aquel sauce llorón ambas jóvenes sonrieron y se sentaron junto a sus amigos de toda la vida.

-Ya estamos todos.- comentó Ron abrazando a Hermione.

-Entonces todo irá bien.- dijo Ginny sonriendo sin poder evitar mirar a Harry.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ya había anochecido y una fina lluvia había empezado a caer, calando a todos los que esperaban en el exterior. La oscuridad era impenetrable y la espera inaguantable. Aunque tanto Harry como Dumbledore parecían estar igual de tranquilos ante lo que se avecinaba. El moreno había informado de todo lo que sabía tanto al director como a los capitanes de los subgrupos de magos que estaban desplegados por los terrenos y ya había tomado medidas al respecto. Habían establecido ciertas barreras mágicas sobre el castillo para protegerlos de ataques aéreos de los dragones, y había hecho que algunos magos montaran thestrals para combatirlos desde el aire. Se habían preparado trampas enormes para los gigantes y para los nundus, pero que serían harto insuficientes ante el número que venía. Para los espíritus malignos y los dementores sólo se tenían a sí mismos. Sólo contarían con sus hechizos. Pero Dumbledore estaba convencido de que serían los últimos en llegar antes de que el primer mortífago pisara los terrenos, cuando ya tuvieran la batalla ganada y sólo tuvieran que rematar a los supervivientes.

Pero no importaba. Aquella noche vencerían o morirían en el intento.

Cuando uno de los magos que montaban aquellos caballos draconianos bajó hasta el patio interior del castillo, fue conducido inmediatamente hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Allí el director, algunos profesores, un par de capitanes, Harry, Ron y Hermione, hablaban sobre las defensas. Entró sin llamar sobresaltando a los presentes y casi sin aliento dijo:

-Se acercan.

-¿A qué distancia están?- preguntó el director por encima de las exclamaciones ahogadas de los presentes.

-Los dragones no tardarán el llegar y los gigantes estarán aquí en menos de una hora. Aún no hemos visto nada más.

-Pero seguro que no vienen solos.- afirmó uno de los capitanes, un mago desterrado austriaco.- Los nundus se camuflan en la noche haciéndose invisibles, pero eso no significa que no estén.

-De acuerdo.- asintió el director.- Que los escuadrones de thestrals les salgan al paso. Tratad de detenerlos lo más que podáis sin poneros demasiado en peligro. Los demás preparad las trampas y levantad las barricadas. Tened muy en cuenta que los gigantes son prácticamente inmunes a la magia, así que tendréis que ponerles obstáculos y atacarles con elementos físicos. Lo más probable es que los nundus se hayan invisibilizado, así que tened mucho cuidado. No estéis mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio. No quiero heroicidades, ¿de acuerdo? Los cebos son los que son y no hace falta que haya más. Ya sabéis lo que hacer.

Los capitanes asintieron y se fueron. Los tres amigos se miraron y se levantaron a la vez.

-Chicos…- dijo el director.- Tened cuidado.

Ya fuera, fueron hacia donde los magos estaban preparando las trampas. Harry se adelantó y habló con uno de los capitanes encargados. Éste asintió y le dejó hacer. Ron le miró en la distancia sin comprender. El moreno se agachó sobre el suelo y puso sus manos en él. El pelirrojo vio cómo se levantaba un viento a su alrededor y un momento después todo volvió a la normalidad. Su amigo se incorporó, sonrió al capitán y fue a donde él y Hermione estaban ayudando.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Un truquito.- dijo travieso.

Hermione se apartó el pelo húmedo de la cara y miró en lontananza sintiendo en sus pies, los impactos de las pisadas de los gigantes. Sus dos amigos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde la tenía fija la chica. Se dieron cuenta de que todos los demás también se habían percatado y supieron que la batalla iba a comenzar en breve. En el cielo, a lo lejos es vieron resplandores de fuego y rugidos de rabia de los dragones que se acercaban a toda velocidad. Un instante después vieron cómo uno de ellos batía las alas con fuerza antes de hacer un picado directamente hacia ellos. Paralizados por la visión de aquel monstruo viniendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad casi no pudieron reaccionar hasta que dos thestrals se cruzaron como relámpagos en su camino haciendo que el enorme lagarto variara el rumbo en el último momento, aunque no se privó de lanzar una bocanada de fuego ardiente que creó una muralla de fuego entre ellos y los magos que estaban un poco más adelante. La lluvia caía ahora con fuerza, pero no lo suficiente como para acabar con el fuego y podían oír entre los rugidos de los dragones y los gritos de los magos, cómo las gotas se evaporaban al llegar a las llamas.

La tierra mojada era iluminada por las llamaradas de los dragones y los hechizos de los magos que los combatían. Uno de ellos, era Charley Weasley, que se había apuntado al escuadrón aéreo en cuanto se formó. Su experiencia con los reptiles le hizo comandar el grupo y ahora todos estaban concentrados en no dejarse alcanzar por los enormes animales, que resultaban ser de una especie especialmente ágil en el juego aéreo: los relativamente pequeños pero rápidos scops griegos, de un color marrón claro, casi dorado, cuerpo delgado, enormes alas, y un fuego muy característico que había dado origen hacía más de 2500 años al famoso fuego griego con el que en la antigüedad se ganaron tantas batallas. El animal, además de soltar su flama, era capaz de lanzar bombas de algo muy parecido a la lava, pero con los efectos del NAPALM puro. Lo único verdaderamente útil que podían hacer era llamarles la atención para que dejaran tranquilos a los magos que estaban en tierra lanzándoles hechizos para que, aunque no les derribaran, les enfurecieran los suficiente como para perseguirlos.

Unos 40 metros más abajo los magos empezaban a ser atacados por fuerzas invisibles. Los escudos apenas funcionaban contra lo que se les echaba encima pues no sabían de dónde venían. Los nundus jugaban con sus presas acosándolas con zarpazos, empujones y eventuales mordiscos y apariciones fugaces que alteraban a los magos dispersándolos y convirtiéndoles en blanco fácil.

Unos cuantos capitanes lograron reagruparlos y poner en marcha la trampa diseñada para aquellos lobos de impresionantes proporciones. Harry corrió hacia ellos. El cebo que les atraería era un grupo de cinco magos especialmente dotados en desapariciones rápidas y su misión era separarse del grupo principal hasta un área, a priori, normal, pero que ocultaba un foso mágico. El problema era que los nundus, siendo animales mágicos, percibían la magia, así que aquella trampa sólo funcionaría con los primeros. Para cuando Harry los alcanzó, al menos una docena de nundus, en el pánico de verse atrapados, se hicieron visibles antes de desaparecer. Ahora, los que quedaban sabían a qué atenerse y serían más cautos. Lo único que podría salvar a aquellos magos, era que los enormes lobos se hicieran visibles de alguna manera. El chico miró a su alrededor sabiendo, a su pesar, que no vería nada con sus ojos.

-Ayúdame…- susurró. Un ligero calorcillo le recorrió el cuerpo y le hizo cerrar los ojos. Entonces vio exactamente el mismo paisaje a su alrededor que con los ojos abiertos, pero como si lo viera con una cámara que detectara la magia. Tras el brillante resplandor del foso mágico había una manada de casi 40 individuos caminando nerviosos en el borde, sin atreverse a pasar. Cuando miró a la derecha, parecía que a uno de ellos se le había ocurrido rodearlo y lentamente los que estaban a su alrededor le imitaron. Pronto alcanzarían a los magos. Alzó una mano sin abrir los ojos y dejó que la magia fluyera a través de él.

Enseguida, las siluetas de los nundus se recortaron brillantes en la oscuridad de la noche lluviosa y los magos vieron por fin a su enemigo más inmediato. Entonces un rugido les llamó la atención desde arriba. Uno de los dragones disparó su fuego hacia una de las barricadas, que explotó en mil pedazos lanzando a numerosos magos alrededor. En ese momento de despiste, los nundus habían avanzado muchos metros y los magos se vieron rodeados por unos enfadados animales que venían a por todo, menos a jugar. Harry, a menos de veinte metros, trató de detener su avance con un hechizo muy parecido al que cierto día le salvó en un túnel oscuro. Algunas bestias cayeron, pero básicamente, lo que logró fue que fijaran su atención en él. Los lobos gigantes se separaron en dos grupos: uno que atacaba a los magos desplegados y otro que le atacaba a él.

El chico vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo los magos respondían ante el ataque de, las ahora refulgentes criaturas, con todos los hechizos de los que disponían. Mientras, él, conjuró su Saeta de Fuego de la nada y se montó. Los nundus eran muchos y muy rápidos. Lograrían acorralarle aunque se apareciera y desapareciera a cada instante. Además no podría atacar si se dedicaba a desaparecerse. Debía moverse al menos tan rápidamente como ellos. Pegó una patada al suelo y la lluvia golpeó su rostro con fuerza cuando el viento pasó a su alrededor mientras su escoba cogía velocidad.

Sobrevoló a sus atacantes, que trataban de perseguirle sin éxito. Estaba dando vueltas sobre ellos, mareándoles y juntándoles en el centro del grupo. Lo que quería era agruparlos lo más que pudiera. Cuando consideró que la manada estaba lo suficientemente apretujada y mareada dio un par de vueltas más y extendió una mano, como si acariciara el aire. De sus dedos aparecieron filamentos de luz que se unieron unos a otros en una inmensa red que cayó con rapidez sobre los nundus que, perplejos, empezaron a atacarse entre ellos en su desesperación. Harry desvió su atención hacia el grueso de animales que seguía atacando a los magos.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio que había habido numerosas víctimas. Cuando dirigía su escoba hacia ellos, una llamarada le pasó tan cerca de la cabeza que por poco no lo esquivó. Miró hacia atrás y se quedó horrorizado al ver cómo un scop venía derecho hacia él, rugiendo y abriendo la boca amenazador. Al menos 4 thestrals montados por magos se acercaron para cubrirle.

-¡Harry, vete de aquí!

-¡Eso intento, Charly!- gritó el chico esquivando una nueva llamarada.

Hizo un giro de 360 grados sabiendo que el animal no podría seguirle sin desestabilizar su vuelo, así que cuando el estúpido reptil quiso imitarle, se vio atrapado por las turbulencias de su propia corriente de aire y cayó unos metros sin control antes de retomar la estabilidad. Los thestrals se lanzaron contra el dragón en su momento de debilidad y consiguieron herirle levemente en el vientre, lo que hizo que rugiera de dolor y se lanzara en su persecución inmediatamente.

Harry respiró aliviado y fue hacia donde los nundus seguían causando estragos, pero un movimiento en el borde del bosque captó su atención.

Los gigantes habían llegado y lo estaban destruyendo todo a su paso.

Los dragones habían creado incendios suficientes como para que se tuviera una visibilidad bastante aceptable de la zona, y Harry, a esa altura, pudo ver que el camino por el que habían atravesado el bosque los 15 gigantes que se aproximaban estaba completamente limpio de árboles. De hecho, ahora que se fijaba, de vez en cuando lograba ver thestrals salvajes saliendo y entrando de la espesura atacando a los gigantes que estaban destrozando su hogar.

Cuando el primer gigante salió del bosque gritó y todos los que le seguían corrieron tras él y empezaron a golpear con sus mazas todo lo que veían. Las barreras mágicas que Dumbledore había colocado apenas daban abasto ante tamaña fuerza y pronto los mazazos dieron directamente en los muros.

Harry ahogó un gemido de angustia. Los gigantes habían entrado por un lado completamente diferente al que había previsto y las trampas que habían preparado estaban en otra dirección. Sería muy complicado atraer a 15 gigantes enormes y enloquecidos hasta un objetivo a casi 200 metros de donde estaban y que no tenía nada que les llamara la atención. Desesperado al ver los daños que estaban causando en los gruesos muros del edificio pensó que lo que necesitaban era un cebo.

Pero justo cuando lo pensó decenas de varitas salieron de todas las ventanas y azoteas y empezaron a lanzar hechizos hacia los gigantes, enfureciéndoles aún más. Ahogando una maldición dirigió hacia allí su escoba.

-¡Dejadlos, no les ataquéis! ¡Así sólo lograréis enfadarlos más!

-¿Estás loco?- gritó alguien.- ¡Derrumbarán el edificio!

-¿¡No me digas!? ¡Hay que alejarlos del castillo y si llamáis su atención no se irán!- Harry vio cómo poco a poco los hechizos remitían hasta quedarse en nada.- ¡Ahora llamad a los elfos y que os ayuden a reparar los daños!

Pero los gigantes no habían dejado de golpear. Harry se dirigió hacia ellos y apelando a aquella magia que le rodeaba les echó un hechizo de sueño que, si bien no durmió a nadie, sí los aturdió lo suficiente como para que dejaran de golpear. Bien, ¿y el cebo?

Giró la cabeza como guiado por una fuera exterior hasta el borde del bosque Prohibido y respiró aliviado. La Saeta rasgó el lluvioso aire con facilidad hasta llegar a la manada de centauros que observaba la batalla completamente anonadada.

-¡Centauros, necesitamos vuestra ayuda!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¡IMPEDIMENTA! ¡DESMAIUS! ¡DESMAIUS!

Bien sabía él que ponía todo su empeño en los hechizos. Él y los magos que había a su alrededor, incluida Hermione, pero parecía que le costaba a la magia hacer efecto alguno en aquellos animales que les estaban derribando uno a uno sin cesar desde hacía un rato.

-¡Ron, estamos perdiendo el tiempo!- exclamó Hermione a su espalda.

-¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Otro foso? No volverán a caer…

-No exactamente…- el tono de la chica había variado considerablemente y el pelirrojo se volvió para ver cómo Hermione hacía levitar un tronco caído y después lo lanzaba con fuerza hacia los nundus. Algunos fueron golpeados tan fuertemente que no volvieron a levantarse, pero los demás redoblaron sus ataques. Aunque a aquellas alturas, los demás magos habían imitado a la joven y les empezaron a lanzar objetos por medio de la magia. Unos momentos después se permitieron cierta creatividad hechizando los objetos para que se recubrieran de llamas y así alejar a los animales de ellos.

Poco a poco ganaron terreno, pero los nundus eran unas criaturas bastante listas y cambiaron la estrategia. El grupo se dispersó para volver a rodear a los magos en ataques rápidos y fugaces que apenas permitían a los humanos apuntar con propiedad. La voz de Jason Henrich se alzó entre los hechizos y las maldiciones.

-¡Nos están llevando al borde del bosque! ¡Si nos acercamos demasiado ya no habrá escapatoria!

-¡Atención, dragón acercándose por el lago!- gritó una bruja desterrada.

Apenas les dio tiempo a levantar el escudo. Los nundus se dispersaron mientras el scop se abalanzaba sobre ellos abriendo sus fauces y lanzando su fuego con fuerza. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca del lindero del bosque como para que las copas más cercanas se incendiaran. Ahora, un muro de fuego los rodeaba en un casi perfecto círculo a excepción de una abertura por la que se empezaban a colar los lobos enormes.

Estaban atrapados entre el fuego y las bestias.


	28. Ataque a Hogwarts III

�¡Hola!

Bueno, bueno, chicos y chicas, esto se va acabando. Este capi y otro más y todo habrá terminado. ¿Cómo lo har�? Ahhh... Pero que sepáis que ya está empezado y que va a ser bastante largo (hasta que no ate todos los cabos no se acaba, así que...). Mientras tanto...

**Alice**: No soy malvada, cielo, soy lo que soy (aunque ciertamente no es nada bueno... en fin), pero así le da más emoción¿verdad? Weno, niña, espero que te guste. BSS

**Prisma**: Bueno, el combate Harry-Voldy esperará hasta el siguiente capi, que será bastante más largo que los demás. En fin, será el último¿no? Tiene que ser un buen final de fiesta, pero hasta entonces hay que ir colocando las piezas en su lugar. Este capi sirve para eso.Me encanta que te gusten mis malos. La verdad es que se puede ser muy malo (es muy fácil) y en ningún sitio veo un malo MALO. (Quizá Lira Garbo -otra escritora de fics- lo haya logrado con su Draquito... sí,creo que sí, ese sí que es malo de narices). Además los malos son los mejores. Aquí me gusta cómo me ha quedado la parte de Voldy.Ya me dirás lo que opinas.¡Espero que te guste!

**Cnedra**¿Qué, de exámenes ya? Hija, qué cruz. Aunque con un poco de suerte éste será el último febrero de mi vida... ¡liberación! En fin, muuuuucha suerte y que te salga todo muy bien (te mando buenas vibraciones desde aquí, va?). Un besote, wapa!

**Eva Vidal**¡Hola preciosa! Weno, ya le queda poco a esta historia. Ya me contarás lo que te parece.

**Lucumbus**: te mola la batalla¿eh? Jeje, pillín. Pues aún le queda, aún le queda. Este y el siguiente no es más que de palos a diestro y siniestro. Ya verás. ¡Un beso!

**Ely-Chan**: Jeje, los fix de Jarlaxe-Bregan son para partirse, me encantan. Lo malo es que no actualice (le miro mal, aunque no me vea). ¡Y me alegro de que te guste el fic! Bueno, pero le queda poquito para terminase, muy poquito. ¡espero que no te decepcione el final! Muchos besitos.

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Ataque a Hogwarts (III)**

La cristalina superficie del manantial refulgía en sus ojos rojos a medida que las imágenes iban sucediéndose. Sobreimpresa, sobre aquella película de guerra, se reflejaba la imagen de Lucius Malfoy. Los ojos rojos se dignaron a mirarla y un segundo después susurró:

-Qué quieres.

-Hacerle una pregunta, mi Señor.- dijo Malfoy con tensa cortesía.¿Cuándo será nuestro momento?

-Pronto.

-Señor, con el debido respeto, las defensas de Hogwarts apenas resistirán mucho tiempo y cuando soltemos a los dement…

-Malfoy¿he de recordarte quién da las órdenes aquí?

La imagen del hombre pareció temblar en el agua calma.

-No, mi Señor.

-Bien.- Malfoy se volvió a estremecer y su Amo volvió a concentrar su mirada en las imágenes dando la conversación por terminada.

Los pasos de Lucius Malfoy resonaron en la oscura sala y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse dejó al mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos tiempos, sumido en el silencio y el resplandor de las imágenes que aquel manantial mágico le ofrecía. Suspiró pasando una mano por encima de la superficie, suavemente y sin rozar el agua. La imagen se enfocó en un punto concreto. Un muchacho joven, de unos 18 años, moreno y alto, sentado a horcajadas en una escoba, surcaba veloz el cielo en ese mismo instante.

¿Dejarás de jugar cuando yo llegue, Harry?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

¡Que un grupo se dedique a abrir una brecha en las llamas y otro a cubrir la entrada- gritó Jason Henrich.

¡Será inútil, Henrich- dijo un auror.- Esos bichos se darán cuenta.

-No si los tenemos suficientemente entretenidos, Williams.- dijo el jefe de escuadra.

¡Pero son demasiados- gritó una bruja desterrada entre hechizo y hechizo.

¡Hay un modo- dijo Henrich. Los ojos del hombre se cruzaron un instante con los de Ronald Weasley.

¡Hay que encerrarlos en otra jaula de fuego- dijo el pelirrojo.

Como demostración tanto Henrich como Ron se cebaron con un nundu en concreto presionándole para que se acercara lo máximo posible al muro de casi 4 metros de llama pura que les rodeaba. El calor era insoportable y si no fuera porque el viento iba a su favor, estarían asfixiados por el humo. Henrich hizo una señal y Ron gritó:

¡INCENDIO- el fuego brotó de su varita como agua mientras las llamas se elevaban alrededor del animal envolviéndolo en su ardor. Oyeron los rugidos de pavor, odio y dolor del animal y entonces Henrich alzó su varita.

¡FUNDITOR!

Los aullidos desesperados del lobo de casi metro ochenta de cruz desaparecieron. Ron disipó las llamas mágicas con un movimiento de la varita y…

… nada.

Los asombrados magos que de hito en hito miraban la hazaña aún tenían que defenderse de los nundus que les atacaban, pero se percataron de lo suficiente como para imitar a aquellos dos magos de inmediato. En seguida comprendieron que sólo el fuego y el dolor podían distraer lo suficientemente a los nundus como para ser atacados con aquel hechizo que Henrich había utilizado. La maldición Destructora era complicada, apenas mejor que las imperdonables, y si era realizada correctamente era tan definitiva como la Avada Kedavra. El problema de aquella maldición era que necesitaba que el blanco estuviera más o menos inmóvil durante casi dos segundos y medio enteros, tiempo que necesitaba el hechizo en penetrar en el resistente cuerpo del nundu. La jaula de fuego lo permitía.

Henrich sonrió mientras acosaba junto con el joven Weasley a otro nundu hacia el muro de fuego del dragón. Al final su trampa se había convertido en su salvación.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los gigantes estaban enloquecidos. El hechizo de sueño los había atontado durante unos diez minutos, pero ahora estaban de nuevo frescos y aún más enfadados porque eran conscientes de que se les estaba atacando con lo que más odiaban: magia. Así que la habían emprendido con los invernaderos y la cabaña de Hagrid, ya destruida.

Pero entonces empezaron a ser acosados por multitud de lucecitas que les rodeaban las cabezas enormes impidiéndoles ver lo que estaban haciendo. Intentaron espantar a las lucecitas, pero era inútil. Parecían moscas pegadas a un panal recubierto de miel. Los gigantes estaban ya cegados por la ira. Un par de ellos se chocaron en sus aspavientos y, furiosos, empezaron a luchar entre ellos a base de golpes con sus armas y con sus brazos y piernas, a ciegas, con la nube de lucecitas aún rodeándoles la cabeza.

En su lucha no se dieron cuenta de que golpeaban al resto de los gigantes que también empezaron a luchar sin ver dónde apuntaban la maza o dónde clavaban el hacha. Entonces las lucecitas dejaron libres a sus presas y durante un momento de estupor, los magullados gigantes se miraron unos a otros preguntándose qué había pasado. Entonces uno de ellos señaló la nube de lucecitas y gritó de furia lanzándose corriendo en dirección a ella.

Las lucecitas huyeron y los gigantes fueron detrás ignorando barricadas, incendios de los dragones e incluso algunos nundus que iban pos allí. Lo pisoteaban todo en su afán por seguir a la nube de lucecitas parpadeantes que tanto odiaban. Pero éstas se mantenían a distancia. A veces se acercaban para permitir a algún gigante amagar un golpe que siempre fallaban y seguían avanzando.

Unos momentos después las lucecitas se quedaron quietas. Los gigantes, ciegos de furor corrieron hacia ellas sin darse cuenta de que habían caído de lleno en una trampa.

Cuando los 15 gigantes estuvieron en el punto elegido la trampa se abrió. El suelo empezó a temblar y unas grandes grietas aparecieron entre el embarrado césped. Cuando el primer gigante se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y quiso huir, el suelo cedió bajo sus pies y los 15 enormes cuerpos cayeron unos 12 metros hacia abajo entre sus gritos de estupor y rabia y los enormes terrones de tierra y rocas que caían con ellos. Inmediatamente después, el agujero se cubrió con una red de luz mágica similar a la que aún tenía encerrados a los nundus que habían atacado a Harry.

Las lucecitas se revolvieron y se dirigieron al borde del bosque. Allí una figura oscura y cuadrúpeda se adelantó.

-Gracias, hadas del Bosque Prohibido.- dijo el centauro.- Sin vuestra ayuda no lo hubiéramos logrado.

-En estos tiempos aciagos los habitantes del Bosque hemos de estar más unidos que nunca.- dijo una voz colectiva suave y poderosa al mismo tiempo. Una luz especialmente brillante se adelantó y se posó en la mano del centauro.- Sabemos que el momento se acerca. Las estrellas que vosotros los centauros leéis con maestría desde hace milenios dicen lo mismo que las corrientes de aire y la savia de los árboles. Si ahora hemos actuado para defender nuestro hogar, también actuaremos para defender el suyo.

Una manita minúscula y brillante se extendió hacia los magos que iban y venían luchando contra los animales y sofocando los incendios. Un poco más allá las llamas lamían con suavidad las copas de los primeros árboles del milenario bosque.

-Cierto es que el momento se acerca, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada contra los designios del destino, y aun para nosotros el resultado es difuso.- contestó el centauro con firmeza.- Hemos defendido lo nuestro así como ellos están defendiendo lo suyo.

La lucecita se estremeció.

-Ellos defienden lo suyo, sí.- asintió la lucecita con voz tranquila y dulce.- Pero es que lo suyo también es lo nuestro como lo nuestro es lo suyo. Vivimos en el mismo mundo, Rey de los Centauros, y estamos a punto de verlo tambalearse. ¡También es nuestra responsabilidad!

El Rey de los Centauros volvió a mirar el fuego y el brillo de las llamaradas de los dragones a decenas de metros de altura. También alcanzaba a oír los rugidos de los gigantes atrapados y de la lucha de los magos contra los nundus. Era una batalla en toda regla y aún no había llegado lo peor.

-No podemos darles la espalda. No ahora.- la lucecita volvió a posar su mirada en los ojos oscuros del centauro.- Lo has sentido¿verdad? Ese humano, el joven.

-Sí.- el centauro frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

¿Crees que él lucha sólo por los humanos? Aunque él crea que sí, lucha por todos. Lucha por todo.- la lucecita flotó frente a la cara del centauro iluminando sus ojos negros.- Darle la espalda sería traicionar a tu propia raza, a tu hogar, a tu misma esencia. ¿Qué harás pues, Rey de los Centauros?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los nundus empezaban a darse cuenta de que aquellas presas tan juguetonas parecían tomarse el juego demasiado en serio. De pronto, su ventaja numérica y de fuerza disminuyó tanto que se vieron obligados a replegarse, pero cuando quisieron retroceder encontraron que un grupo de magos les esperaba por detrás, forzándoles a acercarse cada vez más a las llamas y a lo que, después de verlo en numerosas ocasiones, sería claramente su fin.

El grupo de Hermione, que había escapado del cerco de fuego por la salida "trasera" que habían abierto, presionaban cada vez más al pequeño grupo de 8 nundus que aún quedaban vivos. En seguida los demás magos les apoyaron. Los animales, al verse acorralados y a punto de ser exterminados decidieron meter el rabo entre las piernas y huir hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Exclamaciones de júbilo y victoria surgieron de las casi dos decenas de magos que se habían visto implicados en aquella batalla desesperada, aunque cuando miraron a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de que su victoria había sido parcial. Un reguero de 13 magos cubría el suelo a su alrededor, y aun así sabían que había más cadáveres en otros sitios.

En seguida los jefes de subgrupo reordenaron a sus hombres y mujeres y se organizaron para hacer una exploración del terreno.

Ron, dentro del grupo de Henrich, se percató que, a pesar de los dragones que seguían causando estragos por doquier, el lugar estaba bastante tranquilo. No había gigantes, aunque los oía y no sabía de dónde venían sus gritos. El castillo, a sus espaldas, parecía haber sido dañado, pero estaba bien. Combatiendo con realismo su sensación de alivio, pensó que aquello no había hecho nada más que empezar y que, aunque habían ganado el primer asalto, las bajas habían sido mortíferas y que las siguientes dos oleadas las sufrirían y las perderían.

Como si alguien hubiera escuchado el hilo de sus pensamientos una ráfaga de aire helado llegó hasta ellos. Todos, sin excepción, se estremecieron. Hacía frío aquella noche, pero el fuego y la actividad les habían hecho sudar. Aquel viento helado les caló hasta los huesos, mucho más que cualquier frío normal. Aquel era un helor diferente, más profundo, más hiriente.

Los dementores ya habían llegado.

La reacción instintiva de muchos de ellos, al percatarse de lo que ocurría, fue dar un paso atrás. No era cobardía. Casi ni siquiera era miedo, aunque sin duda lo había. Era la reacción obvia de cualquier ser vivo ante la presencia del terror absoluto.

El frío se acentuó. De todas las bocas salían nubes de vaho delatando la respiración agitada de los magos y brujas. Todos se prepararon. Anclaron bien sus pies en el blando suelo y levantaron sus varitas; incluso los estudiantes desde las torres y almenas del colegio dirigieron sus varitas al horizonte oscuro y helado.

Entonces las llamas iluminaron a los primeros dementores. Sus capas negras ondeaban a su alrededor como si la gravedad no fuera con ellos. El sonido de muerte y estertor que producía su respiración atravesó el aire y el ruido ambiente hasta clavarse en sus corazones. La palidez llegó abruptamente a los rostros de los magos más valientes al ver que más de 250 dementores se deslizaban hacia ellos sin prisa, pero sin pausa.

Y el frío seguía aumentando.

El poder de tal cantidad de dementores empezó a hacerles efecto mucho antes de que llegaran a la distancia mínima en que sus Patronus eran efectivos. Además, no todos podían hacerlo. Seguía siendo un hechizo de magia muy avanzada y cuando se está en presencia de tal ejército la dificultad se acentúa.

Entonces Ron, en su terror, vio cómo una figura caminaba hacia ellos con decisión a unos 20 metros de donde estaba él.

Harry aún llevaba la escoba en la mano cuando se paró. Los magos vieron atónitos cómo los dementores se empezaban a arremolinar, a perder la perfecta formación. Se movían inquietos, pero llegado un punto dejaron de avanzar. Algunos se adelantaban, pero rápidamente se arrepentían y volvían a la seguridad del grupo.

Los magos capaces de hacer un patronus cerraron filas en torno al joven.

¿Qué les pasa, Harry- preguntó Hermione acercándose a él.

-Hermione, necesito que alguien llame a Dobby y que traiga aquí a todos los elfos capaces de repeler a dementores.- dijo Harry sin quitarles la vista de encima. La chica se volvió y un instante después Harry la sintió detrás de él.

-Pero¿por qué no atacan- la chica se estremeció de frío mientras trataba evitar el castañeteo de sus dientes al tiritar.

Un dementor rompió la formación, pero no volvió como habían hecho otros. Siguió avanzando muy deprisa hacia Harry y éste alzó una mano de ella salió su ciervo, que se lanzó potente y poderoso hacia el osado dementor. El dementor quiso huir, pero el patronus se adelantó y le clavó los cuernos atravesándole de parte a parte. La oscura criatura se quedó inmóvil y despareció convirtiéndose en cenizas.

-Porque saben que puedo destruirles.- contestó Harry en voz baja.

-Pero un patronus no puede destruir a un dementor.- replicó Hermione boquiabierta.- Sólo lo hace huir. ¿Cómo has hecho…

¡Harry Potter, señor- una vocecita aguda y chillona interrumpió a la joven que miró hacia abajo y vio a Dobby sonriente tirar del pantalón de su amigo.- Los elfos y Dobby están preparados, señor.

Era increíble cómo la jovialidad del elfo parecía intacta aun a pesar de la cercanía de los dementores, que parecían haberse vuelto más cautos después de la muerte de uno de ellos. Harry en realidad no sabía hasta dónde llegaban los poderes de los elfos. Los sabía poderosos, pero no sabía qué podía esperar exactamente de ellos. Miró hacia atrás y vio que una masa muy numerosa de elfos domésticos se entremezclaba con los a penas 30 magos y brujas que quedaban. Eran muchos.

-Dobby¿todos ellos saben repeler dementores?

-Sí, Harry Potter, señor, todos. Y hubieran venido más, pero decidí dejar algunos con los niños, señor.

¿Y sus patronus son potentes, Dobby- preguntó Hermione mirando a la pequeña multitud.

¿Patronus- Dobby parecía perplejo. Incluso sus orejas cayeron sobre su cabeza en su estupor, pero entonces pareció recordar.¡Ah, los animalitos brillantes¡No, no, señorita, los elfos no usamos animalitos! Nosotros protegemos a nuestra familia, señorita, nosotros la protegeremos.

¿Pero cómo?

Hermione nunca pudo recibir respuesta porque se levantó un viento helado y un ruido ensordecedor que parecía provenir de las entrañas de infierno. Los dementores empezaron a revolverse inquietos otra vez.

-Las explicaciones para luego, Hermione.- dijo Harry sin despegar los ojos de los dementores.- Dobby, mantenedlos entretenidos al menos durante cinco minutos. ¿Podréis?

¡Claro, señor!

-Hermione, tú y los demás retroceded unos 40 metros, hasta el camino del lago y esperad allí.

¿Tú qué piensas hacer?

-Manda a alguien al castillo y que avisen a los fantasmas.- prosiguió el moreno empujándola en dirección al castillo ignorando su pregunta.- En cuanto los dementores ataquen, los espíritus se abalanzarán contra el castillo. Los fantasmas sabrán que hacer y Dumbledore también.

�¡Y qué pasa contigo?

¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones¡Corre!

La chica miró un momento compungida a su amigo e hizo lo que le decía. Harry captó la mirada de Ron un segundo y se dio la vuelta donde Dobby y los elfos se preparaban. Los dementores estaban tan furiosos que la escarcha había cubierto los terrenos hasta casi alcanzar la línea que ocupaban los elfos. Muy a su pesar el chico se estremeció de frío.

-Dobby- el elfo se aproximó enseguida.- exactamente¿qué podéis hacer?

-Podemos detenerlos, Harry Potter señor, para que no se acerquen a nuestra familia.

¿Y ahuyentarlos, como los animalitos brillantes?

-No, sólo detenerlos. Y aunque son muchos y nosotros pocos, le daremos a Harry Potter esos cinco minutos.- el elfo hizo aquella declaración con una sonrisa tan sincera y tal entusiasmo que mucho se temía Harry que fuera demasiado esfuerzo para ellos. Al fin y al cabo eran más de 250 dementores contra unos 80 elfos.

Miró de nuevo hacia los dementores. Su errático movimiento los había reorganizado y ahora habían formado grupos pequeños compactos que seguían moviéndose, esperando una orden. Los elfos, por su parte, se prepararon, y Harry, por la suya, también. Dio unos pasos para tras para distanciarse algo de los elfos y cerró los ojos cayendo en trance inmediatamente después.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Un puño crispado por la rabia se fue a estrellar contra una piedra de sillería que sobraba el pozo del manantial mágico. Unas levísimas ondas corrompieron la perfección de la superficie de agua haciendo que la ya da por sí indescifrable imagen se confundiera un poco más. El dueño de aquel puño lamentó haberlo descargado de esa manera. Debía haberlo supuesto. No debía haber reaccionado así. ¿Qué ocurría entonces?

"Vamos, Voldemort, no seas estúpido, sabías que pasaría algo así" dijo una vocecita impertinente dentro de su cabeza. Maldita sea, claro que sabía que iba a ocurrir algo así, pero había tenido la esperanza de que no pasara, de que… "La profecía…". Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Después los volvió a abrir y se incorporó. Hacía tiempo que había desistido por conocer el contenido de la profecía. Se había destruido la grabación y, aunque sabía que quien la había registrado había sido Dumbledore, la sola idea de preguntarle por ella le parecía absurda.

Aunque no le hacía demasiada falta. Casi se la podía imaginar.

Si ese chico era el único capaz de derrotarle debía mostrar unas capacidades suficientes como para neutralizar la visión del manantial. Lo había hecho. Él lo esperaba, pero en fondo nunca lo había creído. Caminó sin prisa hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Su presencia fue como una descarga eléctrica en la sala. Quien no tembló, trastabilló o carraspeó nervioso, pero todos sin excepción se inclinaron ante su señor. Un par de velas iluminaban la habitación mal ventilada que apestaba a sudor, tabaco y terror. Voldemort torció el gesto en una expresión de asco.

-Estáis aterrorizados.- dijo con desprecio. Todos se estremecieron.- Pero aun así lucharéis.

¿Ha llegado ya la hora, mi Señor- preguntó Malfoy alzando ligeramente la cabeza pero sin atreverse a mirarle.

-Sí.- Voldemort se adelantó y se perdió por el pasillo dejando a sus mortífagos perplejos y atemorizados. Sabían lo que hacer a partir de entonces. Mientrasél tenía que hacer otras cosas.

Llegó al final del pasillo a una puerta que nadie más que él podía ver y podía abrir. Accionó el picaporte y la conocida brisa cálida le recibió envolviéndole con cariño. La caja reposaba en aquella mesitaésta vez con grabados de adamasco y cierre de platino. Voldemort puso sus manos sobre ella y se concentró. Inmediatamente después sus labios empezaron a moverse rapidísimamente mientras una pluma comenzaba a escribir por sí misma todo lo que el mago decía en un gran libro colocado en un escritorio.

La brisa se revolvió jubilosa, feliz por ayudar a su maestro, la estaba convirtiendo en magia de verdad, la estaba dando nombres. Llevada por la emoción del momento se introdujo en el mago de golpe haciendo que el susurro incesante de sus labios se detuviera súbitamente. La brisa también se detuvo.

¿Qué era aquello?

La brisa se empezó a mover dentro del cuerpo del mago rodeando aquello con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad. Entonces el mago se revolvió. No le gustaba. Sintiéndose culpable por su atrevimiento, la brisa se retiró y pidió perdón de la única manera que sabía: entregándose más, haciendo que aquel mago le diera más y más nombres.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras corrían hacia el castillo Ron no pudo evitar echar miradas hacia atrás. A medida que se alejaba sentía cómo el frío disminuía y podía pensar con más calma. Cuando decidieron detenerse respiró hondo dándose cuenta de la angustia que le había estado aplastando el corazón bajo la influencia de los dementores. Aquellas eran, sin duda, las peores criaturas que existían en el mundo.

Miró al cielo. Ahora que se daba cuenta, los dragones parecían haber desaparecido, así como los thestrals. ¿Dónde se habrían metido? Miró hacia todos lados, pero no les vio. Preocupado preguntó a una bruja que tenía al lado si sabía a dónde habían ido. La mujer estaba concentrada mirando a los dementores y sólo se encogió de hombros. Cuando se giró para ir hasta Henrich un brusco movimiento por la parte de los dementores atrajo su atención.

Los grupos que no habían dejado de moverse se lanzaron sobre los elfos, pero llegado a un punto sonó un golpe sordo y los dementores se quedaron inmóviles. Los que estaban en la retaguardia y aún se movían decidieron esquivarlos y pasar a los lados de los elfos para llegar hasta los magos que estaban detrás. Parecía que funcionaba, pero otro nuevo golpe sordo y también se quedaron quietos.

Los magos, por su parte, estaban como hipnotizados. Bastante más de dos centenares de dementores habían sido paralizados en el aire como si hubieran parado una cinta de vídeo. Los elfos también permanecían estáticos, concentrados, y pocos metros detrás de ellos, Harry estaba igual de inmóvil, con los brazos caídos a ambos lados del cuerpo y la cabeza gacha.

Estuvieron exactamente igual unos 3 minutos al cabo de los cuales, Ron pudo ver cómo los elfos empezaban a acusar el cansancio. Empezaban a moverse y hubo un momento en que, con espanto, creyó ver que los dementores se habían movido un poco. Unos segundos después un par de elfos cayeron desfallecidos. Los dementores temblaron sutilmente y avanzaron unos pocos centímetros haciendo ondear sus negros y colgantes ropajes para después volverse a detener en un nuevo esfuerzo de los elfos. Los segundos parecían tener pereza por pasar pues cada uno transcurría lento, angustioso, como si intentara aprovechar al máximo su duración.

Unos momentos después los elfos empezaron a desmayarse uno a uno, al principio lentamente y después parecía que una mano invisible los hacía caer con sólo señalarlos. El agotamiento les había vencido y los dementores entonces se vieron libres de su prisión momentánea. Entonces hicieron algo que hizo que tanto Hermione como Ron saltaran para correr hacia ellos y que ambos fueran detenidos por manos ajenas.

¡Harry, no- gritó Hermione luchando contra las manos firmes de un par de aurores.

Los dementores recuperaron su movilidad e, ignorando a los elfos, los superaron y fueron directamente a Harry, que seguía quieto y en la misma posición de los últimos minutos. En un instante el chico desapareció bajo una barahúnda de capas negras y oscilantes que se movían tratando de alcanzar su objetivo. Habían formado una bola de movimiento alrededor de él. Los magos estaban paralizados viendo cómo los dementores se cebaban de aquella manera tan desesperada con una sola persona, pero poco después no tuvieron más remedio que prestar atención a otra cosa que se les echaba encima con una rapidez inusitada.

Una niebla se empezó a levantar desde el lago. Aquella niebla traía el sonido de lo que parecían millares de lamentos. La niebla, al llegar a la orilla se hundió en la tierra y desapareció. Un instante después los magos encontraron rostros macilentos y deformados delante de sus caras, tan cerca que casi podían notar la sensación de frío que transmitía su tacto. Todos retrocedieron espantados. Los espíritus malditos habían hecho acto de presencia y lo peor de todo es que no podían hacer nada por evitarlo. No podían luchar contra ellos con las armas de las que disponían. Entonces se convirtieron en niebla de nuevo y pasaron atravesándolos y provocando gritos y lágrimas entre los magos. Estaban acostumbrados a los fantasmas, pero aquellos no eran fantasmas comunes. Aquellos no se habían quedado en el mundo por miedo a la muerte o por un despiste al morir, sino que no se les había dejado llegar al lugar donde las almas descansaban para siempre. Eran almas malditas, perversas, malvadas en vida y terribles en muerte. Ahora, cargadas de ira y rencor contra los vivos, descargarían su terror sobre los muros a los que se dirigían.

Pero justo antes de que llegaran un esplendor nacarado rodeó la mole del castillo. Los magos que se recuperaban tambaleantes de la embestida de los espíritus miraron hacia arriba y se dieron cuenta de que los estudiantes ya no estaban en las torres y almenas del castillo. Todos se habían refugiado en el interior. Ahora, sin embargo, una especie de campo de fuerza blanquecino rodeaba el gigantesco conjunto de edificios haciendo que la niebla de espíritus se detuviera. Un momento después todos los fantasmas del castillo (y eran unos cuantos) incluido Peeves, atravesaron las paredes para enfrentarse a los intrusos.

Entonces un rugido desgarrador les hizo mirar hacia donde la nube de dementores aún cubría a Harry. El rugido provenía de los mismos dementores. Una serie de ondas expansivas de luz plateada brillante brotaban del interior de la nube haciendo que los dementores se estremecieran y trataran de huir, pero los magos, desde donde estaban, podían ver cómo los que huían acababan desintegrándose un par de segundos después. Las ondas expansivas se extendían en todas direcciones hasta alcanzar a los mismos magos, que sintieron cómo la energía de aquella versión ciclópea del Experto Patronum les envolvía y penetraba en ellos. En seguida se sintieron más fuertes, con más voluntad, con mayor empeño por ganar aquella batalla. Un momento después la nube se había disipado lo suficiente como para entrever el núcleo, donde supuestamente estaría Harry.

Los dementores seguían desapareciendo entre estertores de muerte y rabia y poco a poco, entre su movimiento, los magos empezaron a entrever una luz muy potente, de la misma clase que la de las ondas expansivas que seguían sucediéndose una tras otra a apenas un segundo de diferencia una de otra, como el latido de un corazón. Cada vez quedaban menos dementores que parecían no saber qué hacer, si acercarse a aquella luz o alejarse, moviéndose a su alrededor como erráticos satélites que acabarían destruidos en ambos casos. Poco después la población total de dementores que habían acosado al joven había desaparecido y las ondas expansivas también habían dejado de brotar de él, aunque el chico aún brillaba con luz propia.

Ron corrió hacia él trastabillando en el camino y cuando estuvo a un par de metros de él pudo ver que su amigo no había variado su posición ni un ápice. Estaba igual, con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo y la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera profundamente dormido. El pelirrojo se acercó alargando una mano y lentamente acercó los dedos al aura de luz plateada que rodeaba a su amigo. La sensación de fortaleza le volvió a inundar y continuó hasta posar su mano en el hombro de Harry. De inmediato el joven abrió los ojos y la luz desapareció. Ron luchó contra la impresión que le produjo la mirada de Harry y dijo:

-Ya ha pasado.- Harry parpadeó y se frotó la frente. Cuando dio un paso sus rodillas temblaron y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera por que su amigo le sostuvo.¿Estás bien?

-Sí… solo un poco cansado.

¡No me extraña- exclamó el antiguo guardián con una medio risa.- Te has cargado a 250 dementores tú solito. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-No lo he hecho yo…- susurró el joven sentándose en una piedra. Ron alzó una ceja.

¿Entonces…?

¿Y los…- Harry parecía tener dificultad incluso para hablar. Estaba pálido y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Su amigo le sujetó cuando se inclinó peligrosamente sobre la piedra.- espíritus…?

Ron vio cómo Hermione bajaba corriendo el camino hacia ellos cuando contestó.

-El castillo parece que resiste. Tú no te preocupes, ya has hecho suficiente.

Entonces Harry perdió definitivamente el conocimiento y se hundió en la oscuridad.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Mi… mi señor…- tartamudeó una figura encapuchada que tropezó cuando quiso apartarse del camino de su amo apresuradamente.

Un grupo bastante numeroso de mortífagos se preparaban para salir dentro del patio interior de la casona que les servía de escondrijo temporal. Todos, sin excepción, se inclinaron y mostraros sus respetos inmediatamente mientras caía un silencio mortal entre ellos. El mago tenebroso más temido de los últimos tiempos se detuvo en mitad del patio y miró al cielo.

Ciertamente Marte estaba muy brillante aquella noche. Bajó la mirada y sonrió.

Pero no tardaría en amanecer.

-El plan sigue su curso, mis mortífagos.- declaró con voz potente y clara.- Id, y arrasad con todo.

Uno de ellos se adelantó un paso.

¿Vos nos acompañaréis, Milord?

-Sí, Malfoy, os acompañaré.- la deformada cara de Voldemort se contrajo en un extraño rictus que pretendía parecerse a una sonrisa.- No perdería esto por nada.

Malfoy miró a los ojos del Lord Tenebroso y sonrió con verdadero placer. Después se dio la vuelta y señaló a un par de personas. Estas dos hicieron otra señal y dos grupos de 10 personas cada uno se desaparecieron con un sonoro chasquido. Las desapariciones continuaron hasta que sólo quedó Voldemort en aquel patio.

Las losas de piedra estaban partidas y las hierbas habían cubierto las grietas. Manchas de humedad cubrían grandes porciones de las paredes de la casa. La columnata que protegía los soportales brillaba azulada a la luz de la luna que iba y venía entre las nubes.

Sacó la varita y apuntó hacia una de las paredes de piedra gastada. Sus labios volaron pronunciando uno de los últimos hechizos que había aprendido y de su varita salió una luz azul, tan brillante que casi era blanca. Ésta impactó sobre el muro y se extendió sobre él espesa y pastosa como la miel formando poco a poco un óvalo perfecto. La sustancia brillante perdió su luz.

Voldemort se acercó. Podía notar desde allí, a medida que se acercaba, la brisa que entraba desde aquel agujero. Al otro lado podía ver una extensión de hierba que descendía sinuosamente hasta el lago y que conducía suavemente hasta lo que parecían varios conatos de incendio. El olor a quemado llegaba hasta su nariz destrozada por la maldad y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de su acritud.

Dio unos pasos hasta colocarse delante del óvalo y lo atravesó. Inmediatamente el óvalo desapareció y se encontró con sus dos pies en los terrenos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.


	29. La batalla final

**�¡Hola!**

¡Este es un día de alegría y celebración¡Hoy he acabado los exámenes¡Y además he sacado notazas habiendo estudiado el día antes¡Cómo molo!... ejem... (anda bonita. Cálmate¿vale?) Pues sí, estoy muy contenta. Además hoy HA NEVADO en Madrid y se ha puesto todo precioso. Y se ha atascado hasta el lucero del alba, claro, pero qué bonito, chicos. Todo blanco y fresquito... Y al llevar a la Uni todo el mundo tirándose bolas de nieve como en el colegio... qué chuli :D.

Ah, puntualización. Si véis fallos de puntuación (guiones, signos de exclamación o interrogación, puntos...) o incluso frases que parece que le faltan cachos, es que aquí al editor de ésta nuestra página fan fiction, peta. Y peta mucho. Así que no os espantéis. No soy tan analfabeta.

En este capi las contestaciones estarán al final, con una breve nota para todos vosotros. ¡Nos vemos entonces! Ahora a leer…

**Capítulo 29: La Batalla Final**

No podían entrar al castillo. Era imposible con la niebla de espíritus malignos y la barrera blanquecina que se había levantado alrededor del milenario edificio. Ron y Hermione habían improvisado un refugio relativamente cálido a Harry y ahora Ron corría en dirección a los magos que seguían los lentos movimientos de los fantasmas con atención. Al llegar a ellos llamó la atención de un brujo desterrado.

¿Qué pasa?

No lo sabemos. Están quietos los unos y los otros. ¿Cómo esta Potter?

Inconsciente.

¿Sólo- el brujo desvió la mirada a la hoguera que brillaba un poco más abajo y donde Hermione atendía a su amigo.

Necesita ir a la enfermería.

Sí, como otros tres compañeros míos.- asintió el brujo como diciendo que se pusiera a la cola.- Pero no podemos entrar al castillo.

¿Por qué?

Pregúntale a ése.

El brujo señaló al grupo de fantasmas del castillo que permanecían flotando con expresión firme frente a la barrera blanquecina. Cuando se preguntó a cuál de ellos se refería al ver cómo estaban colocados lo entendió. El Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de Slytherin, encabezaba la marcha de casi 30 fantasmas que habían salido en defensa del castillo. Los 30 miraban la niebla sin moverse, como si despegar sus ojos de ella supusiera dejarles pasar. Ron se acercó tropezando con Tonks en el camino, pues iba con la mirada en lo alto, sin saber muy bien por donde iba. La chica le detuvo cuando vio que seguía avanzando.

Ron, no puedes pasar.

¿Por qué?

El Barón ha dicho que no se podía pasar.

¿Y ha dado alguna razón más?

La chica no contestó. Ron se volvió y siguió andando. En seguida Nick Casi Decapitado descendió ante él.

¿Adónde vas?

Adentro, a buscar ayuda.- dijo con simplicidad.- Harry está mal.

Ron, no puedes entrar ahora.

Por qué.- repitió sin dejar de caminar. Atravesó al fantasma que se había puesto en su camino, ignorando todo lo que pudo la sensación de frialdad. Nick resopló y volvió a perseguirle.

Porque el director ha puesto una barrera mística.- Ron se detuvo y le miró perplejo.- Sólo las almas de las que está formada pueden entrar y salir. No podrías casi ni acercarte a dos metros antes de salir despedido.

Ron miró hacia delante. La barrera blanquecina se elevaba a unos 10 metros de él.

¿Esa barrera está hecha de almas?

Sí, de las almas que viven en este castillo.

¿Además de vosotros 30?

Sí.

¿Cuántas almas hay en Hogwarts- preguntó asombradísimo el pelirrojo.

Muchas, ya ves…

¿Pero podréis deshaceros de esos espíritus?

No, eso sí que no.- Nick parecía preocupado, pero Ron estaba perplejo.

¿Entonces cómo vamos a poder entrar¡O salir! Perdóname, Nick, pero es que… ¡estáis muertos! Podríais estar así hasta el día del Juicio así que comprende que a los mortales nos corre un poquito de prisa.

¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero Dumbledore no nos ha dicho nada. Quizá él tenga un plan.

¿Y eso cómo demonios lo sabremos nosotros- Ron estaba indignado.

¡Sólo soy un fantasma, Ronald Weasley y ya estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo! Mi información es limitada y sólo cumplo órdenes.- Nick estaba tan alterado que la cabeza le dio un bote y le colgó del pedazo de piel y tendones que le quedaban.¡Oh, estupendo, y ahora esto- se la recolocó como pudo y miró a Ron con fijeza.- Limítate a no acercarte¿entendido?

El fantasma de Gryffindor flotó hasta ocupar su lugar. Ron masculló una maldición y se dio la vuelta hacia los magos. Lo que vio le dejó pasmado.

A unos doscientos metros, iluminados por las llamas de uno de los incendios que seguían ardiendo, un grupo enorme de figuras encapuchadas dejaban vislumbrar sus máscaras blancas cuando, por accidente, la brisa les movía ligeramente la capa. Los magos habían dejado de prestar atención a los fantasmas y se habían ordenado; estaban preparados para lo que parecía su sentencia final. Apenas había una treintena de ellos contra los que, sin duda, superaban el centenar.

Ron suspiró y sacó la varita.

Aquella noche sería la última o la primera del resto de sus vidas.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dumbledore se había percatado de la presencia de los mortífagos en el mismo instante en que se empezaron a aparecer. Pero más que eso, se había dado cuenta de la presencia de algo más, algo que hacía temblar los cimientos del edificio que le guarecía. Pero antes tenía que solucionar el problema de los espíritus.

Cogió uno de los extraños aparatitos de plata que tenía en su cuarto y accionó una palanquita que, en principio, no activaba nada, pues daba al aire. Enseguida un vapor nacarado empezó a brotar de un punto en el centro de una esfera de plata del aparato y tomó la forma de una mujer.

Ha llegado la hora.- dijo el director.

Estamos preparadas.- susurró con voz etérea la mujer de vaho.

El director cogió otro objeto, pero ésta vez era una especie picaporte con forma de corazón humano. Acercó el picaporte a la mujer de vapor y ésta lo cogió. Enseguida desapareció y ante el director apareció la puerta del Departamento de Misterios que siempre estaba cerrada. El picaporte con forma de corazón estaba perfectamente instalado. Casi pedía a gritos ser accionado. Lo accionaría él, pero correría el riesgo más grande de su vida. Un vistazo a la ventana y a la niebla que se veía al otro lado y sus dudas desaparecieron.

Dumbledore dio un paso al frente y agarró el corazón con la mano derecha, giró la muñeca y…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry sufrió una sacudida, respiró hondo como si hubiera estado ahogándose y tosió. Hermione le sostenía y le ayudaba a incorporarse. Después conjuró un vaso de agua y se lo dio.

¿Estás bien?

El chico, al borde del colapso, seguía respirando con dificultad y miró desesperado a su alrededor. Por un lado vio una nube de capas negras y máscaras blancas que le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago, pero allí no era donde tenía que buscar. Apoyándose en un brazo y ayudado por Hermione, consiguió mirar al castillo.

Lo que parecía una barrera color blanco semitransparente se iba convirtiendo en algo de un color más insustancial, como si no quisiera definirse ante algo como el ojo humano. Parecía un virus que invadía poco a poco un cuerpo. Frente a ella, una niebla enfermiza y malvada se removía en jirones. Harry se miró las manos. De alguna manera que no comprendía sentía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aquello que rodeaba el castillo era lo mismo, o casi, que lo que se había apoderado de él desde el día de la isla, así que, poco antes de que sucediera, ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Hermione, agáchate, pégate lo más que puedas a la tierra.- y salió corriendo hacia el grupo de magos que ya avanzaban hacia los mortífagos.¡Al suelo todos¡Ahora!

¿Qué?

¿Qué ocurre?

¡Al suelo¡Cuerpo a tierra!

¿Qué pasa- preguntó una voz conocida que le agarró un brazo. Era Jason Henrich.

Los pasos ordenados y marciales del centenar de mortífagos resonaban en los terrenos haciendo que la atención de los magos se centrara más en ellos que en las advertencias de Harry.

Si no os echáis al suelo los espíritus os llevarán a vosotros también.- advirtió.

¿Los esp…?

¡Al suelo- volvió a gritar.

¿Y qué pasa con esos- dijo Henrich señalando el avance incesante de los mortífagos.

¡Olvidadlos¡Vamos, queda poco tiempo!

¡Harry- Ron bajaba la cuesta corriendo.¡Dice Nick que nos echemos al suelo!

¡Ya habéis oído- gritó Henrich echándose al suelo y tirando con él a dos magos que tenía al lado.

Entonces todos reaccionaron y se echaron al suelo.

Justo entonces el blanco transparente de la barrera mística fue barrido por completo por aquel color extraño y peculiar y estalló llevándose consigo a todos los espíritus malignos de la niebla que, en su retirada veloz, vengativos y crueles como eran, arrancaban las almas de los vivos que pillaban. Varias decenas de mortífagos cayeron al suelo como si los hubieran desconectado mientras que los magos, que se habían agachado, sentían cómo la tierra que tocaban con sus manos les ataba su alma al cuerpo, aunque todos, sin excepción, sintieron el dolor terrible del tirón del rencor de los muertos que escapaban de la fuerza universal que los había echado.

Cuando todos se hubieron recuperado un poco miraron a su alrededor y vieron que su temible enemigo ya no les cuadruplicaba en número, sino que "sólo" los doblaban. Seguía siendo difícil, pero ellos estaban intactos y les subió la moral.

Harry miró hacia ellos y después hacia la oscuridad.

"_Hola, Tom."_

"_Hola, Harry."_

"_Veo que al final has venido. Pero no te esperaba tan pronto."_

"_¿Cómo puedes pensar que me iba a perder un espectáculo semejante-_ Voldemort río.-_ ¿Te has dado cuenta de que hay algo que falta?"_

"_¿Tu sentido común, quiz�?"_

"_Oh, no, muchachito insolente. ¿De verdad que no lo notas?"_

Harry veía cómo los mortífagos que quedaban se reagrupaban y se quedaban quietos mientras los magos avanzaban. Ron se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Tío¿estás bien?

Al mirar hacia Ron se dio cuenta. Tras su amigo el castillo se alzaba silencioso e imponente. Un momento después se abrieron las puertas y los profesores salieron al exterior seguidos de los alumnos de 6º y 7º. Cuando las puertas se abrieron Harry sintió como si hubieran abierto un envase al vacío.

No…- susurró sin hacer caso a su amigo.

Harry¿qué…?

Pero Harry ya corría hacia las puertas esquivando a los profesores y a los alumnos que le miraban perplejos. Entró en el vestíbulo, pasó por delante de las puertas del Gran Salón y subió por la escalinata de mármol hasta la escalera móvil que sabía que le dejaría frente al despacho del director. Al llegar, sólo necesito un movimiento de su mano para que su magia abriera la puerta de la gárgola. Con un leve roce abrió la puerta del despacho que giró sobre sí misma con un chillido de sus viejos goznes.

Albus Dumbledore estaba tendido en mitad del despacho, pálido e inmóvil. Harry se abalanzó sobre él y le trató de encontrar el pulso. Su piel arrugada estaba aún cálida, pero no había rastro de vida en ella. Entonces, en mitad de su angustia y detrás de las lágrimas que empezaban a empeñar su visión, vio que en la mano tenía lo que parecía un picaporte con forma de corazón. Se estremeció al ver el realismo del pomo, ya que parecía estar a punto de ponerse a palpitar en la mano de su antiguo director. Lo cogió ahogando los sollozos y casi sintió ese latido ficticio. Comprendiendo lo que era lo tiró y lloró sobre su director.

Después de 3 años de tiranteces, ahora se daba cuenta lo que aquel anciano había significado para él. Había sido un mentor, un guía, a veces un espejo y desde luego, un amigo. Después de todas las discusiones y todos los malos momentos, de los secretos, las mentiras… después de todo, la muerte.

Dumbledore había abierto la puerta que no debía abrirse, la misma que le había prohibido abrir a él, la que contenía lo que llenaba cada célula de su cuerpo en ese instante. Dumbledore la había abierto para deshacerse de los espíritus de la única manera que podía. Se había ido de la única manera posible para alguien como él: mostrando un poder y una bondad fuera de lo común.

Cualquier otra persona que hubiera osado abrir esa puerta hubiera caído fulminado, pero Dumbledore había podido canalizarlo para sumarlo a la barrera mística como fuerza de choque. No había nada como la fuerza de aquel poder como para repeler el odio y la ira de los espíritus. Pero había tenido que pagar un precio.

Ahora, Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto.

"_Reconozco que había imaginado su muerte de otra manera"-_ dijo una voz fría y a la vez casual en su mente.- _"Pero no voy a ser yo quien le mire los dientes al caballo regalado, desde luego."_

"_Acabemos con esto de una vez"- _Harry se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas de la cara con la manga. Después hizo que el cuerpo de Dumbledore fuera hasta el dormitorio del director por las escaleras que partían tras la última estantería y con cuidado lo dejó en su cama.

En su camino hacia las puertas abiertas nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Estaba harto de que por causa de Voldemort perdiera a las personas más importantes de su vida. Estaba harto de perder a gente. No quería que nadie más muriera y el primer paso para acabar con todo era haciendo desaparecer a la mayor de todas las alimañas.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La lucha era encarnizada. Los alrededor de 70 mortífagos se veían de repente superados en número, ahora que los estudiantes y profesores se habían unido a los aurores y brujos desterrados que se les habían enfrentado desde el principio. Por desgracia para estos últimos, compensaban el desnivel con el uso indiscriminado de maldiciones oscuras y asesinas que habían causado ya bastantes bajas.

Hermione luchaba con denuedo con una mortífaga de pelo rubio desvaído y con ojos saltones y enrojecidos que parecía haberse conservado en formol los últimos años. Sus varitas brillaban con el poder de los hechizos y la chica apenas podía mover más deprisa los labios de lo que lo hacía ya. Hubo momentos en los que parecía que iba a ganar, pero la mayor experiencia de la bruja la volvía a sorprender con algún truco que apenas podía esquivar.

La situación de los que le rodeaban a penas era diferente. En algunos casos incluso se las apañaban para acercarse lo sufriente para combinar con un hechizo una patada o un puñetazo. La verdad es que la pelea estaba alcanzando unos niveles en los que no se era muy consciente de lo que se hacía.

Ginny y los estudiantes desplegaban todo lo que habían aprendido los últimos años con el ED, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no era suficiente. Les faltaba la experiencia en el campo de batalla, eso que no se aprendía en una clase a salvo. Y lo estaban pagando. Los mortífagos eran mucho más rápidos y crueles. No dudaban en utilizar las imperdonables contra ellos y la chica había visto con horror cómo varios de sus compañeros caían abatidos por brillantes luces verdes.

Para colmo, había empezado a lloviznar otra vez y el suelo se estaba convirtiendo en una trampa casi mortal al hacerles resbalar. Los estudiantes, que no habían perdido la pseudo formación (habían decidido no separarse demasiado y seguían siendo un gran grupo bastante compacto) estaban sufriendo lo peor de la lucha.

Ron acababa de pegarle una patada en el pecho a un mortífago que le había tirado al suelo casi sin aliento, cuando un resplandor a lo lejos atrajo su atención.

¿Los dragones- murmuró. Después maldijo su estupidez cuando una maldición derribadora le impactó de lleno y fue lanzado un par de metros hacia atrás chocando con otro mortífago que cayó con él.

Efectivamente los dos monstruos dorados habían vuelto, pero para horror de los que pudieron mirar hacia arriba, no había rastro de los thestrals montados por magos. En seguida los dos scops griegos empezaron a lanzar su fuego hacia el maremagnum de humanos sin importarles demasiado matar mortífagos entre ellos.

Ron y Hermione de pronto en mitad de la refriega chocaron espalda con espalda. Se miraron y vieron con espanto cómo una columna de potente fuego barría a magos aliados y mortífagos a unos 10 metros. Los gritos y el rugido del NAPALM draconiano ardiendo, llenaron el aire. Entonces Ron agarró a la chica y la tiró al suelo cuando el fuego, al tocar el suelo explotaba para volver a concentrarse en el lugar incendiado. Las llamas susurraron por encima de sus cabezas sofocándoles.

Cuando la llamarada se retrajo se levantaron inmediatamente y se unieron a la estampida hacia el castillo. Los dragones les perseguían. Ron miró hacia atrás y vio que los mortífagos iban corriendo en dirección contraria, para alejarse de los scops que, como no pudo dejar de notar el pelirrojo con horror, se estaban concentrando en perseguirlos, única y exclusivamente, a ellos. Regueros de incendios les perseguían y muchos padecían quemaduras muy graves, pero aun así seguían corriendo. Cuando llegaron a las puertas semiabiertas y las abrieron, los primeros que entraron pudieron ver cómo alguien bajaba las escaleras a paso vivo.

Todos entraron y el silencio se hizo entre ellos aunque los dragones atacaban las puertas de madera con su fuego. Al final sólo sus pasos decididos resonaban en el gran vestíbulo mientras magos, brujas, estudiantes y profesores se apartaban para dejarle pasar, sin atreverse a advertirle del peligro que corría.

Las puertas, cerradas por los últimos que habían llegado, se abrieron de par en par en cuanto Harry estuvo delante. Un dragón seguía sobrevolando la zona, pero otro se había posado en el suelo y miraba al interior del castillo con malévolos ojos. Después rugió y unas hebras de baba de fuego líquido escaparon de la comisura de las fauces del scop.

Todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo ahogaron un gemido de espanto. Entonces Harry giró la cabeza y miro hacia la izquierda. Inmediatamente después empezaron a oír el rumor de centenares de cascos aproximándose a toda velocidad. Algunos valientes curiosos se acercaron a las puertas y se asomaron y lo que vieron les dejó impresionados.

Una manada de incontables centauros se acercaba al galope arrancando terrones de barro mientras la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar. Llegados a un punto se dividieron en dos grupos. Uno se quedó a una distancia de unos 100 metros del dragón posado y otro se interpuso entre ese scop y las puertas abiertas.

Uno de los centauros se acercó a Harry.

Harry Potter.

Magorian.

Será mejor que te refugies en el castillo y cierres las puertas.

No, yo tengo cosas que hacer.- murmuró perdiendo la mirada a lo lejos ignorando los dos dragones que ahora miraba con curiosidad a los centauros.

Magorian miró un tanto nervioso hacia la oscuridad y corcoveó.

El camino hasta él es peligroso. Sus seguidores aún lo guardan.- advirtió el centauro.

Lo sé.- Harry se volvió hacia el aún abierto vestíbulo y cerró las puertas dejando de ver así las caras de asombro y estupor de estudiantes y adultos.

Cuando volvió la vista a los centauros se dio cuenta de que habían rodeado al dragón y que todos apuntaban hacia él las flechas. Harry alzó una ceja. No creía que aquellos dardos pudieran hacer daño a la dura y mágica piel de los dragones. Magorian captó su expresión.

Los humanos tienen la tendencia a creer demasiado en lo que ven a simple vista.- dijo el centauro con una risita de suficiencia.- Por eso son incapaces de leer nada claro en las estrellas.

Harry no contestó; simplemente se quedó mirando hacia los centauros que llamaban la atención del dragón moviéndose constantemente a su alrededor. No sabía qué era lo que les había hecho cambiar de opinión, pero le daba igual. Allí estaban, prestándoles una ayuda inestimable. No creía que su conversación de hacía unas horas hubiera tenido ningún resultado, y estaba seguro de que aquello no sería tomado por ellos como una ayuda prestada a los humanos, pero también le daba igual.

Gracias.- dijo el chico muy serio.

Los centauros sólo cumplimos con nuestro deber, Harry Potter.- dijo con vehemencia.

Harry asintió y le dio una palmada amistosa en uno de los fuertes brazos del centauro, dio un paso adelante y se dirigió con tranquilidad hacia la oscuridad que había retenido la atención de Magorian un instante. El centauro vio cómo el joven se alejaba y después giró sus oscurísimos ojos a su manada.

El dragón posado estaba cada vez más nervioso y rugía lanzando llamaradas a diestro y siniestro que los centauros se las arreglaban para esquivarlas con bastante agilidad. Magorian respiró hondo. Aún no podían atacarle. Tenían que esperar a que el scop se levantara sobre sus patas traseras.

Los centauros le acosaron con hondas cargadas con piedras del interior del Bosque Prohibido, que tenían la particularidad de golpear con fuerza lo que fuera ignorando las protecciones mágicas que tuviese lo golpeado. Así que el dragón, tan seguro de la protección de su propia dorada piel, se encontró soportando una tormenta de dolorosas pedradas. Algunas incluso le produjeron daños en las impresionantes alas lo que le hizo rugir de dolor y arremeter contra los centauros como un perro tratando de atrapar ratones.

Llamaradas y mordiscos al aire sólo hacían que el dragón se pusiera más furioso y así perdiera atención de su propia seguridad. Pronto, muy pronto, la exasperación y el dolor le obligarían a ponerse de pie. Los centauros no cejaban en su empeño y se mantenían siempre en movimiento. Sólo unas criaturas con tamaña resistencia física hubieran podido seguir el ritmo del dragón.

Y al fin, tras recibir una pedrada en un ojo, el scop rugió y se levantó sobre sus patas traseras. La señal invisible hizo que todos los centauros dispararan a la vez al suave y blando vientre. Las flechas rasgaron el aire y sus puntas brillaron con las llamas de los abundantes incendios que cubrían los terrenos. Finalmente llegaron hasta la piel del acosado dragón y rasgaron su piel como si fuera mantequilla. El dragón se agachó instintivamente, protegiéndose la zona herida, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Perdía gran cantidad de sangre verde y viscosa. Sus pasos agresivos contra sus atacantes se volvieron tambaleantes e inseguros hasta que con un débil rugido final se desplomó a un lado.

Los centauros miraron hacia arriba. El dragón que seguía en el aire miraba el espectáculo con interés y desconfianza creciente. El segundo grupo de centauros seguía inmóvil, preparado para atacar al scop superviviente en el momento en que decidiera posarse. El dragón sabía que si bajaba demasiado se pondría al alcance de las terribles flechas que encontrarían como blanco perfecto su punto más débil, así que se mantuvo en el aire y, cuando su compañero cayó, decidió que no quería sufrir la misma suerte y se marchó.

Magorian suspiró aliviado y miró hacia donde sus compañeros atendían a los pocos heridos. Después llamó a las ennegrecidas, pero aún en pie, puertas del castillo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se abrieran una pizca. Una mujer humana, de avanzada edad y gafas cuadradas se asomó. Cuando vio al centauro miró hacia fuera y vio el dragón muerto. La mujer humana que, según creía el centauro, respondía al nombre de McGonagall, se atrevió a abrir más las puertas.

En seguida un joven de pelo rojo se acercó corriendo y bruscamente preguntó:

¿Dónde está Harry?

Ha ido a cumplir con su destino.- dijo Magorian. Ron frunció el ceño y bufó.

¿Con todos los mortífagos que quedaban sueltos?

Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando se fue.

Justo en ese instante otra chica se acercó a la carrera. Sólo le costó un par de miradas a uno y a otro para comprender.

¿Por dónde se ha ido- preguntó rápida y segura. Magorian señaló. Hermione asintió y se volvió.¡Henrich, vamos! Vamos Ron.

Esa lucha ya no es vuestra, humanos.- dijo Magorian poniéndose en su camino.

Mientras haya un mortífago en pie será nuestra lucha.- contestó Ron cogiendo de la mano a Hermione y esquivándolo.

Magorian miró entonces a la puerta y vio cómo un grupo de al menos 10 magos y brujas más o menos intactos salían tras los dos jóvenes. Frunció el ceño y se volvió a poner frente a la pareja que avanzaba decidida.

Vais hacia una muerte segura.- advirtió.- Sois demasiado pocos.

Entonces ayudadnos.- dijo Ron.- Sois muchos y estáis intactos.

Los mortífagos no son nuestro problema.

¿Y los dragones sí?

Quemaban nuestro bosque.

¿Y Voldemort- dijo Hermione con calma.¿Ese tampoco es vuestro problema?

Ese es el problema de Harry Potter.

¡Ese es problema de todos- estalló el pelirrojo ignorando el hecho de que le estaba gritando al Rey de los Centauros. Éste frunció el ceño indignado y sin contestar se dio la vuelta y se fue al galope hacia los suyos. Ron resopló y volvió a caminar.- Estúpidos…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A medida que caminaban, la luz aumentaba sobre ellos creando una delgada línea de un rojo brillante en el horizonte bajo las nubes de lluvia. Amanecía, y lo que el nuevo día les deparaba no parecía ser mejor que el que acababan de ver concluir. Sobre todo cuando llevaban ya diez minutos andando y no habían visto nada ni a nadie.

¿Dónde se habrán metido- preguntó un mago con fuerte acento francés.

Sinceramente, no tengo la menor idea.- contestó Henrich verdaderamente perplejo.

Un par de pasos más atrás Ron y Hermione caminaban juntos, muy atentos a su alrededor, pero también dolorosamente conscientes de lo reducido de su número. Eran 13 personas contra alrededor de… ni siquiera lo sabían. Cuando habían huido de los dragones, los mortífagos habían hecho mutis tan deprisa que a nadie se le ocurrió ver cuántos quedaban. En todo caso no era comparable. Ellos estaban agotados, algunos tenían heridas y todos, en un mayor o menor grado, estaban magullados y doloridos. El furor del momento los había hecho salir del castillo muy decididos a hacer lo que estaban haciendo, pero ahora, tras diez minutos de caminata bajo el frío y húmedo amanecer, habían enfriado lo suficiente el ánimo como para darse cuenta de sus posibilidades reales.

Además¿qué pretendían hacer?

Si Magorian tenía razón, ahora ya poco podrían hacer. Todo estaría entre Harry y Voldemort estuvieran donde estuviesen. Porque claro, a esas alturas seguramente ya…

¿Harry- la voz de Ron apenas fue un susurro, pero tanto Hermione como el resto de los magos le miraron y después dirigieron sus ojos hacia donde los tenía fijos el pelirrojo.

El chico notó cómo Hermione le cogía de la mano y tiraba de él hacia su amigo, que estaba apoyado en una piedra enorme al lado del lago, a unos cincuenta metros del sendero que ellos habían cogido. Al llegar, Harry alzó la mirada y les miró confuso.

¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Buscamos a los mortífagos.- contestó le chica.¿Y…?

¿Voldemort- terminó Harry. Después se frotó la cicatriz distraídamente.- No lo sé, pero está aquí.

¿Qué te pasa- preguntó Ron fijándose en que su amigo tenía los ojos rojos.

Dumbledore ha muerto.- Parecía que el silencio había caído sobre el lugar como una losa. Tanto Ron como Hermione palidecieron y no acertaron siquiera a moverse. Harry sorbió la nariz y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano para volverse hacia ellos rápidamente.- Os recomiendo que volváis al castillo. Son muchos más que vosotros y…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque un rayo color rojo se estampó contra la roca arrancando esquirlas afiladas que hicieron que los tres amigos agacharan instintivamente la cabeza que se habían protegido con los brazos. Al alzar la mirada vieron a todos los magos que les habían acompañado, de rodillas y con las manos atadas a la espalda. Un numeroso grupo de figuras vestidas de negro los rodeaban apuntándoles con la varita. Hacia ellos, cuatro mortífagos se acercaban varita en alto mientras otros cinco los apuntaban desde distintos puntos.

Acercaos a mí.- susurró Harry.

¡Manos arriba- gritó uno de los mortífagos.

Ron y Hermione alzaron las manos mientras se movían discretamente hacia Harry, que también hacía lo propio en su dirección.

¡Tirad las varitas- Los jóvenes no tenían opción y las lanzaron hacia el mortífago con la secreta esperanza de que se le hincaran en los ojos o algo así.- Ahora poned las manos en la espalda.

Obedecieron. Aquel mortífago y otros dos movieron las varitas del mismo modo y una especie de brillo azulado como ondas en el agua apareció delante de los ojos del trío. Ron y Hermione se miraron confusos, pero Harry permanecía inmóvil. Entonces separó sus manos de la espalda. Sus amigos le imitaron y los tres mortífagos volvieron a mover la varita de la misma manera. Una vez más vieron el brillo acuoso y débil frente a ellos. Harry extendió una mano como si uno de los mortífagos le fuera a dar algo y sin que dijera ni una palabra, las dos varitas de sus amigos volvieron a su mano.

¡No te muevas- dijo el mortífago sujetando firmemente su varita con un deje de miedo en su voz.

No vas a poder atarnos ni tampoco atacarnos.- declaró Harry con calma.

Inmediatamente después el mortífago le lanzó un aturdidor. El resto se sintió animado a imitarle y de repente 9 mortífagos les estaban lanzando multitud de hechizos a la vez. El ruido y la luz multicolor hizo que durante un momento no se viera nada más que los estallidos de luz. Cuando los hechizos cesaron vieron que las ondulaciones azules se calmaban poco a poco hasta desaparecer. Dos de los jóvenes se habían agachado, pero Harry seguía en pie, impasible.

Seguidme.- susurró a sus amigos.

Dio un paso adelante y con un manotazo apartó al mortífago perplejo que dio unos pasos hacia atrás tambaleándose. El resto se apartó temeroso del trío que avanzaba hacia el grupo de magos arrodillados que observaban la escena con interés. Los mortífagos que los custodiaban se revolvieron incómodos. Entonces escucharon cómo alguien aplaudía casi sin ganas. Giraron la mirada y de entre el grupo de túnicas negras se adelantó una figura cuyo pelo rubio y largo contrastaba con el negro aterciopelado de su capa. Lucius Malfoy aún aplaudía, con una medio sonrisa cruzada en su angulosa cara.

Una gran exhibición, desde luego.- dijo dejando de aplaudir y cogiendo la varita de un bolsillo. La miró y después miró a Harry, que le devolvía la mirada con abierta hostilidad. El hombre rió y alzó las manos en inocencia.- Tranquilo, chaval. No querrás que le pase algo a…- dirigió una mirada muy cercana al asco a los magos y brujas que seguían arrodillados.- tus amigos¿no?

Fuera de Hogwarts.- dijo Harry con una voz apenas más alta que un murmullo que aun así fue perfectamente audible en aquel silencio sólo roto por el piar enfebrecido de los pájaros. Malfoy se rió.

¿Sabes? No es tan fácil.- Malfoy jugueteó con su varita y la dirigió casi sin ganas hacia la sien de un mago arrodillado. El hombre miraba hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido y determinación en sus ojos.- Aun tenemos cosas que hacer. ¡Avada Kedavra!

La luz verde brilló un instante antes de llegar al cráneo del hombre, que se desplomó frente a ellos. Harry apretó la mandíbula. Si le atacaba a él, los 20 mortífagos que rodeaban al grupo empezarían a matar a los magos antes de que terminara de caer Malfoy al suelo. Ron maldijo entre dientes detrás de él e hizo amago de moverse, pero Harry le detuvo. Si se alejaban de él ya no podría protegerlos con su escudo.

¿Dónde está tu amo, Malfoy- preguntó Harry.- Llevo esperándole cerca de media hora. ¿Por qué no viene?

No sabía yo que tuvieras tantas ganas de morir.- comentó Malfoy sin mirarle tratando de decidir qué mago mataba a continuación. Entonces levantó el brazo para señalar con su varita a su próxima víctima.

Ni se te ocurra.- dijo Harry.

¿Por qué no¿Vas a detenerme acaso- Harry alzó una ceja como diciéndole "¿Quieres verlo?". Malfoy sonrió.- Será divertido ver cómo salvas a uno para que mueran los demás.

Malfoy alzó la varita y antes de que terminara de pronunciar la maldición asesina, Harry había abierto una de las manos y trazaba un circulo con ella en el aire. Una bola de luz del tamaño de una snitch salió disparada hacia Malfoy atravesándole y dejándole helado en una expresión de perplejidad. Entonces, la bolita continuó su camino igual de deprisa atravesando a todos los mortífagos que rodeaban al grupo. Todos se quedaron igual de congelados y asombrados. La bolita fue veloz hacia la izquierda, donde los mortífagos que quedaban trataban de huir, pero la bolita les persiguió alcanzándoles a todos enseguida. Entonces volvió a Harry y se colocó frente a su pecho un segundo antes de introducirse en su corazón. Harry respiró hondo y extendió su mano derecha a la que llegaron todas las varitas de los magos. Ron y Hermione desataron las ligaduras mágicas, todos se pusieron en pie y recibieron sus varitas.

¿Qué les has hecho- preguntó Henrich mirando a su alrededor y tocando a uno de los mortífagos, que parecía normal, excepto porque estaba inmóvil y no respiraba.

Están en éxtasis.- dijo Harry.- Siguen vivos, pero suspendidos en el momento en el que la bola les atravesó.- Harry entregó la última varita y se volvió a sus amigos.- Chicos, volved al castillo.

Pero Harry…- trató de quejarse Hermione.

Aquí ya no hay nada que podáis hacer. Sólo correríais un peligro innecesario.

Tío, te dijimos que estaríamos contigo hasta el final.- dijo Ron muy serio.

Harry sonrió pero algo le llamó la atención y se volvió. Detrás de él no había más que césped, árboles, y bajando la pendiente, el lago, pero indudablemente había algo, más concretamente, alguien.

Marchaos.- ordenó sin mirarles.- Ya.

Entonces todos miraron hacia donde él miraba y vieron cómo la imagen se distorsionaba como si hubieran movido la pantalla de una sala de cine para darse cuenta un instante después, que una especie de esfera semitransparente se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Harry alzó los dos brazos y los cruzó delante de su cara como un escudo justo a tiempo para parar la fuerza del hechizo que chocó contra su magia desbordándose en forma de fuego sobre todos ellos, dejándoles ver así el enorme tamaño del escudo de Harry.

¡MARCHAOS- gritó mientras sus pies se deslizaban unos centímetros en el barro.

Entonces, antes de que se fueran, vieron a lo lejos una figura negra y alta que se acercaba caminando lentamente por la hierba. Cuando Harry oyó que los magos corrían hacia los edificios del castillo se concentró en su enemigo que por fin había llegado.

Voldemort se detuvo a unos 30 metros de él. Tenía la varita en la mano y parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Dedicó un momento a mirar a sus mortífagos congelados y rió entre dientes.

Durante unos 30 segundos ninguno de los dos hizo nada, sólo se quedaron allí, observándose. Ambas mentes se habían cerrado a cal y canto y parecía que hasta el aire a su alrededor hacía dejado de soplar, pero tanto la túnica negra del Lord Tenebroso como el pelo y la ropa de Harry se movían como agitadas por una fuerte brisa. La magia azuzada por el odio se revolvía alrededor de ellos como si hubiera roto a hervir y, como si fueran burbujas, la magia revolucionada empezó a materializarse en chispas y descargas.

Harry sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba a medida que su mente, casi sin querer, recopilaba todo lo que le había llevado a ese momento, todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que le debía a aquella alta y esquelética figura de negro y ojos rojos que le miraba sin pestañear. La rabia y el rencor empezó a hacerle respirar más deprisa y sentía los músculos tensos y a punto de saltar, como un cepo sobre su presa. No podía olvidar, ni mucho menos perdonar, la muerte de sus padres, sus primeros años recluido lejos de su mundo, las pérdidas, las muertes… Había sido perseguido, acosado, martirizado hasta la extenuación. Aquel hombre había destrozado su vida de cabo a rabo y ahora pagaría por ello.

Tomó aire y de un repentino movimiento echó rodilla a tierra y dio un fuerte puñetazo al blando suelo que se movió como si fuera una pasta blanda. Las ondas se sucedieron a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta que salieron disparadas en forma de un tremendo terremoto hacia Voldemort. Los terrones se levantaban haciendo que paredes de tierra y piedras de 3 y 4 metros de altura se interpusieran entre Voldemort y él. Entonces extendió un brazo hacia las paredes y todas salieron despedidas hacia delante encontrándose con su objetivo, pero antes de que Harry pudiera ver si había dado en el banco recibió una descarga eléctrica semejante a un rayo que le levantó del suelo unos 2 metros para arrojarle sobre el barro dolorido y aturdido. Cuando abrió los ojos llorosos de dolor vio cómo una túnica negra se acercaba. Sin levantarse cerró los ojos y tras él, el lago se elevó en una ola que parecía un brazo gigantesco que derribó a Voldemort lanzándole a 10 metros. Pero el viejo mago reaccionó deprisa y conjuró una especie de colchoneta de luz.

Cuando Harry se levantó, respirando entrecortadamente y aún con un poco de fotofobia se encontró con que estaban prácticamente en la misma posición que al principio.

¿Te ha gustado el calentamiento- preguntó socarrón Voldemort. Harry se irguió, sonrió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.- Vaya… pareces muy seguro de ti aun estando lleno de barro.

Tom, siempre has pecado de impaciente.- dijo el joven sin variar un ápice su actitud.

Voldemort como toda respuesta alzó la varita y con un extraño movimiento que parecía ser su versión rebobinada el suelo alrededor de Harry se agrietó y empezó a caer. Un foso insondable que se perdía en la oscuridad le rodeó. La porción de terreno en la que Harry tenía posados sus dos pies era cada vez más inestable ya que, al estar tan tierno el suelo por la lluvia y perder el sostén de la tierra aledaña, empezaba a ceder sobre su peso. En breve se partiría y caería a lo que parecía un abismo sin fin. Miró horrorizado alrededor pensando que ni siquiera podría llegar a cualquiera de los lados saltando.

Impaciente…- repitió Voldemort saboreando la palabra mientras se acercaba varita en alto.- Porqué dejar para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy… ¿no? Sólo con un soplido, Potter, y serás historia. ¡AERUS!

Harry, espantado, recibió el potente viento huracanado que le hizo trastabillar y cayó.

El viento se revolvió tan fuerte alrededor del chico que empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas sobre sí mismo hasta marearle y después de unos segundos de torbellino cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo que había reaparecido bajo él. Entonces una fuerza irresistible le puso en pie y se vio arrastrado hacia atrás hasta que se chocó con algo duro y grande. Cuando miró hacia arriba vio que había sido fijado a una piedra enorme y que Voldemort estaba en la misma situación. Perplejo cerró los ojos y se concentró en su magia…

"¡NO!"

El chico abrió los ojos inmediatamente, expulsado de su propia mente por la misma fuerza irresistible que le había inmovilizado en aquella roca. Miró hacia delante y vio que la roca de similares características que sujetaba a Voldemort se las había arreglado para quitarle la varita de la mano y colocarla encima de su cabeza. Lo único que ambos podían mover era el cuello y unos momentos después dejaron de luchar. Se miraron confusos sabiendo perfectamente que no habían sido ellos los que habían causado esa situación tan absurda.

Harry, tratando por todos los medios de encontrar una explicación volvió a concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue nuevamente expulsado sin misericordia. Entonces las piedras empezaron a vibrar y a brillar ligeramente. Se levantaron del suelo y flotaron unos metros para empezar a acercarse cada vez más deprisa hasta que Harry creyó que iba a ser aplastado. Cerró los ojos instintivamente, pero no pasó nada. Al abrirlos se descubrió de pié en una playa infinita, libre de la roca y completamente perdido. Miró a su alrededor. La brisa marina le revolvía dulcemente el pelo y los chillidos de gaviotas y cormoranes llegaban a sus oídos.

Entonces caminando por la orilla vio llegar a una muchacha de más o menos su edad, vestida con un vestido de algodón blanco, resplandeciente bajo el sol. Iba descalza y el pelo negro flotaba libre sobre sus hombros. Harry sintió que el estómago se le contraía y se quedó inmóvil observando cómo la chica se acercaba. Caminaba tranquilamente, como si conociera aquella playa como la palma de su mano y en ningún momento desvió su mirada de él. El chico casi no parpadeaba y, cuando la joven se acercó a él pudo ver que tenía los ojos de un color muy parecido al azul oscuro del mar que les rodeaba, su piel, lisa y tersa, tenía un tono dorado por el sol. La chica se detuvo a apenas 30 centímetros de él, y sin decir una sola palabra alzó una mano y le rozó la mejilla.

Harry se estremeció.

Conocía a aquella chica… aunque no la conocía así sino que… Estaba muy confuso, pero a la vez estaba fascinado. Sabía que la conocía mucho más de lo que quizá se conociera a sí mismo. La había sentido rodear su alma y su corazón con intensidad los últimos días, la había sentido ayudándole, sosteniéndole, apoyándole y sin saber que…

Hola.- dijo la chica sonriendo dulcemente. Harry casi no podía reaccionar. Estaba paralizado. Pero la chica parecía esperarlo y se sentó en la arena tirando de su pantalón para que la acompañara. Harry se dejó caer sin saber qué decir.- Harry… quería preguntarte algo.

Su voz sonaba levemente dolida. Harry la miró creyendo que se le iba a desgarrar el corazón. No sabía porqué estaba allí, ni por qué ella… pero tenía la sensación de que había hecho algo que la había dolido y, de repente todo pareció perder importancia. La chica había bajado la cabeza y el pelo había cubierto su rostro, pero la brisa a veces lo levantaba dejándole ver una lágrima surcando su rostro. El chico tragó y alargó una mano hasta quitársela con el envés de la mano, suavemente, pero sin atreverse a decir nada.

¿Por qué me has hecho esto- la chica alzó sus ojos profundamente azules hasta los de Harry.- Creía que me querías.

Un par de lágrimas se unieron a la que el muchacho había quitado, pero la joven se adelantó y se las restregó con la mano. Harry aún no sabía qué era lo que había hecho mal, pero se sentía desesperado por aquellas lágrimas, por aquel dolor que había causado sin saberlo.

¿Qué he hecho- dijo en un susurro.

Creí que tú serías diferente, que no me utilizarías para luchar y para poner en peligro a todos.- la chica hablaba con la mirada perdida en el mar.- Había tanto bien en ti que no pude evitar…- el rostro de la chica se contrajo ligeramente y meneó la cabeza haciendo que el pelo se desprendiera de su oreja y se soltara al viento.- Y precisamente, cuando creía que las dos personas a las que yo más quería se iban a conocer…

¿Voldemort- interrumpió Harry perplejo. La chica levantó la mirada y la clavó en su rostro.

¿Le conocías?

Sí.- Harry bajó la mirada y se incorporó. Giró la cara hacia el sol abrasador y cerró los párpados tratando de calmar la ira que su sólo recuerdo le causaba.- Él no es buena persona.

¿Y por eso luchabas contra él- la chica se levantó también y se puso frente a él.¿Qué es lo que te diferencia de él¿Por qué te atreviste a usar todo ese poder contra él?

¡Yo no mato ni asesino sólo por el simple placer de hacerlo¡Él sí¿No es esa una diferencia- replicó Harry impresionado porque alguien tan poderoso como ella fuera tan ingenua.¿Cómo es posible que no hayas visto eso en su corazón como tú viste en el mío que…- Harry sintió que el estómago se convertía en una bola maciza al llegar a ese punto.- Tú me conoces.

La chica también parecía haberse quedado algo sorprendida ante sus palabras y frunció el ceño desviando la mirada. Harry alzó una ceja y continuó.

Porque habrás visto su corazón¿verdad?

Yo…- la chica meneó la cabeza y después devolvió una mirada furiosa al joven.¡Tú no lo comprendes! Él me ha dado nombres¿entiendes¡Me ha hecho adulta- la chica abrió los brazos como para mostrarse.- Llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo que cuando le conocí… ¡No puedes culparme por quererle!

Harry la miró un momento antes de contestar.

Ha utilizado los hechizos para matar y para hacer sufrir a la gente y lo sabes.- la chica cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta.¿Querías una madurez así?

No.- su voz fue apenas un susurro.- Pero le debo tanto… No puedo darle la espalda así.

Harry se acercó y pasó sus brazos por los hombros de la chica y la abrazó. El suave cabello movido por el viento le acarició el cuello y sintió cómo la chica se estremecía por el contacto.

Yo tampoco quiero convertirme en asesino.- dijo el chico en voz baja. La chica recostó la cara sobre los brazos de Harry ocultando sus ojos y sus sollozos en la tela de su chaqueta.- Mira en su corazón y decide por ti misma. Somos juguetes en tus manos.

La joven se volvió y miró frente a frente a los ojos verdes del chico.

¿Por qué no es todo más fácil¿Por qué los humanos sentís así¿Por qué lo hacéis todo tan complicado?

Si tú no tienes las respuestas¿quién soy yo para dártelas?

La chica se adelantó ligeramente y se inclinó sobre él poniéndose un poco de puntillas y casi sin querer sus labios rozaron los del chico. El breve contacto les mantuvo en silencio unos momentos mientras el sol empezaba a picarles en la piel y el viento seguía enredándose en el vestido blanco níveo de la joven. Entonces la chica se apartó de él y le volvió a mirar a los ojos.

Acabas da darme la respuesta.

Harry vio en un parpadeo cómo la luz potente del sol se convertía en un brillo que llenó toda su visión y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró de nuevo frente al lago. Al posar los pies en el suelo se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las piernas ligeramente. El frío de la mañana traspasó el tejido de su ropa haciéndole estremecer devolviéndole a la dura realidad. Entonces sintió cómo una cálida sensación le hinchaba los pulmones y un susurro lejano de olas venía y le reconfortaba. Frente a él Voldemort le miraba fijamente. ¿Habría hablado ella con aquel despojo de ser humano¿Cómo había sido su conversación?

Nos ha dado la oportunidad de un segundo asalto, Potter.- el mago sonrió.¿Sabes lo que significa?

Ilumíname.- Harry estaba confuso. Creía que tenía el favor de aquella inagotable fuente de poder, pero las palabras de Voldemort le habían descolocado por completo.

Que no tienes nada que hacer, chaval.- Voldemort alzó la varita.- Ha elegido. Y ha elegido bien.

Sintiendo que el alma se le caía a los pies se quedó lívido. No podía creerlo. Era imposible. No podía ser que lo que se había convertido en la fuerza que hacía que su corazón no se parara hubiera elegido a Voldemort, al hombre que había destruido su vida y la de miles de personas. Entonces una luz verde brillante se abalanzó sobre él. Casi instintivamente se echó a un lado, pero al golpearse con el suelo casi deseó no haberse apartado. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así? Ella le conocía, sabía que no la utilizaría si no se viera obligado. El dolor de lo inconcebible le traspasaba haciendo que de sus ojos brotaran lágrimas de desesperación.

Bien. Volvía a estar solo y en inferioridad de condiciones. Estaba tristemente acostumbrado y no le importaba. Se incorporó penosamente e hizo frente a su mayor enemigo. Comenzó a caminar hacia él sin importarle que la próxima maldición fuera la última. Había levantado sus escudos más potentes y sus pasos se volvieron cada vez más seguros a medida que se aproximaba. Voldemort sonrió y susurró un maleficio que impactó de lleno contra el escudo. Harry fue derribado con fuerza y se hizo un ovillo mientras su mandíbula se apretaba hasta hacer rechinar sus dientes. El dolor en su pecho era impresionante, como si le hubieran estrujado el corazón y los pulmones con unas garras furiosas. Apenas podía respirar y cuando tosió escupió sangre. Jadeando trató de levantarse, pero el barro traicionero le hizo resbalar. Tras de sí oyó una risa.

¿Ves? Las mujeres son así de volubles.

Con una rabia que no había sentido jamás se levantó y le hizo frente una vez más. Le daba igual, todo… una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro manchado de barro. No, no le daba todo igual, pero aún así cumpliría con su trabajo, aunque muriera en el intento. Sí, eso sí que no le importaba. Después de tantas pérdidas, de sus padres, de Sirius, de Dumbledore… Después de tanto dolor, después de la esperanza y la miseria que ahora sufría, después de todo, morir no le importaba. Pero desde luego tenía clara una cosa. Aquel individuo de pálido rostro, ojos sibilinos y de mirada inquietante que sostenía la varita frente a él, se iría con él.

Así pues se puso en pie y continuó su marcha hacia el mago tenebroso más peligroso de todos los tiempos ignorando los maleficios menores que impactaban contra él o contra su cada vez más inestable escudo. El chico le lanzó un hechizo derribador tan potente que el escudo de Voldemort apenas pudo contener y salió disparado varios metros. El mago se incorporó y siguió atacándole con multitud de hechizos que aumentaban su potencia a medida que el joven los rechazaba o neutralizaba con hastío y cansancio, como si se abriera camino a machetazos en una tupida selva. Harry estaba cada vez más herido y más cansado, pero no le importaba. Llegaría hasta él costara lo que costase.

Cuando vio venir hacia él lo que parecía una manada de caballos de luz encabritados que salían del lago para aplastarle rozó el suelo con los dedos trazando una línea en el barro y de ella surgió una pared en la que se estamparon los caballos de agua. Entonces una bola de fuego de casi dos metros de diámetro se abalanzó sobre él; colocó entonces sus brazos en cruz para protegerse con su escudo sufriendo varias quemaduras, pero sobreviviendo. Y siguió caminando. Voldemort parecía desesperado por quitárselo de encima. Por muchos hechizos que le lanzara y por muchos que le impactaran y le hirieran, Harry parecía estar poseído por una obsesión que le obligaba a poner un pie frente al otro acercándose cada vez más.

Harry hizo un movimiento brusco con un brazo y de sus dedos brotaron líneas de un negro tan brillante que cegaba. Las líneas empezaron a retorcerse en torbellinos y en espirales, cada vez juntándose más haciendo un círculo cada vez más grande entre Voldemort y él. Harry se quedó inmóvil mientras seguía con la vista fija y furiosa en Voldemort. El giro veloz de aquella negrura infinita creaba una corriente que les arrastraba. Poco a poco aquella corriente de succión empezó a arrancar plantas y pájaros que se perdían en aquel portal hacia la nada. Pronto Voldemort retrocedió ante la potencia del viento y miró horrorizado a Harry y al agujero.

¡Estás loco- gritó por fin.¡Te arrastrará a ti también!

Eso parece.- dijo el chico con una triste sonrisa. Ambos lucharon contra la corriente que cada vez les acercaba más. Voldemort se aferró con las uñas al suelo de césped, pero la corriente de tracción era demasiado fuerte. Harry se acercó a duras penas a él hasta que le agarró de la túnica.¿Preparado para desaparecer, Tom?

¡Maldito mocoso, suéltame!

Harry pegó un salto con la mano firmemente aferrada a la túnica del mago que se desprendió del suelo y ambos fueron tragados por el agujero que se cerró inmediatamente después dejando en su lugar un remolino de viento que removía hojas y palitos y que poco a poco desapareció. Unos segundos después lo único que se oyó fue el trinar de los pájaros y los chapoteos esporádicos del calamar, allá lejos, en el lago.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La situación en los casi 25 refugios que en toda Gran Bretaña protegían a la comunidad mágica de los ataques muggles era bastante parecida. El hecho de que los muggles no pudieran ver a los elfos domésticos les habían permitido neutralizar las potentes armas del ejército haciéndolas inservibles. Después, el diálogo se había vuelto condición sine qua non. Los magos no querían ganarse la acusación de matar muggles que les reclamaban todas aquellas personas. Sabían que desde ahora la situación iba a cambiar radicalmente. El Mundo Mágico ya no podría ser secreto nunca más. Los muggles habían descubierto una faceta de la realidad que jamás habrían creído que existiera si no hubiera ocurrido algo como lo que habían vivido.

Pronto comenzaron a gotear los primeros comunicados de prensa a todas las televisiones nacionales e internacionales. Aquella noche muy poca gente había dormido en todo el mundo. Todos los gobiernos habían exigido conocer a los representantes del mundo mágico de todo el mundo. En seguida apareció la Confederación Internacional de Magos ante la ONU presentando sus respetos y su declaración de intenciones. Se explicó por boca del Ministro de Magia británico, Cornelius Fudge, la situación que se vivía desde hacía años en el país. El mundo muggle observó y escuchó con estupor la magnitud de lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de toda su historia a sus espaldas. Empezaron a salir a la luz todos aquellos matrimonios mixtos, todos aquellos hijos que habían nacido con excepcionales habilidades y que ahora se descubrían como magos.

Pero todo aquello ocurría muy lejos de un castillo escocés que empezaba a lamerse sus heridas después de la noche más terrible de toda su larga historia.

A medida que avanzaba el día y se iba aclarando el horizonte todos parecieron darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había ocurrido. Más de 35 magos y brujas habían muerto, otros estaban muy heridos y alrededor de 17 alumnos también habían fallecido. Los profesores trataban de organizar a los que quedaban para saber a quién deberían de llevar a San Mungo o quien necesitaría ayuda psicológica de urgencia. Había habido varios casos de histeria y un chico de Hufflepuff de 7º había empezado a vomitar hasta que ya no le quedó nada en el cuerpo que echar.

Ron y Hermione estaban tapados con una manta, cogidos de la mano, mirando hacia la zona del lago donde habían dejado a Harry. Aquella orilla quedaba oculta por una arboleda desde aquel punto, pero no oían nada, ni veían nada. Acababan de salir de la enfermería y apenas habían terminado de instalar a los estudiantes que habían sobrevivido y ahora, en su primer momento de respiro, sentían un nudo en el estómago, asustados por lo que hubiera podido ocurrir.

Vamos a buscarle.- dijo Ron por fin.

Cuando apenas hubieron dado unos pasos vieron en los escalones de piedra que llevaban al embarcadero del lago a una chica con el pelo negro y una capa gris oscura que ocultaba lo que parecía un vestido blanco, de pie y mirando hacia el lago. Entonces se volvió y ambos pudieron ver unos ojos de un azul profundo y marino que les sonreían con dulzura.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fue la luz del sol la que le despertó. La luz entraba por los ventanales góticos de la enfermería. Lo sabía. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para asegurarse. Había estado tantas veces allí que conocía aquella estancia como la palma de su mano. Su mano… La movió ligeramente y entonces notó cómo alguien le devolvía el roce suavemente. Giró la cabeza y entre las neblinas de sus ojos aún dormidos y la brillante luz, vio un rostro conocido, unos ojos azules. Sonrió cuando vio que la chica se incorporaba, se inclinaba sobre él y le besaba en la frente. Él cerró los ojos concentrado en el roce de sus labios.

Gracias.- susurró la chica en su oído.- Nunca te olvidaré.

Harry abrió los ojos y parpadeó tratando que la luz del sol no le cegara y buscó a la chica. Giró la cabeza e incluso se incorporó sintiendo un agudo dolor en la espalda, pero no le importó.

Había desaparecido. Entonces una calidez súbita le envolvió el corazón haciéndole cerrar los ojos. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla lentamente. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban. Su cortina se abrió y unos ojos marrones se clavaron en los suyos un instante antes de sonreír y abalanzarse sobre él en un inmenso abrazo. Ron entró a continuación sonriendo más con los ojos que con los labios y se unió al abrazo.

Así se quedaron los tres amigos durante un rato, sin miedo a que las lágrimas brotaran de alegría, de alivio y de pena.

Harry tenía la vaga sensación de que aquella chica le había salvado de la nada a la que se había lanzado. Entonces comprendió que el elegido había sido él. La nada los había tragado tanto a Voldemort como a él. La lucha había seguido su curso hasta que ambos habían estado al borde del fin. Sólo entonces la magia pura había elegido. Dos vidas en sus manos pero sólo un corazón que mereciera vivir, sólo uno que se acercaba tanto al suyo propio que le había sido imposible ignorarlo, imposible verlo como un humano más, imposible dejarlo perderse en el olvido.

Al final aquella fuerza a la vez tan maravillosa y más terrible que la muerte, capaz de superarla y vencerla, más poderosa que la inteligencia humana, capaz de crear los sueños más bellos y las pesadillas más horribles, más increíble que las fuerzas de la naturaleza, ya que era capaz de variar la voluntad de algo como la magia pura y original, había sido la que había acabado con aquel que la había detestado tanto a lo largo de toda su vida.

Al final, fue su corazón lo que les había salvado a todos…

… una vez más.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Bueno, pues aquí estamos, al final de un largo viaje. Se ha hecho de rogar¿verdad? Pero ya está aquí.

Al final¿qué tenemos? Pues que "La caja de Krotiev" en sí, era sólo un objeto dentro de la trama cuya importancia era bastante relativa al final, como lo fue "El cáliz de fuego" en su día, pero que constituía el pistoletazo de salida para el argumento. Un argumento que, he de confesar, se complicó tanto que hubo momentos en que no sabía cómo seguir, pero que (y esto no es peloteo, lo juro) gracias a vuestro apoyo encontré las ganas para continuarla. Así que muchas, muchísimas gracias, a los que me habéis dejado reviews, a los que no, a los que me leísteis un capítulo, a los que gustó y a los que no. A todos...

Ejem, vale, parezco el anuncio de Coca-Cola, pero es verdad lo que digo.

Especiales agradecimientos a **Eva Vidal** por estar ahí desde el principio. Me apoyaste aun cuando nadie parecía percatarse de la existencia de este fic. Aunque si sólo tú lo hubieras leído, lo hubiera seguido publicando. Muchísimas gracias, preciosa. También a **Lucumbus** por ser un lector inteligente y tenaz. Ahí estaba él dejando revs aunque estuviera hecho polvo. Muchas, muchas gracias. A todas las personas que me han escrito al correo, de verdad que os adoro, porque me hacéis sentir como una reina cuando os molestáis en perder vuestro valioso tiempo en escribirme y decirme lo que pensáis. A Celina, a Prisma (�¡me chiflan tus revs!), a Miranda, a Cnedra (�¡Arriba Tenerife!), a Cocojajas (mi malagueña favorita, aunque no te vea desde hace tiempo), a Verónika Hitler, a… en fin, si siguiera no acabaría nunca y terminaría siendo algo tan terrible como la sarta de santos y vírgenes de los agradecimientos de Pedro Almodóvar en los Oscar, y tampoco quiero algo así.

No hay palabras, de verdad. Ante vosotros sólo me resta quitarme el sombrero.

**Lucumbus**: Bueno¿qué te ha parecido? Dime la verdad, sin paños calientes. Sé constructivo pero no seas cruel, que tengo mi corazoncito...

**Yaron**¡Hola! Qué, la nevada bien¿no? A mí me ha encantado. No recordaba algo así desde hace... 5 años, cuando hacía COU y no pudieron venir los profesores a mi instituto porque las acerreteras estaban fatal. Bueno¿qué te ha parecido al final?

**Prisma**¿Te has traido el champán? Nah, era para quitártelo de las manos por si acaso sientes la necesidad de tirarme la botella a la cabeza, por manazas. O quizá te haya gustado. Nu sé. Cuéntame lo que piensas¿vale¡Un besazo!


End file.
